Babylon Bee
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Sequel to Charmy Rogues. With the Chaotix' death in the back of his mind, Charmy can live a thievary career with the Babylon Rogues. However, with the Ex World Grand Prix II around the corner, new and old faces rekindle memories Charmy wishes to forget.
1. Prologue

You people asked for a sequel, so you're getting one to Charmy Rogues!

I have asked for OCs, and you've have graciously given me permission and some whom I haven't asked shall be featured in as well for some cameos!

One last thing: I'M TURNING 14 MONDAY!

Characters (C) Sega, Sonic Team

Kiba and Tomo (C) Me

--

_Babylon Bee_

Prologue: Recap and Start of Something New

I hate that song. Ever since I saw that High School Musical movie with Wave and Kiba, that song was stuck in my head. It's so annoying, yet catchy. Like all of Madam Vanilla's old twenties records her mother gave her that feature duets by oldies. But that song could pretty much sum up my life to this moment.

Hey, guys, Former Prince Charmy the Honeybee here. Just call me Charmy Bee, or just Charmy. Sometimes Charms or Charm work, but I really prefer Charmy. It reminds me of well, cuteness. People always told me my name was cute, and that I was a girl for having such a name. Those guys got stung so fast, they couldn't say, "Mama Mia!"

Though, if you don't know what happened to me, I guess I better re-cap for newbies. Welcome to old readers, too! Stay with me, here, my memory kind of sucks. First off, I was a former in-training detective for the Chaotix Detective Agency with Vector the Crocodile and Espio the Chameleon. We had another one, Mighty the Armadillo, but he left for some peace yearning. Or was it about saving his best friend Ray? I forget. Anyway, the Chaotix and I were together until I was six, when I tragedy struck: We took a job from Sterling the Owl and they were murdered by Rodrigo the Crow.

Rodrigo was this evil dude. He was attatched to this world by the Arks of the Cosmos, five pieces gravity-controlling devices. He attempted to kill his comrades in the thirteenth generation of the Babylon Rogues, but failed when Stolen stopped him.

When I was left to die, hanging from the edge of a building, Storm rescued me. Storm is my savior who introduced me to the Babylon Rogues. Jet was pretty cool, while Wave could stand me for only some of the time. I learned that, like my parents, Jet's parents pretty much abandoned him. I went on loads of adventures with them, like stealing all sorts of gems, re-finding Mighty and Ray, hooking Jet up with Wave (They're coming along rather nicely,), hooking Storm up with a panda named Kiba, and my personal favorite: Shadow Jet.

Shadow Jet was the fabrication of all things Jet hated. Shadow Jet was formed when the darkness of his heart was being controlled through his Ark of the Cosmos. The hawk became so powerful, that I had to run away to get help from Sonic and his friends. We finally cured him in the end, but everything soon went wrong. Team Dynamite, another team of thieves made up of Nack the Weasel, Tomo the Chameleon (Espio's sister.), Bean the Dynamite Dux (Jet's cousin), and Bark the Polar Bear. They tried to steal all five Arks of the Cosmos, but failed...horribly if I might add. Which resulted in the world's most devious villian to re-appear.

Rodrigo the Crow killed me and Tomo. However, for some reason, Vector and Espio were alive. Well, we were in a purgatory for repetition. Tomo and I were allowed to go back to life, but I had to leave Vector and Espio again. Before I knew it, the Grim Reaper proved to be quite the swell guy. He unlocked my hidden potential and I went super! It rocked, but I killed Rodrigo. Oh well, suits him.

Which brings us to me right now. I'm eight-years-old and doing great. Just ignore the fact that I'm bored. I hate being bored. Bored doesn't suit me. I don't even like the word! The Sonic Team pretty much stopped writing to me a few months back since I'm now a full-fledged thief. Even Cream, whom I secretly like, so shush and don't tell, okay?

So here I am, watching television. Bored. Nine in the morning, and the others aren't up. Storm and his new girlfriend Kiba sleep together. Yep, they're going out now. It took Storm to muster up so much courage that he nearly fainted in the process. I fired up the coffee machine since the Babylon Rogues pretty much live on it. Ask Wave, she'd know.

I noticed a syrup bottle on one of the shelves in the kitchen, giving me a devious idea. Remember when I dumped all that syrup on Jet's bed and Wave sat in it? Well, Storm's going to have a taste or that medicine. Grabbing the bottle, I ran up the stairs. I gotten taller, reaching just passed the half mark in two feet! I'm two feet and seven inches, which is actually tall for my age and spiecies.

"Where are you going to early?" a female voice from behind me called.

It was Wave, genius and mechanic to the Babylon Rogues. Not to mention Jet's girlfriend. Her hair was still in two ponytails, but lost the tube top for a sleeveless white tee shirt, and a pair of black shorts. She had her hand on her hip. She gasped and grabbed the bottle away from me. "No, Charmy, not again."

"Oh, come on, Wave!" I quipped. "I just want to have some fun with Storm and Kiba."

Wave stared at me, before grinning deviously. "So long as it isn't Jet and I, we're fine." She handed the bottle back to me, taking the cap off. "Give 'em hell."

Wave's awesome. She'll let me get away with stuff that involves toturing Storm and Kiba. However, she'll whine and moan about everything else I do. It will get tedious, but it actually becomes a routine. I screw something up, and Wave snaps at me. And that wrench of her's, I shudder thinking about it! It hurts when she hits you!

Their room was wide open for some good ol' torment. I fluttered in, snickering softly to myself. I began to crawl over to their bed. Yeah, Jet got them a bed. Storm hugged him, and his head was met with a wrench a few seconds later. Once I got over to the bed, I began to dump the contents all over the sheets, but that's when I realized nobody was in the bed.

Two light growls were heard from behind me. Flinching, I twisted around slowly. An albatross and a panda were standing there, pissed off. The albatross was Storm, who donned a light grey jacket and a...grey poncho. Yes, you read that right. A poncho. Kiba was the panda, who's black hair was in a scraggly ponytail, but some covered her left brown eye. She had a pair of red-rimmed glasses on that matched her black attire. Black t-shirt with black pants.

"You're dead, brat!" Storm shouted, grabbing me.

"I-I was kiddin'!" I shrieked. "Wave told me too!"

"Wave?" Kiba questioned, cocking an eyebrow. "Of course, she's been out to get us for a while, Storm."

I began to suffocate in Storm's grasp. "Can-can't breathe..."

Storm flinched, dropping me. "S-sorry."

"It's fine."

Kiba stormed out of the room, shouting for Wave. "Birdbrain, where are ya?"

Appearing around the corner, Wave was brandishing her wrench. Birdbrain was the name Kiba associated with her ever since they met. She always spoke to her whenever she called her Birdbrain.

"What the hell do you want?" she demanded.

Kiba held up her infamous baseball bat that now had nails embedded into them. "Why'd ya tell Charmy to put syrup in our bed?"

Wave chuckled. "Heh, you and Storm in bed. How sexy."

"What's that word mean?" I asked, appearing with Storm.

"You'll learn when you're older."

"Oh, come on!"

Storm began to laugh. "I'll tell you, kid." He dragged me away. "Wanna learn how babies are made?"

"Heck yeah!" I jeered, cheering loudly. I backflipped, finally happy Storm was going to tell the truth about babies.

He whispered the truth about babies into my ear. I wish hadn't seconds later. I ran off screaming, but plowed right through Kiba and Wave who was were trying to kill each other with their weapons. Storm was chucking as he dashed after me. I burst into Jet's office, crashing into the poor hawk who was sitting at his desk, drinking bottled water.

Jet had matured in the two years, but he still contained his childish ways. He bore alot of regrets on his shoulder for quite sometime, but we managed to forgive him. The hawk grew as tall as Wave, who was happy he was taller. He acted pretty much the same, just less annoyed.

He cried out as I clung to the back of his head. Storm was pointing at laughing at us. Jet grabbed my head and threw me into Storm, who caught me seconds before impact.

"What the hell was that about?" he demanded, holding his head.

"Well, Storm just told me where babies were from and-"

Before I could continue, Jet spit his water out all over me. I lowered my eyelids and glared at him. Storm slapped Jet on the back to help desist the choking. Jet gathered his breathe, staring at Storm as if he was insane.

"I-I couldn't help it Boss!" Storm said, waving his mammoth hands. "Char-Charmy asked what the word sexy meant, and I couldn't help it!"

Jet blinked, staring at him. "Um, okay. Charmy, are you traumatized for life, yet?"

"Eh, not really," I replied, shrugging.

"Oh, weird." Jet wore a green vest similar to Storm, but no poncho. Thank the Babylonian gods for that. The hawk stood up, presenting us with a flyer.

The flyer was mentioning something about the...Ex. World Grand Prix II. I was surprised. I thought that after the first one, everyone would just let this blow over, and Extreme Gear would be a thing of the past. I was wrong, like always as Wave pointed out earlier. This tournament was sponsered by G.U.N in cooperation with the mayor, Mr. Wanton, of Station Square.

"Apparantly since we competed last time, we've been offered to compete again," Jet explained, handing the flyer to Storm.

"We should do it!" I exclaimed, buzzing around in circles.

Jet nodded. "That's why we were the first ones to reviece this notice. Only eight teams can compete, but it's three to a team. Since Storm, Wave and I have the best comradry, I signed ourselves up."

My eye twitched at Jet. How dare he sign them up without consulting Kiba or me first! Really, what kind of friend does he think he is? I glared at the hawk, who grinned at me sheepishly.

Unfortunately, Kiba and Wave had to pop in. Kiba was holding her head in pain as Storm steadied. Wave glared at Kiba, who looked unharmed. Kiba grabbed the flyer from Storm, read it, and grinned showing off sterile teeth ready to bite my head off in an instant.

"Awesome, we should go for this," she muttered.

"_They_ are, we aren't," I said to her, stiffing a lip. I told Kiba what Jet had done, and she was angry.

Jet waved his hands at us. "Hey, hey, don't worry. I got you two a teammate." He looked at his watch. "You should be arriving now."

A flash appeared on the other side of the door, and it was kicked open. Four people stalked inside. Team Dynamite had the floor. Tomo was ready to kill Nack at any given moment. Her hair was longer, only past shoulder-length while the others looked the same. Except for Bean: He had glasses on. Bark lost his hat, revealing spiky head fur. Nack had two guns on him.

Tomo looked at Kiba and I sympathetically. "You two, huh?"

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, Jet just went ahead and signed Storm and Wave up."

"Same here! Nack just signed himself, Bean and Bark up." She glared over at him, who smiled awkwardly. "Guess we can be a team, if you two want."

"Sure!" we agreed, and I went over to hug her. She patted me head gently. Along with myself, she died and came back to life. It was like nostalgia with Tomo around. We could keep each other comfort, but she reminded me so much of Espio.

--

Next: Powerful New Rivals

Also, tomorrow is my birthday! I'll be fourteen!


	2. Powerful New Rivals

Here's where the promised OCs show up! By the way, to Midnight Lullabye, do you have an OC? I'd like to use her as an commenter with Aikara and Tikal.

Durza (C) Josky

Whip (C) WhipOwnsAll

Dawg (C) Dawg2t7

Goby (C) ShadowGirl13Chaos

Rector, Raine, and Howl (C) Babylon Sky Hawk

Aikara (C) aika08

Kiba, Tomo, and Stream (C) Me, Kiba Sniper

Everyone else (C) Sega and Sonic Team.

--

Ch. 2: Powerful New Rivals

Jet landed to airship on a field in Megalo Station where the teams were to assemble. Team Dynamite and the Babylon Rogues swapped thievary stories they endured during their time apart, but Tomo, Kiba and I kept to ourself. We were plotting on what to do in the races. We had a perfect team: Kiba as power, Tomo as speed, and myself as flight.

Just one problem: We can't think of a name.

"Team Shuriken, dammit!" Tomo snapped, glaring at Kiba.

"That's stupid," Kiba retorted, crossing her eyes.

"You can think of something better, four-eyes?"

Kiba remained silent, trying hard to think.

"Bah, you can't think of nothing."

Kiba growled at Tomo, but stood her ground. If this were Wave, Kiba's fist would be plowed into her face. The panda looked away, muttering ways to roast a chameleon in a campfire.

I looked between then as they glared at each other. _"This ain't a good idea! Sticking Kiba and Tomo on a team together will certainly cause pandemonium!"_ I looked across the field we were in. Cherry blossoms bloomed around us. I saw Bean trying to place some of the flowers on Nack's hat, but was smacked in the face with his gun. _"Wait, cherry blossom..."_

"I got it!" I shouted, gaining their attention.

"What is it? Team Katana?" Tomo asked, clearly raved on having a team do to with ninjas.

I eyed Tomo strangly for a few seconds, who just shrugged. Kiba slapped her on the back, nearly causing her to fall over. Ignoring their profanities, I buzzed up to Kiba and sat on her back. "What about Team Sakura?"

"The Japanese word for...Cherry Blossoms?" Tomo asked, dazed.

"Yeah, look around us! It's explodin' with these flowers. I just thought it'd be natural."

Kiba and Tomo looked at each other. Eventually, they nodded after a few minutes of thinking, they agreed. Feeling proud of myself, I flew over to Storm and was just about to annouce our name, but Kiba grabbed me by my wings and dragged me away.

"Why'd you do that?"

Tomo glared at me. "Simple! Storm will tell Jet, who will tell Bean, who will tell Bark and Nack. I'll never hear the end of it." She looked over her shoulder, and a booth was present. "Over there is where we can register."

"Oh, come on!" a taller black wolf shouted with a smaller, grey albatross at his side. The wolf was about four feet and had a greyish-black muzzle with a white t-shirt and jeans on. His eyes were red, matching his gloves and shoes. "The monkey Aikara told us to come here to sign up, and we is!"

The person at the booth sighed, sliding a card to the wolf. "Come again," she muttered sarcastically.

"Durza!" Tomo shrieked.

"Tomo!" the wolf, Durza, shrieked back, pointing a finger at her.

Tomo twitched as Durza smiled broadly. The albatross behind him cowered him. Her feathers were in four dredlocks, tied together by a ring. She had a white long shirt on with black sweat pants. She had green eyes that darted around nervously.

"D-Durza, who is she?" the girl asked.

"Stream, meet Tomo, some random panda, and...Charmy!"

"Huh? Oh, now I remember you, Durza Pantera! You're Rapid's cousin!" I said, eagerly shaking his out-stretched hand.

"Yeah, well-" Before Durza was able to finish his sentence, Tomo tackled him to the ground and began to strangle him. Durza back-fisted her, sending her toppling down the hill. Durza charged after her, but Tomo soared in the air and drop-kicked him. Durza remained standing. After a few moments of tense silence, they began to laugh loudly.

Kiba blinked at them. "W-what the hell just happened?" She noticed the lady at the booth staring at them. "This where we sign up?"

The lady nodded, wide-eyed.

Kiba took a pencil, signing our team name in.

"Thanks miss," the lady said when Kiba finished. "You are the seventh team to register out of eight."

"Six? What are the others?" the albatross asked.

"In order, Stream: Team Sonic, Team Rose, Team Virtex, Team Dynamite, Team Shuriken (Tomo twitched at the name), and Team Sakura."

The albatross stared at her, confused. "B-but you said six teams."

"Yes, but the other team, composed of Whip, Goby, and Dawg couldn't decide on a name. They left it blank, but signed their names."

Kiba nodded, taking three badges. Those badges signified our registration to be complete. We had to wear them at all times, no matter what. Mine was black with a yellow stripe through the middle. It reminded me of, well, me! Kiba's was like mine, but black and white; Tomo's was purple and red; Durza got a black and blue one while that albatross, named Stream, got a grey and white one.

Tomo and Durza were talking about past experiences, and why he choose Team Shuriken. Durza laughed, but kept his lips sealed on the team name. Kiba and I were busy talking to Stream. Turned out that Stream was looking for her brother, Storm. Yes, Storm. As in Storm the Albatross. Kiba said that she was dating Storm, and Stream fainted dead away.

Durza flipped Stream over his shoulder. "Happens alot, not worry. She got those fainting spells or whatever."

"Weird, Storm got those spells too when he was younger," Kiba said.

Durza grinned. "Well, I'll be off. I gotta go back to-"

"Where have you been?" a voice behind snapped.

The voice was a Mobian that donned all black. I couldn't tell his spiecies at all! His voice was gruff and arrogant. His clear yellow eyes shone with hatred. He glared at Tomo, who returned the glare with ease. His eyes fell towards me. I flinched. He seemed scary, but at the same time, all-knowing. He cocked his head, indicating for his teammates to follow. Durza waved at us before filing off with Stream in his arm.

"He seems strange," Kiba said, crossing her arms. "Wow, can't believe Storm has a sister! He'll be so happy! I gotta tell him right now!" Kiba ran off, holding her badge in one hand and hair elastic in the other.

Tomo and I exchanged looks of worry. "That guy scared me," I whimpered, hopping onto her back.

"Yeah," she muttered. She seemed to be in a trance, like she was in another world.

"Tomo?"

"Uh, oh. Sorry. I...I just spaced out."

Nack came charging up to us, hands on his knees and panted. He grabbed Tomo by her arm and dragged her down the hill.

"What's going on?" she demanded as Nack pulled us through a crowd.

"Jet, some rabbit, and some hedgehog are duking it out!" he exclaimed.

Jet was in a headlock from a red, male hedgehog. He looked like a boy version of Amy. His teammates were cheering from the side. His teammates were a beautiful butterfly and wolf with a few scars. Wait, beautiful butterfly? I rubbed my eyes, seeing her clearly. Gosh, she is pretty!

Um, anyway, Jet kicked the rabbit in the face, but was assailed from behind by the hedgehog. The rabbit's teammates, Goby and Dawg from what it said on the back of their shirts, helped him up. The rabbit, Whip, growled at Jet, but noticed that Jet was flying at him and knocked both over. The red hedgehog placed his foot on Jet's head.

"Next time you want to insult my sister, let me know," he spoke in a calm voice that could make anyone at ease jump suddenly.

"Shut up, Rector!" Jet snapped.

"Hey, Whip, you alright?" Goby asked.

Whip rubbed his head. "Just peachy. Snuck up from behind, sheesh and-" he caught eyes with Tomo. "Sensei lady!"

"Dear God, no," Tomo muttered.

Whip smiled at her brightly. "Long time no see. Thanks for saving me from the weird plant monster thing in high school!"

Tomo shook his head. "Yeah, great."

Nack glared at the rabbit, tugging on Tomo's arm. "So, uh, what are you to her?"

"Oh, wait, Tomo can get a boyfriend? Very strange."

Tomo was ready to grab Whip's ears, but Dawg stopped her by snatching her arm. Dawg grinned. Dawg looked over his shoulder, seeing Jet and Rector shouting at each other over Amy. Turns out the hedgehog is Amy's brother! Who would've thought of that? I thought Amy was orphaned as a kid. Guess not.

Suddenly, a whistle was blared into our ears. The whistle came from a brown monkey with a nametag wearing something that looked like a black shirt over a pair of blue shorts. An orange echidna was behind her, wearing the same thing along with some jewelary.

"Hey!" the monkey shouted, shoving herself between the bickering Rector and Jet. She was Aikara, one of the tournament proctors. "If you two keep this up, you'll deal with me! And I can have your teams disqualified if need be."

Jet and Rector glared at each other before stalking off. The butterfly left as well, making my heart sink. I wanted to talk to her. I tugged on the monkey's arm. "Um, excuse me. What was that butterfly's name?"

"Her?" She checked down on the echidna's checklist. "Raine of Team Virtex. Teammates are Rector Rose and Howl the Wolf."

"What a purdy name," I whispered dazed.

Aikara chucked along with the echidna. "Aw, how cute!" they giggled.

I pouted, noticing that Whip was staring at the orange echidna, Tikal, in a funny manner. Before I know it, Durza came over and wrapped his arm over Nack's and Tomo's shoulders and was staring at Tikal with that stupid look. However, Tikal smiled at both of them. She even included a wave before strolling off with Aikara to stop another random act of violence.

"You!" Whip shouted, pointing at Durza. "Pervert, you were eyeing Tikal!"

Durza grinned back, but turned into a frown quickly. "Well, she's perfect in every way and-...You like Tikal, don't you bunny?"

"Bunny?" he seethed. "I bet you like Tikal as well!"

Durza and Whip glared at each other before running off in opposite directions, shouting something about revenge. Goby and Dawg sighed, chasing after him. Dawg made a wise crack about Goby's mother, and they started fighting.

Nack, Tomo and I blinked in surprise.

"Seriously, how dumb are these guys?" Tomo asked.

"Pretty stupid," Nack replied, but than he noticed that Durza was admiring a nickel. "and...GIVE ME THAT NICKEL, WOLF!" Nack ran after Durza and they began to fight over...a nickel.

Tomo chuckled. "Nickel fights. Heh, we did that once."

"Fight over a nickel? Vector and I do-I mean, did that too!"

Tomo smiled down at me. "You're a good boy, Charmy."

"Tomo?"

"Don't turn into someone like me, alright? See you around."

Why did she say that? Was it because she was a sadistic ninja warrior that hated protection? Tomo looked away, staring off at the dust cloud that formed from Durza and Nack fighting over a nickel. Tomo's eyes became cloudly, and she walked away. I stared at her trail, suddenly feeling miserable.

_"Why would she say that to me? What happened to her?"_

Kiba was with the Babylon Rogues in their own comfy building. Each team was able to recieve two rooms in a building in Megalo Station for free. Jet lived that. Speak of Jet, he was rubbing his head from where Rector grabbed him while Wave was lecturing him on responsibility. Some things never change, right? Kiba was telling Storm about Stream, who looked as though she sprouted a third eye. Well, she couldn't. Kiba couldn't see without her glasses. Seriously, put a piece of twelve font paper in her a foot away, and she can't read it.

Storm's head was in his hand. He looked weary. "A-are you serious?"

"As I'll ever be, Storm. Would I lie about this?"

Storm appeared deep in thought. Kiba smacked him on the arm. He grinned, rubbing his arm. "I'm kidding, but where is Stream?"

"Durza-"

"Who's Durza?"

"Her teammate. She had a fainting spell, and he carried her somewhere."

"Somewhere?" he groaned, rolling his eyes. The albatross sighed. Hope dawned on his eyes. "Well, at least I know she is here. Thanks, Kiba." He kissed her cheek softly, watching Kiba blush.

I made a face. "Sheesh, do that in the bedroom. Stream fainted because she heard you two were dating. Hahaha! Storm and Kiba, sittin' in a tree-"

Wave and Jet couldn't resist not joining in. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Sh-shut up!" Storm shouted, throwing a pillow at Jet.

Jet grabbed it, sitting on it. He started to laugh. "Alright, alright. I will." He glanced over at Wave, who smiled back warmly at him. "Both of you two as well."

Wave shrugged, sitting next to him. "Fine, fine. And, hey, you two got to leave."

"Leave?" Kiba questioned.

"We're planning. Out!" Jet snapped, literally kicking us out. The hawk resumed with plotting with his avian cohorts.

Kiba growled at the tent, bearing her teeth. "Stupid birds, kicking us out." The panda kicked a rock, accidentally breaking the window in the Babylon Rogue's home. Wave's frantic voice was heard, and we ran away. Kiba was laughing her butt off when we entered out own building.

Our building was a simple two room apartment with a bathroom, like the Babylon Rogues. Two beds were in one room and one in another. I took the one bedder, saying girls should stay with girls. Kiba shrugged, walking into her room. My room was simple: white walls, a dresser, and a bed. I flopped down on my bed. The races wouldn't start until tommorrow, so I decided a little good earned rest was in order. Soon, I fell asleep.

The world had that three in the morning feel when I woke up. I glanced over to a clock. Wait, it is three in the morning. Yawning, I got up, went the bathroom, got some more water, and looked out the window. It appeared the something was happening outside. I squinted my eyes: Team Shruiken and Team Virtex were together.

Howl's sword was unsheathed, and the black clad guy had a short katana in his hand. Howl and the man rushed at each other, swinging their swords rapidly. Rector and Raine were cheering their partners on. Stream looked ready to fall over, but Durza steadied her. Durza had a semi-serious face, but than he noticed another shiny thing and was infatuated by it. Stream bit her finger, looking away.

"You're mine!" Howl shouted, clipping the black warrior with the sheath.

The black warrior stumbled backwards. Wiping his sword, he leaped into a tree. Engaging Howl to follow, the chameleon turned and ran away. Howl growled, but Raine suddenly rushed forward. Howl stared at her, saying something until Raine pointed to his arm. A large cut had formed, and Howl collapsed to the ground. Rector grabbed Howl, heaving his arm over his shoulder.

"Raine, come on! We got no time to waste!" He paused, looking at Durza and a shivering Stream. "Actually, you take Howl and heal him with some of your potions. I've got a score to settle."

The butterfly nodded. She lifted Howl by his arm, flying back to their home. She was muttering loudly to herself, but her foot accidentally (Well, I think it was an accident.) jabbed into Howl's wound, and he cried out. She apologized and was gone.

_"Wow, she is like a butterfly version of Cream," _I thought, blushing. _"What am I thinking? I only like Cream, but...that girl must be a genius if she messes with potions. What is she, a nurse?"_

Durza and Rector started to converse, but Stream was hiding behind Durza. Rector pointed to her, saying something about her being familar. Durza explained her relation to Storm. A few minutes of talking, and Rector and Durza shook hands before parting ways. Stream waved to Rector before leaving, as Amy's brother did the same before bursting into a sprint.

I stared at their path. _"I couldn't even see that black warrior move. Who is-"_

"Hello, Charmy," a voice before me said coldly.

I gasped, turning around immediately. The black warrior was in front of me. "Who are you?"

"A friend."

Crossing my arms, I bared my teeth at him. "Yeah, a friend you say? Never saw you in my entire life."

"But, Charmy, you knew me since you were a baby."

"Who are you!"

Banging erupted on my door. "Ch-Charmy! What's wrong?" Kiba shouted from the outside.

The black warrior sighed deeply. His yellow eyes stared down onto me. "We'll see each other again, Prince!" he cried, before making a handsign and turning invisable. A few seconds later, the window flung open, and the figure leaped away.

Kiba slammed the door down with her mighty paws, running in with Tomo. She grabbed my shoulders, kneeling. "What's wrong, Charmy?"

I shook my head. I explained to them what happened just now. Tomo was deep in thought. I seen her like that before when she was with Nack. Heh, they love each other. They're dating now, for the records. After Nack tore his heart out just before her death two years ago, let's just Tomo was touched. Tomo placed her hand on her chin when I finished.

"What's wrong, Tomo?" I asked, confused at her forlorn expression.

She gasped, cringing at my voice. "Nothing, but let's resign to sleep." With that, she walked away after waving to us.

Kiba nodded. "Later, Tomo. Charmy, try to get some sleep. We'll tell Storm and the others tomorrow." Like a mother, she bent down and kissed my forehead before leaving.

Facing the clock, I sighed: I wasted a full forty-five minutes watching the idiots duke it out. Slugging myself back into bed, I awaited for the clock to strike, and the races to begin.

--

Next: Preliminaries?!


	3. Preliminaries! What!

Your awaiting chapter has arrived! And sonicliveson/Midnight Lullabye, I asked you if you had an OC I could use for a proctor since you've been reviewing Charmy Rogues for a very long time, and I thought it was nice enough to allow you to give me an OC. If you don't want to, it is okay.

Disclaimer: See last chapter, please.

--

Ch. 3: Preliminaries?! What?!

I continued to see the black warrior slaughtering someone. I was in a cage, trying to burst free, but no avail. We were in Megalo Station in some arena. There was Nack, lying on the floor. Was he dead? No, he got up. Blood was coming from a wound on his chest. Sick laughter was belted out from the black warrior, and he slashed his sword back inside Nack. Nack fell over, dead.

Tomo suddenly appeared, but Nack dissapeared. She shouted something at him. Howl and Team Virtex were with her, but what about the black warrior's teammates, Durza and Stream? Tomo charged at him, but the warrior dissapeared. He reappeared, slicing his sword through Raine's wings. Her screams echoed along my own.

And I woke up.

I gasped, clutching my chest, wide-eyed and gaping. I looked over at the alarm clock: 7:47. I sighed, heaving in bigger breaths. Did I wake up screaming? I can't remember. I do recall having a large headache for some time. My heartbeat increased a twenty-fold at least. Yawning, I pulled on my jacket and helmet. I stared at myself in the mirror: Dazed and sleepy with my eyelids drooping.

_"Stupid mirror doesn't know nothin',"_ I thought, glaring at my boorish reflection.

Lazily, I went to the closet and pulled out the red kunai knife Espio gave me just before I went back to life. It glowed black for a few seconds before changing back to normal. The black color was the same as the fabric on the warrior's robes. Coincidence? I'm not so sure since it was very early in the morning. I'm used to arousing myself around nine. Too early for this honeybee. The knife flashed back to red, and I shrugged, ignoring the omen.

I should've listened.

I yanked on my shoes, socks, and now fingerless grey gloves. Stretching, I hovered over to the girls' room. Tomo and Kiba were already awake, and I found them outside eating cereal. There was a bowl for me.

"Cheerios? How racist," I said, plopping down next to them.

"Only thing they got here, Charmy," Kiba replied, taking in another spoonful.

Tomo stared at her bowl. It was half-empty. "I'm...I'm not so hungry." She stood up, saying, "I need to talk to the Dynamite Gang for a few minutes. I'll be back whenever."

"Whenever?" Kiba repeated, holding the spoon in her mouth. "What's that mean?"

Not replying, Tomo performed a teleportation jutsu and vanished. The same sadness that clouded her from before was still hovering like a bad smell.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, eating my Cheerios.

The panda shrugged. "Same thing happened yesterday with you, remember?"

I nodded; my headache was starting to go away from the food. "Sure do. What did she mean by that I shouldn't turn out like her?"

Kiba stared at me, curiously. She inspected me like that time when we first met at Twinkle Park. She snapped out of her trance, whispering, "Dunno, kid, but we should be on our toes in this competition."

"Time to rock n' roll!" I jeered, slurping down my cereal.

"My, aren't you so happy?" a voice behind me spoke. The black warrior.

I glared at him. "Whaddya want, freak?"

The black warrior's arms immediately folded after the insult. He gave me a strange vibe that he could kill me at any given moment. Without any reason why he lurched into the air and leaped over me, running away. However, the way his piercing eyes shone directly on me would never, ever, ever leave my mind.

My comrade stared wide-eyed at his path, like he was a ghost or something. Casper, the friendliest ghost, the friend-...Okay, I'll stop. Sorry, but I love that movie! Anyway. Kiba looked at me, asking if I was okay.

Nodding, my headache returned. "I'm gonna go find..." I didn't finish my sentence. I just...bolted. Kiba was left in the dust as I flew away.

The wind was very refreashing. The skies were my home, no matter what anyway said. I smiled, zooming over the cherry blossoms trees. Basking myself in their light, I inhaled their pleasant aroma. Crawling into the highest branch, I could see a team coming directly for me: Team Rose. They were picking flowers, but something wasn't right: Big was absent, but was replaced by Rouge.

Cream was making flower crowns for them by picking the flowers off from the cherry blossom trees. I smiled down at them, but I didn't want to be disturbed at that moment. But, this was _Cream_ we are talking about. Cream of the crop! Heh, that's a pun right there.

Boldly, I flew down and landed right in front of them. Shyly, I waved to them. Becoming older, I noticed that I was getting a little shy around girls my age. Older girls like Kiba and Wave were no problem for me.

Cream gasped and hugged me tightly. She wore an orange tank top with matching shorts and shoes. On her head was a visor. "Charmy, it's been so long since I have last seen you!"

_"Yeah! And none of you wrote to me in six freaking months!"_ I thought aggravited enough today. However, I remained calm and composed, greeting everyone.

Rouge patted my head. She wore a loose, black shirt that revealed some of her stomach and cleavage with matching pants with white flowers at the ends. Amy wore a similar attire to the batgirl, but was pink shirt, red flamboyant pants. After exchanging many greetings and memories, I noticed Cream gave me a flower bracelet. I smiled, eagerly accepting my present.

"I hope you have fun in the race, Charmy," Rouge whispered. She took my hand and kissed it, similar to the way of a gentleman. Or his new husband, Knuckles. Weird, I know, but hey, love's love right?

"Yeah, but we're gonna blow you all away!" Amy cheered. "Right team?"

"Correct."

Cream nodded, holding her little, now a white Hero Chao with that same red ribbon, Cheese. "We'll be prepared for when we go and do battle."

"Battle?" I repeated, narrowing my eyes on Cream's calm, yet cute complextion.

The rabbit nodded, but stared at me as if I turned into an Omochao that she secretly desired. "The battles are the preliminaries. The eight teams will be divided up. One team versus another in a simple tournament. The first four fights are fist fights between members of the teams. That last four teams must race each other. Funny, right?"

...IS SHE SERIOUS?! A bloody tournament?! I've been riding Extreme Gear for a about two years now, and they decided to throw us in some stupid fighting game! Rubbing my eyes, I moaned in disgust. "Man, that's so stupid. Honestly, we've all been practicing for races, not fightning!" I declared, shaking my fist.

Rouge chuckled. "Well, I guess you're just screwed over, kid."

"Nuh-uh, Kiba, Tomo, and I are totally gonna blow everyone away! We're Team Sakura, and nothin', but nothin' is gonna beat us!"

I was wrong.

A hand was placed over my face, covering my eyes and mouth. I flailed around, accidentaly sticking my finger in the assailant's eye. Turned out to be Knuckles, who was holding his eye in pain, Sonic and Tails. Sonic pointed a finger and laughed at him. Tails greeted me, and we shook hands, symbolizing our friendship. Shyly, he waved to Cream, immediately angering me.

Yes, he likes Cream as well. But I'm not losing to that twin-tailed foxboy! Tails gave Cream a small hug. Making wiry threats to him mentally, I gave an irritated smile. I grabbed his shoulder rather roughly.

"So, you prepped up for the fight?" I asked, digging my fingers into his shoulder.

Tails cringed, but realised that I was raring for a fight and nodded with just as much eagerness. "Just as ready as I will ever be, little bug-boy."

"Bring it, foxy."

Our battle prowess could be seen from anyone. There was fire burning in our eyes. Equality is what bounded us together. We both could fly, fight, and we both pinned for the same little girl, Cream.

Tails removed my hand gingerly. Snickering, he said, "We found out what team we're fighting, and it's not yours. We're fighting that team with no name, the one involving, Goby, Whip, and Dawg."

Sonic smirked. "We already found out who's versing who!"

"Who's who in this?" Rouge asked, staring at Sonic, but her eyes were focused on her husband, Knuckles.

"Team Sakura against Team Robotnik, Team Dynamite against Team Shuriken, Team Rose against Team Virtex," Tails recalled, looking at a shechudle from his shorts' pocket.

_"Team...Robotnik? Eggman's involved in this! Great, just when my day couldn't get any worse. And Dynamite versus Shuriken?"_ I remembered the events that occured last night with Howl in such agony against that black warrior. And Raine. Beautiful, magestic Raine the Butterfly.

Wait, could it be I like her, too? Impossible, but possible. Just wonderful, I like two girls now. Cream and Raine. Both are very pretty with their own cute aspects, but I always wondered where my love life was going. Storm has Kiba, Nack has Tomo, Jet has Wave, Knuckles and Rouge, and Sonic has Amy. That should be the other way around: Amy has Sonic. (Yes, after much deadly drugging, Sonic went out with Amy, and their love is burning. Just watch out for Rector, Sonic. He'll kill you!)

A horn suddenly blared. Broadcasts covered the entire area to each home of the Gearists. **"Attention To All Extreme Gearists: Please Report To The Arena In The Center Of Megalo Station. I Repeat..."**

I zoned out, anticpating the wondorous events. This was it, moment of truth to arrive or not. Sonic let out a large _whoop_ and flew on ahead. Tails and Knuckles scrambled to catch up with the girls and I leading up with the rear.

I caught up to the Babylon Rogues and Kiba. Tomo was with the Dynamite Gang. She seemed so placid, she was sick. Nack was trying to talk to her, but she refused to answer. Finally, he got fed up and left her. Bean tried to speak, but Tomo just glared at him. Heck, even Bark tried to console her. She and Bark were eternal rivals that lived off bugging each other, like Storm and Wave.

Tomo just walked over to me, sighing. "You okay, kid? Did the black warrior try to harm you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that freakazoid started to talk to me while I was eating, but than he left! It was so weird. Kiba was there too."

She sighed happily. She smirked. "Well, just don't freak out on us in the fight, got it?"

Smirking back at her, I replied, sarcastically, "You got it, boss."

Tomo belted me on top of the head. "You better!"

Laughing, I begun to realize that Tomo was returning to her normal, cold yet charming self. Tomo looked around. Her eyes were diverted to an announcer coming up: Aikara the Monkey.

Aikara wore a white top with blue shorts, just in case she needed to get out of the way from a dangerous energy blast. Believe me, it happened before when some announcer guy couldn't get out of the way, his butt was Kamehameha'ed so fast, it was like really burnt toast after words. Aikara graciously took the microphone from Tikal, thanking her. She faced the roaring crowd in the arena.

"Helloooo, Extreme Gear fans!" she cried, pumping her fist into the air. "You ready to watch some good ol' fights?"

The crowd cheered louder than before. Cream covered her ears from the extremity of their voices echoing around.

"Well, good. Today, we're going to see the cream of the crop duke it out, but only four teams can actually race. Those four will be the winners of today's, and tommorrow's battles if it gets too late. Now, please, welcome the champs!" Aikara gestured over to Team Dynamite, who stepped onto the stage. "Please welcome the expert and experienced racers and thieves, Team Dynamite! Nack, Bean, and Bark!"

Fans raised banners in their support. One sign even asked for Bean to marry them. Bean gave a peace sign to the fan and winked; the fangirl screamed and fainted. A few medical people dragged her away. Nack smirked at the attention they were getting.

"Nack, since you're the leader, a few words?" Aikara suggested, handing Nack the microphone.

"Thanks, Aikara. Thank you, thank you, loyal fans! To Bean, Bark, and I, this really means something!" Nack grinned. "And if you are wondering where Tomo's at, she's with Team Sakura. She would've been with us, but, eh, this place is messed up to only have three. But still! Thanks for the support, and we're sure to win!" He gave the microphone back to Aikara, thanking her once more.

Aikara chuckled at Nack's statements. "What a team. Next, featuring the one the only, Sonic the Hedgehog! Meet Team Sonic!"

Team Sonic bolted out onto the stage. The arena was in turmoil. Nack glared at the hedgehog, as did almost everyone us on the other teams. Sonic shook hands with Aikara, taking the microphone from her. "Hellooooooooooo!" Sonic screamed into the mic, getting everyone more riled than ever. "Sonic here, with Tails and Knux ready to blow these other wannabe racers away!"

"I beat the first time!" Jet shouted off stage. The crowd laughed.

Sonic growled at him. "At least I didn't cheat."

"At least I use deodorant."

The crowd roared at Sonic's embrassament. Durza filmed the entire charade, while Rector took pictures. Sonic stormed off, angried at his embrassament. Acting fast, Aikara took the microphone, politely asking if Knuckles and Tails wanted to speak. Tails was ready to reply, but Knuckles snagged the microphone. The monkey stamped on his foot for his rude behavior. Knuckles hopped up and down, growling. He dropped the microphone on his other foot and fell to the ground. Tails sighed and dragged him off the stage.

Aikara picked up the microphone, slightly riled. "Sorry about that folks. I don't really like it when others interrupt people. Very rude. Anyway, let's meet the other teams!"

The other teams introduced themselves. Storm finally met Stream, and they went away somewhere with the other Babylon Rogues. Storm refused to let her go. Durza ran after them, but was smacked in the face by Wave's wrench. Our turn was similar to Team Dynamite's entry, except fangirls were cheering for me to "do a barrel roll". What the heck is a barrel roll?

Finally, there was Team Robotnik. No one had ever heard of them before. From the alleyway, they came. Aikara stared at them. They were robots, all three. One was a tall chicken robot, the other was a reformed Burrobot, and the other one was a monkey with a light on it's head. Scratch, Grounder, and that weird monkey thing.

Scratch grabbed the microphone, ignoring Aikara completely. "Where's Dr. Robotnik?! We want to talk to him!" But than he noticed that a camera was on him. He grinned widly. "Ba ha ha ha! How's everyone doing? See, we three robots were thrown on my our creator and daddy, his roundness Robotnik!"

Grounder took the microphone. "Duuh, yeah! Da' boss was really mean and kicked us three outta da' HQ! We was replaced with some 'bots called, duh, what were 'dey called again, Coconuts?"

Cocobuts growled at his retarded comrade's idiocy. "Decoe and Bocoe! We found out that Robotnik was hosting out money for this tournament, and we decided to register for revenge!"

Two of the three robots glared at the camera, making the cameraman shiver. That's until Grounder came up and stuck his drill by the camera and waved fiercly. The cameraman barked at him, and the crowd had the gall to giggle. Scratch slapped his partner over the head, insulting his "genious ways". Coconuts sighed and stormed off the stage quickly for a little guy. Scratch and Grounder followed, with them arguing the whole way.

Aikara stared at their departure. "Um, what a nice team...of former Robotnik employees. Well, with the introductions done with, let's get this show on the road!"

The crowd cheered loudly, seeming to forget Team Robotnik's antics. All of the teams assembled, their gears positioned under their arms. Aikara pressed a button on the end of her microphone. The monkey smiled, watching as a large monitor came down. "And without further ado, let's take a look at the first rounds!"

The monitor illuminated with light. A few seconds later after some static was a tournament process with lines next to each names. The lines intertwined until they reached one point: Winner. Team Dynamite and Team Shuriken's name illuminated in the light.

"Alright, if everyone will leave the stage and go to the rooms from the stairs, they can watch the fight. Team Dynamite and Team Shuriken, choose your first fighters. The fights will be best of three, okay?"

We all went upstairs, except for the two teams. Stream looked timid, but her complextion appeared very confident, like Durza and Team Dynamite. The black warrior just glared at Nack, who cocked an eyebrow at him. We all went upstairs, awaiting the fight.

--

Ch 4: Dynamite Versus Shuriken!


	4. Stupid Double Trouble

Let's start some fighting!

And to _WhipOwnsAll _and_ Dawg2t4_, your OCs are going to have an unpleasant surprise during their fight, so please don't yell at me for it. I'm not saying that their going to win or lose. What you two said actually discouraged me.

Disclaimer: See last chapter please.

--

Ch. 4: Stupid Double Trouble

The only one that looked out of place on that limestone arena was Stream. She was chewing on her finger, cautiously looking around. She smiled gingerly at her older brother as Storm intently watched her. Stream noticed that her comrades and Team Dynamite were having a stare-down, but noticed Bean was cocking his head at her in a manner to follow him. Or maybe he just had to go to the bathroom.

Aikara looked carefully at the black warrior, who was glaring at Nack. Nack was glaring back. I had a vibe that they didn't like each other. Well, good for you, Nack! I don't like him either. The black warrior placed a hand on his katana. He sliced it out, aiming it about a inch away from Nack's blue nose. All the color on Nack's face instantly drained.

"Please, Aikara-san, if you do not mind, I would like to fight Nack the Weasel-san last." His eyes searched Nack's face. "Would it be possible if Durza-dono and Stream-dono teamed up to face the other two?"

Aikara paused, unsure of what to say after the black warrior's speed. Coming to her friend's rescue, Tikal whispered something into Aikara's slightly large ears. Well, she's a monkey! Go figure. Tikal noticed the surprise on Aikara's face, and she shrugged her shoulders before leaving. Facing the black warrior, she told them that the producer of this tournament had allowed it to go on.

The black warrior snickered, telling his comrades to not fail. With that, he teleported onto the side of the arena so he could watch the fight in peace. Nack gave a mere shrug at his own partners, telling them to not screw up.

"Well," Aikara announced, finally re-gaining her composure from the black warrior's deed. "since this is two on two, whoever wins this is going to the finals."

"Hollaback girl!" Bean shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

"...Idiot duck! Okay, ready you guys?"

Both teams nodded. Stream's face changed. She cracked her knuckles and put up a fighting position. Storm smiled happily, placing his face into his hands and sighing proudly. His sister was a clone of him.

"Then fight!" Using her natural monkey prowess, Aikara leaped off to the edge of the arena to watch the fight in her own safety.

Durza smirked. "You're going down!"

"Then, come at us and prove it!" Bark shouted, aiming his punch at Durza.

However, much to his surprise and, well, everyone else, Stream caught the mammoth hand with her own. The polar bear gasped, yanking his fist away. He began to slaughter at Stream with punches, but Stream managed to dodge most of them until Bean came up from behind her and grabbed her chest. There was a moment of silence. Even I was quiet. Stream frowned and snatched the offending hand from Bean. Bean shoved a bomb at Durza, his main target. Durza kicked the bomb at Bark, and it exploded in mid-air before anyone could get harmed.

Whirling on her heels, Stream's face was the picture of rage. She trembled, hating Bean for his perverted act. And in front of her brother, too. Snatching Bean by his bandana, Stream punched him straight in the beak, sending him flying a few inches from Aikara.

Aikara smirked. She kneeled next to him and placed the microphone by his bleeding beak. "So, how does it feel to get beat up by a girl?"

Bean spat blood at her shoe and stood up raggedly. "Stay in hell, Aikara."

Aika08 came out randomly, smacked Bean on the head, shouting, "Don't insult my OC! Only I can do that!"

"Yeah, hey!" Aikara glared at her "owner", but Aika08 ran away.

Bark smashed his fist at Durza, who actually leaped onto Bark's arm. The polar bear frantically tried to swat him like a fly, but Durza just continued to jump all around Bark until he sat on Bark's shoulders. He twirled with his scarf for a few seconds, but than noticed that Bean was hovering behind him, grinning like a pedophile. Or like Espio when he finally beat the Elite Four in Pokemon.

Bean created a bomb and shoved it down Durza's throat. "Swallow it, punk!"

The wolf reached into his mouth, pulling out a saliva-filled bomb. A corresponding "ewwww" filled the entire tournament facility. I hid behind Howl as Durza threw the bomb completely out of the arena and into the sky. Fireworks filled the sky with confeti. Everyone stared at Bean who just shrugged.

"I wanted to make a cake, but nooo, Nack wouldn't let me!" he whined, making no sense.

"Just shut the hell up and turn around, you moron!" Nack shouted, pointing at Stream who was a yard behind Bean.

Stream grabbed Bean and placed her foot on his head. A few seconds later, she was sitting on Bean's back, and he was begging her to get up. She grabbed his leg, yanking it backwards. Bean winced in pain, but then began to cry out. She took off his shoe, hitting him repeatedly over the head with it.

"Say it!" she demanded.

Bean let out another cry. "Say what, you crazy albatross!?"

"Apologize for touching-" She stood up. "-my-" She grabbed Bean by his head feathers and yanked him towards her. "-chest."

The duck's eyes twitched, staring at the extreme malice on her face. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Durza and Bark completely stop fighting to watch Bean apologize. Both had smiles on their faces, trying to hold back laughter. His eyes softened, finally giving up. "Sorry, but Nack told me to do it!"

The weasel snapped a finger at his rarely humbled comrade. "Liar! You told me that you wanted to feel her up before we even got in here!" Nack felt a hand on his head. It was Storm, who was glaring down at him. He gulped.

"That better be the truth, Nack, or I'm gonna get'cha," he snapped. "Bean, I'm gonna kill you after this." With those parting words, Storm heaved himself back up the stairs and into the room where we got front row seats to the action.

Rector threw Storm a smile. "Nice one, Storm, was it? I'd do the same if any one tried to do that to my sister, Amy." He gave Amy a protective hug, glaring at Sonic who recoiled with fear.

Sonic sighed. "Dude, I'm not going to do anything to her! You need to chill, Rector."

Raising his fist at Sonic, Rector began to approach Sonic, but the blue hedgehog zoomed behind Knuckles. Knuckles sighed, rolling his eyes in despair. However, no one could resist a giggle to themselves.

Meanwhile, back down at the fight, Stream smiled politely at Bean. "Thank you for giving up your manhood by apologizing to me."

Everyone, even the black warrior whom I assumed was just an emo swordsman, burst into laughter. Well, he did give up his manhood by apologizing! Seriously, what kind of guy goes around and apologizes to women! Oh, wait, I have a list: Bean, Storm, Jet, Nack, me, Vector, Knuckles, Tails, Sonic, Rector, do you really want me to go on?

The duck's cheeks turned bright red, matching his green feathers. He glared at her, but than he began to to smile. He tapped his fingers on his elbow, looking quite arrogant. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"S-spell what out?" she asked, feeling some minor fear.

"You're a tomboy princess!"

Stream gasped, looking quite shocked. I don't think anyone called her a tomboy or princess before in the same sentence. Maybe a fainting princess, or tomboy fool, but never that. She looked at the ground, but than walked over to Durza, whispering something in his ear.

Durza smiled. "Okay, you get Bark; I got idiot duck."

Aikara decided it was a nice time for a commentary. "Well, folks, seems that this is going to be a one-on-one at the moment. Apparantly Stream's going to take Bark on in a single match while Durza takes out Bean."

Before Bean had time to react to Aikara's comment, Durza's foot collided with his face. Rolling onto his stomach, Bean hopped onto one knee and threw a bomb. The wolf smirked, easily avoiding it. However, the bomb turned out to be a smoke bomb that covered the arena. Durza and Stream began to cough, inhaling the noxious gas. Arena guests began to complain that they couldn't see the action. We up in the waiting room attempted to see what was happening.

A _crack_ was heard, along with someone, a male, screaming in utter pain. The gas finally cleared, and Durza's foot was on Bean's back. Durza dropped Bean's limp body. Bean held his wrist in pain.

"M-monster," he stammered, holding his wounded wrist. "you broke my wrist."

Stream shook her head, looking shy once more. "It-it isn't broken, just twisted to seem to act broken."

Taking Stream's bluntness to his advantage, Bark snuck up on her, smacking his fist into the side of her beak. She was tossed to the ground, but ordered Durza to take out Bean when he tried to help. She groaned, rubbing her cheek in pain as she glared at Bark.

"Little girls like you shouldn't fight you know," Bark warned, being quite generous. "but if you keep indulging yourself in this fight, I ain't holdin' back."

Stream smiled, licking some blood off her beak. "Thank you for your concern, but do not fret. This will be over very, very soon." In an instant, Stream smashed her fist into the ground and yanked out one of the arena blocks that weighed at least forty-to-fifty pounds. Grinning at Bark's confusion to her abnormally cool strength, Stream rushed forward. Storm's sister made the block collide with Bark's head. Bark was out cold.

Aikara ran forward to Bark's limp figure. She placed a hand on his forehead, judging. "Out cold. The winner is Stream!"

The crowd cheered, especially girls who were admiring her strength. Stream smiled, but just at that moment, one of her fainting spells kicked in just as Nack began to whine about how useless Bark was.

Aikara placed a hand on Stream's forehead, like Bark. "Um, apparantly she's knocked out, too."

Storm bolted down on his Extreme Gear and picked her up like a rag doll. The albatross rushed him up to the waiting room. Everyone crowded her. Raine pushed foreward, proclaiming that she would take care of it. Wave was skeptical.

"You're just a kid," she snapped."What can you accomplish?"

Raine smirked. "Many things, miss. Just watch what this doctor can do." From her white jacket pocket, she pulled out some sort of elixar. The prosperious butterfly cramed the entire concoction down Stream's throat. A few seconds later, Stream burst up out of Storm's arms and was filled with energy.

"Uh, wh-where am I?" She asked, re-gaining her sense.

"This young lady here just healed you," Dawg explained, patting Raine on the head.

"Yeah, if it hadn't been for our little Raine here, you would've stayed in that fainting spell," Rector added, pushing Dawg's off Raine's head so he could pat her, too. Dawg growled at him for that, but Whip calmed him down.

Stream thanked her, but than noticed a few medics were taking Bark off the arena. "Oh, no, I lost..."

"No way, Stream!" I said, smiling down at her. "You were awesome-er than awesome! You plowed Bark out with an arena block and knocked him out! It was super cool!" You know, I just realized that this was the first time I spoke in this chapter.

She blushed, thanking me.

Storm gave his sister a noogie. "You did great sis. I'm proud."

"Thanks!"

Back down at the fight, the medical assistance finished placing Bark on a strecher and replaced the block Stream threw with a new cobblestone one. Durza looked impatient, while Bean looked dazed as he stared at his twisted wrist. His once happy-go-lucky face was long gone. Finally feeling some sympathy, Durza glanced over at Bean, asking if he harmed his hand too much. Bean just glared at him.

Aikara stepped between them. "Are you two ready?"

Both nodded.

The monkey issued the order to fight, leaping away to the edge of the arena.

The duck let out a savage battle cry and rushed at Durza. Tackling the wolf to the ground, Bean smashed his uninjured left hand onto Durza's muzzle. Durza coughed up blood, retaliting with a kick to Bean's...area. Bean's eyes watered with pain. Nack slapped himself in the face. Durza crawled away from him, spiting out blood. Suddenly, he began to laugh at Bean. An idea glreamed in his eyes and he started to roll Bean over to the edge as he held his "family jewels". A happy smile was on the wolf's face as Nack was starting to panic.

Durza sat Bean up, placing his hand against his forehead, ready to shove him off the arena and get an out-of-bounds. "Any last words, pervert?"

Bean sniggered, grabbing Durza's arm with both hands. "If I go down, you're gonna come with me!"

Durza cried out as Bean dragged both of them off the arena. His face was a mixture or inner turmoil and fear like he saw a ghost. Bean smirked, petting the wolf like a domestic dog. Durza bit his injured hand, making Bean howl with pain.

Aikara stared at the two bumble-headed out-of-bounders. (Bounders, heh. That's funny.) She raised her hand, as if she was making a tough decision. She glanced over to Tikal, who simply nodded. "That's it, no one wins! Bark's unconsious, Stream's..." she looked around, then caught eyes with the albatross in the waiting room. "up there for some peculiar reason, and Bean pulled himself and Durza off the rink. It's a tie!"

Nack smacked his fists angrily against the wall, cursing. The arena cheered loudly, finally appeased. The black warrior's eyes never left Nack, making him shiver as he turned to face him. Nack looked over at Bean, getting the notion to utterly scream at him. The weasel rushed over, grabbed Bean and shook him violently.

"You are an idiot! Of all the people to lose, you and Bark? I can't believe you and Bark lost to a girl that's younger than you, and this..." Nack looked over Durza, who was muttering insults to himself about Bean. "...this womanizer! Jeez, why does everything always rely on me?" he moaned, rolling his eyes.

Durza leaped to his feet at the somewhat true. "I am not a womanizer!"

"Says who? You?"

Tomo sighed, teleporting herself down with him. Jet, Storm, and I decided to hitch a ride with her to help Nack make fun of Bean. Well, Storm just wanted to beat Bean up. Storm asked Aikara if he could continue with Bean's beating, and Aikara just nodded. She pulled out a video camera and began to film. Jet, Stream, Kiba and I soon joined in.

Tomo told Nack that everyone was going to be okay. She looked over to Durza, who called her a man. Tomo twitched and gave Durza a right hook. "Stupid mofo, go run to one your little girlfriends or something."

"You just want to be with me, don't ya?" Durza quipped, rubbing his jaw. He noticed the barrel of Nack's gun being pointed at him. The wolf snatched the gun, flipped it over and made it point at Nack.

"Who's the idiot now?" the black warrior said once I made my way over to them.

"Oh, did you know your hat makes you look like a gay version of Indiana Jones?" Durza added, making Nack twitch. (Copyright Josky)

Nack told them to screw off and stormed away. Tomo followed him, looking somewhat annoyed, yet concerned.

I stared at the two of them. "Just leave him alone, okay? Nack's goin' through alot."

Those piercing yellow eyes glared down at me, and he walked over to Aikara, asking her with honorifics at the end of her name to fight Nack as soon as possible. Aikara agreed, saying that she wanted her employer to pay immediately when the day was over.

"Nack, you ready?" Aikara called to him.

Nack looked over to Tomo and kissed her cheek. "I'll be fine. Don't worry, Tomo. When I win-"

"If you win," Tomo interrupted, holding his hand tightly.

"-when I win, I'll treat you. Deal?"

Tomo smiled. "Deal, now kick his ass, Nack-chan."

Nack smirked, leaping over to Aikara and the black warrior. His gun was drawn, Western style, ready to fight. The black warrior held the end of his katana tightly. We were all told to leave to arena, and Bean was taken away on a strecher. Durza followed him to get his mouth cleaned out from the poisons from the bomb.

Aikara looked at them. "Ready?"

Both nodded.

"Begin!"

--

Next: Revenge! Nack Versus the Black Warrior!


	5. Stabbed

Kingdom Hearts is WIN. I just got the graphic novel of it today.

Disclaimer: See chapter two, please

Porker (C) Creators of Sonic the Comic

Some Naruto-related Jutsus, Kakuzu and Kakashi (C) Masashi Kishimoto

--

Ch. 5: Stabbed

"Begin!" Aikara shouted, jumping to a safe distance so she couldn't get shot or sliced.

Being the fastest gunman alive, Nack pulled out his pistol faster than the blink of an eye. He shot the black warrior so swiftly that no one had time to react. Aikara moved closer, assured that the battle was already over. However, the black warrior suddenly vanished into a smoky cloud. Nack flinched, feeling a cold hand on his shoulder. He backfisted the warrior, but missed.

The black warrior threw a shuriken at him that Nack dodged by jumping. Exactly what the black warrior predicted. The warrior slammed the back of his katana on Nack's cranium, slamming him into the ground. Nack coughed, standing up. Firing a few more shots at the black warrior, one directly hit his shoulder. The black warrior landed on his knees, yanking the bullet out.

"Hate to admit this, but you're good, like a ninja," Nack complimented, a rarity of his own.

"Thank you, and your shot has improved," the black warrior replied like it was some casual converstation.

"Wait, what do you mean by my shot improved? Who the hell are you?"

The black warrior didn't reply, but performed an assortment of hand signs that I could barely follow. "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Two more figures of himself appeared, wielding two kunai.

The figures approached Nack with caution. I know a little about the shadow clones from Espio and Tomo. One hit, and they were done for. I hoped Nack knew that. Nack fired a shot at one, and it vanished. Nack smirked, firing at the other one as it vanished. Facing the leader, he realized the black warrior dissapeared as well.

"Ninja Art: Camo-Blend Jutsu!" the black warrior shouted, blending into the surrondings.

Nack closed his eyes. His ears picked up his footsteps, but lost them. He looked around, worry vivid in his crimson eyes. He breathed heavily, wondering whether he was going to attack from the right or left.

Suddenly, a hand sprouted from the ground and snatched onto Nack's ankle. Nack shrieked as he was pulled into the arena floor. Aikara walked forward as the black warrior popped up from the ground.

"What did you do?" the monkey asked, staring at Nack's head that looked away in utter humilation.

"The Art of Earth," the warrior explained.

I grinded my teeth. That was totally unfair! Nack has no experience in ninjutsu, but excellent gunmanship. It just doesn't equal up. What relinquished in my mind was that the black warrior apparently met us before. When he complimented Nack. Man, just who is this guy?

Tomo rushed to the side of the arena. "That's no fair! You can't tell if he's out of bounds!"

"Yes it is." The black warrior snickered at her simplicity. "All is fair in war. I believe a Hidden Leaf Village traitor would know that very, very well."

"H-how did you know about my-?"

"I know alot."

When Tomo was ten, she and Espio were offered to be trained by the Sharingan master, Kakashi Hatake. The mission was to get the one bell. The one who captured it would be trained. Tomo won, but Espio was chosen because he tried to help her while Tomo remained a stubborn bull. Tomo swore a vendetta and betrayed the village to join a super powerful man named Kakuzu. She was later thrown in jail where she met Nack.

Tikal rushed out. A look of anger was plastered on her face which was also rare. "It is completely unfair to do that to a person who can't use old magic, says the producer. Nack can still fight. Please, pull him out."

The black warrior's shoulders slumped. "The producer-san can die for all I care! I won!"

Aikara and Tomo pulled Nack to his feet. A crater was left in place. "You okay, Nack?" Tomo asked, looking frightful.

Nack nodded, and he glared at the black warrior. Now, he was all business. There was no more carefree feeling surronding him, but a cold eerie one replacing it. The weasel placed his regular pistol in his holster and took out a grenade. He ordered all the non-fighters out of the arena or get blasted off. All the women applied. Tomo stared at him, confused.

The black warrior unsheathed his katana. He rushed at Nack while Nack chucked his lit grenade at the warrior. With ease, the black warrior sliced the grenade opened, immediately defusing the explosion. Well, that's what he thought. On contact, the grenade exploded. Nack smirked, bouncing on his coiled tail just in case he escaped. But there was no chance of that, right?

Wrong.

Appearing from behind, the black warrior kicked Nack in the back of his head. Apparantly, he created a doppelganger in the nick of time before striking. Man, this guy is quick! He's like someone I knew, but who? Who could this person be that claimed to know me? I'm pretty sure he's not Shadow since he works for G.U.N and has no time for games anymore. And it can't be Madam Vanilla, that's a plain _duh._

The black warrior snatched Nack's ear seconds before falling the weasel could collide with the cobblestone. "Pathetic. To think that someone who is a wonderful thief can't even harm me."

Growling, Nack attempted to kick the black warrior, but missed. "Shut up, freak!"

"Freak?" he repeated, the calm edge in his voice suddenly vanished.

The black warrior struck Nack hard in the face, and he flew backwards. Nack struggled to stand up, but a kunai was embedded into his shoulder. He cried out, gripping the knife. The black warrior's sunshine eyes danced around with madness.

"Freak? You dare call me a freak, hybrid!" he shouted, punching Nack in the face.

Nack froze, lying on the unforgiving ground. "What-what did you say?"

Under his mask, I bet the black warrior was grinning. "Hybrid. Your mother was a wolf, your father a weasel. Against all the laws of logic, you were...created." He bent down next to Nack, whispering something into his ear.

Nack snapped. He let out a cry of utter agony and lashed his the metal on the back of his glove at the black warrior, slicing his mask. It revealed a slimmer of a tan muzzle. "Shut the hell up! You've no idea what I've been through! Drunken father, weak mother, and a sister that wants you dead! You wouldn't understand how I felt with the weight of world on your shoulders, laughing!"

For an moment, everyone was quiet. I never saw Nack like this. So feeble, so weak. He was close to tears. Hybrid or not, Nack was still one of my closest friends. The black warrior had no right to backlash him.

The black warrior looked at the ground before bursting into laughter. "You're not only describing yourself, you are describing me."

"You?"

"'A sister that wants you dead.' Mine wants me dead over a little...incident I caused." The black warrior gazed up at me. "And you were just there to piss me off!"

I flew down with the Babylon Rogues at my side, including Stream. I glared at the black warrior as I stood next to Jet. Jet warned me to not do anything that would get us kicked out of the tournament. The others started to follow. Goby was whispering something to Amy, who nodded in response. Rector glared at Goby, warning him to not do anything stupid. Sonic snickered, happy it wasn't him for a change. Howl's eyes remained on the black warrior. He still wanted revenge for his wounded arm.

The black warrior stared at us before shrugging us off. However, he than noticed Durza, Bean, and Bark walk in. Bean had a cast on his wrist while Bark had bandages around his head. Stream quickly apologized for knocking him out, but he just snorted at her. Storm didn't take to kindly of that, but before he could do anything, Kiba calmed him down.

"My, my. The motely crew comes down from high," the black warrior murmured, aiming his sword at Knuckles for some strange reason. "I bear a grudge against you two, Guardian."

"How'd you know I was Guardian!" Knuckles demanded.

He pointed to the white crescent moon-shaped birth mark on his chest.

"...Oh." Knuckles blushed, earning him a few giggles from certain people. I think you can figure out who.

"Not that bright, are you?" Whip said, earning him a glare from Rouge.

"You really are stupid," Scratch added, but was instead smacked by Rouge. Whip silently thanked God that he wasn't hit.

At the same time, Nack shot the black warrior in the shoulder. "Revenge's such a pain in the ass, right?" He walked over to him, placing the gun on his head as the black warrior fell to the ground. Chucking, he added, "Not so tough, now, eh?" Before he had a chance to blow his brains out, the unthinkable happened.

The black warrior's sword levitated and stab straight through Nack's stomach. Nack stared dumbfounded at the sword as it remained motionless inside of him. Suddenly, it was pulled out and blood spilled. Gurgling, Nack held onto his stomach and fell to the ground. He was dying, and we all knew it.

Ignoring Jet's order to not do anything stupid, I flew out to the weasel-wolf and grabbed his hand. "Nack! Nack! Get up! Get up, please!"

He cringed at my voice, spitting up blood onto my gloves.

Finally feeling the nerve to move, Aikara shouted for immediate medical attention. A squad of medical crew rushed over and placed Nack on a stretcher. They were shouting things at each other. No one else moved. Not even Sonic or I. I just stayed there, staring at the warm trail of blood on the ground and on my hands. Bark and Bean rushed after Nack, but Bark came back for Tomo. Tomo was frozen, so Bark grabbed her by her wrist and literally dragged her across the arena to follow suit.

Range fluttered down next to me. "You...you should get that washed up."

I nodded, flying away from her. Cream tried to talk to me, but I refused to answer and rushed into the bathroom. The clean walls were against my sullied hands. What can of monster could stab someone like...

No. No, no, no, no. Not him. He can't be back, he couldn't be. I killed him! I killed him! Rodrigo the Crow! He stabbed Tomo just like that, but he couldn't use ninjutsu. But he could use the ancient Babylonian magic. I thought we could rid of all the Arks of the Cosmos. Did we? No, Jet kept one for safe keeping so it didn't fall into violent hands.

I slapped the sink on, letting to water draw away my sorrows. Someone came in: Howl. Howl stared at me. Behind him was Sonic and Rector. Jet and Storm followed in. He bent down to me, wiping away my tears.

"You aren't okay, so won't ask." The wolf placed a palm on my shoulder. I stared at his bandaged arm. "Do you know that man?"

I didn't reply.

"Charmy, what's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"What's wrong? Nack was just stabbed! Shit, he could be dead!" I shouted back at Sonic, who recoiled at my language. I usually never swear in public. I'm not even ashamed. I was too focused on my buddy.

The hedgehog's ears flattened. "Charmy, I lost a friend like that too. Before I met Tails, I was best friends with a person named Porker. He was a cowardly pig, but I managed to get him to enjoy life. But someone came one day, and killed him like that. Just like Nack."

"You're not helping," I retorted. I noticed that Sonic looked hurt. "...Sorry, Sonic, I just-"

"Take it easy!" Sonic said, patting my head. "Everything will turn out okay." He left, pushing past Jet, but gave him a disapproving glance.

Jet looked back at him, muttering, "I hate that hedgehog."

"'Ey, me too!" Grounder shouted.

"Get outta here!" Storm snapped, causing Grounder to run away. The albatross sighed and took me onto his arm. I sat on his shoulder, like always when I was angry or lonely or even sad. "Charmy, it's like what Sonic said. Fang-"

"I thought it was Nack," Rector interpoded, making everyone just glare at him. "What?"

"Nack will be fine," Storm continued. "That guy's will is the strongest of everyone's here. I'm sure Nack will survive."

I smiled, giving Storm a hug around the head. Feeling Storm's hand against my back made me calmer, but that image of blood is forever sullied onto my memory banks. Give the clerk in my brain a tip, and he'll replay Nack getting stabbed in slow motion.

Rector gestured to the door. "Everyone's waiting, and I think some guest wants to throw-" Before Rector could finish, Tails rushed in and began to puke in the stalls. "up. Tails, nasty!"

The fox remained in there for the next twenty minutes as we made fun of him. Tails just ignored us and went of with his team and Team Rose. With Cream. I was still having my crush on Cream, but she seemed so attached to Tails. I don't like to ruin couples, but maybe this once. Just once, she could notice me? Be with me for a change instead of that little Eggman?

Wave was calling for us outside. "The doctors and Raine said we could visit Nack. The wound isn't that serious, but Team Dynamite is kicked out of the tournament."

"That ninja fiend," Jet muttered, clenching his fists. "He knew he would win the entire time."

Wave wrapped her arms around Jet, hugging him. "I feel sick..."

"...I'll stay with you, Wave. You four can go on up." Jet stroked her head as the rest of us left. But for good measures, I asked Jet when the baby was due and was slapped on the head by Wave's wrench.

I flew on ahead as the others stayed behind to chat. Stream and Kiba joined us, along with Team Robotnik and Whip's team. They still hadn't decided on a name. Coconuts was plying for information about Dr. Eggman, but Dawg just stared at them and walked away with Goby. Whip chuckled before saying that Eggman was gone. Coconuts didn't believe him, but left in a huff. Scratch and Grounder soon followed. They began to agrue about who the leader was, and they all started to fight.

Stream looked at her feet. "I-I can't-can't believe he would do that..."

Storm stared at his sister. "St-Stream, who is that guy?"

Before Stream had a chance to reply, Bean burst out of Nack's room, shouting, "Chief's alive! Chief's alive!" Bean's nickname for Nack was Chief since he was the leader of Team Dynamite. However, Bean stopped on instinct when he saw Stream. He backed away from her and entered Nack's chamber. A few seconds later, he came out, allowing us to enter.

Tomo was at Nack's side. He wasn't awake. He was hooked up to all sorts of machines. Raine was hovering next to him, holding a clipboard. Bark was complaining about how slow the service was. Raine glared him before noticing us. She greeted us, but Tomo kept her eyes on Nack's lifeline. It seemed normal. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeep. Beep.

"What was that long beeeep?" I added, mimicking the beeping noise.

"Oh, no!" Raine cried, flying over to the machine. The beeping increased. Nack's chest heaved up and down. Raine fumbled with a fluid, deeping it into a container that lead to a machine that controled Nack's heart monitor. A few seconds laters, Nack's breathing returned to normal.

Tomo and Bark let out sighs of relief. They thanked Raine for her expert help since the other doctors refused to help a bounty hunter. Bark soon left to find Bean. Rector and Howl checked a few monitors on Nack's health. Stream flinched at Tomo's glare, like Tomo was blaming her for Nack's injuries. Stream looked down at her feet, guilt plastered all over her body.

Tomo sighed, looking away. "Um, Range?"

"My name is Raine, Tomo," Raine corrected, not sounding annoyed at all.

"Sorry, but will Nack-"

"He'll be okay!" Raine waved her hands excitedly. It was like she was happy to be working. "We are just lucky this place came with the proper equipment."

She giggled. Tomo giggling? Oh my, weird. I glanced over to Raine. She was beaming. The light above her made her look like an angel from Heaven. I blushed, glancing down. However, the male members of Team Virtex and Storm caught my blush. They grinned, nudging at me. I growled at them, biting at Storm's finger. He pulled away just in time.

"Try me, I dare you!" I yelled, flailing my fist everywhere, but than I hit Kiba. The panda growled at me, smacking me upside the head. I winced in pain, but Raine grabbed my arm and stabbed me with a needle. Some vile of green liquid awashed inside of me. I stared at her in utter shock.

"It's a potion used to make pain go away," the butterfly explained like a mother.

I smiled. "Thanks, Raine."

Nack groaned, opening his eyes. "Wh-where?...Tomo? Charmy? Team Virtex? Storm? Kiba?" He stared over at Stream. "Storm's sister?"

"Stream," Stream muttered, sighing. Her shoulders slumped in annoyance.

"Whatever!"

"Hi, gay version of Indiana Jones!" Durza greeted, but than Bean jumped onto him and they started to fight in the hallway.

"...Why can't I sleep with all this racket!" Nack snapped, holding his chest. He stared at his stomach. "...Stiches?!"

Raine smiled, twirling in the air. "Did them myself." The butterfly flew over to Nack, bringing out his cowboy hat. She placed it on his head, and continued to beam at his awe of the stitches.

"You okay, Nack?" Tomo asked, inching closer to him.

He nodded, but asked if he lost. The answer was clear. No one replied. Nack stared at the bandages on his stomach. Realization that he lost smashed him hard, like a kick to a guy's nuts.

"Nack, you did excellent work," Howl said, crossing his arms. He exposed his wound, carefully taking off his bandages. "That fiend slashed my shoulder. You last much longer than I did."

The hybrid smirked, his fang gleaming. Nack looked at his belt at that reside on the table next to him. I placed a hand on his belt, looking forlorn. Or like Shadow when he was going all emo.

"Nack..."

"Huh?"

"I'll get him for you. Don't worry."

--

Next: It's Our Turn


	6. A Hero's Fall

An update? Impossible! And it's shorter than the other chapters? How dare I!

Disclaimer: See chapter two.

Rojok (C) Rojok84

Mention of Beowulf (C) Josky

--

Ch. 6: A Hero's Fall

Durza looked around. He was bored. Really, really, really bored. He felt bad for Nack's injury, but that was an hour ago. And he was hungry, but than he saw that pink hedgehog: Amy Rose. His cheeks turned pink, but a hand was clapped over his shoulder. Glancing over his shoulder, he blinked in surprise.

"R-Rojok, what are you doing here?" he asked, looking to see his younger brother.

Rojok seriously looked like a younger clone of Durza. Rojok donned a blue jacket with matching pants. On his jacket was a nametag with _Ref for the Second Round_ underneath. It was actually his uniform for the Ex. World Grand Prix.

"Something on your mind?" Rojok asked, but then he saw Amy talking to Cream and Rouge. His smile widened, and he burst into laughter. It attracted Team Rose's attention.

Durza slapped Rojok over the head. "Shut up!" he seethed in a whisper. "That Amy girl, she's really pretty. I think I actually like her."

"You like alot of girls. Tikal told me how you were staring very interested at her."

"Well, not anymore!" In a fluent motion, a _thwack _was heard on Rojok's poor head. Durza suddenly burst into laughter.

Team Rose backed away. Amy blushed at Durza's intent gaze. Noticing her friend's flushing face, Rouge grabbed her arm and dragged her away. Cream flew after them. Rouge backed Amy into a wall, a devious grin on her face. Innocently, Cream just stared at her friends.

"Well, well," the bat cooed, crossing her arms. Her eyes had a glint of lust on them. "interested in someone?"

Amy pouted, placing her hands on her hips in outrage. "No way! I only have eyes for Sonic!"

"Why, damnit!" Durza shouted, falling to his knees on Amy's words.

The wall next to them suddenly plowed open. Rector Rose came out, holding me and Kiba by our attenae/ponytail. Rector glanced over at me and Kiba before dropping us on our faces. I growled at him, but then noticed his glare was directed at the wolf brothers. The hedgehog calmly walked over to Durza, glaring directly into his eyes, but Durza didn't waver.

Rector growled, warning Durza to stand down. That he would only allow one person to stay with Amy's side: Sonic. "You better stay away from Amy, if you know what's good for you, wolfie."

"That's pretty mean, but I won't give you mouth to mouth. And I'm a wolf, not wolfie," Durza tsked, waving his finger at him.

"Hey, my friend's a wolf, you know." Rector smirks at Durza, who does the same. "Just back off, alright. I'll leave you with a warning, Durza."

"Hey, I like her. What's your problem!" Durza's fangs were bared, ready to lash out, but Rojok, being wiser, held him back.

""Why'd you drag Charmy and me here, Rector?" Kiba asked, looking at at the hedgehog whom's eyes were still locked with Durza.

Rector shrugged. "I just wanted to help get Tomo out of her little daze."

I gasped, realizing she was still with Nack. Our match was next! How could she battle in her condition? If someone that close me to got injured so severly, I'd be out of whack. But my friends did. Nack. Vector. Espio. I looked down at the ground. The memories of the Chaotix dying in an explosion filled my head with anxiety. Could I have even saved them?

I'm...useless.

Two hands were clasped around my head. I shrieked, smacking the person in the face. It was guy: Bean. Bean cried out, holding his wrist. He glared at Durza, then mumbled something about Tomo coming along. The duck held his wrist before leaving with Bark.

Rojok looked over to his brother. "What happened to him?"

"I twisted his wrist, but the baby acts like it is broken! Sheesh!" Durza rubbed a hand through his quills.

Rector glowered at Durza before leaving with Team Rose. He was talking to Amy before she huffed at him, but than she hugged him, thanking for his concern. Rouge said something and he blushed. Out of nowhere came Knuckles, shouting, "STOP HITTING ON MY WIFE!" and they started a fight.

Without warning, Rojok blew a whistle right in Durza's ear. "Hey, cut it out!" he shouted, grabbing Knuckles's dredlock and Rector's ear. He drags them away from the group to rat them out to the producer until Aikara steps in. "What do you want, big ears?"

Aikara twitches. She punches Rojok in the face, sending him flying along with the screaming of Knuckles and Rector. But everyone else laughed, except Cream who helped them up. Nice, right? Aikara began to strange her fellow referee. Durza fell on his butt, screaming with laughter. Tikal came charging in, asking for order.

"It's that," she snapped, a rare vicious tone of her voice, "or you two are being reported to the producer!"

The refs gasped, and immediately conducted themseleves. Rojok's head flickered with realization.

"What's wrong, reffy?" I asked, making his spirits sink.

"Don't call me that!" Rojok barked. "I'm reffing for your match. So, we better go." He began to walk out, but not before smacking Durza on the head and bolting. An angry Durza chased him out.

"My God, even his brother is a simpleton," a voice behind us said. Tomo smirked, a hand on her belt. She was holding her sword in one hand, and what appeared to be a scroll in the other.

Kiba wrapped an arm around her, hugging her tightly. "Are you okay, Tomo?"

Tomo blushed. "Y-yeah, let me go, now."

Kiba smiled, releasing her.

I flew up to her, sitting on her shoulder. "Nack'll be okay," I jeered, patting her head. "It's just a flesh wound."

Snorting, she muttered, "Right through him."

Once outside, the arena had been fixed. Blood was mopped up, as if Nack had never been injured. A few new blocks were built in to replace to old, destroyed ones. Bullets were yanked out of the wall. I noticed the crowd was cheering for Team Robotnik and us. Team Robotnik stood directly in front of us, smirking. Grounder seemed a little out of place. The other teams were in the waiting room. Nack had a nurse accompany him, which he liked. However, the black warrior was no where to be seen. Until I caught eyes with him. He was sitting on top of the arena's roof, glowering down at us. I bet he was smirking.

Grounder looked up at Scratch. "Um, who are 'dese guys?"

"Stupid!" Scratch snapped, smacking Grounder on the back of his head. Literally, his head spun. "We're fighting these guys to go onto the next round! Then Robotnik will love me again! Ba ha ha ha!"

"I despise that retarded laugh of yours," Coconuts muttered, arms crossed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Don't patronize me, Scratch." The robot monkey innocently stared at the ground.

Rojok coughed, gaining our attention. "Alright, same rules apply here as last time, but let's not have a bloodbath."

Tomo snarled at Rojok. "That's my boyfriend you're talking about. Want me to cut your head off right here?" She aimed her sword right under his neck.

"It'll get you disqualified if you do," Rojok chuckled, waving his hand at her. Using his finger, he poked the sword away, irritating Tomo even more.

"Tomo," Kiba said in a warning voice.

"Ugh! Fine!" Tomo sheathed her sword, a feeling of hatred surronding her. She glared at Scratch, who glared back at her. "...Anyone tell you that you have the same attitude as Donald Duck?"

"...Who?" Scratch asked, scratching his head. (No pun meant.)

"...Nevermind, fool."

Rojok sighed, wondering why he even got this job. Oh, yeah, it was because Durza signed up and made the rest of his wolf pack come and watch. He wanted someone, Rojok or that Beowulf guy, to film his "greatness". I think he blackmailed his brother with those yuri pictures he found in his room. What's yuri, by the way? Wave won't tell me. Niether will Kiba, Tomo, Rouge, Amy, or Madam Vanilla.

Finally aggrivated, Rojok glared over at Tomo, saying, "Shut the hell up or I'll eliminate your team from the premises!"

Tomo stopped, glaring at him, but didn't say a word. The chameleon gestured for him to continue with his monologue.

"Well, the same rules apply here like last time. One on one." Rojok raised his hand. "Choose your fighters, and get ready."

Kiba raised her hand, smirking. "I'll go first."

"Duh, me me!" Grounder cheered, rolling to greet her. Grinning like a stooge, he twirled his drill hand threateningly, until Scratch smacked him over the head. He ordered him to not screw up and he and Coconuts left.

Tomo and I leaped off the stage, having a confident feeling in our guts.

"Fight," Rojok muttered, pulling out a magazine.

Kiba snatched Grounder's wrists, ripping both drills off. Grounder gasped, staring at the wires and sparks filtering out of his wrists. He rolled off the arena, screaming bloody murder. Kiba smirked, holding the drills in her hands.

"Winner: Kiba the Panda!" Rojok announced, patting Kiba on her shoulder.

The crowd cheered. Storm came down and kissed her cheek. Playfully, he punched her in the arm, and Kiba sicked her drills on him. Storm cried out, throwing the drills at me. I caught them, and they started. Screaming, I chucked them over at the Rojok. Rojok flailed around, hitting the black warrior in the head with the drills when he threw them up. The black warrior fell into the arena-goers. He growled, swearing revenge on me and ran off.

"Weirdo," I muttered, watching the dust left behind the ninja.

Tomo jumped in front of me, pointing at Scratch. She raised a hand, challenging him. Scratch growled, disgusted at her "brother's" defeat. The chicken robot charged at her, swinging his enormous fists wildly. Tomo grabbed a fist, glaring at him with cold blue eyes. I flinched, a shiver filling up my spine. Those were the same eyes as the black warrior. She yanked her enemy up, and the chameleon threw him out of the arena completely.

Rojok blinked, staring at the sky. He could barely make out Scratch's form that was falling into into the top of the arena. Scratch flopped over onto the seats, moaning. Tomo sighed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Winner: Tomo the Chameleon!" Rojok announced, wincing as Scratch's head suddenly blew off.

Coconuts growled. His fist was shaking. He glowered up at me, and I just smirked back at him. He raised a finger at me, shouting, "Midget!"

I twitched. No one should ever call me something related to someone being short. I'm just a little below the average height for bees my age. So what? Coconuts continued to tease me until I snatched his arm. My amber eyes lowered down onto him. Lifting my stinger, I sliced his arm straight off. Coconuts gasped, suddenly having a bomb ready. He was like Bean, having the power to conjure up explosives. Coconuts threw on at me, but I swatted it away. It exploded onto the arena top.

Sonic suddenly blasted through by me, screaming, "Bathroom! Sorry kid!" He slammed the bathroom door shut.

"I'm not a kid!" I shouted back.

Coconuts smirked. "Time to finish this!" He was just about ready to throw another bomb at me, but I vanished. He looked around frantically. "Midget, where'd you get to?"

"Up heeeeere!" I sang at him, waving a hand. Fluttering into the air. I dive-bombed him, smashing my weight into him. A small crater was formed. Wobbling, I crawled out, suddenly weary. Peering into the hole, I completely demolished Coconuts. His lighted head was smashed, along with his metal frame. I giggled. "Sorry, but I can't lose now!"

"Winner: Charmy Bee!" Rojok patted me on the head. "Good work, kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Whatever. The winning team is Team Sakura!"

The crowd cheered, but some laughed at our amusing victories. I waved at them, performing backflips. The Babylon Rogues congratulated us. Bark carried Nack on his back, (LOL, a ryhme! I can be a writer.) even though Nack was clearly distasteful about it. Tomo punched Bark for some reason about Nack getting hurt. Bark kicked her in the shin, which I could hear someone laughing at. Turned out to be Wave who then had a sword pointed at her. The swallow backed away, hiding behind Jet who liked the attention from his girlfriend. Pervert...

Without warning, a scream ruptured through the air. It was piercing, loud. Completely intolerable. My attenae deflated onto my head. It was coming from the bathroom, but that's where Sonic went in. He probably went out the back, right?

Jet stared to move towards it with his fellow Rogues and I. Knuckles and Tails descended, worried about their friend's concern. Team Insert-Name-Here-Since-Whip-Dawg-And-Goby-Can't-Decide-On-One came down as well, thinking of how to try and defeat Team Sonic. Knuckles punched the door open, but he was greeted with the stench of death.

Sonic the Hedgehog...was dead.

--

Next: Mysteries Revealed

Oooh! Sonic's dead! And I apologize for the late update. I was stuck with Jet's Name and couldn't think of an update for that one.


	7. Master and Slave

Your next installation of Babylon Bee has popped out of the oven! With the death of Sonic being a surprise to all, even myself. I wasn't even planning to have Sonic killed, but it proved to be a very good aspect to the story. This chapter will prove it.

--

Ch. 7: Master and Slave

Sonic the Hedgehog was dead. Amy screamed. Her shrill cry pierced through my heart as the stench of blood made my nose cringe. Rector tried to console her, but he knew nothing could be done. No one could help. Paramedics were sent, and they placed a blanket over his body. Cream burst into tears as did Tails. Knuckles covered his face with his large hand, attempting not to cry. Team Screw-Ups (Whip, Goby, and Dawg) had looks of utter shock on their face, but I could see that Dawg has some mixture of relief there. Jet bit his finger. It started to bleed.

The crowd was in uproar. Everyone was evacuating because of the death. The referees rushed over, asking for us to stay. When Wave asked Aikara how this happened, the monkey's ears drooped, and she shook her head.

"The fool," the black warrior said after the audience was gone and we were all that remained. He leaped from the roof and landed right in front of us. "He was a fool for crossing me. Thankfully, he was a quick and easy kill. Not so much fighting prowess for the so-called _Fastest Thing Alive_."

"Y-y-you?" Amy choked on her sobs. Her face was suddenly contorted with fury. She pulled out her hammer, screaming, "Monster! First Nack, now Sonic?"

Nack held his stomach, suddenly ill. "You bastard. You will pay for this."

The black warrior unsheathed his sword with lightning speed, nicking Tomo's arm. She groaned, holding her arm in pain. Without warning, he snatched me, muttering something that I could not hear. Storm tried to grab me, but was kicked in the face. He used his teloporting techniques, and we vanished.

The place we ended up was completely dark and barren. Tomo would be freaking out since she has nyctophobia, fear of the dark. My heart pounded in my throat. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. The black warrior's hands around me, strangling my body. I struggled to break free, but to no avail.

"Let me go!" I barked, trying to sting him. I managed to free my arm and yank out the red kunai knife Espio gave me and stabbed his shoulder. He released me, but he merely lapped at his own blood. "Who...are you?"

"Now, Charmy, you can't recognize after the South Island Institute burning? After all, I was the one that saved you from the flames." The black warrior pulled off his mask. First I saw the top head of a pinkish-purple chameleon, than a yellow horn, but what really hit me was his cold yellow eyes.

Espio.

I shrieked. I wanted to rush over and hug him, to tell him how muched I missed him. However, I remained frozen. What he did to Sonic was unforgivable, and I couldn't let myself be weak in front of the enemy.

"What's wrong?" Espio asked, looking like he did two years ago. "My, you actually look well. Having fine with your...illegal life?"

I smirked. "Hey, stealing is a good way of life."

"Is that so?" He sighed, shaking his head. "The master is going to be pleased that I brought you here."

"Espio, aren't you-"

"Dead?" His eyes turned stone cold. I nodded uneasily. Espio glared directly at me, but suddenly his voice cracked when he started to monologue about how much the Purgatory sucked. It was like he was going to start crying. Espio cry? Now there was a thought. He cleared his throat, and continued. "You see, I was brought back to life by my new master."

"Master?"

Espio unraveled the bandages on his arms. Smack-dab on his wrists were tattooed flames in a vibrant white. I blinked. Was he a member of some other Babylon Rogues? I didn't know there were other Rogues that weren't in our gang, besides Bean. Cocking my head to the side, I asked Espio to explain the flames.

Miserably, he cursed his predicament. "Well, when I died, a crow came-"

"Was his name Rodrigo?" I interjected, fear forming on my face.

"Yes, it is."

I screamed at the top of my lungs. What was Espio thinking? Did he sell his soul to that madbird? Wait, I thought I killed him! How was it possible for that crazy crow to still be alive? Hold it, unless he managed to-

Espio's body twitched, and he flopped over. His body lurched up, making Espio stand. Suddenly, the darkness eroded and I could see clearly. Rubbing my eyes from the sudden light, a sinister laugh echoed through the air. Flinching, my wings stood on end, as I realized the laugh came from Espio, but it wasn't his voice. I noticed that his eyes turned stone black and his mouth was curved into a grin.

Cracking his neck rather loudly, a pleasured sigh escaped his lips. Steam suddenly came from his mouth. I stepped back a few steps, suddenly scared. More cackles came from him. Something told me that Espio wasn't well.

"Charmy..." His voice changed. "See, when you...killed me, I used the power of the Arks of the Cosmos to channel my soul into the one Jet has, but I left a while ago because it grew too...claustrophobic. Then, I met your former comrade Espio in the Purgatory. Lovely follow, but his pride matches mine. You remember me, boy? Remember how I killed Tomo and Vector? Now I'm using Espio as my new hoste. I let him out when I need him. I'm the only thing keeping him to this world."

I gasped. My mouth quivered as I uttered his heinious, "Rodrigo the Crow..."

Rodrigo smirked. "Glad you recalled. Two years of peace for you, boy with those Babylon Rogues. My descendent, Wave, how is she?"

"She's doing great without you breathing down her neck!"

After the battle with Rodrigo, we researched more on the Babylonian history and discovered that Rodrigo was related to Wave. Wave was in a coma for two days; Jet was screaming and fell off the airship; Kiba filmed it, putting it on the Internet for everyone to see.

I yawned, aggrivating him. "So, how are things?"

"Fine, fine. This body is completely perfect. Excellent speed, pysical prowess-"

"You pedophile!"

"What!?"

"You are a pedo! You invaded Espio's body, you SOB!"

Rodrigo crossed Espio's arms. Suddenly, he turned invisable. I gasped, looking around. I couldn't detect him, but I recalled Espio's weakness: if there was any distraction, Espio's would reappear. I started to fly around in circles, crying out something about sugar. An _erk_ was heard and Rodrigo re-appeared, covering his ears in disgust.

Growling, he swatted me away, but missed. Rodrigo glanced around, and he snapped his fingers. The darkness came back and I froze. I could hear barking from behind me, but than a light illuminated from behind. I did look, but I soon wished I hadn't: South Island Institute. It was on fire, and I was being propelled out. The light suddenly zoomed into the window where I was thrown out. There was Vector, getting a stick on dynamite in his large snout, and it blew him up.

I screamed, collapsing to the ground. I smashed my fists into the ground, starting to cry. So that's how he died. My poor Vector, my poor boss. My poor father. I choked back a sob, glaring at Rodrigo.

"Damn you, crow. Damn you!" I shouted, lashing at him. "I'll kill you again! And again! Until you stay dead!" I started to sting at him, but using Espio's skillful dodging, he gracefully leaped over me.

Rodrigo smirked, uncoiling Espio's tail in a straight, yet pointed one. "You think you can kill me in this puny form? Hah! What a laugh. You only beat me because you were Super, and I was weak because I fought Super Sonic and Galaxy Jet!"

I snatched out the kunai Espio gave to me and struck at him, but he parried with his own knife. We slashed at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but because he was using Espio's body, I could scratch him. Espio was still one of my best friends even if he sold his soul to a devil. He backfisted me, making me knock my knife away. I grunted, flying backwards. I couldn't lunge for my knife. If I did, he'd probably stab me. I decided to make casual converstion.

"What's your big plan this time? Use the Arks? Last time, that wasn't such a good idea, huh?" I snickered, watching his face etch with anger.

Rodrigo suddenly grinned, his teeth gleamed white. "I plan to turn Mobius into the next Babylon."

"What!"

"I'll turn this world into my flying fortress, a spaceship! I'll return to Babylon, and I will conquer it!"

I growled, "How? Just you and Espio?"

"Actually..." He waved his finger at me. "I plan on using the World Grand Prix kids."

"Is that why you had Durza and Stream join you?"

Rodrigo spat. The crow-inside-the-chamelon sniggered when hearing their names. "I only had those two because I promised Stream I'd find her brother, which I did." However, when he got to Durza, I saw his features glow. "And for Durza, the second-in-command of his supposed "wolf pack", I paid the leader Scar for the greatest fighters..."

"Durza and Rojok."

"Correct. Rojok, apparantly, already entered himself, but when it turned out to be a team collaboration, Durza pushed himself to be Espio's partner. He knew Espio before the Chaotix days, asking Rojok to rekindle their friendship. Reluctantly, Rojok accepted."

"Heh, brothers got to stick together."

Rodrigo frowned, and he suddenly vanished. It wasn't invisability since he didn't use a handsign. He was just gone. I couldn't hear anything else, but that light behind me vanished. I felt my heart sink when I heard more cackling, but than a groan. Rodrigo's voice came from the dark, but was gone later. A new voice entered, Espio's.

"Charmy," he groaned, holding his head in pain, "what happened to me?"

I rubbed the forming bruise on my cheek. "Rodrigo took over your body, stupid! How could you make such a deal with the person who murdered you?"

Espio looked at the ground, despair in his eyes. "I didn't kill, Sonic. Rodrigo took over my body, and he did it. Charmy, believe me!"

Shaking my head with disgrace, I sighed. "Espio, my friend, how can I trust you anymore? You made a deal with a crazy dude! He wants to turn this world into a spaceship, and use it to conquer Babylon!"

His mouth was open, but nothing came out. He looked and the crowd, suddenly bowing his head. He got on his hands and knees, apologizing.

"Break free of him, Espy! You can do it!" I jeered, kneeling next to him.

Espio yanked me into a hug, and he burst into tears. I started crying as well. I buried my face onto his shoulder. This was the Espio that I loved...as a brother, you sick yaoi fans!

(_Charmy:_ Kiba! _Kiba:_ What? I like yaoi! from the distance, we can hear Babylon Sky Hawk over his trusty trash can _Charmy:_ Stay with JetStorm, not Charmpio! _Espio:_ Sweet God, have mercy on me.)

Anyway, Espio wiped his tears on his wrist before drying mine. I smiled at him, cheerfully. I sat on his lap, asking what the Purgatory was like. Espio smirked, sticking his tongue out at me and saying he lied about the Purgatory sucking. I whined, demanding that he tell me, but he kept his lips sealed.

"Espio, is there a Heaven or a God up there?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. Vector was an avid Christian. That's why he and I went to Angel Island: to repent for the Goldhive Colony's destruction from Eggman.

Espio paused, not answering. "I'll leave that to you to ponder upon."

"Espio!"

"No, Charmy."

"No chan?"

Espio cocked his head at me, confused.

"Charmy-chan. You aren't calling me that no mores?"

Espio rolled his sunshine eyes. "You're growing up Charmy, and since I've known you for so long, I believe we can just restart from the last time we've spoke."

"Espio, did you stab Nack? Please tell me that was Rodrigo!"

He shook his head.

I flew away from him in utter disgust. How could he? Revenge of some sort? I thought he didn't change, but then I remembered that he tried to kill Eggman before while we were just about to fight Hyper Metal Sonic.

Espio appeared in front of me, grasping onto my shoulders. I snarled at him, but than my eyes softened when Espio apologized. I guess I could always let someone say they're sorry and get one with life. The only time I never forgive someone was when Eggman forgot to pay us money for saving him! That slimeball, as Vector said!

"Charmy, I am so sorry. Tell Nack-san...no brother, that I am sorry," Espio whispered, holding me close. The chameleon sighed deeply. "I must meditate. Charmy, join me, will you."

Snorting, I crossed my eyes and looked skeptcal. "Me? Sit still, crossing my legs like a pretzel? Do you know me?"

"Obviously, you obnoxious squirt." Espio slumed down on his bottom. Crossing his legs, he closed his eyes. He softly hummed to himself. Appearing like an angel was Espio. His hands were clasped together in the _Tora_ sign.

I blinked at him. Cocking my head to the side, Espio peeked out at me. He patted the spot next to him. Cautiously, I sat and tried to place my legs over each other. Failed miserably. I asked him if I could sat regulary; he just nodded in a trance.

I made the _Tora_ sign, humming along with Espio. I glanced around, but Espio smacked me when I opened my eyes. He told that remaining calm and serene would be the key to achieving total strength. I frowned, but ultimately agreed when I noticed Espio was glaring at me.

We sat like that for what seemed to be forever. During that period of time, I actually was quiet. I know, surprise surprise. However, I did feel at ease with Espio. Once you get the hang of it, meditating is actually enjoyable. There were no noises besides Espio's and mine rythme of humming. I smiled, when Espio started to stand.

"Do you feel well, Charmy?" he asked, offering me his hand.

Gratefully, I accepted his gesture and flew up. I shook for a second to get my blood re-circulating. I smirked at him. "Yep! Meditating is kinda fun when you get used to it."

"I am proud of you. Seems that you truly have grown...slightly."

"Hey! I grew! Three inches!"

Espio laughed. "Whoo, and you think you're a big boy?"

"Am too!"

The chameleon smiled, but suddenly, something that sounded like a ding came off. Rodrigo appeared and he gestured for Espio follow. Rodrigo vanished into the darkness, leaving me with Espio. What if this was the last time I would ever see him?

"No!" I shouted, clinging onto his waist. "D-don't go, Espio. I need you with me. Tomo misses you, as does Mighty and Ray."

Espio's eyes watered, but his ninja honor made him refuse to shed any tears. He wrapped his arms around my tiny frame. "Charmy, I'm...sorry." He smacked my neck, causing me to go limp. I looked up at him, uttering his name as tears tried to have a jailbreak from me. Everything went black.

I woke up. I was in some hospital. I sat up, checking my surrondings. No one was with me, except for a pair of wings: Raine. Gasping, I pointed at her. The butterfly blinked at me, backing up in surprise. Raine smiled sweetly.

"How are you?" she asked, completely oblivious to what hell I just been through.

"Fine, and you?" I replied.

"Good, good." Her eyes gazed over on me. "When the black warrior-"

"Espio," I blurted. "He was my old friend, whose supposedly 'dead', Espio." Without thought of whatsoever, I told Raine everything. Espio, Rodrigo, the wicked crow's plan, the meditating, the fight. Everything. I just couldn't stop myself. It was like euphoria overwhelmed me.

Raine froze, suddenly wide-eyed and uncomfortable. She sat down on the bed, and she just...hugged me. I was just about to react like I hit Espio, but I just froze in her embrace. I smiled, finally feeling...happy.

At the precise moment, everyone just barged in, and Raine blurted out Rodrigo's plan. Slapping myself in the forehead, I muttered some profanities. The Babylon Rogues just looked over at each other, before Jet stared down at me.

I sighed. "Must I explain everything again? I wanna sleep."

Storm picked me up, slinging me over his shoulder. "We'll be back for Sonic's funeral next week."

--

Next: Planning Stages


	8. Alliances

This story may be updated a bit later because I've sort of lost interest in this story, and more into the Jet's Name one. And the fact that I had writer's block for the past weeks doesn't really help.

--

Characters (C) Respectful owners

Ch. 8: Alliances

Sonic's funeral lasted the entire day. Everyone was there, even his long-lost mother Queen Aleena. (I refuse to believe in Bernie from Archie.) I noticed that many people brought roses, Sonic's favorite flower, to place on his grave. I had one too, placing it right on top of his quills. Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and even Shadow and Jet gave laments about their favorite hero. Amy couldn't bare to finish her's, so Rector did for her.

I sighed, staring at the black tuxedo I wore. I noticed that most of the Ex. World Grand Prix staff where here, along with most of the racers. Except Espio, his killer. Team Dynamite stood mostly in the corner, speaking amongst themselves until asked to throw their roses on Sonic's grave. Nack's rose was white, symbolizing friendship, while the others had yellow roses.

My rose was, too, white because Amy, and Amy alone, could only love Sonic. Sonic and Amy were meant for each other. After that day Sonic first saved her from Metal Sonic, I heard Sonic talk to Tails, saying that their meeting was like an angel zapped him. Zapped? But angels can only shoot arrows!

It lasted for what seemed to be forever, until Sonic's grave was finally buried into the ground in South Island, his birth place. He had a statue behind him, holding a flag that was for justice and freedom. The flag was red and white with a star in the middle: South Island's flag. Queen Aleena weeped when the dirt covered Sonic's coffin, and Madam Vanilla tried to comfort her. But she didn't know what it was like to lose a child.

The Babylon Rogues and I went home. Stream joined us, being Storm's little sister and all. Throughout the entire trip home, no body spoke. Not even the talkative Wave who always had something to lecture with, but for now, she was silent.

I stared at my ceiling. It was light yellow with a solitary black stripe. I tried to imagine pictures on the curvy indents, but I was too angsty. Changing into my regular clothes, I could've sworn someone, or thing, was watching me. Glancing around, no one was there.

_My mind must be playing tricks on me, but with Espio and Rodrigo around..._ I shuddered at the thought. If Rodrigo possessed me like he did Espio, I'd probably be the one in the grave, not Sonic.

Someone knocked on my door. It was Stream. She seemed downcast with a taste of discomfort. I smiled at her, wondering what she wanted. She sat down on my bed, shuffling her feet.

"What's up, Stream?" I asked, lying on my bed.

"...It's...Espio," she murmured, barely above a whisper.

"Espio? What about that guy?" I huffed, anger at him for harming Nack and for his betrayal to Rodrigo.

Stream looked up ahead, straight through me. "H-he isn't a-actually alive, to say. M-merely a soul without a transparent body." She noticed the confusion on my face. "I mean that he's like a ghost that you can touch."

"G-ghosts?" I was somewhat afraid of ghosts. I kept seeing them at this haunted castle with Team Chaotix, and only I could see them. Vector and Espio called me crazy, like usual. Nothing new there.

She nodded, asking what Espio did to me in there. Before I could answer, the other Babylon Rogues barged in unnanounced. Jet grabbed me by my wings, half-carrying, half-dragging me to his office. I protested, but stopped when I saw Kiba and Wave start to bicker over something. Chuckling, Jet sat me on his desk while the girls waited in the hallway to fight. I feel bad for Stream who had to try to and live while they fought.

Jet and Storm whispered something to each other. Storm stood behind Jet, arms crossed. Jet leaned forward; his hands were crossed, and a serious look donned his face. The hawk took off his goggles, placing them inside his desk.

I cocked my head, tired of these setbacks. "What?"

"Charmy, what exactly happened between the confrontation of you and Espio?" Jet asked, though it sounded to me like a demand.

"I told you, already! He and I fought while he was Rodrigo. Rodrigo says that he's going to turn Mobuis into a ship to take over Babylon."

"Impossible." Jet stood up, facing the window. He paced for a few seconds. "Babylon's already here, on Mobius in the desert. That spaceship jazz though..."

Storm glanced over at Jet. "Boss, what's wrong?"

"How can he turn an entire world into a ship? It's illogical. This world is composed of lava and rock. Maybe a few natural gases and stuff, but how can he just turn this world in a ship?"

I crossed my arms, thinking hard. If someone was to turn a world into a spaceship, it would take hundreds of years. Eggman could probably do it now, but he's gone. We think. To turn Mobius into a spaceship, the person would have to change the world completely with alot of technology. Where was Rodrigo going to get all that?

"The Ex World Grand Prix kids!" I cried, making the birds jump. "Rodrigo mentioned something about using the contestants of the Grand Prix racers and staff."

Wave stepped in, dragging Kiba behind her. Stream poked Kiba's limping form. Kiba had a large bandage wrapped around her head. She gingerly rubbed it, wincing. Now, I really don't want to know how painful Wave's punishments could be...

"I think I understand," Wave said, stepping up. "Rodrigo can possess people, like Espio. So, perhaps he can control us as well. Stream, did Rodrigo ever possess you?"

She shook her head. "No, Wave."

Having a disapproving look on her face, she sighed. "Maybe he can clone himself."

"Clone? Wave, he's dead," Storm said, looking skeptical.

"You think of something, stupid!"

Jet slammed his hands on the desk, knocking me over. I winced, rubbing my bottom. Jet shouted at them for silence, aggrivated by their constant bickering. Scratching one of his temples, Jet asked for us to all leave...except me. Damnit. Everyone left, leaving me alone with Jet.

Jet slumped in his chair, sighing loudly. "I HATE YOUR LIFE!"

I flinched at his outburst. "Uh, why?"

"Because Rodrigo took over your dead friend! I feel really bad for you, and now I have to deal with this. Sonic's dead, this whole ordeal just really sucks." Jet slammed his head down on the desk a few times, until he groaned with pain and the fact that his cell phone went off. "Hello?...Carnage? Uh, speak normally! Yes, I kill you if you don't!...No, I don't like-...What? No, don't just come over!" He threw his phone at a wall, watching it bounce back and hit him in the face. Who didn't see that coming, raise your hand?

I stared at him. "Who was that, Jet?"

"An old friend, Carnage the Wolf."

And at that exact moment, a person plowed through the wall. A red wolf with a black jumpsuit on with black jeans. Behind him was a purple tiger with some sort of watch on his wrist. The tiger had a leash on his neck. The tiger was sighing, head down, glaring at the wolf.

The wolf glanced over at Jet, smiling. "Ah, Jet! We am are so happy to see you again!"

"We am?" I repeated, staring at the tiger.

Jet sighed, slamming his head in the table in utter annoyance. "He's retarded. He'll say We instead of I, Ours instead of Mine, and even, well, he's stupid."

Carnage smiled. "We act as one. One mind, one body." Yanking on his leash, he made the tiger fall over. "This is Armand, our slave."

Armand sighed. He fiddled around with the what appeared to be a watch on his wrist. He pressed a button, but, I presume it was by accident, and a lazer beam came out, blasting Carnage in the back on the head. He blinked, watching Carnage fall to the ground. Carnage's back suddenly caught fire, and he screamed something about how that his mind was special.

Kiba ran in, dumped water on him, than dragged him away. "I can't believe I used to work with this guy."

"Kiba, what?" I asked, blinking in confusion.

Her face flushed, and her grip tightened around Carnage's neck. She dragged him out of the room. Multiple punches were then heard, followed by Carnage's screaming. Suddenly, there was silence. Until Carnage screamed something, and Kiba bolted back inside. Carnage was holding a large butcher knife, but was Storm stopped him.

Armand shook his head, taking off his leash and collar. "Seriously, we made a bet to see who could climb a tree faster, but just when I was about to win, he kicked me straight in the face."

"No fair," I muttered.

Jet slapped his hands down on the table, grabbing our somewhat divided attention. The hawk sternly growled at Kiba and Carnage, even though the wolf was still placed in Storm's care. "Can we please get down to business?"

Wave walked in, looking somewhat exasperated. "Apparently, Rodrigo made his move. He just used Espio to attack the church where they buried Sonic."

I flinched. How dare he attack a church? Sure, even if Espio didn't tell me if God was real, I still believe! Besides, the Babylonians would beat my butt if I didn't. I felt my eyes cloud, imagining Espio just attack random people with no purpose.

Using my wings, I quietly hovered out of the room, even though Storm protested. Jet told him to let me go. I needed to be alone. Sighing to myself, I could hear them discuss plans to defeat Rodrigo. I flew off to my room, bashing my fist into several walls on the wall.

Espio wasn't like that. He was kind, maybe a little selfish and egotistical, but he was a great guy! This is all Rodrigo's fault! Maybe, maybe if I never suggested we take that case. That case on South Island...

It's all my fault. I convinced Espio to take that damn case, and I made Vector go along with me. We looked at the clouds on that helicopter. We interrogated a few people, like the person that hired us, what was his name? Oh, Sterling the Owl. No, pardon that statement. To respect him, I'll call him by his true name: Lieutentant Sterling the Owl.

Knock, knock.

"Come in," I grumbled, hiding myself under my pillow.

Storm, like usual, he's come to cheer me up. The albatross gave a little sigh, asking to sit on the corner on my bed. I waved for him to do so. Coughing, I mumbled that I was sick was a dangerous disease that would contaminate whatever I touched. He didn't buy, like I figured.

"You doin' okay down there?" he asked through a whisper.

"Not really."

Storm lied down next to me. I wormed my way to his chest. Whenever I was feeling miserable, Storm was always there for me. It's just like he said to me quite some time ago: He's just like Vector, without the constant need to pay the rent.

Storm lifted me onto his shouler. "Is this getting to you?"

I nodded. "Yes. Espio was one of my very, very bestest friends! Seeing him again, yesterday, that really got me." I touched my heart. "Right here."

Glancing down at his necklace, he muttered, "I'd feel the same if that happened to me and Boss. Ya know, if he just died on me."

"If you died, Storm, I'd be really sad!"

Storm hugged my gently with one hand, the other stroking the top of my head. I smiled as I buried my face into his long chest feathers. Storm was usually the only one that could make me feel truly happy in these situations. Sometimes Jet could, but it was always Storm. No matter how much I cried, he was the one that always wiped my tears.

More knocking. Storm called for someone to come in. I glanced at the door wryly, annoyed that someone dared to interrupt. It was Jet, holding his cell phone. Snapping it shut, he shook his head.

"The Babylon Rogues and the Wolf tribe just made an alliance. We'll look out for each other during this business," Jet said, though it was somewhat distain.

_Great, we get to work with idiots..._

Meanwhile, down at Team Virtex' home, an extremely mad red hedgehog known as Rector was ready to kill everyone in his house. He was growling like a mad dog. Especially since the wolf tribe was in his house, along with Team Dynamite. And Amy. And Durza, who know went by the name of Psycho. And Psycho flirting with an aggrivated Amy. And Tomo fighting with Bark.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALL IN MY HOUSE, FREELOADERS?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"For Sparta!" Rojok screamed, trying to Sparta-kick Rector.

Rector grabbed the kick, whirled Rojok around in a circle, and then fired him out the window. Aikara waved to her cohort as he blasted out the window. Bean gave it a ten. The hedgheog stalked up the stairs, shouting for attention. When everyone was silent, Rector cleared his throat. "Now, if I made it clear when we were at Sonic's terrible funeral, I told everyone to meet up at Tails' workship!"

"Oh, shaddap!" Nack shouted. "I hate that kid! Twin-tailed twerp tried to shoot me when I was running away."

"That was Tails' house? Oh, I thought it was a bathroom," a random wolf said.

Psycho smacked the wolf over the head. "In any case, we're here now, Rector, so there is nothing you can do." He wrapped his arm around Amy, which resulted in him getting slapped in the face.

Howl, taking a stand for his leader, glared at the wolf. He wiped out his sword at lightning speed, pointing it at his nose. "Do you realize that it is disrespectful to hit on a woman whose lover just died?"

He didn't reply, feeling minor guilt. However, the guilt was soon turned in surprise when his eyes caught sight of Aikara and he ran over to her. Aikara punched him square in the jaw.

"Um, okay, but do not do it again, or else there will be dire consquences." Sheathing his sword, Howl carefully walked into the crowd. Calmly, he ignored the glares coming from Psycho's tribe and ascended the steps to join his teammates.

Raine looked around, noticing Nack checking his gauzes. He continued to try and peel the bandages off, even though Bark kept smacking him over the head for doing so. Tomo wrapped his hands behind his back, twisting them. He cried out, scorn running through him. Team Dynamite chuckled, watching Nack hold his wrist in pain. However, Nack shot Psycho in the face with one of his stub bullets, knocking him unconsious.

Rector called out for attention when the wolf tribe started to get testy over Psycho's beatdown. "Shut up! Stupid wolves...Not you Howl, them!" he cried, trying to avoid Howl's sword. "In any case, I'm asking for what I hate to call an alliance yet it is one. An alliance between Team Virtex, Team Dynamite, and the Wolf Tribe. What do you say, Nack?"

"Dynamite huddle," he ordered. The four mercenaries started to ponder over the agreement. However, it included a random fight to break out between Bark and Tomo, and Bean getting smacked alot for stupid comments until they finally agreed.

The Wolf Tribe seemed reluctant. They cocked their heads, muttering their annoyance at the deal. Rojok came flying back in, smacked himself into a table, than flew out the other window. Psycho stood on a table.

"Shut up!" he bellowed, gainging their attention. "This is the only chance we've got to kill Rodrigo for good. Rector, we'll join you. No matter what the leader says."

"Leader?" Tomo repeated.

"What leader?" Rector asked, brow furrowed.

Psycho sighed, looking aghast. "It's...Carnage."

GASP!

"YOU GUYS LET AN IDIOT BE THE LEADER!?" Bark screamed, completely in shock.

Bean fainted, completely in surprise and the fact that he was hit on the head so many times it gave him a concussion.

Rector blinked. He never met "Carnage" before so he wouldn't know the extent of his insanity. Aikara walked up to him, whispering all the crazy stunts she heard him due. Twitching, Rector called out the the group, "So...we good?"

"Of course, with us there is nothing to worry," Tomo smirked.

"MAN AND GAY VERSION OF INDIANA JONES!" Rojok cried, coming in from the same window he was thrown out the first time. Psycho burst into laughter. Nack and Tomo growled. Pulling out their weapons, they pretty much went haywire on Psycho's poor younger brother.

"Hey! Fight outside!" Raine cried.

--

Next: Rodrigo's Followers


	9. Babylon Garden's Puppy Love

Well, I have nothing interesting to say, except to thank, once again, Josky for creating that little Babylon Bee tribute. (Go to DA and look for me and look for my faves.)

Babylon Rogues and Charmy (c) Sega

Kiba and Stream (c) Me

Raine (c) Babylon Sky Hawk

--

Ch. 9: Babylon Garden's Puppy Love

We were visiting Babylon Garden. Just us Babylon Rogues, and one extra insect. We rode our Extreme Gear for what seemed like several miles. Of course, we had to wait to days to get permission from this so-called "alliance" between us, the Wolf Tribe, and the Sonic Heroes which now included Team Virtex.

But guess who had to tag along to make sure we were doing our job? None other than Raine.

She kept staring at me, so I kept looking ahead. I tried to concentrate on the mission, but I couldn't. That butterfly just kept looking my way. What did she want from me? A thousand dollars? Do I have to punch her or something?

"Charmy, um, why do you keep ignoring her?" Kiba asked, flicking my forehead with her pinky. She pointed over at Raine, who seemed ready to go into a depression.

"Oh! Uh, s-sorry, I just got a lot on my mind," I lied. Even though the whole Rodrigo thing stuck with me, I was actually thinking of ways to beat Storm's video game score on Mario Kart.

Raine gave a soft laugh. She kept smiling at me, making me squirm. I glanced up at Storm and Jet. They were looking at me, snickering. I glared at him, scorning them for not assisting me. Well, they had girlfriends. What was I supposed to do? I turned my attention to Stream. She seemed out of it, confused. I didn't bother to ask what her issue was.

The butterfly tugged on my arm. We were sharing an Extreme Gear board. One arm around my waist, the other constantly poking me. If she kept poking me, I was going to punch her in the face.

"Yes, Raine?" I asked, using all the venom in my voice to get her to stop.

Raine didn't detect it, but instead screamed, "Charmy, we're about to crash!"

I glanced back at her, and we crashed right into the sand. We flew off my board. She collapsed on the ground right on top of me. I was on my back, and our faces were so close that it honestly looked like we were kissing. My face flushed bright red as we stood. I gathered my board, but I was then hit in the face by Wave's giant monkey wrench as Storm and I call it.

Wave gripped me by my collared jacket. I flinched, wincing at the rage in her eyes. She began to rant about all the damage I possibly caused to her board. I zoned out after the first few words.

I glanced over at Raine. She was brushing all the sand from her blue jacket. She took out a blue liquid and drank it, making her cuts vanish into thin air. Man, what a genius! She's like Tails, only cuter and a girl.

_...Did I just say cute? Oh, snap, why is my heart beating so fast? I only get this way around Cream..._My thoughts froze as I realized something: I did call her cute. Maybe, could I be falling for her?

Storm dragged me away to check me out. I protested, saying I was fine. The albatross suddenly smirked. Behind me came Jet, whom wrapped his arm around my neck. They were grinning at each other before glancing down towards me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to push Jet off.

The hawk gripped my shoulder tightly. "Oh, dearest Prince Charmy-" I hated when he killed me prince. "-you should really know when to call a girl out."

"Huh?"

Storm interepted in the simplest of words. "You like her, and we're just saying for you to tell her your feelings."

"WHAT!" I screamed with a face the color of cherries. I flew up in of them, completely bewildered by their sudden accusation. I turned away, arms crossed, pouting. I could hear their snide laughter. Making a face out at them, I noticed in the corner of my eye that Kiba, Wave, and Stream were pretty much doing the same to Raine.

Kiba had her arm around Raine, and she was grinning sharply. Raine seemed uncomfortable as they girls crowded around them. She pulled out a vile of red powder and chugged it into Kiba's mouth. Kiba gagged, falling over. She was unconsious.

Wave and Stream backed away, letting Raine growl at them. The butterfly turned away and flew towards me. "Come on, Charmy! We don't need their rudeness! We can save Babylon all on our own, can't we?"

"Uh, y-yeah," I stammered, completely oblivious to Kiba's suffering while I stared at Raine's glamorous face.

I glanced over my shoulder to the Babylon Rogues. Wave was kicking Kiba in her side. She wasn't moving. Raine gave me my board, ordering me to go. I fired it up, heaving her onto my shoulders. We flew off towards the distance with the sun blazing over our head and a team left behind.

Reaching our destination was quiet. We stayed silent, fearing the awkwardness in the air. I continued to stare straight ahead through my brown goggles. Raine had a pair of black-rimmed sunglasses on her face.

Babylon Garden looked exactly the same: A broken castle in the sky that is filled with destroyed technology. We pretty much ruined Babylon Garden during my time as Golden Charmy to fight against Rodrigo.

We flew up via our wings. I had my board under my arm as I showed Raine to the main control room. The room before the main control room was a room filled with golden bookcases with maps and textbooks. Raine managed to snag some books on medicine and shoved them in her jacket.

"That's like me," I said, finally breaking the ice between us. "I always sneak book under my coat from Wave."

"Silly, I'm only using these so I can find new ways to cure common diseases," she giggled. "I'll return them later."

"I'd just keep them."

More aggrivating silence. We entered the room that Wave dubbed the "Digital Dimension". It was in here that we fought Rodrigo. I thought I beat him, I thought I killed him. I never killed a man before, and I thought I never would. Well, things never go according to plan, right?

Raine zoomed over to the computers. The computers were pretty much destroyed from out last visit. I cocked my head at her, asking what she planned to accomplish by playing around with silly computers. Seeming surprised, Raine pressed multiple keys. However, the computer screen blipped on and then froze. Getting frustrated, Raine smacked her hands onto the screen.

"Ooh, ooh! Let me try!" I jeered. I rammed myself into the computer, and...it blow up.

Raine grabbed me by my wings and dragged me to another computer. "You moron! I was trying to see if those computers could tell me anything about Rodrigo."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. Just stop fooling around."

I remained quiet and guitly, holding onto my last shred of dignity. I really screwed that up. Maybe I shouldn't touch anything. Whatever I touch usually explodes like that computer. Wait, why'd it work on the Space Colony ARK and not here? Maybe their technology was more advanced to withstand idiotic bees! Hah! Oh, wait, I just insulted myself...

I looked up at the what seemed to be endless cieling. There were markings of a battle, presumably mine, and some from even before. I squinted, but than something caught my eye. It was shiny and circular, but with a hint of color that I couldn't make out because of the dim light. I flew towards it, dragging Raine from her computer. She whined, but than stopped when I showed her what I saw.

It was an Ark of the Cosmos.

"Impossible!" I shouted, snatching it. It was my Ark. The Ark had a yellow hue to it. Here's the download on the Arks: yellow is mine, green is Jet, purple is Storm, red is Wave, and blue is Sonic. Well, Sonic gave his Ark up, so I guess that's Kiba's.

I stared at the Ark, remembering the time Jet was possessed by his. He turned into Shadow Jet, a demon on Mobius. Carefully, I placed it around my wrist. Raine suddenly grabbed my hand, inspecting it.

"Are you okay? You seemed so...distressed," she said, cocking her head shyly.

I blushed and fervently nodded my head. I managed to pull off a smile and take her other hand. "Well, if I was sick, you'd detect it. You're a doctor, ain't ya?"

Smirking, I made her face flush with color. We began to laugh softly, yet it was loud enough to fill the entire room. We flew around for a bit, just talking about our lives and such. Our friends, our hopes, dreams, apsirations. She flipped out when I told her I was a prince. It was the usual response I got every single time. It reminded me of the time Jet and Wave looked me up on Wikipedia. Yes, it was Wikipedia. Seriously, who trusts that sight?

(Kiba: My sister. Charmy:...Okay...)

Raine and I sat down on the computer. We were still talking, but than I remembered something. I unzipped my jacket, ruffling through the pockets on the inside. I frowned, not finding what I was looking for.

"What's wrong?" Raine asked, concerned for my welfare.

"Well, I had some a flower in here somewhere..." I mumbled some incomprehensible things as I, out of rage, began to flap my jacket around under a violet fell out. I handed it to her. "Um, this is...for...well, helping me get better when Espio, um, attacked me. I'm not good at doing this!"

Raine smiled. She gingerly took the flower, and did the unexpected: She kissed my cheek.

Being the spazzy retard that I am, I fell off the computer and onto the cold, unforgiving floor. I blacked out for a few seconds before Raine started to shake me. I blinked at her, still feeling the warmth of her lips on my cheek. Rubbing my attenae which hit the ground first, I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing but gibberish came out. I felt more like an idiot than ever.

She laughed. At me. She placed the voilet in her jacket pocket. "I'll treasure this forever. Thank you, Charmy."

"Um, uh, y-yeah! You're welcome."

"To be young, and in love," a voice behind us said viciously.

I turned around and gasped: Rodrigo. Rodrigo posessed Espio once more. He turned Espio's scales into a deep purple, close to black and his eyes were fiery red. His shoes were now blue with black stripes and his gloves were gone. Revealing his burning white flamed wrists.

I glared at him. "What do you want, Rodrigo?"

"That Ark. It can control gravity, as you well know."

"Gravity?" Raine repeated, confused.

Rodrigo ignored her, turning his full attention to me. I stood in front of Raine, wanting to protect her with my life. He rushed at me, punching me in the face. Using my wings, I hovered over him and latched onto the back of his head. He flailed around as he tried to snag me. Grinning deviously, I raised my stinger and stabbed him repeatedly all over his body. Espio was going to get hurt, but whatever. Who cares?

I sure don't. Not after the fact that he betrayed me! Would you team up with a madman that murdered you in your life? Yeah, didn't think so!

Glancing around Espio's body, I saw an Ark of the Cosmos on his neck. What was he planning on doing? Use the Arks to lift the world and invade Babylon? Hah! What a laugh!

...If I'm right, someone shoot me...Not really, though, just like, hit me or something with a rock. Not hard, please. Thanks!

I made a wild grab at his wrist, only to get socked in the face. Right on the spot where Raine kissed me. Splating on the ground, I hacked up spit. Raine suddenly flew up and released one of her potions on Rodrigo. He wheezed, doubling over with pain. His hands were on his stomach, and he started to vomit.

"W-what was this?" he gasped after finishing his puking session for about five minutes.

Raine smirked, twirling the bottle in her hands. "Just a little bacteria mixed with some..." And after that I had no clue what she was saying. She was saying all this scientific stuff that neither me nor Rodrigo could understand.

I frowned, scratching my head. "Uh, what the heck are you saying, Raine?"

Bad move. Raine growled at me. Apparantly, she hates when people don't understand her. Like Wave and Jet. I swear our relationship will be just like their's, and did I just say "relationship"? I blushed at the thought of us, together. Married, have a kid, hopefully a girl, watch her go find the man of her dreams, and grew old together. And...and...OH MY GOD, I SOUND LIKE VECTOR!

Meanwhile, in Heaven, God was laughing at me with Jesus and Moses having popcorn by his side. Vector was staring at me as if I was crazy, like I offended him.

"Tch, hey, Jesus? Can I have popcorn?" Vector asked.

Jesus held the popcorn close to his chest. "No! Mine!"

(I'm going to hell...)

Rodrigo wiped his mouth of the vomit. His head twitched, and the aura from his red Ark darkened to a brownish color. Trembling, Rodrigo glanced over his shoulder. Voices were heard: The Babylon Rogues! He snickered loudly than burst into a full brunt of laughter. He snapped his fingers, and he was gone.

Raine helped me stand up. I wobbled a bit, but than felt my Ark glow. It looked like it was resonating with something. Whenever an Ark was near, the Ark would glow brighter. I grabbed Raine's hand, and we flew over to the Babylon Rogues.

Wave punched me in the face, and than punched Raine in the face. Behind her was Rector, who was flipping out. Rector chased me throughout the entire room, and I was screaming. Raine was trying to calm him down, but nothing helped.

"What did I do?!" I shouted, barely avoiding his grasp.

"STOP FLIRTING WITH MY ADOPTIVE SISTER!" Rector roared, snatching my wings.

Bursting into tears, I flailed my arms and accidently whacked Rector in the face. I gulped, watching Rector rub his nose. He growled at me, glaring at me with that hate-filled eyes. I flew away on my Extreme Gear as fast as I could.

Storm flew after me. He was all over me, asking how my "little date went". I stabbed him with my stinger. He winced with pain, rubbing his sore arm. Storm grinned down at me. He chuckled at my embarassament.

"W-what's so funny?" I asked, blushing to my full extent.

"Kid, let me just tell you a little bit about love," Storm said, smirking.

"Oh, no..."

Storm looked ahead, dragging me onto his burly shoulders. I positioned myself behind his head, like usual. I smiled, placing my chin on his small head. Storm glanced up at me, still grinning wryly.

"Well, kid, love is just like a battlefield. You have to fight to win that girl's heart. Besides, don't you like Cream?"

Grrrrreat advice. Please note my sarcasm. I shrugged. "Actually, I used to, but..." I pictured Tails and Cream. Back then, I got really mad at Cream for not assisting me and the Chaotix down on South Island where they were _vacationing_ when they could've _saved_ us. I pretty much exploded at her, making her cry to Tails. Tails comforted her. Just to be blunt, I felt like such a jerk. "I think Tails deserves her. Besides, they're like a mini Sonic and Amy."

Storm stared at me quizically, but than he just smirked and rubbed my attenae. "Guess that's quite the heartbreak, huh?"

"Nah, well, I did give Cream a violet, and I gave Raine a violet, and darn! I wasn't s'pposed to say that!"

"Awwww!" Storm pinched my cheek, making it swell. "Charmy has a little girlfriend! Wait, no, you're a pimp!"

"Shut up! I am so not a pimp!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

A hand wrapped around my petite frame. Turned out to be Rector. I winced, waving shyly at him. Mustering up a nervous chuckle, he laughed along with me. He was listening the whole time. He took me away from Storm, who stupidly followed. Rector was still smiling, and I was mentally freaking out. His gi was looser, possibly from all the running.

"So, you like Raine?" Rector asked finally, dragging us away from the group.

"Um..."

"Answer me, Charmy, or face A Thousand Years of Death."

"YES! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I LOVE YOU WITH BACON STRIPS!"

The hedgehog and albatross exchanged glances of confusion. I was sweating. I recalled what Rector did to Vector, and, wow that ryhmed, down during Sonic Heroes time. (Cough-Babylon Sky Hawk's Sonic Heroes-Cough) I shuddered at the very thought of someone, well, "invading" me. Scary rape!

Rector smiled and than sighed. Shaking his head at me, he released me. Instantly, I flew back to Storm, fearing the jutsu Rector was famed for. Well, he was famed for knowing about six to eight different types of martial arts. I mean, I'd be flipping out if we fought at the second World Grand Prix.

"Fine, okay, you can date her," Rector gave in. I smiled, but it was quickly replaced with Rector glared at me. "but if you do anything to harm her, I swear, I'll kick your ass so fast, you won't even get to beg for mercy!"

"Y-y-yes sir!" I quickly replied, saluting him.

When he went back to the group, Storm and I exchanged freaked out looks. Storm glanced over to him, who was conversing with Jet. Jet insulted his mother, and they fought. Jet was punched in the face, thrown into a computer, and was knocked out. Wave slashed her wrench over his head, knocking Rector out. Everyone started to back away from Wave as she tended to her boyfriend.

Once everyone was regrouped outside on the sandy desert, Raine explained what happened inside. Kiba chuckled at the part where Rodrigo threw up. Stream seemed to sway behind the group, staying out of our way. I swear, there's something wrong with that girl.

And I plan to find out.

--

Next: Siblings


	10. Decieving Me

I swear, I am getting new inspirations everywhere. From the 1000 downloaded we got for FREE on someone's else iPod which is giving me lots of ideas. Especially for this chapter. Oh, and no more OCs please, thanks. To answer your questions, DarkspineSilver92, read Charmy Rogues or the chapter in this where the black warrior reveals himself.

Characters (C) Respective Owners

Remember, kids, Dirnt is now being called by his REAL name: Psycho...because Josky kept changing the name on me. :D

--

Ch. 10: Decieving Me

I looked out the window, drooling. In my hand was a ring-pop. I love ring-pops, except they take so long to suck. Raine gave it to me a minutes before she left with Rector. That was two hours ago, and I just finished it. I stared at the yellow ring around my finger, smiling at the thought of the beautiful butterfly.

But, of course, all good things come to an end. At that very moment, just when Wave called me down to eat, some idiot burst into my wall. I screamed, flying against the door and smacking my face into it. I groaned, holding my face in pain.

I could hear more voices. Praying that it wasn't Rector, I glanced back, meeting Rojok's eyes. I sat up, staring at him. Behind him, was Howl, Carnage, Armand, Whip, and Psycho. Whip had some gum since he was blowing bubbles. Howl seemed annoyed, muttering about why he had to work with these idiots. Carnage sassed him, demanding that he join the Wolf Tribe. Howl kept refusing and tried to slice Carnage open. Psycho and Armand were just laughing the entire time.

"Um, what do you guys want?" I asked, flying up, angry that I wasn't getting food yet.

Whip snapped his gum, blowing it into his mouth. Even with a fued between Carnage and Howl going on in the background, Whip calmly explained, "Well, the five of us were getting together to spy on a Miss Stream."

"Stream? Storm's sister?" I remembered how shady she was when Raine and I were explaining the fight with Rodrigo. She seemed to enjoy it like it was her music for the year. I glanced over my shoulder, wondering she was secretly listening in. "Well, she was acting strange."

"Strange?" His ears perked. He looked over to Psycho and Rojok. Rojok was more afixated with the yellow walls.

Psycho stepped forward, embarassed by his brother's stupidty. "What was she doing? Stuttering like always?"

"No, but she seemed really happy."

"Huh?"

I opened my door, checking if anyone was coming. The coast was clear. I shut the door, saying, "She was being all quiet, and she was smirking."

Armand stepped forward, seeming concerned. However, he was suddenly jerked back when Carnage yanked on his leash. He growled at him, baring his fangs. Carnage did the same, glaring and baring his sharp teeth. Howl placed his sword between him.

"We will kill you!" Carnage shouted, making a wild grab for Howl's sword. He was then hit in the face by Howl's sheath. He growled, but than he smiled. "You know, you are a good swordsman-" This made Howl grin slightly. "-but we wouldn't call you manly. Hiding behind a sword? How lame!"

Twitch. Howl's fur was standing on end. Whip and I grabbed his arms so he wouldn't harm Carnage. Psycho, Rojok, and Armand did the same for Carnage. They were both snarling at each other, until the door slammed open.

It was Stream. She was staring at us, but mostly at Psycho and Rojok. They were glaring at her, and she was glaring back. "Charmy, Wave wants you downstairs for dinner."

"Yeah, keep that innocent act up, girly!" Rojok accused, pointing a finger at her.

She gasped. "W-what do you mean?"

"Rojok, stop," Psycho ordered, placing his arm out in front of him. Rojok seemed distressed, but obeyed. He whispered something to him, and Rojok nodded. He folded his arms across his chest. The older brother wolf glanced over to Carnage, who just nodded.

Stream seemed uncomfortable with him around, but managed a small smile. The albatross bowed politely and walked out the door. I noticed an evil look in her eyes as her eyes lowered in outrage.

"You saw the look as well?" Howl asked, looking down at me.

I flew up to his height, disliking the superior advantage they all had over me: Tallness. I nodded, taking the little candy ring off my finger and throwing it in the trash. I noticed that Armand was trying to get the collar off him, but Carnage was keeping a strong hold on the leash, ordering him to sit like the "doggy he was".

"Look who's talking, wolfy!" Armand shouted, slapping the leash away. "At least I'm smarter than some darn wolf!"

All the wolves in the room gathered around Armand, each with a maniacal glint of evil in his eyes. Whip and I backed up, fearing our own respective lives at the moment as the wolves unleashed their fury on the poor tiger we once knew as Armand. May he rest in peace-Oh, what? He's not dead? Oh, he's just unconsious? That's okay than. Armand was on the ground, bleeding. The wolves snickered evilly, and then in unison burst into a streaking howl. Well, they're wolves, so, go figure.

"WILL YOU DAMN DOGS SHUT UP!" Wave screamed, throwing her wrench and smashing Carnage in the face. It was like a boomerang as it twirled around back to her. Stream stood right behind her. I think she sold us out.

The swallow snatched Carnage by his ear, dragging him close to her face. Carnage whimpered, begging for her not to kill us. By "us", he means him. Carnage actually was made of two people: a wolf named Alex and a creature called a Symbiote. One day, the Symbiote fused with an unexpecting Alex and thus created Carnage. Which explains the reason why he says "We" and "Us" and "Ours".

"Please don't kill us! We didn't do nothin'!" Carnage cried, holding onto his other ear in agony by Wave's antagonizing bellows.

"Yeah, Wave, chill out," Whip added. The rabbit started to take a few steps towards her, but I yanked him back, whispering that it wasn't a good idea to approach Wave when she was angry. Glancing over to Wave, he cringed when she started to beat on defenseless Carnage. "...I think you're right..."

Being former partners, I noticed that Psycho's gaze was intimate onto Stream. Stream just glared back, as did he. He mouthed something to her, making her flinch. Softly, she muttered something. Psycho whispered something back, and she just strolled off, clearly in a huff. Blinking, I asked what that was about, and Psycho yanked out a pair of...panties from his jacket?

"Dude, the heck?" I asked, moving away.

"Just to annoy her since I think she's betrayed the alliance," he explained, shoving the white panties with blue polka dots back in his jacket. Swiping a quick glance down at the panties, he noticed Howl staring at him with distaste vivid in his eyes. Desiring to shout something at the swordsman, he froze when Wave snatched his shoulder.

The swallow pinched his cheek, making him squeak with pain. "I hope you're happy, you disgusting pervert!"

"Huh?"

"Stream just told me that you stole her unmentionables. Give them back!"

Psycho glanced over at me, giving me an 'I-told-you-she-was-a-snitch' look. Reluctantly, he handed them over, and Wave slapped him over the head with her wrench. Crying out with pain, Psycho fell to his knees, holding his head in pain. Wave left, telling me to come down to dinner.

Rojok helped his brother up, yanking his arm around his shoulder. The younger sibling glanced over at me, jeering in a sing-song voice, "We told you so! We told you so!"

I nodded, chuckling nervously as Carnage rose to his feet. He got a good thrashing and rant from Wave, and he was holding his ear. Hoping "their" ear wouldn't bleed, he dragged Armand to his feet. Armand muttered something, probably a curse, under his breathe. Carnage snarled at him, but didn't give a proper retort.

"Come," Howl ordered, opening my window. Suddenly, I just noticed that each one of them was holding an Extreme Gear board. "Stream is going to leave precisely once she finishes dinner."

"Hey! We thought us was in charge of this mission!" Carnage shouted, nudging Howl's arm.

Shaking his head, he bluntly ignored Carnage and continued to stare at me. "Are you coming or not?"

"Huh? Me? Well...that depends. Where are we headed?" I asked, cocking my head. I quickly got my board out just in case I agreed.

Rojok clapped his hands together. "We're going to Babylon Garden! I heard it's really pronouced Bah-Bee-Lon. Seriously! Is that a frickin' Indian reservation?"

Whip smacked him over his head. Psycho thanked him for that. Whip bowed his head, accepting grace. Nodding to each other, they approached me, grinning wickedly. Snatching my arms, they dragged me towards the window. I protested, but they practically begged for my help. They all did, except Howl whom thought he could complete the job himself. Armand pressed a button on his watch and a rope flew out, hugging my tightly. The tiger snatched me, and off we went.

Throughout the entire time, I was screaming at the them for kidnapping me. And Carnage wasn't happy. "Sue! Sue! I'll sue your butts so hard that you'll have to get jobs at McDonalds where they make people fat! SUUUUE! ESPECIALLY YOU PSYCHO! AND YOU WHIP! FOR THROWING ME OUT THAT DARN WINDOOOOW! AND I'LL MAKE SURE I GET MORE MONEY FROM YOU, ARMAND, FOR TYIN' ME UP! SUUUUUUE! I want some honey right now!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Carnage screamed, clasping a hand over my mouth. He got stuck with making sure I didn't escape. "One more word, and I'll drop ya in the nearest oasis I can found!"

Armand found it hard to resist a chuckle. "Man, Carnage, I feel pretty bad for you right about now."

"Screw, tiger. Hey, hey, why not go have yourself a bowl of Frosted Flakes?"

Frowning, Armand scoffed at him and turned away. Apparantly, that Frosted Flakes tiger that always says, "THEY'RE GRRREAT!" is an embrassament to tigers everywhere. Wow, I actually learned something today!

Howl pointed up to Babylon Garden, warning for everyone to be on guard. Psycho got in front of him, asking why he never joined their Wolf Tribe. Remaining silent for a second, Howl calmly explained it was because he already had a family: Team Virtex. Seeming touched by his statement, Psycho slapped Howl on the back, which made Howl fall off of his board and crash right into the bottom of Babylon Garden. Moaning something incoherent, he collapsed to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

_Why didn't I see this coming? This is gonna be a baaad idea... _I thought, watching as Howl leaped to his feet and began to chase Psycho. Howl was cursing at the top of his lungs, and Psycho was laughing as he dashed around in the sand.

Once things finally got settled by placing Howl and Psycho at opposites ends of the group, Psycho in back; Howl in front, we managed to reach back into the core of Babylon Garden. Whip found a new door that was never discovered by the few times I visited here. I looked at it, rubbing my hands on the copper outline. There were words coming from the top and lashing down onto the bottom of the door.

"Hey, can anyone read ancient Babylonian?" I asked.

"I think my watch, which has translating abilites, can decode this," Armand offered, powering up his watch. He pressed a few buttons, and a red light emitted from it, scanning the code.

"Wow, your watch can do anything!" Rojok gushed.

"Yeah...just not tell time." Armand's eyes lit up when his watch made a _bleeeep_ noise. "Okay, all finished. It reads: To ye who dare enter in thee room yonder, be forewarned-"

"Why are you talking like that?" Whip asked, scratching his long ear.

"...It's what the text says!"

"Oh."

"Hee, you sound funny!" Rojok interjected.

Smacking Rojok on the head, Armand cleared his throat. We crowded around him, waiting for him to continue. "-a curse is still breathing in toxic fumes emitted by a foul avian." Suddenly, the transmission started to breakdown. It fizzled, spurting out electrical energy and shut down. Fluently, Armand tried to get his watch to re-start, but it suddenly just died. Shaking his head, he muttered, "Not good. For some strange reason, my watch just totally died on me. I can't even use the lazor feature."

We all sighed, hanging our heads low. Howl gingerly touched the door, and it creaked out open slightly. It was just enough for all of us to see. We all piled on top of one another. The order went like this: Psycho on bottom, followed by Rojok, Howl, Carnage, Armand, Whip, and finally me since I could fly. Whip was giggling because he didn't have to hold anyone up. The others complained, especially Psycho. I yapped at them to shut up.

Voices were heard on the inside. There were two figures and a person in a throne-like chair. The chair was emblazoned with all types of metal like gold and copper and silver.The person was holding a leash on a person's body that was panting and lying on the ground, seemingly hurt. Both figures bowed to the man in the metal chair. I gasped, covering my mouth to attempt to try and not make any more unwanted noise.

The person on the ground, appearing to be in pain, was Espio. He was holding his chest, curled up in a fetile position. One of his hands was on the collar that was attached to the leash. At that moment, Carnage suddenly felt guilty for making Armand his slave. He apologized for "their" unfair game, and Armand gladly accepted the apology.

Espio attempted to stand, but fell back down. "R-Rodrigo...monster..." he groaned, trying to get to his knees.

Rodrigo, sitting in the metal, kingly chair, burst into laughter. "Foolish boy! Where would you be if you hadn't been found by me? Ah, that's right: Dead in the purgatory!"

Cringing, Espio's sunrise eyes averted to the ground. His face was illuminating with guilt, but he managed to glance up at his dark ruler. He scowled, finally on his knees. The chameleon looked over at the two figures, which brought my attention to the two.

The first one was a female, grey albatross that was dressed in a black jumpsuit. One her wrists were a pair of white flames that were barely noticeable from the light feathers. The other one was...another wolf. How many wolves are going to be in this? Anyway, this male wolf wore a jacket that concealed his fur. He was buff, not fat, but extremely ripped. His muscles were bulging from the jacket, and I could tell the other guys were envious. Like the albatross, he had a pair of white flames on his wrists. Carnage seemed to knew him since he was eyeing him strangely. The wolf also had a black jumpsuit on. Maybe this was the uniform Rodrigo issued?

Wait, female albatross? Stream! Oh, no, the others were right! Stream is a traitor! Now I felt guilty for allowing her to stay with us, but worst of all is going to be Storm's reaction when he learns that his only family left is on Rodrigo's side. He would be crushed, heartbroken! Would he even believe me?

"I knew she was a traitor all along..." Psycho muttered to himself.

"Shush, stupid," Howl hissed, glaring down at him. He ignored the face Psycho made.

Rodrigo gently dragged Espio to his feet with the leash. "When I get a real body, my original body that was hacked to pieces by that infernal bee-" I beamed at that compliment. "-we will crush this world and take Babylon for my own! I'll make sure Stolen and his little goody-goody two shoes friend Patches feel my glorious wrath!" With that, he burst into more sick laughter.

Espio spat at the ground. "No, you will not! They've made their alliances, and they will different! I have all my trust in them...Besides, aren't Stolen and Patches dead from centuries ago?"

"Trust? What good is trust?" Stream quipped. She snorted at the snarl Espio mustered. "Hah! How useless when everyone knows, except those fools, that I was a traitor to the Babylon Rogues as well!"

Whip and I looked at each other, completely in shock. The rabbit glanced down to the others. They all had similar looks of awe and horror written on their faces, but Psycho's was different. He was completely outraged, like 'Why-didn't-I-stop-her-sooner?'. Hey, he couldn't have known, but was he in on this too? After all, he was with Espio and Stream in the beginning.

Stream. Why didn't I realize this sooner? if she was on Espio's team, than she could have been a culprit too! But what of Psycho? He was part of the team, too. I really don't think he would do something so cruel, but...just what if he was bad?

The ripped wolf stood forward. "Espio."

"What, Thunder?"

Thunder smirked. "You should know that I'm just yearning to make your scales burn to a roasted crisp. Hm, I wonder what burnt scales smell like?"

"Thunder!" Carnage breathed, eyes wide in fear. "He used to part of the Wolf Tribe, until we exiled him for terrible use of his strength and mastery over electricity."

"Electricity?" Armand and Howl repeated, blinking up and down at him.

"Yeah, he was born with the ability to control electricity, and with the training of the world's most prominent bodyguard of Master Artemis Fowl, Domovoi Butler, he grew into that...thing."

"Maybe he uses steriods..." Rojok observed, making everyone stare at him. "What?"

I made a new discovery. "Ya know, he sorta looks emo." Everyone stared up at me. "What?"

Espio stood up, hatred brimming on his face. "You are all monsters! You!" He jabbed a finger at Thunder. "You electricuted countless people for what? What would Butler say?" Thunder didn't reply; In fact, he looked pretty guilty. Espio turned his attention towards Stream. "And you! Betraying the ones that housed you, and even your own brother? Why?" Stream didn't reply; she merely chuckled. He didn't demand answers, but the rage on his face was just enough to make them cringe.

Rodrigo stood and leaped off his chair. Facing Espio, he punched him straight in the jaw. "Insolent child! Your accusations will not be tolerated. The only reason you are alive-"

"I am not alive. It's like what Stream told Charmy: Merely a soul without a transparent body or a ghost."

Stream flinched. "S-sir! I-I only told that child because-"

"Be quiet," Rodrigo ordered in the calmest voice.

She was silent. Her back was straight, and she looked ready to breakdown any second. She and Thunder glanced over to each other before turning their attention to the suffering Espio was enduring from Rodrigo.

Rodrigo kicked Espio's stomach, and he reeled with pain. Snatching Espio's neck, the demonic crow made a small smirk and tossed him into his chair. Espio cried outo on contact and collapsed to the ground. He rubbed the back of his head in pain. Rodrigo placed a hand through his ebony feathers. His violet eyes shimmered with a somewhat glorious look of death.

"Now, my followers..." Rodrigo faced Thunder and Stream, ignoring Espio's pain. "Our mission is to find the lost Arks of the Cosmos. Stream, you are in charge of the one Charmy and Jet have. In fact, I do believe Charmy is carrying his on his wrist because he found it today. Jet's should be in his office, or being protected in Wave's room with her technology."

I glanced down at my wrist, and he was right. The Ark glowed a soft yellow hue, and I covered it up in my pilot jacket so we wouldn't be detected. Whip glanced at my wrist, seeing the Ark in full glory. No one in the group ever saw in Ark of the Cosmos before, so I guess I was just lucky to be found by Storm.

"And Thunder," Rodrigo continued. "you are in charge of finding the last ones. I am not sure where they are because they were scattered, but that is your job. I already found one." He dangled his red Ark on his finger.

Thunder nodded.

"Once we get these Arks of the Cosmos, we'll transform this world in a spaceship and venture to Babylon. Where I will rule supreme and those foolish Babylon Rogues can't do anything to stop me!"

"No way!" Espio shouted, finally getting to his feet. "They'll stop you!"

"Who? You mean those idiots waiting at the door?" Thunder asked, making us gasp. He raised his hand and a ball of electricity formed. Lustily, he flicked it at us, and we all avoided it. "Come out and play, so...HOLY FLAMING SHIT!" he screamed when he saw his former comrades. "Carnage, Psycho, and Rojok? What the-"

The members of the Wolf Tribe glared at him. Carnage stepped forward, being the leader. "Why do this, Thunder?"

"I wanted power and control. I always wanted that. You could never make my wishes come true, to life," he explained, voice dripping with venom.

I flew towards Stream, completely in sorrow. "St-Stream, why? Why would you join a madman like Rodrigo? What were you thinking?"

"Find my brother," she said. Her face was tainted with evil. Maybe she was a witch, I dunno. "Wasn't that the excuse I used for joining Lord Rodrigo? I lied, kid. People always do. I joined because, like Thunder, I desire power for myself. But-but of course, Lord Rodrigo must obtain his wish first." She glanced over at my Ark. "Let's make this quick, Charmy. Give me that Ark."

"No way! Finders keepers, losers weepers." I kept a tight grip on my Ark.

Stream sighed. "We do this the hard way than." She lunged at me, snatching my face. She was powerful, like her brother. Gripping my face, I thought I heard something crack in my skull. It hurt like hell! I took the Ark away, and shouted at someone to catch. "What? NO!"

"Sorry, girly!" I cried, throwing the Ark away. Howl snatched it with his sword.

The swordsman beamed, glancing up at Stream. He started to hover in the air, surprising him. Smirking, he quickly lunged towards at dashing speeds and kicked her in the jaw. She cried out, releasing me. He wasn't finished. Howl used his sheath and slashed down on her skull once her body hit the ground. "My, this device is amazing..." he muttered, landing.

"I know right," I agreed, taking it back. "Let me show you how a pro uses it! Gravity Control!"

Stream was standing, shaken by the onslaught. I flew around in the air at blinding speeds, maybe even as fast as Sonic. Stream tried to keep up, but I was dizzying her. I flew in a simple circle just like what Sonic used when he met Blaze. Using my stinger, I stabbed Stream repeatedly as she flailed her arms around. She managed to get a lucky hit in, but that was pure luck since I was going too fast for her to keep up.

The others weren't having a fun time with Thunder. Thunder already had them on the ropes with his muscular body and control of electricity. Psyical attacks were completely useless against him. He swatted at a flying Whip, smashing him into the wall. Rojok was crying and curled into a fetile postion after Thunder zapped him lightly. Armand was attempting to re-route his watch, but Thunder snatched him by his head and hurled him into Rojok. Armand gasped; his watch rebooted. He pressed the lazor function and zapped Thunder in the face. He held his face with pain as it started to swell.

Thunder roared. His body started to crackle with electricity, making his fur seem a vibrant yellow. He lunged at the members of the Wolf Tribe, intent on taking them down. Psycho flinched and barely dodged. Psycho leaped onto Whip whom recovered from the first hit. Holding onto the rabbit's legs, he cringed when Carnage suddenly clung to his own legs.

"What are you two doing?" Whip demanded, tired of carrying them around.

"Just do that Sonic Heroes thing," Psycho said, trying to kick Carnage.

"Huh?"

"Uh, Thunder Shoot?"

Whip blinked and looked down at the wolves. They basically had placid faces, like Whip was the idiot. Whip curled backwards and kicked the wolves into balls and clashed onto Thunder and knocked him down. Heh, that old saying is right: The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Of course, that doesn't apply to me since I'm so cute and small!

Rodrigo sighed, calling his minions back. They were instantly on their feet and at the master's side. Both were dissapointed by their losses, and I could tell Stream was reeling on the inside to steal my Ark. I stuck my tongue out at her. Her head was diverted up to her master.

Espio was chuckling, making us all stare at him. "Told you the resistance would destroy you, Rodrigo."

"Shut up!" Stream barked, snatching Espio by his horn.

"You leave him alone!" I screamed, flying over to Stream and knocking her in the head with my foot. I grabbed Espio's head, steadying him.

"Thanks, Charmy," he said quietely.

Before I knew it, he started to fade in and out. We were both shocked, and I flew back a few paces. Rodrigo was holding his Ark of the Cosmos tightly as he leaped down from the chair. He snatched my wrist, trying to get the Ark off, and I bit him. He cringed and slapped me across the face. My Ark was still on my wrist. Espio was staring at him, calling him foul names.

"Espio...you brought this on yourself," Rodrigo murmured as Espio completely faded out.

"What have you done to him?!" Whip shouted as the group enclosed around the leader and his minions.

Rodrigo smirked. I noticed that his black feathers were glossier and his violet eyes shown white, matching his cornias. "Ah, power. 'Tis what I crave. See, I was only using Espio's life support to give me the body I deserve. I forced him to fight against Stream and Thunder for ours, draining him. What he drained, I recieved."

"You sick bastard!" Psycho shouted, baring his fangs.

"Thank you." The crow waved his hand, and the Ark glowed vibrantly. "Now, please excuse yourselves. Gravity Dive Warp!"

In an insant, a black hole appeared in the center of the room, sucking us heroes up. I glanced over at the spot where Espio once stood. Beaten, yet proud was the chameleon in all his ninja ghostly glory.

_Espio,_ I thought as the vortex sucked me up. I heard the cries of my fellow alliance members. _where are you?_

--

Next: Treasure Hunt! Get the Arks!

Whoa! Stream and new guy Thunder are traitors to their own groups! Rodrigo's plans have now been revealed, and he wants those Arks! See ya 'round in the next Babylon Bee!

...I sound like the DBZ announcer...


	11. A Father Figure

Apparantly, I have multiple personality disorder as diagonsed by my doctor. Great.

If you are religious and get offended by anything Charmy may rant about in this chapter, please accept my sincerest apologies.

Characters (C) Respective Owners

--

Ch. 11: A Father Figure

_Hiya, Barbie. Hi Ken! Wanna go for a ride? Sure Ken! Jump in! I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie woooorld! Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywheeere! Imagination, life is your creation!_

My head immediately shot up, and the headphones slid off my attenae. I shuddered, eye twitching at the horrible techno song. Pulling my knees to my chest, I snatched the headphones and threw them into a wall.

"...Where am I?" I muttered, fluttering up. "And who gave me that song?"

"Oh, you're awake?" a nasily voice asked by the door. Turned out to be Bean. His arm was wrapped up in a splint from the fight with Psycho, apparantly damaging it that much. "I was wondering when you'd wake up! You were out cold, so I figured putting my favorite song on would wake you."

"Barbie Girl is your favorite song, Bean?" I asked, creepiness crawling in my stomach.

"Yeah, it's got a good beat."

"Um, never mind. What am I doin' here?"

"You were thrown out of some black cloud," Bark replied, walking in with Nack and Tomo. "When we found you, you were completely gone. You were also muttering something. We could hear other voices inside the cloud, but it died down the second you were released."

Tomo stepped forward, pushing Bark aside. "But that really isn't the point right now. What happened?"

So, I told them everything that happened to me in Babylon Garden. Bark seemed displeased when I mentioned Stream. Oh, yeah, she kicked his butt back at the Ex. World Grand Prix. Seriously, how do you lose to her? When I finished, Nack was contemplating. His eyes were shut, and he appeared to be thinking hard. Completely unlike him whereas it was always smash and grab and don't get caught.

"Well, that's it." Nack opened his eyes and glanced down at me. "Somebody's going to tell Storm, and he ain't gonna believe you. I can already tell." Before I could protest, Nack added quickly, "Let's find these Arks first!"

"How do I know if I can trust you?!" The words flew out my mouth to fast for me to control. "Uh, I didn't mean that..."

Nack smirked. "I can actually take that as a compliment. People have insulted me way worse than that." The weasel snatched my wrist, taking an interest the Ark of the Cosmos. His eyes sparkled like gems. "So, can I have that as an apology? It'll make a pretty penny on the black market!"

I smacked his hand away, making the Ark glow. I stared down at it as the light glowed. The Dynamite Gang seemed pretty intrigued by the Arks as well. It was Nack's plot to steal the Arks while we were on Babylon Garden, just about to fight Rodrigo before Tomo and I perished.

"Why does it glow like that?" Bean asked, poking my wrist with his useable arm.

"Usually, it glows when an Ark is near or when gravity is being controlled. It's funny because this is the Ark that controls the other ones." I paused, lifting it up into the air. It had a faint glow. Most times, it would just be a yellow gem in the middle with no glimmer, but now there was faintness. "Hey, are you guys holding out on me? Where's the Ark?"

Bark shrugged. "You tell us."

"...I dunno..."

"Guess we'll just have to look for it," Tomo sighed. "How bothersome."

"Let's split up," Nack ordered. "Bean and Bark, me and Tomo."

"How come you always pair yourself up with Tomo?" Bean asked, making Bark snicker.

"...B-because I knew her longer! Shut up, ducky!"

"What about me?" I asked, flying up.

The bounty hunters stared at me, all in confusion. Glancing back and forth with each other, they decided to play Roshambo, or Rock Paper Scissors as most humans call it. It was Nack versus Bean, and for the past fifteen minutes, they kept getting the same thing each time. So Nack played Bark, and lost when Bark jabbed him in the eye. Nack slapped his hand away, paper and Bark chose scissors to poke his eyes.

So, I'm stuck with Tomo and Nack. And it's silent. Dead silent. Not one of us has said anything. Not even me. It's just so...awkward. I glanced back and forth between them, sometimes gazing down at my Ark.

However, then Nack started to complain. 'Are we there yet?' 'Why isn't your Ark glow changing?' 'I'm hungry' and believe me, those were only three of at least one thousand. Tomo and I finally snapped, and we tied Nack up. Which led to more complaining of how the ground was hard.

"Alright, weasel. I've had it!" Tomo socked him over the head, which actually freed him from his bonds. Nack dashed away as Tomo followed in pursuit waving her sword wildly. Shaking my head, I followed them. What I didn't realize was that my Ark was glowing more and more as I headed in the direction.

A scream ruptured through the air, and I flew around in despair trying to find Tomo and Nack. I found Tomo hovering over a well, peering down. She was biting her finger like she was holding in laughter. I glanced over the well to see Nack holding on with dear life against a bucket.

"Something's in the water!" he whined, glancing down at the murky surface. He dipped his L-shaped tail in the water and shuddered.

"You're crazy, Nack," Tomo stated with a blunt edge. She couldn't supress a smirk. "Maybe you've taken one too many shots at Night Babylon last night and it's catching up on you."

"Shut up!"

I laughed. "Yeah, Nacky, too much!"

Without even a glance, Nack flipped open his holster and brought out his shotgun and fired at me. It missed by a half an inch. The smile was still frozen on my face while I was trying to hide my utter fear. Tomo frowned down at him, before gasping. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the well. Using her wall-scaling techniques, Tomo carefully glided along the wall as I hovered down. I noticed my Ark was glowing immeasureably bright. So bright that it was nearly blinding. Nack winced at the glimmering Ark. Tomo pointed down at the water.

"That Ark is probably down here somewhere," Tomo said, touching the water. She slapped at the water, making ripples.

It was so dark and murky that we couldn't see our reflections. I placed my Ark in the water, making the water get somewhat cleaner. Or perhaps it was just getting lighter? I wasn't sure.

Something was coming up. I pointed excitedly at it. Nack sat himself in the bucket, leaning impatiently forward. The something turned out to be an green, scaly arm and snatched Nack's stetson hat and vanished. Our mouths just dropped open. Was something in the water?

Nack rubbed his head, feeling the messy fur. Violently, Nack leaped into the water and began to chase whatever that was. A few seconds, he came bursting back up. Crimson eyes wide, mouth open in utter horror, and he was shaking uncontrollably. Nack's eyes diverted back down into the water, and he shook his head.

"What's wrong with you?" Tomo asked, grabbing his shoulder to steady him.

"That...thing! That thing's...a-alive!" Nack babbled.

"Alive? If it was alive than it would've come up," she countered. "...Wait, then that would mean..."

"Was that a ghost?" I asked, staring at my Ark. I dabbed it back in the water, but I was suddenly grabbed into the water.

My vision was entirely blurred as the water deteriorated my eyes. Water burned my throat, and I felt my lungs shrink to the size of grapes. Music. It sounded like there was some rock music coming from the front. The person was dragging me to some light. He was so strong that he was dragging me the entire way. However, before we made it, I passed out.

Tomo and Nack stared at the spot where I once stood in utter surprise. They leaped into the water, but only found fingernails imprinted into the wall and some old, crusted blood against the rock at the bottom on the water. Tomo feared I drowned and was close to punching something. Nack hugged her, convincing her to tell the others. They left, but Nack took a quick glance back to check for his cowboy hat.

When I woke up, I heard someone gruff voice humming. My head buzzed, just like me. My Ark was glowing brighter than before, but it wasn't on my wrist. It was beside my helmet. My jacket was off. I glanced around: There was a clothesline where my helmet and jacket were drying. My honeybee royality badge was being dried seperate from the jacket.

"Finally awake, huh?" a new voice asked, yet it was cold and provoking. I glanced up: A human girl around eighteen with pale, crack skin hovered over my like an angry horsefly. Her ebony hair was matted over her face, and it contrasted with her white dress. Her dress was caked with dry blood. Seven of her fingernails were missing, but they looked like they were shredded off.

"Who...Where am I?" I asked, trying to sit up.

"In the room of the Cursed Well," she explained. Her hair swished around, still covering her face. "My name is Sadako Yamamura. I'm the spirit that haunts this well and the rest of the world."

"Sadako, why did you bring me here?" I asked, standing and shaking her outstretched hand. I tried to hide my disgust as her bruised arms.

"I didn't. He did." She pointed at a new figure that was sitting and bopping his head to some music.

It was a green crocodile with black headphones, black shoes with a white line across the tongue, and a gold chain around his neck. On his back were a pair of angel wings, emitting a strange white light.

"...Vector?" I asked, wide-eyed.

He looked at me, smirking those big, pearly teeth in a gleeful smile. "Well, kiddo, long time, no see. Or smash of one my windows."

"Vector!" I flew over and hugged him tightly. Vector! My Vector! It was him! Why was he here? Oh, that doesn't matter right now. So long as I'm in his arms, everything doesn't matter. Safe, comfortable. Those words would always remind me of him.

Vector had tears in his eyes as I buried my face into his chest. "Charmy, it's so good to hug you again!"

"S-same here, boss!" I jeered, looking up at him with tears streaming down my cheeks. "I've missed you so much! Every since that last moment we spent together in the Purgatory, I thought I would never see you again until I was dead."

"Same here, but hey, Sadako was nice enough to let me move in."

Sadako snorted, crossing her arms in a huff. "Only because you keep me company. Watching TV gets boring after watching the same _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ episodes each day. I've even memorized the dialogue." She glanced over at me. "Hm, such a nice face. I wonder what it would look like when I distort it."

"Sadako, leave him alone!" Vector barked, snarling at her. She recoiled and began to watch TV. "Anyway, I've been living here ever since today. I can only leave whenever Sadako has to kill some unfortuanate fella for watching her Cursed Videotape."

"What's that?" I asked, staring at her.

"I'll explain. I kill people with my Cursed Videotape. It's a collection of visions I saw before my presumed death. It'll send a disease into the victims throat and cut off their breathing supply in seven days. Once I appear, on the same time in seven days, that person will die," Sadako said, making me cringe.

I imagined suffocating to death. It wasn't pretty to say the least. Taking my disturbed feelings away from Sadako, I directed my attention fully on Vector. Instantly, I began to parade him with questions. "How was Heaven? Is Espio there? Are there flowers up there? Are there really eighty girls up there to do whatever you want?"

"Slow down!" Vector ordered, covering my mouth jokingly. He chuckled. "I forgot how curious you were. In order: Ppretty good, but could've used more pizza. No Espio's not there...bastard. Flowers are blooming. I have no idea where you heard the last one."

"Espio ain't a bastard! He was just...confused!" I protested, folding my arms.

"Huh, you're defending him..."

"What's that mean, Vector?"

"Nothing."

His eyes were heavy, like he committed a bad sin. The crocodile suddenly beamed, and he began to ask about me. Excitedly, I bragged on and on about my adventures with the Babylon Rogues, bringing him up to date about everyone else. I asked where Sonic went when he died. Vector said he went to Heaven, and that God was thinking about letting him coming back to life. At least Amy, Tails, and the others would be happy.

Vector blushed slightly when I brought up Madame Vanilla. She is a lovely woman, but maybe a bit too naive for her own good. Grinning slyly, I began to jeer about how much he loved her.

"Vector and Vanilla sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I sang, buzzing over his head.

"Hah! I can fly too, ya know!" he shouted, snatching my chest. His wings flapped, creating a small gust.

"No fair! My wings are naturally, while yours aren't!"

Vector flapped his long, feathery wings. They looked so out of place on his scaly form. Grinning my headphone end to other headphone end, the crocodile gave me a noogie. I squealed, protesting.

"Shut up!" Sadako screamed, glaring at us. Her hair parted, revealing a disfigured left eye. There were two Japanese characters shining on her nightfall eye. Her hair was sticking up on her own. "Or else face my telepathic retribution!"

We both flinched, obeying her. Floating gently down, we slowly bowed to her. Sadako glared at us before returning to her episode of _Family Guy_. She chuckled subconsiously to herself.

Vector made a face at the back of her head.

"I saw that." She glanced back at him.

"Please don't kill me, or harm my beautiful face!" Vector begged, falling to his knees in desperation. I did the same, thinking it was just some game they played.

Sadako sighed, shaking her head at our stupidity. She returned to her show, turning the volume up. However, she continued to turn her head, and even with the dredlock-like hair covering her vision, I could tell she was staring at Vector.

Vector laughed. "She's a fun lady to hand around, that Sadako." His face grew grim, returning serious. This was the mask that Vector always placed on when he paid the rent or bills for electricity. "Charmy, we have to get down to business."

I hated that sentence. Whenever I was goofing off, Vector would screech that distainful sentence. Sometimes Espio would say it if Vector was too distracted by my clownish behavior.

"We both know Rodrigo's motives, and that Espio joined him. He dissapeared, too, right?" he asked, pinching my cheek to get my attention.

"Uh-huh," I replied, rubbing my cheek. I swear it was starting to bruise over.

"Well, Rodrigo absorbed all of Espio's powers into himself. That weakened Espio's lifeforce to that of a smooshed ant, and he was sent to the Purgatory for counciling."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, God is considering placing Espio in Hell for leaving Heaven."

I froze. Espio go to Hell? But he was a good guy! There was no way Espio could be going to Hell! If this so-called "God" was allowing it, than screw him! Sorry everyone, but no one tries to harm Espio and gets away with it.

"Charmy..." Vector looked directly up at me, making me flinch. Did he know that I was cursing God for Espio's predicament? Vector could've stopped Espio's decision, after all. They were both there when Espio made his choice to be a pawn of Rodrigo's. "I have a little gift to give you."

"Ooo, what is it?" I asked, my spirits soaring.

Vector clapped his hands together and out popped the blue Ark of the Cosmos! The crocodile took my other wrist and gently placed it on. He smirked, rubbing my head gently. "You are still the same wild, goofy, brave kid I knew when you were a detective. I love you like a little brother, maybe even a son, Charmy."

I broke down into tears. "Th-thank you so much, Daddy!"

"Um, Daddy you say?"

I nodded furiously. "You were always like a dad to me! You were always there to give me guidance, to comfort me. It made me feel like a had a real dad, but I knew since they're dead...maybe you could've been him?"

Vector looked sympathetic, maybe with a tinge of confusion. Scratching the back of his head, he wrapped his other arm around me, rocking me gently. Softly, he started to sing a lullaby. I couldn't really tell what he was singing, but it actually sounded sweet. When he sings quietly, it's actually quite melodic with his gruff voice. Loudly, well, not so much. I soon found myself drifting off to sleep...

Vector stood, holding me in his arms. "Sadako, you can take him back."

Sadako drapped me in her arms. "Are you sure you didn't want to spend more time with him?"

Smirking, Vector adjusted his headphones onto his shoulders. "Nah, Charmy's a big boy. He can handle himself. I just wanted some personal time with him. Oh!" Vector sauntered past her and reached just behind the television. There he pulled out a soaking wet stetson. "Can you give this back to the weasel called Nack? I just wanted to screw with him for a bit."

Sighing, Sadako smacked him over the head. "Fine, but I'm not messengergirl. You owe me."

"Don't I always?"

Sadako sighed, jumping back into the murky water and guided herself up back the well. Using her inhuman skills, she threw me over her shoulder and gripped the hat on her head. She crawled up using her fingers and reached her feet to unreachable heights for humans, but to immortal grudges, this is simple. She popped her head out the well, seeing figures in the distance.

"YOU TWO LET THE KID DROWN?!" Bark screamed, smacking Nack over the head.

"Ha ha! Nack looks funny without his hat on!" Bean jeered, earning him a smack from Nack, whom quickly recovered from Bark's open-hand slap. "Wha'd I do?"

"Shut up, all three of you," Tomo snapped, glaring at them. "Maybe there's still time to-" She stopped when she saw Sadako sway towards them.

The four bounty hunters froze. Just what the heck was this human? Her skin was cracked, and she pale, maybe even slightly grey. She was bloody, making Bean cringe. Sadako took Nack's hat and threw it at him. He missed, hitting him in the face. Rubbing his nose, he moaned as he got even wetter. Holding me by my arm, Tomo snatched me, glaring.

"You know, just because Vector doesn't want me to kill you..." Sadako's hair parted, revealing her morphed eye. Tomo froze entirely. "...Doesn't mean I can't give you a headache." She blinked, and Tomo grasped her head in pain. She went down on her knees.

"What-what are you?" Tomo whimpered as my eyes started to flutter open.

"Dead." Sadako began to wander back into her well. Before she did so, her hair closed over her face.

"W-wait!" I called, getting to my knees.

"Yes?" She was at the edge of the well, ready to leap in.

"What does your face look like?"

She paused. Her head dropped, but I could hear her giggle. Sadako grabbed her unruly hair and yanked it behind her ears. There was a beautiful Japanese girl with the kindest smile.

The guys and I just stared with our mouths dropping open. Tomo growled to herself, crossing her arms.

"Oh, and I really am a guy. I just look like a girl on the outside." And with that, Sadako leaped inside the well.

"...Sadako's a guy..." I muttered, eyes wide. "...I wonder if Vector knows."

Tomo paused, glancing back to the well. She peered over the well, seeing Sadako give her the finger. Tomo screeched at her, but than got water slapped on her face. Tomo was about to dive in when Bark and Nack restrained her. Bean took pictures of the entire thing, along with one of him getting punched in the face by Tomo. While we waited for Tomo to settle herself, Nack tried to convince me to give him my brand new Ark.

"Uh, yeah, no. Get away from me," I said, aiming my stinger at his face.

Nack aimed his shotgun at my face. "Give me that Ark! I wanna sell it!"

"No way!"

And thus, we started to fight over the Ark. I poked Nack in the eye, and I won. Seriously, I'm not lying. That's how it ended. I know: Nack's really lame in a fight. He says that he hates feeling his opponent die, so he uses a gun.

Placing ice on his eye, Nack smirked wryly. "So, how's Vector? He was the one that stole my hat, right?"

Pausing, I glanced down at the new Ark he gave me. "...Fine, just fine. He's exactly the same."

"And he steals my hat..." Nack muttered, trying to squeeze the rest of the water out of his hat.

"Uh-huh."

"Sick croc..."

"Hey!"

Nack placed his hands up in defense. "Alright! Don't get so testy on me."

I growled at him, but than sighed. "I haven't seen him in sooooo long, Nack. I really missed him." I wiped my eyes. "Heh, now I'm tearing up at the very mention of him. It's really weird to talk about an angel."

Nack just stared at me, so I told him the whole shabang. He seemed interested in people coming from Heaven, but was probably too intrigued by my newest Ark to care. He glanced over his shoulder to see his comrades try to calm Tomo down from Sadako's wicked act. Smirking to himself, he replaced his gun back into his holster and merely lied on the ground.

"I guess today really made up for yesterday, eh?" he asked, scratching his chest fur.

I nodded, lying next to him. "You can say that, yup!"

--

Well, Charmy has found Vector again! What's gonna happen now? I have no idea!


	12. Battle on Angel Island

Well, for some that do not know, I had terrible/good weeks this months which included a bad wedding, winning a softball tournament, and writers' block. Ask me and I'll spill.

Characters (C) Respective Owners

Ch. 12: Battle on Angel Island

With three Arks of the Cosmos on our side, and one on theirs, there was only one left. I kept the Master Ark, the yellow one, in hand because I was most experienced with it; Jet had the green one that controlled him last time with the power of darkness; Rodrigo has the red one wrapped around his twisted wrist. Finally, I just obtained the blue Ark from my deceased friend that lives in a well, Vector.

The last one left was the purple Ark. I could only wonder where we would find the last one. Make a guess on where it is, I dare you. Atlantica? China? Taiwan? Heh, I'd even guess very top of the North Pole in Santa Claus' house!

Team Dynamite returned me home to the Babylon Rogues, where Wave was flipping out and screaming at me. Top of her lungs, making my attenae bleed. Well, metaphorically speaking, she did. Bark explained the whole ordeal to the Babylon Rogues while I dried off. Bean and Nack kept bugging Jet on selling the Arks on the black market. It left with them with black eyes, courtesy of Storm.

Speaking of Storm, he was the first one to ask me where Stream was.

No one spoke. Team Dynamite and I exchanged glances. Tomo shoved me towards him, whispering that since I was like his little brother, I had to tell him. I glared back at the four bounty hunters, while they just whistled harmlessly.

"What's with you four?" Kiba asked, appearing in the doorway. "Making a child talk for you. Shameful."

"Shut it, woman!" Nack shouted, pointing a finger at him. Tomo smacked him over the head. "What did I do?"

I flew towards Storm. Feeling like I would throw-up, I muttered, "Stream defected over to Rodrigo..."

"What?" Storm asked, cocking his head.

"Stream's gone to Rodrigo's side," I repeated, louder than the first.

Silence. Cold, unforgiving silence. Storm's eyes bulged, gaping. The other Babylon Rogues just stared on in shock. Wave had one of her hands over her beak, trying to hold her surprise inside. The albatross backed up a few steps, smiling in disbelief. He was shaking his head slowly, side to side and repeat.

"N-no way, Charmy," he finally said, voice quivering. "Th-that's just..."

"Storm, I'm telling you the truth," I interpoded, grabbing his large hand. My head was hanging down by my chest.

"...I have to be alone for little while," he murmured, snatching his hand away. Adjusting his poncho (ROFL), he shoved his hands into his jacket pocket. Jet tried to get his attention, but Wave ordered him to stay back.

I never saw Storm look so distraught. He looked ready to just commit suicide. Stream would pay dearly for forcing my friend into this minor depression. Heck, I wold make sure of it!

Team Dynamite slowly made their way to the door, until Kiba threw one of her arrows at Bean. It went straight under his armpit and stabbed into the airship's door. Thank God we docked earlier. The panda wrapped an arm around Bean's neck, demanding why her boyfriend was acting so angsty. Bean, face starting to turn purple, tried to speak, but all that came out were garbles. Kiba finally released him, allowing them to leave. She rushed past us and into Storm's room.

Jet stared down at his past. Miserable for his best friend's loss, he sighed. Slamming his eyes shut, he made a vow to exact revenge on that accursed girl. Ordering Wave and I to follow him into his office, he told us to get our Extreme Gear. Wave and I exchanged confused and worried looks and instantly obeyed.

Lounging leisurely in his leather chair, Jet tapped his fingers on his wooden desk. We got him a new one after he went berserk during the Shadow Jet incident and threw it out the window.

"Why did you call us in here, Jet? What's wrong?" Wave asked, concern for her boyfriend wracking his voice.

Oblivious to the question, Jet's gaze was more afixated on the clouds outside. Finishing drumming his fingers on his desk, Jet sighed deeply. "Charmy, Wave, we're going to Angel Island. We're going to have some more help from some old friends of yours." He pointed at me.

"Me? What? Wait, do you mean...?" My breathe caught in my throat. "Mighty and Ray?"

He nodded.

"Ya-hoo!" I cried, backflipping several times. I haven't seen those two in a few weeks! They were supposed to be referees in the Ex. World Grand Prix, but apparantly because Knuckles had to go to face Storm, he left Mighty and Ray in charge of guarding his precious gem. Wish I could've saw them because maybe they could've saved Sonic from death.

Wave grabbed me by my wings in one fluent motion. The swallow shook her head with a smirk at my childish behavior. "Calm down or we won't go. In fact, we'll just tie you to a tree."

"Again?"

"Yes, again."

Ignore that. I'm not even going to get into the tree business. It was just enough to make me simmer down. Sitting on Jet's desk, I asked when we were going.

Jet stood and hitched his thumb to the door, saying we would leave immediately. Following our leader outside, we flew up and headed directly towards Angel Island. I lagged behind while Jet and Wave talked sweet nothings to each other. Jet was continously scratching his head, making me smirk to myself.

Nothing his green Ark on wrist, I studied my yellow master Ark. It seemed so harmless, so completely natural. The Ark was ordinairy, like a metal bracelet. Glaring at it, I childishly made a face at it, only to be reflected back at me. And the sun just desired to screw me in some way, so it shined its non-glorious light in my sensitive eyes. Wincing in pain, I bit the Ark, growling like a mad dog.

"What are you doing?" Wave asked, stopping with Jet by her side.

"Uh, nothing?" I sheepishly replied, hiding my hands in my jacket pocket.

"Riiight, whatever." Turning around, Jet pointed a finger up at a landmass in the sky. "Thar she blows! Angel Island up north!"

"...Idiot," Wave muttered, zooming past him with me chuckling right behind her. She ignored Jet's complains as he followed.

Angel Island flourished with beauty. Trees, bushes, small animals like Chao all around. Chao Gardens actually resided back on the floating masterpiece to reintiate the past around four thousand years ago when Tikal and Chaos lived. Well, Tikal was revived with Chaos, but that doesn't matter. She now lives on the island as another guardian.

Making our way past the mushroom zones, I distictively remembered that it was around here that I was captured by Eggman for the first time. It was here that I met Knuckles, Espio, and Mighty. Along with the evil Hyper Metal Sonic. This Metal Sonic was the second Metal Sonic created by Eggman when the first one was destroyed by Sonic when he first met Amy.

We stumbled upon the shrine. Frivolous Chao danced and played around in a nearby lake. Tikal sat by the waterbed, feeding a chao a fruit. Ray was right behind her, patting a red chao with two spikes on its head. Mighty and Knuckles were on top the shrine; Knuckles sleeping by the Master Emerald; Mighty sitting on the emerald.

Calling out the them, Mighty leaped off the shrine and landed on the first step. He embraced me tightly, nearly cracking my back in half. I gave a little gasp, trying to hug him back. Ray dragged his friend off me, noticing my breathless face. He greeted us, waving at the birds behind me. Tikal woke up Knuckles, who rolled, ever-so-slightly, and fell all the way down those shrine steps.

"Coool," Jet said, watching Knuckles' crumpled form twitch.

The echidna in question, struggled to his feet as Mighty dragged him up. He groaned, rubbing his head. Immediately, he snapped to attention, ran up the steps, and checked up on the Master Emerald. Feeling it around, he catiously inspected it for any damages or if any pieces dispersed. Relieved, he wiped sweat off his brow and casually walked back to us.

"You are completely stupid," Wave quipped, patting Knuckles' shoulder.

"Shut up!" Knuckles shouted, which was completely irrevelvant to me. "Why are you guys even here?" He was still disturbed over the loss of Sonic.

"We didn't ride all this way to witness your ugly mug! We came here to ask Mighty and Ray something," Jet explained, glaring at Master Emerald guardian.

Ray's ears twitched at the mention of his name. Gaining confidence in himself made him lose his stuttering problems, or was it me making fun of him whenever I came here? I dunno, honestly. "What do you need of us?" he asked, his bushy tail starting to unravel.

"Well, we were wondering if we could have your skills to locate the last Ark of the Cosmos," Jet explained, making Wave and I stare at him.

Mighty paused, stared down at my Ark, than Jet's Ark, and replied, "What's an Ark of the Cosmos?"

SMACK. Wave retreated her wrench back into her vest pouch. Mighty held his head, rubbing a forming bruise. Scratching the inside of his Shrek-like ear, the armadillo merely smiled at her. He acted as though the wound didn't affect him.

"That wasn't really nice. Kind young ladies shouldn't harm people," he stated simply. His grin was as wide as the Master Emerald.

Flinching wasn't easy for Wave. No one had ever recovered from her evil wrench attack so quickly. Grumbling angrily to herself, she glared meekly at Mighty. However, she soon found herself flushed when Mighty started to pat her head.

"I'm sorry for making you upset, Wave," Mighty apologized, sincerity vivid in his tone. His grin never wavered, but grew larger. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Wave blushed, but than she noticed that Jet was twitching. It was obvious he was jealous, but Mighty paid no mind. The hawk swiped out his bansho fans and aimed one at Mighty. Mighty merely poked at it, observing how soft the feathers are. Jet snarled at him, instantly regretting his proposal.

Ray stepped between the two. The same as two years ago, Ray always avoided and prevented violence. Just like his best friend Mighty. The timid twelve-year-old glanced over to Mighty with fear illuminating in his eyes.

Giving his friend a weary grin, he asked Jet to calm down. Peacefully, he gently took the fans away from him and placed them on the shrine. He took out Gears and adjusted them next to his fans.

Glaring at Jet, I wondered why he was such a jerk to Mighty. Only because he was trying to calm Wave down? Now that _is _pure envy. We followed them over to Tikal. The echidna princess greeted us, holding a grey chao with a horn on its head. Releasing the chao to frolic with a few other chao, she called on someone called Chaos to look after the chao.

A thick puddle slithered over to her. Taking the shape of a still liquified body with beady greenish-black eyes and a glowing brain, it came to my attention that this was Chaos Zero, a mutated chao protecter and the god of destruction. He couldn't speak, but gathered the other chao, and they followed him to the other side of the shrine.

"So, just what exactly does Rodrigo want with the Arks this time?" Knuckles asked when Tikal and Chaos were gone to play with the chao.

"Apparantly, he wants to turn our world into a spaceship to take over Babylon," I explained. "He's gonna use the Arks' gravity power to lift up the world and invade, or something like that."

"Well, we have to stop him then!" Jet exclaimed since I never told them what happened.

"But he found some minions' help, right?" Knuckles smartly deducted, strangly enough.

I nodded. "How'd you know, Knuckles?"

Knuckles guided us back up to the Master Emerald, telling us the emerald allowed him and the others to see the commotion on Babylon Garden. The leading emerald was glowing brighter than before. Chaos slithered back up to us in puddle form before returning to normal. Knuckles and Chaos placed their hands on the green gem, muttering something in their last language of the echidnas. Shining so brightly that it burned my eyes and could've caused anyone with poor eyesight blindness, the emerald suddenly flashed us a vision on the surface. It was of Rodrigo and myself. He was holding me, bruised and unconsious in one arm with a swarm of what appeared to be bird demons in the background. Rodrigo held me high in the air before shouting something in the Babylonian language and stabbing me with the kunai knife Espio gave me. The vision ended soon after.

Mighty looked horrified at the emerald. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Without warning, he enveloped me in a hug that probably broke my back. Having tears pour from his eyes, he shouted, "You poor little bee! I shall protect from this demon!"

"Um, he's not a demon; he's a evil spirit," Wave explained with a sour expression. "and my ancestor."

Chaos glanced over to Wave and gently patted her head before walking down the steps. However before he got to the fourth step, Jet blow a large gust of wind with his fans and blow the god into a tree. Chaos Zero was now a large gush of water that was twitching. Wave felt her doorag, cringing as water started to drip down her face.

A feminine voice behind us began to laugh brutishly. Turning around revealed herself as Stream. Thunder stood behind her. On his jacket read the word SARGE, his new alias. Sarge had his arms crossed over his chest whilst Stream had herself on Rodrigo's Ark of the Cosmos.

"It's quite funny how you're going to be the sacrifice in Lord Rodrigo's plan!" Stream howled with laughter.

"Stream, why?" Wave asked, desperately trying to air off the water in her doorag.

"Why? Wave, out of all the Rogues, I thought you were the one with the most common sense. Appears that you're just stupid like your little boy toy there."

SNAP. If I knew anything it would be two things: Never call Jet little and to never insult Wave's intelligence in any manner possible. Wave brandished her wrench while Jet prepared his fans. Believing they were looking for a dirty fight, Wave conjured a few hidden bombs up in her hand.

However, Stream lifted her Ark, shouting, "Gravity Control!" The gravity around the two suddenly dropped down on us heavily, making it hard to breathe as our faces were slammed into the ground.

Sarge sauntered over to us, seemingly unaffected by the sudden change in gravity. He snatched Jet's wrist, claiming his green Ark. Grabbing my petite body, I chomped down on his hand as he started for my Ark. The exiled wolf cried out with pain, throwing me into the Master Emerald.

"CHARMY, GET THE MASTER EMERALD!" Knuckles screamed hysterically.

I snatched the giant emerald before it had a chance to break apart into pieces. Believe me, you wouldn't want to know what Knuckles would do/say if his precious Master Emerald was broken, again. Snarling, Sarge rushed at me using his newly-acquired power over gravity. Countering with my Ark, I blasted a Gravity Beam at him.

While researching the Arks, Wave discovered that the Arks could use much more powerful techiniques then just Gravity Control and Gravity Dive. One such as Gravity Beam which was a move where the user blast a stream of gravity against an opponent. More to be discovered, however.

Anyway, Sarge and I were locked in a battle with the Gravity Beams. He was shoving me back with every advancing step. He was just too strong for me, so I called off the attack and flew out of the way wearily. The beam blasted against a tree that landed on top of the chaos' river. The chao mourned for their loss.

"Ow, annoying pest!" Stream shouted as the grey chao with a horn bit onto her arm. She swatted it away with her powerful arm. However, the chao kept coming back for more as it tried to pry the Ark away from Stream. "S-stop it, you darn brat!" The chao cried out as Stream started to strangle it.

Tikal rushed up to her and snatched the chao away. She was in tears. "Please, I'm begging you, don't hurt these people anymore!"

The albatross girl paused, pretending to think. "Sorry, mole, but I can't."

"Can't? You mean you won't!"

"Uh, duh?"

Finally at the end of her rope, Tikal raised her right hand. "Forgive me, please. God's Lightning!" From the heavens above came a solitary streak of orange lightning that struck Stream hard. She screamed aloud and faltered down. Tikal winced, suddenly asking for even more forgiveness.

With Stream down, the gravity returned to normal. Mighty dashed up to Sarge and lifted him with one hand. Grunting with effort, the powerhouse armadillo simply tossed Sarge into the alter. He was on Sarge in seconds with an onslaught of punches. Having no time to retaliate, Sarge managed to pull up a defense with his arms covering his face, but left his chest wide open. Mighty smirked, nailing Sarge in the stomach area. Sarge wheezed for a split second, but snatched Mighty's arm and punched him in the face. Mighty just acted as though it didn't affect him. Being the strongest thing alive, Mighty was pretty much immune to physical attacks like punches or bullets from his hard shell. Rubbing his chin, Mighty grinned broadly and kicked Sarge in the face. Free from the wolf's grasp, Mighty launched himself onto him and picked him up once more and tossed him down the steps of the shrine.

Sarge groaned, holding his chest in pain. That armadillo could seriously stomp someone when he ticked him off! Hacking up a tiny about of blood, Sarge faced Mighty again whom leaped from the steps and landed in front of the wolf with a fighting position at ready. Sarge activated his Ark once more, sending out a Gravity Beam until Ray leaped onto his back and covered his eyes. Mighty lunged at Sarge, dodging the beam and swiped his Ark.

"Fool!" Stream shrieked, punching Tikal in the face as she dashed to Sarge. However, Wave snatched her by her dredlocked ponytail and she tripped backwards into Wave's fist.

"Never talk to me like that! I'm not stupid, like a certain albatross girl," Wave snorted, raising her wrench.

Stream gulped, remembering the time where Wave brutily smashed her wrench over her brother's face. With a quick flick of her wrist, Wave smashed her wrench down on Stream's face, rendering her unconsious. She mumbled stuff in her brain-dead world.

Feeling a bit useless in the situation, I flew down to Stream and stole her Ark. The two Arks on my wrist glowed brightly, as did the one on Sarge's wrist. They were reacting to each other, like they do whenever one was near. Smiling at my accomplishment, I gazed into each Ark, watching my reflection in their dimming lights.

Sarge sighed to himself, completely disgusted at Stream's failure. Flinching, he noticed he was surronded by everyone, including the little chao. Now, Sarge was against picking on chao; it just wasn't in his nature to attack those harmless blobs.

Finally being of use, Jet swirled his fans and created a large gust of wind that blasted into Sarge, sending him into the alter's steps. However, Sarge conjured up a bolt of lightning from his hand and aimed it at Mighty. Mighty was blasted back into the river where the chaos played. He coughed out water, trying to unclog his ears.

"What are you doing, Sarge?" a voice behind them commanded.

Sarge cringed, turning around. Behind him was a burnt orange falcon with a gold, crooked beak. The falcon had aqua eyes with a simple brown trenchcoat and knee-high black boots. His accesories included a small blue opal embedded into his forehead. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly, there was a small green ruby crusted onto Sarge's forehead. On Stream's forehead was a bright pink diamond.

"Lord Rodrigo orders you and Stream back to his headquarters on Babylon Garden," he quipped coldly, his tone monotone. "He says that because you have lost his Ark, you shall be dire consquences. On the lighter side, I managed to steal this." He raised his left wrist, revealing the final blue Ark of the Cosmos.

"Hey!" I shouted. "That's Sonic's!"

His eyes wavered onto me. "So you were the one that slayed Lord Rodrigo. An honor. I wish I had the time to test your abilities, but I'm afraid I've come to collect these two screw-ups."

Sarge growled. "It's Stream's fault for losing Jet's Ark."

"I don't really care. You should've been able to intervene."

Mighty stood, attempting to vainly shake himself dry. The chaos laughed, forgetting the danger they were in as Mighty splashed water onto them. The falcon paused, staring down at the armadillo. A red chao with bird wings approached him, flying up to him. The falcon gently petted him before setting him back with Tikal.

Tikal smiled at him. "You don't seem bad. What's your name?"

"I am Cannon," he said, slinging Stream over his shoulder. "Come along, Sarge." '

The wolf hesistated before obediatenly following. Grumbling insults to himself, he glanced over his shoulder at us and frowned. Cannon raised his hand and shouted something in the Babylonian language. In an instant, they vanished.

I glanced at the the chao that adored Cannon. It burst into tears in Tikal's arms as she tried to subdue it. Sniffling, the bird-like creature hovered back over to its friends and resumed playing by the shrine. Tikal sighed deeply, wishing for that chao's happiness to return.

"That Cannon fellow," Ray started, rubbing a forming bruise from where Sarge threw him off. "he seemed...nice?"

"That would be the word to describe that falcon," Wave agreed, nodding her head. She twirled her wrench in her hand. "I'm just glad I got to smack Stream around for that betrayal!"

"And for putting Storm through that little depression episode," Jet added, resting his head in her shoulder. Sighing, he snuggled into her neck, tired.

"Cuuuute," Tikal cooed as she threw a tiny beach ball to the other chao.

Wave blushed, waving her hand in disgrace at Tikal's baby voice. "Oh, just shut up."

_"Cannon, I'm pretty sure that we'll have to fight each other..." _I thought, staring at the smoke he left behind.

--

Next: Cannon

HI, READ THIS. WHOMEVER GETS MY 50TH REVIEW WILL GET A STORY REQUEST.


	13. Cannon

...Your mom!

Characters (C) Respective Owners

Ch. 13: Cannon

Whap. Whap. Whap. Ugh, something kept hitting me in the face. Groggily, I found myself in my own bed. My Ark was next to me. Instictively, I placed it on my wrist. Rodrigo had one of the Arks, while we had three.

"Hey, kiddo," a voice said. Storm was leaning over my bed, smiling down at me.

"What happened?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Well, what Boss said was that Cannon guy released something off his Ark before vanishing, and I found you, Boss, and Wave in the boss' office." Storm paced for a few seconds, chuckling. "Heck, you guys had me worried!"

Smiling, I flew over to Storm, landing on his shoulders. "So, you okay?"

"Hm?"

"Uh, about that whole Strea-"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, all too quickly. His eyes lowered to the floor in a feeble attempt to cover up his pain. Grinning once more, Storm asked if I wanted some lunch.

Well, duh! Storm and I downed a quick lunch before noticing that the other Babylon Rogues weren't there. Finding a note, it read that Jet and Wave went on a date while Kiba decided to go annoy the Wolf Gang, especially Carnage. So, Storm and I decided to just go fly around on our Extreme Gear for a while. Storm made sure that he was carrying the red Ark we stole on him.

I thought that maybe Storm would like a little reunion with Vector so I escorted him over to Sadako's well. Screaming her name several times only resulted in ripples in the water. I glanced over my shoulder, noticing Storm was trying to sneak away.

"Hey! Get over here, ya big lummax!" I shouted, grabbing his arm.

"Let go of me!" he cried, trying to pry me off.

"But I want-"

"I can never get a moment's peace, can I?" Sadako quipped, her head popping up from the well. Her hair, once again matted, parted so we could see her normal ebony eye. "Oh, it's..."

"Charmy," I greeted. "Nice to see you again, Sadako!"

"Indeed." She glanced over to Storm, who looked completely spooked. "And the albatross is...?"

I pushed him towards the he-she. "Storm, meet Sadako. Sadako, Storm."

Shyly, the albatross outstretched his hand as Sadako shook it only once. She gestured inside, grabbing me and ordering Storm to follow. Glancing back at Storm, she told him to not get lost. With those parting words, Sadako dove gracefully back into the water and swam through the rough waters. She glanced behind, noticing Storm struggle to follow. He just wasn't used to the current. Throwing me into her "home", she snatched Storm and tossed him inside.

Hacking up water, Storm snarled at Sadako. "J-just what was that for?"

Not replying, Sadako sat over towards her chair and began to watch commercials of soap operas. Glaring back at Storm, she noticed that he didn't waver when she affected her death eye. Finally submitting, she apologized with a tone that couldn't care less.

Satisfied, Storm called over to me, but I was too busy talking to Vector to care. Bewildered at the sudden appearance of my former leader, Storm cried out and fell over. Pointing a shaky finger at Vector, he stuttered incomprehensibly.

The crocodile burst into laughter. Patting Storm on the head, he gently socked him on the shoulder. "Storm! Man, old buddy old pal of mine, I haven't seen you in ages! How you been holdin' up?"

Flustered, Storm stood up and gave a weary laugh. "P-pretty good, Vector. Wow! I really can't believe you're alive!"

"Actually, I'm an angel. God lets me hang around here, so long as I don't screw with time."

Storm scratched his head, but they resumed chatting. Junior high days, street fights, Gear races pitting themselves against each other, and then they just started to wrestle to see who was the strongest.

Sadako told me I could visit whenever I liked, but than her face grew grim. Cranning her head at the television, she snatched the remote and pressed a few buttons. On the screen showed Cannon the Falcon.

Cannon was in a field, calmly collecting vegetables from a nearby garden. With a serene appearance, I noticed that he had the purple Ark of the Cosmos on his wrist. Wondering where he stolen it, the screen suddenly changed to that of a small vortex in the middle of the scene. No warning whatsoever, Sadako snatched my wing and just threw in me into the vortex.

Screaming, I flew out of the vortex and rolled into the field of vegetables. Rolling my eyes to back of my head, I flopped onto my stomach. Man, could that he-she throw! Fluttering up weakly, I groaned, holding my throbbing head.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Cannon asked, kneeling down next to me.

Gasping, I crawled away from him backwards. Eyeing his Ark, I noticed that his eyelids looked incredibly heavy, and the fact that he was wearing a kimono. In his hand was a basket filled with carrots and tomatoes and other veggies.

Grasping my shoulder, Cannon smiled gently towards me. "You've had quite the fall. Let me get that bruise."

"Bruise?" I repeated. Cannon poked my shoulder, making me wince. Indeed there was a bruise there. "Whoa! You're right!"

Catiously, the falcon rubbed what appeared to be vegetable oil on my shoulder. Shuddering at his rough, yet soothing touch, I wormed myself away. Cannon seemed interested in me, so he just sat next to me, offering...corn?

"Um, no thanks," I said, feeling completely uncomfortable. "Gotta split, bye!"

"Wait, Charmy!" He grabbed my stinger, dragging me down. He rubbed my back, making a faint blush creep on my face. "I was wondering on something..."

"Uh, what?"

"Do you...have someone precious to you?"

That question made me freeze. Precious? To me? I paused, sitting up straight. I could feel Cannon's eyes inspect every portion of my petite body. Pictures of the Babylon Rogues invaded my mind, Team Chaotix with Mighty and Ray, the Sonic Heroes, the Wolf Tribe with Armand and Team Screw-Ups, and Team Virtex without Raine.

And than came Raine, but there was Cream with her. Why was she there?

Cannon pressed a finger to my forehead. "Do you know the old saying: A man only has one important thing to him?"

"No," I replied, cocking my head to the side. Feeling as though I answered incorrectly, I quickly covered up with, "So! Who is the one that's most precious to you, Cannon?"

His eyes clouded softly. I stared at him for a few seconds, getting lost in his eyes. Flushed, I squirmed away. He wasn't replying, but decided to eat a carrot. Once again, he offered one to me, but I declined. If he had candy, well, that was a whole new story.

After a few minutes of awkward, well, it was peculair to me! Anyway, in strange silence, Cannon smiled widely and exhaled deeply. "My master and lord, Rodrigo."

"But why? He's pure evil!"

Instead of replying, Cannon just glanced towards his crops. Standing up, he decided to tend to them, sweetly telling them how lovely they had grown. I watched him in quiet awe as Cannon treated his veggies as though they were his children. It was strange to see a _guy _treat food that way. And I'm not dissing women! It's just...creepy to see how motherly he was.

Cannon asked for my assistance. So, I just yanked weeds out while he planted more seeds and added some fertilizer. Humid air suddenly blasted around me, making me sweat profusively. Shade suddenly appeared over my head. Staring up, it was Cannon holding a parasol over my head, shielding both of us.

"It certainly is hot for the end of spring, right?" Cannon asked casually, staring off into the distance.

Nodding silently, I stared at his feet than towards the Ark on his wrist. It was ripe for the taking. As a thief, I should've had no problem doing to old "snatch and grab", but something inside of me made me just stand there and stare into the distance with Cannon.

Cannon pointed out. In the sky was darkened clouds, appearing to be a thunderstorm. Guess what? I was right. In just a few seconds did a perfectly, lovely day turn into a horrendous one with sticky rain and aggrivating lightning. Defensively, Cannon scooped me up in one arm and fled into a small hut nearby his field.

The thought of an underling, no the leader of Rodrigo's supposed "army", helping me just confused me. The hut, on the brighter side, was similar in shape of my old home the Chaotix Detective Agency. Small couch, small coffee table, small rugs. Everything was proportioned as small. Cannon asked me to sit on the couch, and I obeyed.

Maybe Cannon was different. I don't know, but he seemed...pleasant, to say the least. Cannon handed me a cup of milk, while he sipped tea. I slurped it down, suddenly thirsty. Glancing over to the falcon, he had the glazed look in his eyes. Waving my hand in his face didn't bring him back to reality. So, I fluttered into the kitchen, grabbed two pots, positioned myself on his lap, and than...

BANG BANG BAAAANG! "Wakey wakey, eggs and bacon! Um, baky! No, how'd you say? BACKY! That was lame..." I said, making Cannon jolt.

Leaping a good five foot or so, Cannon spit out his tea and gagged on the rest. A change from his usually composed self, Cannon glared maliciously onto me. Venom coated his eyes as a glint from his opal nearly blinded me. Sighing, he reluctantly got to his feet and brushed off the offending dirt from his head feathers. They were in a ponytail, but with four protruding ones in front of his forehead above the opal.

Cannon's eyes changed back, and he glanced down at his shattered tea cup. Collecting the pieces, he glanced back over his shoulder and carefully chucked the cup away. Before I had a chance to laugh or even apologize, Cannon smiled warmly at me.

I backed away, somewhat afraid. "Why are you caring for me? I was the one that killed Rodrigo two years ago!"

"It is because...you have turmoil in your heart, exactly like the master," he whispered, petting my attenae. Grinning, he asked once again, "You have not answered my question: Who is most precious to you?"

"...I dunno."

Seemingly dissapointed in my blank response, Cannon raised his Ark and sighed. "Then...I guess we have nothing more to discuss. Gravity Control!"

An instant later, after being enveloped in a black light, I was back with Sadako, Storm and Vector. Storm was freaking out over my sudden dissapearance and hugged me to that I turned blue. Vector hugged me, and I turned purple. Sadako didn't seem to care at all. I glared at her, demanding to know why she transported me to Cannon.

Not replying, she pointed at the television where Cannon just stood there. He was staring directly at me. Mouthing some words, I couldn't decipher what he was saying. Subtitles appeared on the screen: The Wolf Tribe is next with Team Screw-Ups.

"We gotta help them!" Vector shouted.

"But you can only stay here, right?" Storm asked, staring at him while scratching his head.

The crocodile bowed his head shyly. "Y-yeah..."

"Why can't he come with us?" I whined, staring at him than to Sadako.

Sadako snarled at me, changing the channel to her soap opera hour. "Just shut up, brat. He's dead, and only people that venture into my well can visit him." Suddenly, a vibration came onto her screen, reading that anyone watched her Cursed Videotape. "Vector!"

Vector threw her a cell phone.

"...Seven days," she whispered deviously while the person on the other end screamed like a little girl. Hanging up, she sighed heftily. "Everyone just loves to scream into my undead ears."

Rolling his eyes, Vector quipped with disgust, "I would scream at ya too, if someone was giving me a deadline to live."

"Silence, crocodile, or I'll distort your face so horribly that even Rodrigo would scream!"

Storm, finally aggrivated with the ugly dispute, shouted, "Hey! We gonna go help those guys or what?"

"You two can," Vector mumbled.

Grabbing Storm's hand, I shouted my goodbyes and told Sadako to screw. Storm swam up the current with me in his arm, and we appeared over the well's edge. Snatching our Extreme Gear, we made a mad dash to the Wolf Tribe's hideout.

At the Wolf Tribe's hideout, far in the Mystic Ruins, Dawg was a nano-second away from smashing Carnage in the face. As was Whip, whom held a frying pan underneath the desk they were sitting at. Goby, however, was making light of situation. The dragon boy was having a staring contest with a blue wolf named Mendino.

Whip's ear twitched quickly, and he stood up rather slowly. Carnage noticed the gesture and shouted for his tribe to follow. Mendigo blinked, and Goby giggled as he realized he won.

"Is something the matter, Wit?" Carnage asked.

"It's Whip, and I just heard some strange rapping from outside..." he replied, a tinge of annoyance from the fact that Carnage didn't even know his name yet.

"Really? I don't hear-," Psycho interjected, scratching his head.

At that precise moment, a horde of bird-like demons invaded the base. The demons had horns and talons, and their beaks with yellow that paled against their snow white bodies. Beady black eyes that matched their ebony talons and sharp beaks. Lunging at top speed, which was about a quarter of Sonic's, they struck several awestruck wolves.

Carnage snarled, kicking a robot straight in the chest. "Everybody, stay calm! We know what to do. MENDINGO! Run around and scream like a women!"

"Can do!" Mendingo saluted the leader of the tribe and literally began to run and scream like a women. He kind or sounded like Vector, as well...

"PSYCHO! Get ready to be used as a human/wolf shield!"

"Up yours!" Psycho shouted as he clawed through the demons.

Carnage, aggrivated by his subordinate's insufferable behavior, he stormed through the demons and screamed, "ARMAND! Kick ass at will!"

At that moment, Carnage dragged Armand from a...closet? Yes, it was a closet. Apparantly, so that Armand would remain as his slave, Carnage knocked the poor guy out while they were in the black cloud. Hey, he got free food and bathroom privileges. I wouldn't complain!

Armand sighed and charged up his lazer watch. "Yes sir...Jeez..."

"Good ma-" Before Carnage got to add the "n" in "man", Mendingo ran over him, who was still running and screaming.

Psycho was punched into a wall. Wiping off his lower lip, the wolf leaped over the demons and snatched their skulls, smashing them together rather cartoonishly. He backed into Armand. Both was back to back at using simple martial arts to destroy the demons.

"You doing okay?" Psycho asked as he punched a demon in the face.

"Ugh, just fine," Armand replied, kicking another in the shoulder. "Your end?"

"Wonderful," he quipped, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

With Team Screw-Ups, Whip and Dawg were tag-teaming against the demons while Goby lured the demons into walls. Whip lifted Dawg into the air, not using his eyes, and twirled around. During this, Dawg was smashing the demons with his powerful kicking skills. However, it left Whip completely defenseless and he was slashed square in the chest. Gasping, Whip dropped Dawg and fell to his knees, holding his bleeding chest.

"Whump!" Carnage shouted, finally getting to his feet.

At that moment, Cannon appeared and the demons ceased their fighting. The demons cowered back to their leader's side. The falcon had the look he had one when I first met eyes with him: Malice. He glanced over to Mendingo and raised his Ark. Mendingo hovered in the air, slowly losing breathe. Chucking him out the window, he glared down at Carnage whom struggled to stand.

"Pawns," he whispered heartlessly. "You are all just pawns in a great war game."

"You punk!" Armand cried, aiming his lazer at him.

Cannon dissapeared in a wave of darkness and appeared behind Armand and Psycho. Chopping both on their jugulars, they gasped before falling unconsious. Cannon sighed, rubbing the brillant violent glow of his Ark. His face darkened once he saw how wounded Whip was.

Goby stood in front of Whip and Dawg, glaring at Cannon. "Don't harm them!"

"Why?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"They're my best friends! They're precious to me!"

"Precious? Precious! A person can only have a sole person that is precious!" Cannon screamed, hysterically. "My Lord Rodrigo will make you all suffer! He shall create an utopia that is filled with nothing, but his rule. Babylon will be his, so will this world. Everyone shall bow to him!"

"You're wrong!" Dawg shouted back. "People can have more than one thing or person that is precious to them!"

Pausing, he stared at the rapid blood Whip was losing. He dissapeared and reappeared back byside Whip. Whip squeaked, nervously inching away. Cannon raised his hand, and his opal started to glow. He groaned, pressing his hand gently against his chest. A few seconds later, a blue light plummetted on Whip's chest, and the wounds were gone as if they never existed.

Shaken, Whip murmured, "Uh, thanks...I guess."

It was at that moment that Storm and I blasted in on our Extreme Gear. Storm placed Psycho and Armand together on a couch. He paused, noticing how much they were cuddling into each other. The albatross shuddered, thinking of what their kids would look like.

It was at that moment that Kiba Sniper was bricked several times by Josky and SuperGamerGreg79.

I glanced over at Cannon. He seemed shocked that I even arrived. However, he glared at the Arks Storm and I wore. Snapping his fingers, he ordered his troops to fall back. The demons seemed to fear me. Maybe it was because I killed their Rodrigo once upon a time?

"Cannon!" I shouted just as he was about to leave. "A person can have many precious people to them! Don't you care about Stream or Sarge?"

"...No, I don't. All I do is for Lord Rodrigo." With those intoxicating words, he departed in a puff of smoke from his Ark. The demons vanished along with him.

"What a freak," Storm observed, staring at the smoke he left behind.

Carnage nodded. "Whap! You okay?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME! MY-NAME-IS-_WHIP_!" 'Whip' screamed, punching Carnage's lights out.

Goby chuckled at the rabbit's behavior before noticing that Mendingo was still screaming like a little girl. He stared at him while the wolf gasped for breathe. It was at that moment that Dawg punched him in the face.

--

To pull a Babylon Sky Hawk: Here's today's questions! What's wrong with Cannon? Will Sadako kill the person she called in Seven Days? Who is the most precious to Charmy? Will Armand and Psycho have babies? (The answer to that last one is NO. If yes, those two would kill me...)

Next: Invasion from the Demons


	14. Lair in the Sky, Traitor in the Mist

REVIEWS ARE ("NOT") WELCOME.

Ch. 14: Lair in the Sky, Traitor in the Mist

Cannon is a freak. No really. He is. He's like a falcon version of Haku from Naruto. I love that show; I love Lee. Not that way, but as a role model. Lee's like that guy you love, but at the same time want to beat him up. By "beat him up", I mean get rid of that stupid bowlcut.

Jet and Wave came back from their love fest. At three in the morning. I freaked out, not knowing it was them and repeatedly smashed Jet over the beak with a fire extinguisher. Storm literally had to pry me away from the fire extinguisher while Wave protected her crying boyfriend with her wrench. It was too late when Storm turned a light on to reveal a bloody beaked Jet and a seething Wave. They forced me to sleep in the closet for the rest of night.

Kiba came home. When we were eating breakfast. One glance at Jet, and she burst into utter laughter. Jet threw a knife at her, pinning her jacket to a wall. Jet growled at her, retrieving the knife, wanting to finish his waffles.

"So, where were you yesterday?" I asked as she sat down.

"Yeah," Storm added, narrowing his eyes down on her. "you did say that you were headed for that Wolf Tribe, but you weren't there."

Kiba blinked, but than she just smirked. "Well, I was actually spying on ol' Rodrigo."

Wave spit her water all over Kiba. The incredolous swallow blinked in surprise. "An idiot like you was capable of actually spying?!"

Twirling a finger through her wet hair, she shrugged before tackling Wave to the ground. Thus, a catfight started. Jet and Storm's beak gaped open slightly. I blinked. They were actually ripping each other's clothes off. This fight was brought to you by Kellis' song _Milkshake_.

"Charmy, you're not old enough to watch this. Go to your room," Jet ordered without even looking at me. Somehow, Storm found a video camera out of no where and began to film.

"Why?" I whined, watching the topless girls draw their wrench and bat and clobber each other.

"GO!" Jet shouted, kicking me in the butt and throwing me out of the room.

Well, I guess I deserved that. After beating Jet up with that fire extinguisher, I suppose I got off fairly easy. But if I know Jet, I know something terrible will befall me. Maybe involving mustard like last time...

Slumping on my bed, still hungry after the ruined breakfast, I dug around my room, scourging around for some nourishment. Pausing, I found a granola bar in the closet. Shrugging, I ate it and turned to television on.

_Welcome to American Idol! I'm your host: Ryan Seacrest!_

No.

_This...is...SPARTA!_

No.

_Romeo, oh Romeo, where art thou Romeo?_

Heck no!

I turned to news on, seeing nothing worth my attention. After watching boring segments about the idiot president and some guy that caught a thirty foot flounder, I was just about the change the channel when a rumbling started to occur on the screen. The screen swapped to that of a grayish blue, grainy screen with dead trees and grass. In the middle was a cracked well. A woman was crawling out: Sadako.

Sadako appeared urgent. She was sopping wet as I helped her out of the television. Well, she was really a guy, but whatever. If it looks like a girl, I just call on it. She ordered me in this frantic tone to get the Babylon Rogues.

"...Clean that up first," I demanded, pointing at the puddle she created.

"I'LL KILL YOU! HURRY UP!"

At that very moment came Jet and Storm plowing into my room with Wave and Kiba. The girls finally had new shirts on, and I blushed, glancing away. Storm waved to Sadako, greeting her. The others, however, seemed pretty disturbed by some random guy barging in, soaking wet, with blood stains on her dress. Jet cocked his head at Storm, wondering who she was.

Bowing politely, she gestured back inside my television. "Please, come with me. Rodrigo-san is making a move."

"What's he doing?" I asked as we climbed inside her well.

Surprisingly, there was no water. Sadako shoved us down there, but chucked a protesting Wave who was screaming at the top of her lungs that she didn't like dark places. Sadako merely grinned at Wave's suffering. Sadako thrived off the screams her victims made, and she loved when her victim's face contorted to imaginable proportions from a horror movie.

The end of the well revealed the room where Sadako hailed from. There was Vector, looking bored as ever. His expression instantly changed to that of bliss when we arrived. He hugged me, patted Stom on the head, and than got punched in the face by Sadako.

"What was that for?" Vector demanded, rubbing his pour snout.

"For being an idiot, Vector-kun," Sadako scolded as if it were plain as day.

"So, what's Rodrigo up to?" Jet asked, annoyed by the fact he was dragged from a perfectly fine cat fight to waste away in this dump.

Sadako returned to her television and turned it on. On the screen was Babylon Garden, but at the same it, it wasn't Babylon Garden. Heavy storm clouds surronded it, funneling into tornados. The peaceful, nature-filled ruins of a great haven was transformed into that of a demon's lair. Black walls replaced the destroyed cobblestone ones. The trees and bushes and plants all wilted, and they died.

Vector glanced away sadly. "This is just a rewind. Apparantly, Rodrigo sent out Cannon for a distraction on the Wolf Tribe. He had a feeling that you would go there, but that sick crow never expected you to visit Cannon."

"Is that why you throw me in the TV to meet him?" I asked to Sadako, still sore from the bruise she gave me.

The demon nodded and her cell phone suddenly rang. Sighing, she swapped the television back to her portal. "Gotta kill someone. Be right back. Vector-kun, you explain the rest. Chow." She sped through the television and into her well.

"...She's weird," Wave observed after her silhouette wasn't visible.

"Try livin' with her!" Vector complained, shaking his head. "All she does is watch TV! She doesn't even talk to me!" Regaining his composure, Vector cleared his throat. "Rodrigo's using Babylon Garden as his spaceship with the Arks he found. Don't ask me how, I don't know."

"That helps," Jet muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Well, at least I don't have such a freaky voice."

The hawk cringed. "What's wrong with my voice?!"

"You did have the heluim incident a few weeks ago, Boss," Storm commented, cocking his head to the side thoughtfully.

"...Shut up, Storm."

"Sorry..."

Vector burst into laughter. "Charmy had that problem too!"

"Shut up, Vector!" I shouted, clamping my hands on his large snout. "Say anything else, and I'll tell them about that little taco incident with Madam Vanilla."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"Get we get back to business?" Kiba asked, pinching the bridge of her nose to try and remain calm. Too late. She smacked me off Vector's nose and held my under her arm.

Vector nodded quickly, raising up his hands in defense. "Okay, okay! Don't have a cow. What Sadako wanted to do was to alert everyone, which is exactly what she was supposed to be doing...until some idiot posted her version of the Killer Movie on Youtube, and got over five thousand views."

"Who sent it?" I asked, cocking my head.

"That monkey, Aikara. But anyway, Rodrigo's twisted version of Babylon Garden is now on the move. In fact, it's ready to launch of horde of demons to attack the other alliances." Coyfully, Vector glanced over to me. "And Charmy, I'm pretty darn sure that you don't want your little Raine to get hurt, riiiight?"

Blushing, I could've sworn everyone was narrowing their eyes down on me. Jet and Storm were smirking. Kiba paused, trying to figure out something. She was a little slow in the head. Wave smacked me over the head.

"You little pervert!" she accused, grabbing my attenae.

"I didn't do anything! Put me down!" I cried, flailing about. Stinging her gently, in her shoulder, she cried out and released me. I flew behind Vector as Wave started to chase me with that massive wrench of hers.

Sadako emerged from the television, holding something. It was an alarm clock. "Heh, I let that monkey go scot-free since she gave me this wicked alarm clock! She says I can set the time so I know when to kill people!" She giggled manically. All of us backed away from her as she chuckled and started to watch _The Simpsons_. She rocked back and forth, clutching the clock like it was a messiah.

Vector blinked for a moment before clearing his throat. "To get down to business, all I can say is that-WHOA!" He pointed a finger at Sadako's television while shoving her out of her chair.

Before anyone knew it, Sadako and Vector got into a slapping fight, but no one really noticed it.

On Sadako's television was Rodrigo. He was grinning sadistically while his loyal followers were behind him. Cannon was right behind him on his knee and staring at the dirt. "Well, well, hello Babylon Rogues."

"What'd you do to Babylon Garden, Rodrigo!?" Jet demanded, glaring at the crow for demising his ancestors' resting place.

His voilet eyes danced in glee. Feelings of raw humor broaden his sharp features. Gesturing to his right, the screen focused on a large horde of bird demons.

They are were lurching around, clawing on boulders and some were even fighting one another until Sarge screamed at them to halt. They whimpered and turned back to attention. Sarge ordered them to attack the alliances, saying that they would know who to kill. The demons all cried out with joy and the lust for fresh blood. They dashed off, using their bony wings to fly.

"I believe that pretty much sums it up." Rodrigo grinned at me dastardly. "However, if you don't want your little princesses to die, I'd suggest you'd come to me, Charmy."

...Why does he sound like Orochimaru calling Sasuke?

"Whaddya mean?" I asked, fear creeping in my voice.

"Cannon. Stream."

The birds held up two cages. Cannon revealed the contents of his: Raine. In Stream's was Cream. Cream was terrified, and Cheese wasn't with her, and I knew for a fact that Cream would become insecure if her precious chao wasn't with her. Raine was clutching the steel bars of her cage, and she was glaring at Rodrigo with rage-filled eyes.

"Kidnapping children!" Kiba cried, brandishing her bat. "That's low, even for you."

"Hmph, it matters not. The only one I want is Charmy."

"Why me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes down on him.

"You killed me once, and I killed you once. Currently, it's a tie, and I want to be the victor. To put it in simple terms that a brainless moron like you would understand, I just want to kill you."

Shuddering, I felt absolutely scared. Fear boiled up inside of me and plummeted deep into my stomach. Gulping, I took a shaky breath before replying, "You're...i-insane."

He frowned. "I'm not insane. I'm perfectly sane. I just desire revenge." With those parting words, the television shut off.

Collapsing to my knees, I grabbed the back of my head. His words echoed deep inside my skull. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to see his blood mesh with the ruins of Babylon Garden and the sand.

But what of Cream and Raine? What was he going to do to them? Eat them? Make his subordinates...No! I shouldn't think about them dying! It makes my heart ache. Clutching my chest, I stood up and leaned into something. Expecting it to be Storm, I froze when it turned out to be Wave, and I was right on her chest.

"Oh, shizzle..." Vector mumured as Wave smacked me across the face with her wrench.

Colliding with the stone wall, I slowly slide down it and muttered something about pecan pie. Storm heaved me over his shoulder. He gently touched my Ark. I noticed he was wearing his purple one, while Jet had his green one on.

The hawk glanced down at his Ark, glaring hastily. "Come on! We have to warn everyone!"

"It's too late," Sadako interjected, eyes focused on her television. Gesturing towards it, her hair parted to reveal her disfigured eye with two Japanese kanji inside. The television flashed to static before showing the bird demons attack Station Square, where the Sonic Heroes lived. "The demons are fast, quicker than you all combined on Extreme Gear. We can never make it." Her eyes lifted towards me. "However, I can transport the five of you to his lair on Babylon Garden. It's the fastest way to defeat the demons."

Wave nodded, understanding like the genious she is. "It sounds reasonable, but how do you expect us to venture to Babylon Garden with any Extreme Gear?"

Grinning, her chapped lips sliced up a tad in the middle. Blood dribbled down her lip, but she didn't seem to notice. Her eye flashed down on the TV, causing the screen the flash once more to Babylon Garden. She ordered us to step through, but instead for my case when everyone else got to simply step through, Sadako snatched my attenae and threw me into Storm. She burst into laughter, pointing a finger at me before Vector cuffed her over the head.

Jet blinked, staring at the desert. His eyes averted up to Babylon Garden. Biting his lower beak, he snarled as he saw his ancestors' home become flourished with darkness. Swiping out his bansho fans, he pointed one at the once floating paradise, vowing to return it to its proud valor.

Following Jet to the side of the bottom of the once floating island, a question hit us hard: How the hell were we supposed to get up there without Extreme Gear?

Everyone stared at my wings, and I just blinked. Storm heaved me into the air, and Jet and Wave grabbed my legs. They both shouted at me to fly. Sighing, I reluctantly obeyed. Upon reaching the newly made, dead grass, I stung the two sharply in their chests. Leaving them to writhe in pain, I flew back down for Storm and Kiba. Before I did, I said a prayer.

_Dear God, please don't let them be so freakin' heavy that I'll crash into the wall. Thank you. Amen. Oh, for my birthday, can I get an archery set? _

I could've sworn God was glaring down at me because lightning suddenly cracked down and smashed the island wall...that was right beside me. Crying out, I zoomed down and snatched Storm and Kiba by their dredlock/ponytail and flew so fast that I dropped them both on Jet and Wave and was still flying around screaming like an idiot. However, I then flew into the side of some slaughterhouse.

The "slaughterhouse" was actually the castle Rodrigo and his cronies resided in. From up close, it looked like a poorly constructed robot created by Eggman. Backing up and sheilding my eyes from the sun, it looked like Dracula's castle. Lightning only added to its demonic atmosphere.

Storm placed his large hand on my head, spooking me. Twitching, I growled at Storm, who only smirked at my silliness. I really don't like spooky places. I was the only one in the Chaotix that could see those pumpkin headed ghosts two years ago at that haunted mansion. Vector called me crazy, and Espio even suggested placing me in a mental institution! Jerks...

Kiba stared at the front door. Long and grey, doubled. She rapped on the front door, and it creaked open slightly. Thoroughly nervous, the panda poked the door before Wave shoved past her and kicked it open. Smirking at Kiba, the swallow gestured for us to enter.

The inside was golden in color that contrasted to its disturbing exterior. There was no furniture, just gold tiles which seemed to recreate the second Ex World Grand Prix' arena. It was aligned with a single stairway that had at least fifty steps, and on top was a door. There was a cloaked figure on top donning a black robe with a hood. A yellow, straight beak the person had with icy blue eyes.

"Welcome!" a raspy, yet familiar voice escaped from the figure.

"Who are you? You don't sound like Cannon," Kiba demanded, taking out her bat.

Snatching the top of his hood, the figure ripped his robe off. The five of us gasped in realization.

"BEAN?!" Jet shrieked, beak gaped wide open.

Cheerfully, he waved at us and leaped down from the stairs. Unfortunately, he landed on the last step and fall flat on his face. Moaning, he rubbed his head before leaping onto his feet. On his wrists were a pair of white flames.

"B-Bean, why?" I asked, fluttering a few paces forward. I wanted to keep my distance just in case he conjured a bomb.

He pointed an accusing finger at Jet. No words, just a look that meant business.

Cocking his head to the side slightly, Jet pointed at himself with a questioning look. "Um, just what the heck did I do to you? I thought we made up." He paused, but than his face brightened. "Oh, is this about that time where I poured sour milk in your cereal when we were kids? Sorry."

"I...Wait? That was you?" Bean's eye twitched. "I threw that sour milk at Storm, thinking he did it!"

"That was you?!" Storm growled. "I thought it was Wave, so I put hot soup in her bandana!"

Wave glared at him. "That was you? I thought it was Jet, which caused me to punch him in the face!"

The four birds burst into an arguement over who did what. Kiba and I just stared at them before sitting and watching. A little brawl broke out with Wave smashing all the male birds into a seperate walls, but Jet landed on the steps. Huffing angrily, she glared over at us for not doing anything. Shouting for them to stand, the three obeyed without question.

However, Bean smirked and punched her square in the face. Backflipping, he managed to avoid getting struck by Storm. Grinning, he twirled around when Kiba came at him with her bat. He created a bomb, and once it reached ground smoke filtered through the air. More explosions, and someone cried out in pain.

Smoke cleared. Kiba was the one found in pain. She held her side, and there was smoke on her jacket. Glaring at Bean, her black bangs crumbled in front of her right eye, giving her a demonic look.

"That's it! I've had it!" she shouted, yanking out her bat. "You four go ahead. Leave this freak to me."

"I thought we were gonna defeat Rodrigo together!" I whined, a desperate tone needed to convince her.

She shook her head. "Nah, I don't like to be treated like crap by a duckie."

"You won't be going anywhere, not so long as I can breathe!" Bean shouted, taking out a bomb.

Unexpectedly, Kiba rushed up to him and plowed him in the face with her bat. She nodded her head at the door Bean was guarding. Bean glanced up over his shoulder, wondering if there was going to be a surprise attack, but was suddenly kneed in the face.

Bean coughed, holding his chest. Gingerly tapping his beak. he found a minor amount of blood starting to dribble down his chin. Clenching his fist, he glared daggers into Kiba.

"Hurry up, already!" Kiba shouted as Bean and herself lunged at it again. "Get...going!"

Jet, Wave and I dashed up the steps. However, Wave was the first one to notice Storm lagging. She called out his name, snapping him back to reality as he hurried up the steps. He glanced back only once to see Kiba kick Bean in his no-no spot.

--

Next: Bean's Confession

The authoress, Kiba Sniper, frantically jumps around and shoves Charmy in the face, instantly ending the chapter.

...DON'T LISTEN TO BABYLON SKY HAWK! He's got it all wrong! The reason why I kicked him out of my rent was because he never paid me the rent!

"Yes I did!" he shouts, pointing a finger at Kiba, whom shall be known as Rosemary to not be confused with that idiot panda. Yes, my name is Rosemary.

Josky giggles.

Rosemary pokes SuperGamerGreg94 in the forehead, revealing a five dollar bill. "You only paid me half."

"...That's still not a good reason to kick me out!"

At that moment, SuperGamerGreg94 jumpkicks the door down. Twitching, he stabs another finger at Rosemary's forehead. "I paid you ten bucks for him! Why isn't that fair?"

She pauses, than shrugs. Turning to the camera, she giggles as the boys start to gather weapons to attack her. "Anyway, dear readers...viewers...whatever! DarkspineSilver92 created a new forum called **Sonic the Hedgehog Action Fanfic Archive**! Wow, long name. So, anyway, peace out!"

Aika08 turns the camera off. "Um, you might wanna look behind you..."

"Huh?"

The two seventeen-year-old authors attack Rosemary with ninja tools, while she retalites with two arrows. Aika08 grins and turns the camera back on to basically get stuff she can put on Youtube. In the background, Josky, WhipOwnsAll, Rojok84, and DarkspineSilver92, can be heard laughing hysterically.

Rosemary pokes her head out of the smoke cloud and points a finger at WhipOwnsAll. "Your Sonamy oneshot's almost done!"

"We're not finished here!" SuperGamerGreg94 shouts as Rosemary runs away, poorly.

Will Rosemary live? That's a hell no!


	15. Pokemon Battle

Kiba (C) Me

Bean (C) Sega

Pokemon (C) Satoshi-sama Tajiro (I think), Game Freak, and Nintendo

Ch. 15: Pokemon Battle

Kiba and Bean stared at each other while the other Rogues blasted through the door to an unknown room. The panda gets into a battle position before Bean raises his finger in a motion for halting. She paused, lowering her weapon an inch.

"D-don't you even care about Team Dynamite? Why are you doing this?" she asked, slightly fearful.

A yellow ruby appeared on his forehead. Raising his hand, he whispered something in the Babylonian language. The area around them morphed into a grassy plain with white lines that surronded them in the shape of some sort of ball. Bean grinned wickedly as he held a red and white ball with a grey line in the middle that divided the colors with a button. It was a...Pokeball?

"I know you play Pokemon, Kiba," he said, grinning.

"Yeah...So?" she asked, furrowing her brow. "And what's going on?"

"Through the power of my ruby, I can morph reality! It's the gift Lord Rodrigo gave to me!"

"Why are you doing this?"

He paused, not replying and growled. He threw the ball into the air, and a flash of light blasted out. There was a golden star-shaped creature with a red jewel in the center: Staryu. "Let's have a battle! Three on three! If you win, I'll let you go. But if you lose..." He grinned sadistically and placed a finger under his throat, slowly moving it right to left.

"B-but I don't have any on me. It's a game!" she shouted back, thinking he was crazy.

Without warning, three Pokeballs appeared on her belt. She stared at them incredolously. They were see-through. They were the Pokemon that she originally captured to leval up and become strong: Weaville, Buizel and Raichu. They stared at her. Weaville waved slowly with a sheepish grin; Buizel flipped her off; while Raichu just grinned like a clown. Suddenly, another one came onto her belt, but this one wasn't see-through. She paused, staring at it thoughtfully.

Kiba paused before grasping Raichu's ball. "Okay...Raichu, get out there and kill the ducky!"

The flash appeared when she threw the ball. Raichu burst out, scaring Kiba. She honestly believed that Pokemon was just a game where people captured adorable, and some not adorable, creatures. Raichu ran up to her and hugged her tightly, toppeling her to the floor. She blushed fervently, patting Raichu on the head.

Bean tapped his foot aggrivatedly. "Is your little love fest over yet, or can we start battling?"

"You sound like that Ash Ketchum kid," Kiba muttered.

Raichu leaped in front of her on all fours. Electricity was bursting out of it's yellow cheeks. Raichu clawed up some dust, staring down at the Water Pokemon. It smirked, showing off sharp fangs.

Bean grinned. "Let's get this party started! Staryu, Water Gun!"

Staryu heaved backwards and a jet stream of water exploded from the top point of it's stared head. Raichu instictively dodged while Staryu continued it's onslaught.

Kiba paused, cocking her head to the side. "Um...Thunder?"

Raichu cried out and thunder erupted from its body, blasting Staryu and the water left behind from the Water Gun. Bean gasped, watching Staryu fall. He commanded that it get up, while Staryu struggled to stand. Once on it's feet, Staryu glowered at Raichu. Raichu cringed at Staryu's sudden rage.

"Heh, use Headbutt!"

"Staryu can use Headbutt?!" Kiba shouted, surprised. "Oh, uh, R-Raichu, dodge!"

However, her command was too late as Staryu leaped into the air and twirled around, lunging at Raichu with speed that would impress Shadow. Raichu wimpered as it collided with the ground. It limped to its feet, but Staryu was instantly on top of him.

"Rai raichu rai chuuuu!" Raichu cried, still fearing Staryu's glare. _"The ugly star thing is scaring meeee!"_

"Staryu, use Bubblebeam!" Bean commanded, pointing a finger in the air for dynamic affect. It wasn't effective.

Bubbles stormed from the tip of Staryu's head, but Kiba grinned.

"Okay, Raichu, retalite with Quick Attack!"

Raichu dashed to the left, making the beam miss. Staryu gently touched the ground, only to be crashed into by Raichu's head. Staryu's gem slowly started to blink, showing its weakness. However, Raichu wasn't finished.

"Finish it off with Thunderbolt!" Kiba cried, eager to finish the battle.

Smirking devishly, Raichu shouted as a large, light blue streak of thunder exploded from the heavens and plowed down on Staryu's, whose gem blinked blindedly. The blast was so bright that Kiba's glasses immediately switched to the highest version of transition shades, as did Bean's. Smoke clearing, Staryu was down. By down, I mean embedded into the battle, out of power to continue.

Raichu sequealed with thunderous joy. (**Excuse the pun. DO IT NOW!.**) It rushed into Kiba's arm while she snuggled her head on top of its black, elastical ears. She allowed a single tear to fall down her cheek as she kissed the crown of Raichu's forehead. It blushed, gently shoving her arm as Kiba recalled it.

Bean grieved over the loss of Staryu before recalling it. He patted the ball before he places it back in his robe. Swiping out another Pokeball, he gently kissed it before sending it out.

The new Pokemon he sent out was a large black dog with grey horns and peircing red eyes. On its body were metal plates of some kind and a darker black around its claws, which were sharp and seeable. It bared it's fangs, glaring at Kiba.

"Meet my Houndoom!" Bean jeered, crossing his arms and smirking deviously. "Much stronger than my weak Staryu!"

"Hey! All Pokemon should be treated equally with respect! Staryu was a great fighter!" Kiba grasped Buizel's ball, which was shaking in anger by Bean's statement. "Let's get 'em, Buizel!"

An orange water creature emerged in a flash of light. It had a yellow floatation device drapped around its neck with beady black eyes. Leaping on all fours, it growled evilly at large dog Pokemon. Buizel gave a soft burp before getting to its feet.

"A Buizel?" Bean questioned, cocking his head to the side. "...Cool! I've never seen one before!" His eyes darkened, and the jewel on his forehead sparkled vibrantly. "But even with the advantage, I will not lose. Houndoom, Take Down!"

Houndoom roared, making Kiba's ears deflate. It charged at Buizel at incredible speed, however, it ran in a straight line. Kiba instantly called for Buizel to dodge, which it obeyed. Buizel leaped up high into the air and clutched onto Houndoom's horns. Houndoom roared and shook it's head wildly. Buizel's eyes became tiny little swirls as dizziness started to overcome it.

"Buizel, Aqua Jet!" Kiba commands, raising a finger at Houndoom.

"Bui, bui!" it cried, leaping up into the air. _"Roger that, idiot!"_

Water suddenly pulsed around it as Buizel launched into Houndoom's backside. Houndoom yelped as it collided with the ground. Struggling to it's feet, Houndoom was smashed once more by Buizel's Aqua Jet.

Bean was furious at Houndoom's carelessness, even thought he was to blame. Grinding his teeth, he shrieked, "Get the hell up and use Crunch!"

Staggering to its feet, Houndoom felt weaker than ever. Water Pokemon are super effective against Fire types like the poor Houndoom. Houndoom charged at Buizel the second Aqua Jet depleted and snapped it's mighty jaws on Buizel's torso. Buizel had no time to even escape.

Gasping, Buizel could've sworn that it's ribs were broken. It gasped, crying out in utter distraught. Buizel tried to punch and kick at Houndoom, but all efforts were clearly useless.

"Buizel!" Kiba cried, wanting to just rush out with her bat and clobber Houndoom. "T-try to use Aqua Jet to escape!"

"Houndoom, slaughter Buizel! Tear through to the core of it's body!" Bean hollered, insanity at the brink of his cracking voice.

Buizel's body covered in water once more as it dove away from Houndoom as Houndoom released it's grip. Buizel checked it's torso: There was a dark blood stain messed up all along it's side. Cringing at the sight, it glared down at Houndoom as he landed safely beside Kiba.

Houndoom retreated back to Bean. Bean glared down at his Pokemon, who flinched at the nestling's harsh figure. "You useless whelp! I ordered you to shred him apart!" He paused, returning to his tranquil face. "No matter. Let's end this now! Flamethrower!"

"Let's! Buizel, fire away with Hydro Pump!" Kiba shouted, patting Buizel on the head.

Houndoom and Buizel both sucked in air for a second before unleashing their chaotic moves. Both inched towards each other so their masters would'nt get harmed. Houndoom dug it's massive claws into the dirt for support. Buizel was forced down on all fours to slowly advance. Buizel suddenly cringed and lost it's footing, but managed to dug one claw inside the ground.

"Bui-buizel, come on! You can do it!" Kiba cried, worried for her Pokemon's wellbeing.

Encouraged from Kiba's words, Buizel unleashed an even more powerful Hydro Pump. While Hydro Pump was in motion, Buizel leaped into the air striking Houndoom's face. However, before Houndoom fainted, it managed to send it's Flamethrower and strick Buizel's bite wound. Buizel cried out, falling out of the sky and into Kiba's arms.

Gritting her teeth, Kiba smoothed out Buizel's ruffled fur. She stared angrily at the blood oozing down her precious Pokemon's side. The panda glowered as she praised and recalled the fainted water type.

Bean appeared troubled as he recalled Houndoom. He stared at the third Pokeball on his cloak before sighing. "So, it's your turn, huh..." He grinned sadistically as he chucked out his third ball. "Go, Arbok!"

A large purple cobra Pokemon emerged. It's coiled body imposed a large threat in Kiba's mind. Arbok sneered like the snake it is and hissed wickedly like a pet owned by the Wicked Witch of the West.

Kiba clutched onto Weaville's ball. "Your turn, old friend. Ki, let's go!"

An ebony creature with vibrant blood colored eyes appeared. On her neck was a necklace made of Oran berries. Ki the Weaville appeared in a flash of light and that annoying sound the Pokeball made whenever it opened. Ki grinned, glancing back at the worried Kiba. She winked back at her. Kiba grinned, having a strong feeling of hope with Ki. Ki was the first Pokemon Kiba ever caught, and they won many battles together against various trainers and gym leaders in Hoenn.

Arbok and Ki glared at each other. Arbok uncoiled it's tail when Ki swiped a long, pointed claw under her neck, signalling Arbok's death. Arbok glanced back at Bean, somewhat frightened by the Ice/Dark Pokemon.

"Get bellyaching, and use your Poison Sting!" Bean quipped, aggrivated by Arbok's lack of confidence.

Crying out, Arbok lunged at Ki with his tail fully intact with deadly poison.

"Ki, move out of the way and use Icy Wind!" Kiba ordered.

Ki nodded and jumped out of the way. Ki twirled around in mid-air once before sending out a blast of frigid wind with ice particals attatched. It hit Arbok dead on, making Ki giggle when Arbok was frozen solid.

"Grr, useless! Arbok, use Pin Missile!" Bean screamed, cobalt eyes suddenly changing to a bright purple.

Kiba noticed that Bean was slowly, but surely, morphing. His feathers became a darker shade a green, while his eyes become tiny slits of purple with no pupils. His two head feathers grew so long that it covered the left side of his face entirely. Bean's beak become jagged like Jet's, but with a darker gold.

Arbok opened it's mouth slightly in the ice and tiny jabs of petite, yellow missiles charged out. In a matter of seconds, the ice broke completely, except for Arbok's tail, imbolizing him.

Ki smirked conceitedly and laughed at Arbok's mishap.

Arbok yelled something at her. "Chaaboku!" _"Hey! Shut up!"_

"Weav wea." Ki smirked. _"Make me."_

"Arboook!" _"Cooome on!"_

Straining itself, Arbok tore it's tail from the frozen prison. Ki and Kiba winced when they saw Bean glare heiniously at his snake. Arbok was panting, and Kiba realized something: Arbok was weaker than Ki.

"Ki, hold on!" the black and white panda cried when Ki started to run.

Ki paused, glancing back at her.

"Don't hurt Arbok that badly; he's not like Staryu and Houndoom."

Ki cocked her head and frowned. "Weaville weav weav." _"Bad people are bad." _She glanced back at Arbok, who was was being screamed at by Bean. "Weavi, weav? Wea." _"Not him, huh? Fine."_

Kiba grinned shyly and sighed. "Thanks, Ki." Regaining her battle composure, Kiba yanked her glasses up further to her face. "Let's get started! Use Ice Claw!"

Ki charged at Arbok as her claw morphed into ice. Lunging into the air, she was about the strike down on Arbok, when...

"Use Swallow!" Bean commanded, grinning all-knowingly.

Arbok opened it's gigantic mouth, suddenly devouring Ki. Ki's screams were revered far and wide. She frantically punched and kick until a strange smell made her freeze. She started to nod off when she heard her master's voice. Shaking her head, Ki smashed any aspect in Arbok's mouth. To which, she "pretended" to forgot Kiba's orders of not harming Arbok.

Bean snarled at Arbok's reluctance to actually down Ki. "Fine, you idiot! Use Spit Up!"

Arbok reered backwards and spat Ki up. Ki was covered in spit and a purple liquid known as Arbok's acids. Ki cringed, holding herself as she rocked back and forth, moaning to herself about how much her life sucked.

Kiba resisted chuckling at Ki's sticky form. "You okay?"

Ki glared at Kiba.

"I'll take that as a no."

Ki suddenly felt the acids sink into her fur, causing a burning sensation inside of her body. She cried out, holding herself in pain as the surplus of acids dripped off her petite body.

Kiba started to rush out to hug her until Bean shouted for her to stop. "What's with you?!"

"Take on more step, and as the rules of battling go in gyms, you'll be disqualified!" Bean repeated, waving a finger.

"Who cares?! I just want need to know if Ki's alright!" Kiba took those extra steps, making the battle end, and the field changed back into the room where the Babylon Rogues first met Bean's betrayal. Kiba held Ki tightly until Ki couldn't breathe any longer. "Whoops, sorry."

Ki gagged, and finally took notice to the new surrondings. It was than that she knew because of her arrogance, they had lost. The Weaville bowed her head with shame until she felt a scaly tail graze her chin. Staring confused at the grinning Arbok, she laughed, before stealing Kiba's bat with embedded nails and bapping Arbok over the head several times. Arbok fainted a few seconds before Bean recalled it.

Bean had a disgusted look on his face. He took all of his Pokeballs and crushed them in his hand, slaughtering what he called his "precious Pokemon", Staryu, Houndoom, and Arbok.

"Wh-what are you doing?! Y-y-you just murdered your own Pokemon! Weren't they your friends?!" Kiba screeched, eyes dilated at Bean's sudden act of murder.

"Who cares?"

"Huh?"

"Who cares? If they stink, they stink. They can't even beat an easy broad like yourself." Bean scratched the back of his head, smiling cheerfully. "Looks like the big boy can finally make his grand entrance." He held up a Master Ball.

"It can't be!" Kiba was breatheless and completely pale.

"Oh, but it is. Go, Mewtwo!"

The Master Ball cringed and flashed open in a flurry of white light, blinding Kiba and Ki. A humonoid, light purple Pokemon glowered down at the two trembling girls.

Mewtwo has arrived.

--

Next: The Help of Friends

Rosemary, aka Kiba Sniper, leaps onto the stage with a new haircut down by her the middle of her neck. "No more ponytail for me! Whelp, that's all folks, come back next time! Man, this chapter was crap."

Josky pops up, running next to her. "What about me?"

Rosemary gasps and clamps a"SHH! You'll spoil for those guys on FF!"

"Spoil what?" Babylon Sky Hawk asked, cocking his head. "Oh, spoils! Let me in!"

Rosemary and Josky stare at him for a few seconds before staring at each other. Both suddenly pulled out machine guns from no where and grinned at his freaked out expression.

"You heard nothing, understand?" Josky commanded with a sinister smile.

BSH nods and backs away to the back door.

Just as the screen faded to black, Rosemary shouts, "WHIPOWNSALL! I haven't forgotten that SonAmy! I'll have it done soon! I actually wrote three drafts before the actual one!"

"How come I don't get gifts!" SuperGamerGreg79 (Look! I got your name right!) demands before he sees BSH hiding behind his back. "...I won't even ask...ARMAND! GET HER!"

Armand sighs and adjusts his watch, ready to blast her.

"OH, NO! TOMO ATTACK!" Josky shouts, even though Tomo is mine, but who cares?

"Fine, then! Psycho, get him!" Rosemary cries, jabbing a finger dramatically at Armand.

Tomo, Psycho and Armand stare at each other before sighing. Tomo suggests they get coffee, while the guys agree. They leave while their creators yell and scream at their backsides. BSH giggles like a schoolgirl before Ganondorf runs in and chases BSH holding a massive sword...AGAIN.

End of stupidity.


	16. Bean's Truth

Characters (C) Respective Owners

--

Ch. 16: Bean's Truth

Mewtwo glared down at the trembling duo. He had the worse snarl on his face, while Bean, on the contrary, had the victory grin. Bean started to dance around in victory until Mewtwo craned his neck for a quick look. Mewtwo raised his hand; his hand glowed a light purple while Bean gasped as the aura slowly circled around him.

"Hey! You are my Pokemon! You obey me!" he screamed hysterically. Well, at least his normal insanity came back.

Pausing for a moment, Mewtwo clenched his hand, causing the aura to dissapate. Bean smirked, folding his arms as he sauntered towards the Weaville and her trainer. The explosive ace pressed a finger to Kiba's forehead, moving it down to her lips.

"Okay, because I think you're nice, and an expert with Pokemon, I'll give you a chance," he said, poking her nose.

"What-what nonsense are you spouting?" she coldly demanded, slapping the hand away.

Rubbing his hand, his smirk died down a few molars. "I'll give you the chance to join the winning side: Rodrigo's side. He will penetrate this world of its ugliness, and he will rule this world and Babylon!"

"Man, you've been dropped on the head to many times as a baby!" Kiba shouted back, getting to her feet while Ki whimpered behind her. Gently stroking, Ki's ear, Kiba barked at Mewtwo to yield.

Bean sighed and shook his head. "At least I tried. Mewtwo, get rid of this filth."

Mewtwo raised his hand, and that familiar purple aura came sprouting back. Ki was slowly lifted into the air with the same aura around her. The Weville struggled in the legend's mighty psycho prowess.

Kiba raised her metal bat and took a reckless swing at Mewtwo. A quick 'hmph', and Mewtwo snagged the bat. He swung Kiba wildly around in the air, and she crashed into a wall. Crying out on contact, she slid to the floor as Bean giddily approached her. Snatching her ponytail, Bean kicked her in the stomach repeatedly.

Ki's muscles tightened at her master's distress. Biting her lip, Ki managed to twitch in Mewtwo's levitation power, and an sudden pain cracked her very core. She cried out, and fell limp. Mewtwo gently placed her on the ground, caressing the top of her head.

"K-Ki," Kiba whispered as Bean laughed heartily. She felt a rumbling on her belt and stared at it. It was the Pokeball that wasn't see-through, and it wasn't shaking violently than ever.

Bean noticed it as well, snatching her ball. Kiba gave a gasp before Bean kicked her in the face. "Shut up. It sickens me that you were just another pawn."

Kiba got on one knee. "J-just what are you saying?"

His frown could've froze to entire world, it was so cold. "Ever hear the saying the pawn goes first?" She shook her head. "Jet came up with that when we were still in training for the Babylon Rogues. It was always either you or Storm to go first, and Jet would always send you two out first. To get rid of the slack on his team!"

"Th-that isn't true!"

"Oh, believe me sister, it is."

"So, than that makes you their pawn, huh, Bean? You are going first."

Bean paused, taking a step back. An expression came on his face that could be described as confustion, hurt, and anger. Mostly anger, though. Shoulders shaking, Bean grabbed Kiba's throat and smirked at her wincing figure.

"What's more amusing is that Jet doesn't even yell at Wave or Charmy when they fail a mission: It's always you and Storm. Sad how the true can finally connect, huh?" Bean noted the absolute trauma on her face. Realization, as he would call it. "I'll give you on more chance to join us, Kiba. If not, well, nice knowing you."

Kiba's eyes trembled with fear. Her glasses weren't even on her face, and she could clearly see the lust for power in Bean's eyes. But...he had a point. Jet never critiziced Wave or I. Sure, Jet was rude to us, but he never actually yelled at us. Me, sometimes, but it was never about missions. For me, it was always about my cluttered room or the way I noisily chew gum. Kiba stared at the hand wrapped viciously around her throat and gulped.

"Bean, what did Jet do to you?" she asked as Bean retreated his hand.

Bean's face fell for a split second before returning acidic. "He stole Cannon's rightful place as leader of the Babylon Rogues."

"Wh-what?"

"But that was another life ago. This is now. Are you joining or not?"

"No, because even if Jet acts that way to me, I know I can still trust his judgement. Jet is a great leader, and he never yells at Wave because he loves her. He knows it would just lead to a never-ending fight. Charmy, like Jet, was orphaned as a child. When the Rogue's parents went on a mission, they never came back. You wouldn't it understand, Bean."

Bean blinked and took his glasses off his beak. Carefully folding them up, he crushed them in his hands like he did with his Pokeballs. "Suit yourself. Mewtwo, get rid of her. She's an eyesore, literally."

Mewtwo raised his hand, making Kiba levitate. He paused when he saw her hands on her Pokeballs, releasing Raichu and Buizel. Mewtwo noticed the keen smile on her face as she sighed. He started to close his hand, also slowly diminshing the gap between the air and her lungs.

"Get away from here, guys," she ordered tonelessly. "That's an order."

Buizel, eyes widened in shock, cried out. _"We can't just leave you here!"_

Kiba bit her lower lip. "Get away!"

Raichu softly whimpered as Ki started to stir. Getting to her knees, she rubbed her eyes at the sight before her and rushed to her master. Ki tugged at Kiba's motionless hand, while Kiba resigned herself to fate. Ki welled up with tears and started to cry. One tear, however, hit the trembling ball on Kiba's belt.

The Pokeball suddenly flashed open. Ki shielded her eyes as the light suddenly morphed into something. Raichu and Buizel did the same, but hid behind Ki out of pure fear. Kiba managed to catch a glimpse of her savior as it punched Mewtwo in the face, forcing the strangling to desist.

"W-who are you?" Bean demanded, disturbed at the newcomer.

The Pokemon was a he with patches of blue and black splotches all over except for his chest that had a bunch of beige yellow fur. On his chest, paws, and feet were spikes. What surprised Kiba was that this Pokemon had a pair of blue jeans on that matched his fiery red eyes.

He growled, but than paused when he saw Ki. A picture of pure bliss bloomed on his face and he dove to hug her. Ki twitched when the loving Pokemon glomped/tackled her to the growled. He growled with joy.

_"Ki! It's been so long since I've last seen you!"_

"WEAVILLE WEAV WEAVILLE?!" Ki screamed. _"Josky the Lucario?!"_

_"The one and only!"_

Kiba poked Josky on the head. He stared at her, confused. "Um, hate to break up this little love fest,-" Ki moaned in annoyance at that. "-but we could really use some help here."

Josky nodded and snarled joyfully.

"...I thought that all Lucario could communicate with telepathy," Bean interjected, confused by the snarls and growls.

"Weav wea ville," Ki explained. _"He was dropped on his head."_

Josky glared at him and snarled with rage. However his attention was brought back to Mewtwo, who looked rather annoyed at being left out of the converstation. Well, he couldn't talk much anyway, so who cares? Josky stared at him, realizing that he had hurt Ki and snarled viciously. Mewtwo barely raised an eyebrow at the aura weilder.

Josky raised his hands together and a blue sphere of energy. Lunging into the air, Josky cried out and released it. Mewtwo acted fast. Like Josky, he conjured up a purple energy sphere, but was far too slow to let it fly. Josky's Aura Sphere strike hit Mewtwo directly on the forehead.

Mewtwo grumbled as he pulled himself off the ground. He wrapped himself in a protective purple bubble and began to float. Not one to dissapoint, Josky leaped into the air and smashed down a kick, only to repel himself into a wall. Josky flinched, leaping around in pain as he held onto his foot.

Much to his surprise, Ki conjured up a Shadow Ball and propelled it back at Mewtwo. The Shadow Ball reflected against the bubble and exploded in mid-air. Ki grunted and shook her head. Raichu tried a Thunderbolt with the same result. Buizel's Water Gun? Same like the last two times.

"Buizel, zel buizel?" Buizel cocked his head to the side at his wonderment._ "Just what is that bubble made of?"_

Josky growled angrily. _"Who cares? We gotta destroy it!"_

Ki approached Josky, gently tugging his hand. "Weaville, weav?" _"Listen, Josky?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Die, and I kill you in your sleep."_

Josky beamed, patting Ki on the head. _"Thanks, Kitty."_

_"DO NOT CALL ME KITTY!"_

Mewtwo quickly tired off their petty banter and landed in front of them. Bubble still enclosed around his rather masculine body, Mewtwo charged up his hands and violet electricity flowed through them. Outstretching his arms, Mewtwo released the bolts of lightning and zapped Raichu and Buizel, making both faint. He aimed another at Ki, who retalited with Icy Wind. However, Mewtwo lunged up into the air and snatched Ki's body, throwing her into a wall. She fainted before weakly grinning towards Josky.

Josky gasped and than suddenly roared as he chased after Mewtwo. Mewtwo served around in the air, dissapating his bubble. Taking a deep breathe, Before he knew it, Josky summoned another Aura Sphere and slammed it into Mewtwo's chest. Mewtwo coughed as he was propelled into a wall.

Smirking, Josky waved his hand at him, challenging him even further. Leaping back to the ground, he stared down at the fainted Pokemon, and he quickly noticed that there were broken Pokeballs around. The Lucario blinked in confusion, before seeking out refuge from another lightning attack from the psychic clone of Mew. He dodged a few more attacks and snatched a broken ball. He noticed that a tiny Arbok was inside, dead with blood around the edges of the tail. Josky thought he was going to vomit for a second.

He roared, anger brimming in his voice. _"Just what kind of monster did this?!"_

Bean raised his hand, leaping around like he was dancing. "Oh, oh, I did!"

_"Why?"_

Bean grinned deviously. "Why, because they stank!"

Before Josky could snarl something back, a baseball bat came flying out and slamming Bean in the face. Bean was hurtled backwards and landed against the gold staircase. Kiba stood over him and repeatedly punched him. Her face was contorted with hatred for the traitor.

"How can you even say that?" she demanded, snatching his bandana. "Those Pokemon fought their hearts out for you, and all you can say is that they stank? What kind of trainer are you?"

Grimacing at her, Bean grabbed her wrist. "I'm a trainer that requires, no, demands my Pokemon to never be defeated. If they are, well, that's their fault."

"You're a monster, and I'm gonna make you pay for their demise!" She smashed Bean's head against the wall repeatedly. Seeing the jewel on his forehead suddenly glow, Kiba snatched her bat and cracked a shot at it. The jewel suddenly broke in hundreds of tiny pieces.

Bean looked terrified. He crumbled to his knees, ignoring the immense pain from the sudden beat-down. Frantically, he tried to tape the pieces together, but only to have it fall apart once more. Cursing fervishly, he noticed Kiba trying to touch one part of the ruby, and he bit her hand.

Kiba screamed and waved Bean around like a demented monkey. "You stupid bird brained idiot! Let me go this instant!"

Meanwhile, back with the Babylon Rogues and I, the birds froze and glanced back at the door. We were running up more stairs, and I had to carry Storm because he got tired. Now, I was tired for carrying his lazy butt.

"Um, what's wrong?" I asked, finally releasing Storm. I panted, falling to my knees.

"It wasn't that bad," Storm muttered.

"Someone just said bird brained," Jet said, staring down at the faraway door.

"Probably your imaginations," I replied, getting ready to fly again. "and Storm?"

"Yeah?" The albatross cocked his head.

"I'm not carrying you!"

"Darn it!"

Back to the real fight after that really strange distraction, a light suddenly blasted through the area. Josky and Mewtwo-both exchanged in a girl fight with slapping and rather girly insults during the time Kiba beat up Bean-seperated in case an actual threat came. From the light came Cannon, who looked rather displeased.

"C-Cannon! I'm sorry! Give me another chance, and I'll-" Bean was cut off by the falcon raising his hand.

"Bean, you have served me in secret from those Dynamite gang members, and you have been a loyal pawn to Lord Rodrigo-" This time, Cannon was cut off by Kiba.

"I told you so that you were a pawn!" she gleefully cried.

"Shut up, pudgy!" Bean retorted.

"As I was saying..." Cannon glared down back to Bean, whom shivered with fear. "Bean the Dynamite, you have broken your jewel, and it is the only jewel you shall ever get. That jewel was crafted by Lord Rodrigo himself, and you dare to break it!"

"Give me one more chance! I won't fail next time!"

Cannon gave a soft sign and a sad smile. "I apologize my dear friend and subordinate that it had to end this way." Cannon raised his hand, and the jewel on his forehead glowed immensely. "How's about a trip to the center of the world? You always liked fire, as you are a pyro."

"N-no! Forgive me! Haven't I worked hard enough for you, Cannon? You the one who should've been the true leader of the Babylon Rogues with Stream and I!"

"I will not forgive you, and I will make that dastardly hawk pay the price for his cheating ways."

"Cheating?" Kiba repeated, confused.

Cannon stared at her for a few seconds before grinning. "You will find out very soon, panda."

Electricity suddenly blasted Cannon in the back. The falcon heaved forward, nearly crashing into the wall if it weren't for his gem's teleportation powers. He glared back at the person who struck him, and much to his surprise it was none other than Mewtwo.

Josky growled lightly with eagerness and pride in his voice. _"We came to a conclusion that you're a jerk, and that we just don't like you."_

Mewtwo nodded and grinned slightly, though to Bean it looked like betrayal. Bean raised his Master Ball and shouted for Mewtwo to return. A thin red light blasted out of the ball, aiming for Mewtwo. Mewtwo merely sidestepped out of the way, letting the light go right beside him.

Josky yelped as the light almost hit him. _"That would of hurt, you ugly duckling! It happens to all the Pokemon that get re-captured but are still owned by trainers!"_

Bean groaned, knowing that this was the last chance he would ever get to redeem himself, but this was just humilating that he couldn't even recall his Pokemon. Foolishly, Bean charged at Mewtwo with a bomb in hand. However, Mewtwo used his psychic powers to freeze Bean in his tracks and lift him up. Josky strolled over and snatched the ball out of his hand while Bean definately cried and screamed for his release.

"What the bloody heck is going on?" a person shouted. They all looked over to see Team Dynamite-Nack was the one that shouted-, the Sonic Team, and all the OCs (is shot) gathered up at the front door staring blankly at the scene before them. Nack rubbed the back of his head. "No, really, can someone tell us?"

Psycho and Carnage stared at Josky, who waved back happily. They awkwardly stepped back into the crowd, embarrassed by the Lucario's cheerfulness. He's just trying to be nice!

Kiba giggled nervously. "Well, let's just say alot of bad stuff."

Amy stepped forward-

**Babylon Sky Hawk pushes Rosemary's head away from the computer. **

**"What are you doing?" I ask, glaring at him.**

**"Where the heck have the Sonic Team been for the past, like, five chapters?" he asks, not replying to my previous question.**

**"Eh, Las Vegas, watching Storm hunt down Sephro...Sephen...Whatever that dude's name from Final Fantasy Seven is. Stuff."**

**All the Final Fantasy fans, pretty much forty-four percent to the world's population, scream with terror on my not knowing that dude's name. And that includes nearly everyone on this site, and everyone that has been featured in one of these Author Hours. Yes, I call them Author Hours, and you can too.**

-Amy stepped forward with Tails at her side. "Just what does that mean?"

"...I have no clue. I'll fill you all in later." Kiba shrugs her shoulders innocently.

Team Dynamite glared at Bean. Nack pulled out his trademark pistol and aimed for his face. "Bean, I'll give you five seconds to come over here before I shoot."

"E-eh? Hold on! I'm trapped in here!" Bean frantically shrieked, trying to wriggle out of the psychic grasp.

"Five...Four...Three...Two...One!"

Nack pressed the trigger. Nothing happened. He stared at his gun, clicking the trigger several times. Suddenly, his gun exploded in his face, covering him and partially Tomo and Bark with ashes. Bark and Tomo glared at Nack while he just innocently grined and nervously laughed.

"That could've gone better," Whip commented, earning him a glare from Tomo.

Cannon sighed, disgusted at the cirumstances. He wrapped his hand around Bean's head before trailing them to his neck. He dragged Bean out from Mewtwo's grasp with every being of his strength.

Mewtwo gasped as he attack was suddenly rendered useless. Charging at Cannon, he was greeted with an axe kick to his forehead. Cannon suddenly teleported away, leaving everyone, but Bean. Everyone just fell silent.

"Come on, we have to find the others," Kiba monotoniously said, taking to the stairs, Josky and Mewtwo following. Josky kicked the doors down and gasped: There were no stairs. Only darkness.

"Just what is going on?!" Knuckles shouted, peering out into the epic darkness.

"Seems to me like a trap," Howl replied.

"But Charmy and the others went up there!" Kiba proclaimed.

"I guess all we can do know is wait. We've defeated the demon bird army just a few minutes ago before coming here," Armand explained, scratching his head.

Kiba stared out at the darkness, praying mentally to herself that the others were safe.

--

Next: Storm and Stream

Today's Questions: Just what were Bean and Cannon going on about? Did Jet cheat to become the leader of the Babylon Rogues? Why did I use Pokemon in this? Stay tuned!

Hey, you ever realize that I never used Shadow in this? Weird. Also, there is a rumor going around the Nack will appear in Sonic Unleashed. Anyone know if that is true?


	17. Cantarella

As of right now, I can honestly say that the characters that will be focused on in this chapter are Storm and Stream. That is all, and I can hear you all cheering for that. My parents are behaving VERY badly towards me, and if you read my DA journals, you'll know why. The abuse I've been through, the hitting and yelling. Thank you all for the concern, and BB will be finished. I'll just take my anger out on Storm...D

Characters (C) Respective Owners

Ch. 17: Cantarella

From behind us as we reached the next door, after what seemed like forever. For some strange reason, the stairs vanished after a while. We were all panting, me included because I had to carry Storm. Alot. Let me tell you something: He weighs alot. It's a fact, and I'm not lying. Even though I think it's pretty obvious.

Unlike the first door, this one was pink. Storm punched the door open after we managed to gather some strength. The inside of the room was a simple room with a simpler white rug that appeared to be embedded into the walls with staples.

On top of another flight of golden stairs was Stream. Her pink diamond was glowing in the white light above her. She wasn't wearing her normal outfit, but a black cloak with her four dredlocks flowing down by her knees, no longer in a ponytail.

"Seems that Bean failed," she murmured to no one in particular. She grinned. "No matter than, you'll all perish here."

"Why are you doing this, Stream?" Wave demanded, pulling out her wrench.

Stream yanked her hair up with a ring. "Why, revenge of course."

"What'd they ever do to you?" I snapped, glaring a the traitorious Rogue.

Pointing an accusing finger at Jet, she roared, "That little punk Jet stole Cannon's rightful spot as leader of the Babylon Rogues!"

Jet had surprise written all over his face. " Well, this is news to me. I won fair and square, and you know it! So does Cannon!"

"Oh, don't you ever try to talk your way out of this, brat." Stream leaped off the stairs and landed on her knees. Wincing, she brushed dirt off her knees. Oh, did I mention she's not wearing pants? Ew, I know, right?

Storm stepped in front of Wave, who was ready to attack. "Hold up, I'll take her."

The three of us froze, even Stream for a second before smirking evilly. Storm would fight his sister? He would actually hit a girl? Storm, unlike a certain hawk, had the chivalry to never hit a girl. Remember when he was chasing Amy? Yeah, couldn't do it, couldn't smack her. Even though he told me later that he wanted too.

Stream's beak morphed in a sick frown. "Well, big brother, I do so hope you are ready for this."

"That's my line, and you screwed it up!" he shouted back, charging at her.

Stream's pink diamond encrusted on her forehead glowed immensely enough to blind all of us. Suddenly a black sphere surronded Storm and Stream, leaving us with nothing. We couldn't see in, but Wave noticed that the door was left.

I paused as we reached the first step. "But what about Storm?"

Jet smirked down at me and rubbed my helmet. "Storm's Storm. He'll be fine. Don't worry about him because I know for a fact that Storm may not hit girls, but he's got this mondo big thing against his sister. So, stop worrying about him."

Nodding, I smiled. Storm is strong. He could definately defeat his sister, no matter what! In my head, I said a little pray for him, wishing and hoping for his safety.

In the sphere, Storm could hear us speaking. He grinned at Jet's words and cracked his knuckles. "Boss is right: I can and will beat you, Stream!"

Stream sighed and shook her head. She put up a fighting stance, motioning for a fight. She dashed at him with a spinning kick, which Storm blocked. Storm retalited with an open fist strike, but Stream dodged. Smirking to himself, he snatched her ponytail and swung her around and around until she felt ready to puke. Storm released her, and she went flying into the other side of the sphere.

Guilt started to come onto Storm as Stream struggled to her knees. He knew he was clearly stronger than her, but he didn't want to hurt her...well, not that badly. Maybe just a little to make her pay.

Stream growled to herself. She knew Storm was the latter in fighting, but she definately smarter. She knew that her brother was slow in the head, and he was easily tricked. Especially in tongue twisters, and she had alot of stories to tell about that, but, alas, that was for a different time. Stream grinned, rubbing the back of her head, which now had a bruise.

"Hey, big brother?"

Storm winced mentally at her name for him. "Big brother" was a name unfamiliar to him from another life, back in the Babylon village. "W-what is it?"

"I was wondering on why you even work for that annoying hawk."

Muscles tightening, Storm growled, "One thing! Boss ain't annoying!"

"You are avoiding the question: Why do you work for _him_?"

"Jet's a great leader, and I really admire him. He could, no, he is the best leader of the Babylon Rogues ever." Storm had a grin on his face as he spoke highly on his leader. He knew it, I knew it. Heck, even Kiba knew it, and that by itself was really strange.

Stream seemed ticked by this answer. No luck in confusing his mind, or making him doubt Jet. Wait, doubt Jet? Now that could work with a simpleton like himself. Storm was so used in trusting someone else's judgement; never his own.

Stream was like that when she was younger. She would look up to her older brother for guidance, but he was always obeying Jet's or his father's or Jet's father's orders. She felt somewhat ashamed for Storm as a child, even with three year age difference, she felt that her bother was sad with himself. On the day where the leader of the Babylon Rogues was too be decided, she asked Storm if he thought that he was approving of Jet. Storm had hesistated, but with a shy grin, he simply nodded his head.

Stream took a step forward and sighed like a drama queen. "I really feel for you, brother."

"And why is that?" Storm asked, cocking his head to the side slightly as if he was interested in what his sister had to say.

"Don't you find it somewhat terrible that Jet always yells at you? Whenever you're a second late, he will just bark and yelp at you. If you fail a mission, he will sigh in disgrace. Wave'll laugh, while Charmy and Kiba will look sympathetic for you. Know why? They pity you because they think that you're worthless!"

Storm paused, not replying. The thought never struck him before. Jet, well, Jet was like that right? Jet had the shortest temper, next to Knuckles and Wave. Jet had always yelled at him. Each time he failed, but there was an exception for when he was possessed by the Ark of the Cosmos. But all those other times, where he really screwed up...Jet wouldn't let Storm's excuses fly because he expected nothing, but victory and success.

And Wave. Wave always made fun of him! It was fair that Jet always perferred her company instead of his. They were dating, after all. Storm just stared at his feet, letting a feeling of dread sink in. He closed his eyes and bit his tongue, making it swell a bit. Did they even care about him? Was he even needed anymore? Jet was speed, Wave was flight, Kiba was power, and Charmy was the guy that balanced everything out. So, where did that leave him?

Stream noticed the utter distraught on his face, and she grinned. She advanced to him, placing a comforting hand at the side of his beak. Gasping when she noticed that Storm had actually allowed a tear to fall from his eye, she felt terrible.

"B-big brother, listen to me." Storm's head went up. They stared at each other, eye to eye. Cobalt blue on jade green. "You never needed those guys. Please, join us. Rodrigo plans to make us, you, me, possibly Bean, and Cannon his Babylon Rogues."

Storm paused. He was actually pending on the offer. He thought it over carefully, well, as carefully as he could. He stared at his greyish black flamed wrists, and he remembered his father looking proud. Storm's father, Thunder **(My version from scrapped fics.)**, telling him to never betray Jet. And how loyality was the most valued part of a person. Storm was loyal to Jet, bound to Jet until the end of time. He knew Jet, and even Wave, had many redeeming qualities that bounced back at the awful attributes. Storm knew they would never betray them, and was the same for them.

Wiping away the tears in his eyes, Storm grinned toothily. "Sorry, Streamy, but that's an offer I'll have to decline."

Stream's beak flew open. Stammering to herself, she took a few steps backwards. "Th-this isn't right!"

"Huh?"

"Y-you were suppose to fall for that!"

Storm grinned. "I guess Dad never told you that loyalty was the most important part of a person."

"Loyalty? Ha! What good is loyalty if it doesn't bring you anything in return?"

"Aren't you loyal to Cannon and Rodrigo?" He paused and then glared at her. "H-hey! I can't believe that I have to remind _you_ that _he_ murdered our parents!"

Stream kept her beak shut at that and lowered her head to her chest. Storm sighed, scratching his head. It was a delicate subject for either to even be speaking about, and to each other, they didn't even want to hear what the other had to say.

Finally, after an eternity of silence, Stream lifted her head, eyes closed. Suddenly, she starts to chuckle. The chuckle turns into full-burst laughter as Stream points at Storm, whom retalites with a _huh? _face.

"J-just what's so funny?" Storm demanded angrily.

"What you just said! That our parents died from Rodrigo. It was all their stupid fault for letting their guard down!"

Break. Storm had a vein ventaliting from his forehead, making Stream cringe. "_How dare you say that!"_ He charged at her, gripping her throat and slamming her into the black wall of energy behind her. She grunted on impact, trying to pry his hands from her jugular. "Mom and Dad fought hard for their lives for the sake and history of the Babylon Rogues! _I will not have you disregard them or my friends in any bad manner!"_

Stream gasped for breathe as Storm released her. The younger sibling panted for air while Storm glared down at her. She held onto her throat, appearing to be in shock. Storm's head flickered up, noticing that the energy box they were in vanished entirely. Not wanting anymore part in her devious ways, Storm marched by her and towards the golden doors. Punching them open, he took a step, but than noticed that the entrance was pitch black and there were no other stairs to climb. He paused, absolutely unsure of what to do.

Glancing back over his shoulder, he saw Stream getting to her feet. Slight guilt started to come over him, and he came down to her. "Hey, uh, Stream?"

Stream glared at her brother coldly. "What do you want?"

"Just what made you want to even work for Rodrigo?"

Stream had a tiny grin on her face. "Because...Cannon works with him, and I...I love Cannon."

Open beak. Close beak. Open beak and stutter incomprehensibly. "I-i-i-i-i-in love?! W-w-with Cannon?!" Storm's left eye twitched, and he bit his tongue, making it swell even more. He was tempted to say even more, but something held him back.

Stream crossed her arms, aggrivated by her brother. "What? What's so wrong with being in love with Cannon?"

"He's crazy!" Storm shrieked, eye bulging.

Furrowing her brow, the diamond implanted on her glowed darkly, even though it was pink. "I can love whomever I want! Be it Cannon or even Bean! And I hate Bean for feeling me up." She shuddered at the perverted act. "Cannon saved my life so many times, but when...when he went to Rodrigo, he just changed suddenly! I think Cannon could be possessed by Rodrigo."

"Really?"

She nodded. "And-"

"And you just crossed the line."

From the opened doors came Cannon. Cannon slowly descended the steps and glared down at her. Stream quivered from his burning gaze and hid behind Storm. Storm raised his fists, demanding why he had arrived.

"Stream here has bad-mouthed not only myself, but Lord Rodrigo," Cannon replied as if it was simple as humming. The falcon glanced over behind him to Stream and smiled cheerfully. "I've just came to ask why you aren't defeated yet."

Stream took a step by her brother, feeling as though one of her fainting spells were about to take over. "I-I was g-going to, but-but..." She rushed to Cannon and hugged him tightly, and she began to sob.

Cannon thought his back was going to break, and he patted her head before shoving her away. He yanked his four head feathers back into a ponytail to match the one under it. He glared over to her and than to her brother.

"Ya know, you're starting to make me angry by," Storm sneered, glaring down at Cannon. "shoving my sister like that."

He sighed. The opal on his forehead glowed, and he vanished. Storm gasped, completely surprised until a kick was delivered to the back of his head. Lurching foreward, Storm met the unforgiving rug which turned out to be very scratchy. Groaning, Storm got to his feet and was ready to kick some falcon booty.

"I was listening the entire time." Cannon pulled out a pair of...fans? Yes, a pair of orange fans with a strange purple liquid dropping at the tips. The fans appeared to be replicas of Jet's. "I deserve to be the leader, not that putrid hawk."

"I dunno what 'putrid' means, but you don't have the guts to be a leader because you hid behind Rodrigo!" Storm shouted, charging at Cannon.

"Oh, great, you're an idiot too, like Bean."

He started with a left straight, until to be dodged, Cannon teleported behind Storm, but was caught off guard by Storm's backfist. Cannon grunted and landed on the ground. He rolled over when Storm tried to smack him in the face while down. Dragging himself to his feet, Cannon swung his fans, barely nicking Storm's chest. The liquid flew onto his burly chest, making Cannon grin.

Stream gasped, covering her beak in horror. Storm noticed her sudden facial change and wondered what the purple liquid on his fans were. Some went onto his beak, and he licked it. The taste was like grapes with a mix of something sweet,-maybe wine?-but he had no clue. His eyes widen in fear as he started to cough rapidly. He hacked, getting down onto his knees as he held his throat. Storm felt his lungs pound in his throat as he sputtered. Storm weakenly stopped, feeling something cool run down the side of his beak.

Blood. It was his blood. Storm froze, staring at the liquid on his chest. The liquid slowly embedded itself onto Storm's body as he frantically tried to remove it. Storm felt blood started to rush up his throat, and he coughed it out. Weakly, he glanced up at Cannon, whom appeared to be in a case of pleasure and minor guilt. Cannon grimaced when Storm got to his feet.

"Wh...what have...y-you done to...m-me?" he managed before coughing more blood.

"It's poison: Cantarella," Cannon replied solemnly. "It's a sweet poison that nurtures one to death. Once on you, you can't get it out physically with hands. It goes straight into your pours and kills you from the inside. Poison is a rather tragic way to end, is it not?"

Storm squeezed his eyes shut. "This-this can't be happening..."

"It is. Please, just die already so I can show Jet." Cannon held out a camera, poised to snap a shot.

"You-you...!" Storm flopped to his knees and than to his stomach. Hands clutching at his necklace, his poncho fell off in one fell swoop. Storm struggled to still awake, to see.

Cannon faced Stream and snatched her hand. "It's time to go."

Stream hesistated, staring at the dying form of her brother. "B-but-"

"Is something wrong? The second you pledged that you'd devote your life and death to me..." Cannon glanced over at her, green eyes flaring. "Was that a lie?"

Flustered, Stream shook her head rapidly. "N-no! Of-of course not!"

He smiled, activating his jewel. A small vortex opened, and inside Storm could make out Bean. Bean was quivering in a small room, and it looked so much like the Dynamite Headquarters. Storm wondered what he did wrong, and than pondered on where Kiba was.

Storm was still surprised that he was even alive. He had heard of Cantarella from books. Cesare Borgia of Italy, son of Pope Alexander Sixth, was a master of poisons, especially Cantarella. Wave explained to him when they were still Rogues-In-Training that he was a beautiful man that was devious, manipulative and cruel, and Storm thought, at the time, that Cannon was the reincarnation of Cesare Borgia: Kind on the outside, a monster on the inside.

Storm's body suddenly twitched vengefully. He bit his beak as he coughed up blood. Faintness was overcoming him, glazing his eyes and clouding his thoughts. Suddenly, his friends and family flashed before him in a rather strange grey light: Thunder, his mother River, Stream, Jet, Wave, Kiba, and I. The fights, the Ex World Grand Prixs, _Knuckles_, Sonic, the Babylon Guardian, Shadow Jet, ABIS, Cannon, and finally Rodrigo. He felt his eyes closing, and Jet appeared in his mind one final time with that smirk and wink, before sinking his mind into fallen darkness.

Back to us, I felt a chill run up my spine. Jet and Wave had the same one as we stared back at the long-gone door. I placed me feet on the stairs. For some reason, the new steps appeared before us, while the ones behind us vanished. We figured it was to prevent others from following.

"D-did you guys just feel that?" I asked, rubbing my arms.

Jet nodded. "Something happened to Storm..."

"You're the one that said he could handle it!" Wave snapped, pointing a finger at Jet.

Feeling that his honor was at risk, Jet snarled at her. "He said he could do it himself first!"

"Guys, guys! Stop fighting! I'm sure Storm's alright." I fluttered up with my wings. "Let's go. Storm would want that."

Wave noticed that Jet was looking rather skeptical. "Come on, Jet. Storm can handle himself."

Jet nodded and started to run up the stairs with us. But from the corner of my eye and the tip of my attenae, I heard Jet whisper, "Please be okay, Storm."

Cannon grinned and snapped his camera, taking the picture of Storm lying in a tiny splatter of blood. "Perfect! It's just grand! I will finally be able to take my rein as leader of the Babylon Rogues, and Jet will crumble!" He glanced over his shoulder. "All thanks to you, Lord Rodrigo."

Rodrigo appeared through the vortex, Bean and Sarge the Wolf by his side. Bean had a new gem, a purple pearl, implanted to his forehead "Excellent. Now that Storm is dead, the Babylon Rogues will falter." Rodrigo looked over to Bean and Stream. "You two, go and get more of my demons. Release them on those supposed "heroes" down on the entrance. They're just in the way."

"As you wish, O Creepy One!" Bean jeered. Cannon and Rodrigo glared at him. "Uh, sorry?"

Stream sighed and cringed at the sight of her brother. "Yes, let's go. They will be taken care of soon, Sir." Stream grabbed Bean's arm and leaped back through the small vortex Cannon made.

Rodrigo faced Sarge. "Your floor is next, correct Sarge?"

"Yeah, so?" The extraordinarily ripped wolf cocked his head.

"Well, go guard it!"

Sarge held his hands up in defense. "Alright, alright! Go blow an egg from your ass."

"What did you say?!"

Before Rodrigo could personally strangle him, Sarge leaped back through the vortex and up another step of stairs to his floor. Rodrigo ventalited for a few moments before noticing Cannon's camera. He glanced over to Storm's body and smirked. He gave it a good kick to the side.

"Good riddance." He spat onto Storm's head.

"Lord Rodrigo, I do not believe that it is a good idea to make a dead person impure," Cannon suggested, raising a finger and his camera. "For I have already captured this moment on film. See?"

Rodrigo sighed dramatically and patted Cannon's head. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just get back to the floors I assigned ourselves too."

Cannon smiled and followed Rodrigo back through the vortex he created. Once he entered, the vortex dissapeared, and Cannon knew one thing: Jet was going to die, no matter what it took. Jet will die.

**LOL, AUTHOR HOURS: Storm and the Correctional Place at Kiba's. (Continued from SuperGamerGreg79's Sonic Riders Tournament, chapter 15.)**

**After the little episode where Jet sends Storm to Kiba Sniper's home, Storm wakes up in a small, dim room in a chair. The room has a computer, television and a stack of papers in manilla folders. The albatross cocks his head, asking aloud in anyone is present. He tries to stand, but is catupalted back into his seat. He realizes that he is completely strapped into the seat.**

**The television turns on by itself. Storm glaces over to it, paying little mind. It's static, from what Storm can tell, until it changes to a well with an eerie blueish grey background. He blinks in confusion.**

**"Oh, God, it's Sadako!" he screams in terror, trying to pry out of his chair. "I don't want my face to be all distorted and look like a bad version of Rouge with facelifts!"**

**"Oh, shut up!" Kiba Sniper shouts, crawling out from the television from the well. She stomps over to Storm, and, not like Sadako, she isn't dripping wet. Her eye is twitching, and she has a frown. "Nobody's payin' me to do this, Stormy, but since my parents are tards, I get to take my absolute rage and teenage angst out on you! Besides, I get to be a freshman starting on the second when I go back to school."**

**Storm flinches, trying to wriggle out of the chair futilely. "Uh, w-what are you gonna do?"**

**Kiba struts to the manilla folders, muttering to herself as she reads the labels. "StormAmy, StormEspio, blah, blah, ah ha!" Storm twitches when he hears his name with another person's, especially guys. "StormJet and StormKnuckles!"**

**Storm's beak flaps wide open. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOIN' WITH THOSE?!"**

**Kiba grabs a chair and drags it to Storm so that they are sitting a yard away from each other. Storm starts to shake while Kiba just grins with joy. Cocking her head sideways, her grin grows broader. "Simple! I plan to read to you all the failed StormKnuckles and StormJet stories until I'm done with each file!"**

**He stares at the file, which are two feet in length, making the folders spread open. He feels faint, and the color drains from his face as Kiba starts to read the first StormJet story...**

**Even though the stories were ten to twenty minutes each, Storm felt like he was going to die because there were more, and more, and more, and more, and more. It took Kiba four hours to finish the StormJet ones, making Storm sigh in relief.**

**"What?" he asks, making a confused face to Kiba's giggles.**

**"I still have Storuckles stories."**

**"OH, GOD, LET ME OUTTA HERE!"**

**LOL AUTHOR HOURS END.**


	18. Power of Women

I have an obession with the song "Escape from the City" from Sonic Adventure 2 right now. It is filled with lulz and happeh.

Characters (C) Respected Owners

Ch. 18: Power of Women

I still had that chill in my spine. My bones were cracking at times from all this flying. Man, why did there have to be so many stairs? I felt as though my wings were about to be like glass and just clash together before falling off to oblivion. Each step we took caused the previous one to vanish in the darkness.

Storm hadn't come back yet. What happened to him? I noticed that I kept glancing over my shoulder for even a glimpse of our grey amigo. Jet and Wave both looked worried, not to mentioned dead tired from all the running, for Storm, I think.

After another eternity, we found a black door with spikes around the hinges. Wave backed a few steps before creaming the door in with her mighty Wrench O' Doom. The doors broke apart, making Jet and I huddle together with fear at Wave's monstrous strength.

On the inside was a rink that was similar to that of a wrestling rink. The wrestling rink was a blue mat covered with sprouting piece of fake grass and mulch. In the rink was Sarge, wearing a black jacket with black pants. He was grinning, and the wolf was gesturing for a fight.

"Come on, I can take all three of you wimps on!" he chortled, pointing a finger at us. He paused, looking at Wave. "Oh, a babe in the group."

Wave growled, her eye twitching. "You...jerk! That's it, you're mine!"

"So, in bed or right here?"

"Oh, you are such a pervert!"

Jet swiped out his fans and bent down low to the ground, poised and ready to strike. "You jackass! How dare you talk to my girlfriend that way!?"

Sarge smirked at the enraged avian. "If you really want to talk trash, than why don't we duke it out right now? Besides, I'm gettin' paid in a few hours."

"Payed?" I repeated, cocking my head.

"Yep, I'm a professional mercenary. But to concede for your insignificant minds, it means good for me, and bad for you!"

I clenched my fists tightly, but not nearly enough to make them bleed. "So, you only work for money?" I glared at him, anger brimming in my eyes vividly. "After all the suffering he's put these poor people through, for all the people he has killed, and you still work for only money?!"

The ripped wolf snickered into his hand like I had said some joke. "That's pretty much sums it all up."

"You...heartless..."

Sarge waved his hand at me, completely bored with my angsty speech. "Can I just zap you guys or what? The boss'll pay me real good to just fry you all alive!" Just as a reminder for you all, Sarge has the power to control electricty.

"First this sexism, then you insult us..." The three of us stared at Wave, who was trembling, wrench in hand. "Worst of all, all you even care about is money! Rodrigo will kill you in the end, but you know what? I'll get you before even gets the chance to cast a spell!"

Wave stepped into the rink, much to Jet's and my protests. Sarge didn't seem remotely interested, until he noticed that she had some cleavage and grinned deviously. Cracking his knuckles, he positioned himself into a crouching fighting style. Wave glared down at him, wrench ready to clobber.

"Wave, what are you thinking? I'll handle him!" Jet shouted, starting to climb in the rink until Wave raised her hand.

"If you can trust Storm with a girl and go ahead without him, why can't you let me fight this loser?" Wave asked, glancing over to him.

"Whoa! That because he had a grudge against her! This is different," he protested.

I sighed, placing a hand over his shoulder. "Come on Jet. This is Wave we're letting fighting. She's a strong fighteress!" Yes, I made that word up. Sue me. "She can beat up some steriod induced wolfie any day!"

Jet stared at me, completely unconvinced. He looked over to Wave and than to Sarge before sighing and giving a curt nod towards Wave. "You just better come back, Wave."

She grinned. "Don't I always, sweetie?"

"Well, there was that one time you got drunk in Reno..."

"Don't bring that up!"

I blinked, giving a grin. "Reno?"

"Don't tell him!" Wave ordered, jabbing a finger at Jet.

Jet burst into laughter, dragging me away towards the next batch of doors and stairs. I still don't know what happened in Reno. Jet and I took one final look at Wave's shining face, bursting with self-confidence, and we took off towards the next thousands steps of stairs.

The truth: Wave was chattering on the inside. This guy was probably a relation to Frankenstein with his ripped muscles and, possibly, steriod usage. Wave breathed out a sigh, glaring down at him.

Sarge released a ball of electricity from his hand, to which Wave duly dodged. It was slow, making it easy for her. She rushed up to him and slammed her wrench on his hand and leaped onto his back. Sarge growled, snatching the wrench before she had the next chance to strike him once more. She yelped, released the wrench. Sarge chucked the weapon outside the arena, grabbing her throat and hoisting her into the air in front of him.

Wave gasped for breathe, wondering why this guy hadn't broken her neck yet. She gasped when Sarge traced a finger down her side and futilely kicked him in the chest, only to met with stone abs. Wave growled, starting to feel her lungs fail and her heart give out. The swallow couldn't believe what she was about to do, but it was pretty funny though. She took her index finger and middle finger, jabbing Sarge in both eyes.

He cried out, allowing her to plop to the ground. Wave heaved for air, holding her neck. Sarge rubbed his eyes in utter distraught. He knew he wasn't to be made a fool, and he always hurt the one that insulted his rather odd honor. The ones that made fun of him as a kid now have graves as their remembrance to him.

"You...little _bitch_!" he screeched, slamming his fist into the side of her beak. He hovered over her as she cradled her bleeding apendage. Snarling down over her, he soon resorted to laugher. "Heh, heh. Maybe I should just rip your heart out and show it to you? Would you like that?"

Wave moaned in pain, holding her bleeding nostril. She dug into her belt, yanking out a small circular object. Wave chucked it at Sarge's foot while Sarge kicked her in the chest. The object exploded, making Sarge cry out with pain. Wave grinned, knowing that her little bomb was a success.

"When we were younger, Bean gave me some tips on how to create these mini-bombs," she stated, holding more in her hand.

Sarge glared down at his bleeding leg. Grunting with pain, he cursed her again with lots of really vile words that would put Nack to shame and the FCC in a coma. Sarge charged up an enormous electrical ball and chucked it at Wave, making his opal charge up. Wave squeaked and dodged, rolling to the side. Suddenly, his opal blasted with a shining green color. From his right hand came a blast of water, and from his left came fire.

"Elements?" Wave questioned, dodging to fire, but getting soaked by the sudden surge of frigid water. She sneezed, rubbing her arms.

Sarge nodded, stroking his opal roughly. "Got that right, you little wench. This beauty right here controls the elements fire and water."

She nodded. She knew that it was completely impossible to get a fair shot at him with his elemental powers, but perhaps she could just...

Wave grinned, taking out a small bomb. Sarge noticed it and charged at her. He swiped at the bomb, but Wave cleverly leaped over him and kicked him in the back, causing him to fall. Wave took out another of her bombs, throwing it onto his back and detonating with a small remote from her shorts pocket. Wave pressed a few buttons on the remote, making the jewel on Sarge's forehead glow immensly.

Sarge launched a sudden blast of electricity at her from his fingertips, scourching part of the remote. Wave hissed as the fire tinged her fingertips. Keeping up her resolve, Wave launched another bomb at him.

"That's not gonna work twice, babe!" Sarge shrieked, snatching the bomb and crushing it between his fingers.

"Don't call me babe!" Wave ordered, holding the remote tightly.

"Well, than what do I call a woman of your calibur? Oh, yeah, a bitch."

"Just what is with you and insulting women?!"

Sarge shrugged rather childishly. "Hey, I call them like I see them." His brown fur illuminated by the sudden flash of fire in his palm. "Any last words, weakling?"

Despite the insults thrown against her, Wave's eyes remained afixated on his face. She growled, cracking her knuckles. "Yeah, look up."

Sarge paused, glancing up. From the sky came several minature bombs. Sarge gasped, eyes widened in utter distraught as the bombs plummetted onto his body. He groaned as his body collided with the rink. Bomb after bomb came and attatched themselves to his large girth. Sarge couldn't even lift a finger from the sudden mass inflicted.

"When did you-?!" Sarge gasped as another one smacked him in the face.

"Heh! I've had this place rigged when I first stepped in here to get the Magic Carpet. I just figured that Rodrigo was stupid enough to not even notice it, and what do you know? He was." Wave grinned, tossing the remote up and down. "This was the remote I used to implant a special code in them to react to fall and explode nearly on contact."

Sarge's eyes managed to catch Wave's sudden movement. He watched her as she pressed countless buttons on that petite remote and scoffed. "So, you just plan on bombin' me to death?"

Wave merely glanced over to him and giggled that of a schoolgirl. "Let me explain something to you: You kept underestimating me. Women are just as powerful as men. We are not insignificant than you perverted men. Never let the power of women fool you." And with that, she pressed a large blue pentagonal button and watched pridefully as the bombs ignited and blow Sarge to a burnt nothingness.

Wave made a cross with her fingers pointing in directions: Up, down, left, and right. Wave leaped off the rink and collected her wrench, heading for the next door. Grinning, she knew she had proved herself to be worthy as the other Babylon Rogues in fights.

"He let his guard down," a feminine voice said.

Gasping haughtily, she instantly turned about-face. "Stream and Bean!"

Stream the Albatross and Bean the Dynamite faced her. Wave noticed that Bean was missing his jewel while Stream's diamond was intact. Wave held her wrench threateningly, even though she was out-numbered.

"Wow-wowie-wow!" Bean jeered, staring at the burnt form of what used to be Sarge. "That was so totally cool for what ya did to that ripped wolf!"

Wave blinked before recalling a question. "Where's Storm and Kiba?!"

"The stairs that led up all up to here, and to where Jet and Charmy are, vanish with each step." Stream took her ponytail out, wrapping the elastic around her wrist. "The heroes that we sicked the bird demons on have arrived, but are trapped with Kiba and those..." She looked over to Bean.

"Pokemon," he stated.

"...Pokemon." Her eyes glazed over and she sighed egotistically. "For my brother, however, he is dead."

The words echoed around in Wave's skull, not currently wrapping around her brain. Wave's knees felt like they would buckle when she finally comprehended the meaning of death. "That's...impossible. You are lying!" she shrieked, aiming her wrench at Stream's face.

Stream strolled to the wrench and flicked it away. "I gave him an ultimatum: To join us and live, or to die in shame."

"Yeah, than Cannon came in and pulverized him!" Bean added, hoping onto Stream's back.

Stream glared at him, throwing him off. "I still haven't forgiven you for touching my chest!"

Rubbing his beak, the duck charged back up to her. "Oh, yeah ugly tomboy?! Who'd want to even poke your flat ches?! Cannon?"

"I-I am not flat!" Stream issued her finger at Wave's upper body. "She is!"

"First you tell me that one of my best friends has died..." Both of Cannon's Babylon Rogues stared over at her in quiet shock. Their eyes widened when they saw the fire burning in her aqua orbs, and her wrench hovering over their heads. "...and now you're spouting nonsense about chests?! You're all dead!" Wave smashed her wrench into the side of Bean's face, crashing him into Stream.

The two birds toppeled down the steps, and Stream landed on her back, while Bean landed on Stream's head. She muffled her screams, while Wave descended the steps. Bean instantly retrieved a bomb, chucking it at Wave. Wave merely swatted it away, causing the wall to explode. Bean winced, but Stream grinned.

"Cannon," she whispered. "I believe you wanted to see her."

Wave gasped when a hand touched her shoulder. A black hole opened, and Cannon stepped out. Wave noticed in his other hand was a burnt orange fan with a strange purple liquid.

"Wave, Jet's girlfriend, the technical genius of Jet's Babylon Rogues," Cannon stated as Wave slashed a fist at his face. Cannon grabbed her fist, throwing down the stairs.

"Just what are you slimeballs planning?" Wave quipped, steadying her wrench. "And why did you call us "Jet's Babylon Rogues"?"

"Because, as I said hundreds of times ago, I should've been the leader!"

Wave paused, thinking. "Hey, I remember now. You and Jet both raced to become the leader of the Babylon Rogues! Jet chose Storm and I for his companions, while you chose Bean and Stream. The one who would win the race became the Babylon Rogues."

Cannon nodded, agreeing to her explanation. "Yes, but there was...an interferance." Cannon's voice grew to that of a whisper, making Wave strain herself to her. A head ache formed in his mind, making his groan lightly. He growled from the back of his throat, destroying his sudden pain.

"Cannon, you alright?" Bean asked, starting to come near him.

"I am fine," he whispered. He cleared his throat and stared down at Wave, brushing his fingers treadedly through his twin ponytails. "However, I do apologize for Storm's demise. I did wish to kill him, but Lord Rodrigo ordered it."

Wave didn't reply, tightening her grip on her wrench. Never in her life would she forgive him for Storm's death. She made a vow to avenge her fallen comrade.

Cannon never wait for her to speak. "However, you have chosen to follow Jet like a lovestruck fool. It sickens me, and you have murdered Sarge. He was a valuable pawn until his last wiseacre retort. Unfortunately, much as I liked you during childhood, that time has come and past."

"And I'm pretty happy that the time has past sooner!" Wave cried, lunging at Cannon with her wrench. Her wrench collided with Stream's hands, protecting Cannon from a certain concussion.

Stream threw Wave back down the steps and was on her in seconds. She kicked the feeble swallow in the chest, directly where Sarge had punched her several times. Stream picked her up by her ponytail and slammed her down into the stairs. Wave cried out and kicked Stream in the face. The techie snatched her dredlock and yanked it, making Stream yelp with pain. Wave reeled her fist back and smashed it into the albatross' face.

Cannon and Bean glanced over to each other, scooting closer. They didn't want to be anywhere near _that_.

Both were cursing each other, slapping each other, yanking at each other's feathers, punching each other, scratching each other, and ripping parts of their clothes off. Cannon wished he hadn't used his last picture on Storm.

Back with us, Jet paused and shivered. I noticed this and poked his cheek.

"Eh, Boss? Somethin' the matter?" I asked, poking the side of his beak.

"Nothing, I just...got a shiver..." Jet murmured glancing over his shouder. "I have a feeling that Wave's clothes are being ruined."

"...Pervert." I charged up the stairs.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind, you little brat!"

Back the girls, Cannon screeched for them to desist. They stopped. Wave's shirt had been torn at the side, and her shorts were now closer to her theigh than ever. Stream's shirt was pretty much ruined, just for that little part covering her chest. Bean had a nose bleed and fainted. Cannon sighed, throwing him back into the vortex, sending him away.

"Just what the hell do you want, murderer?" Wave demanded, making Cannon flinch.

"Do-do not insult my leader!" Stream barked, shoving her.

"Stuttermachine, I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. You hearing me?"

"Quit it!" Cannon snapped, standing between them with raised arms. "Stream, stop fighting. Wave, listen up."

Wave kicked Cannon in the face, hurtling him backwards. "That was for Storm, you heartless punk."

Cannon just lied there on the ground, the insult alive and arousing in his mind. You heartless punk. He frowned at that. "I am not heartless, I am obediant to Lord Rodrigo."

"Which is why you could never be the leader; you don't have a backbone," Wave sighed.

Stream finally had enough. She plowed her fist into the side of Wave's face, sending her flying into the side of the rink. Wave's head collided with a poll on the rink, forcing her to fall into unconsiousness. As her thoughts faded, she found a familar face in her mind: Jet.

Cannon stared over at Wave's limp body and scoffed. His attention was gathered to Stream's bridled anger, until she noticed that he was staring at her. She blushed and glanced away. The falcon cocked his head, confused. Cannon gently rubbed her head.

"Good work. Lord Rodrigo will be very pleased with her defeat," he complimented, giving her shoulder a soft massage.

Gulping, Stream glanced over to Cannon and blushed until her face was that of a tomato. Cannon leaned closer, breathing gently onto her face. She managed to stutter meaningless gibberish until she fainted from the fact that Cannon was three inches from her beak. Cannon stared at her completely red form and blinked in confusion.

"Was it something I said?" he asked to himself, hoisting Stream into his arms. He took a gander at her. "...Wow, she is a little flat."

"Who's flat?" a voice from behind him demanded.

"Lord Rodrigo!" Cannon cried, turning around hurriedly.

Rodrigo glanced over to him, Stream, Sarge's burnt corpse, and than to Wave. "...What the hell happened here?" Before Cannon could reply, he waved his hand to silence him. "Nevermind, I really don't care, and the fact that I don't have to pay that idiotic mercenary is fine with me. One last thing," Rodrigo snapped his fingers, making the Ark around his wrist shine. A black hole came out in front of him and he stepped into it. When his words were about to be lost, he shouted, "do not allow Jet and Charmy to pass. Swear this on your very life!"

Cannon grinned, sneering really. "I swear." When the black hole vanished, Cannon snarled. "I swear that I will kill you, Jet the Hawk."


	19. The Past

If we could all give a moment of silence for Sarge, we shall pray. And only because he provided the happeh in my life.

...Moment's over.

Characters (C) Respective Owners

Ch. 19: The Past

The next door was straight ahead. Jet and I just stared at it before looking at each other. I had a horrible feeling in my stomach, and my throat turned in a knot. Jet and I took our Arks, raising them high. They glowed immensely before we started to float into the air. We charged into the door, busting it open.

The inside was like a race track with an arena smack-dab in the middle. The race track was like a long airplane run way with a trees and brush surronding it like a jungle. The arena was like the one we found down at Sarge's dorm. Instead of the usual one contender, there were two. Both were wearing black cloaks with white flamed patterns.

"Long time no see, Jet," the first one said, taking off his hood. It was Cannon, while the other was Stream. Cannon glared at him, while Jet just gave him an emotionless stare.

"Yeah, long time no see, uh...Who are you again?" Jet asked, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Cannon face-faulted. Exasperated, he snarled at Jet. "Are you serious?! What do mean by that?!"

"...No, really, who are you again? You probably are just another one of my fans-"

Cannon cut him off. "Shut up, you insolent brat!"

Jet frowned and cocked his head. I sighed, whispering who Cannon was from what I knew of him previously. Jet stared at me strangly, before gasping. "You! Now I remember, you're Cannon the Falcon! I had to race you to see who would become the leader of the Babylon Rogues! Guess you're still jealous, huh?"

"Jealous?" he repeated. He grinned and burst into laughter. "Of a cheater like you? That's a riot!"

Jet cocked his eyeridges with surprise. "Okay, what stuff are you on? I never cheated."

"Yes, you did."

"No way! I remember what happened perfectly, and I won. Fair and square."

There was fire burning in his voice, anger in his stare. But that fire was matched perfectly with the icyness of Cannon's words, and the similiar anger. It was like watching Mighty and Espio bicker, neither backing down or giving any weakness.

However, I broke up the glaring contest with a measly question: "Hey, where's Storm?"

Stream finally looked up at us. She appeared completely sober, like nothing in the world could affect her. "Storm the Albatross has-"

Cannon raised his hand, silencing her. "Now, now, he's not worth it."

"You better not be sayin' that about my buddy Storm," Jet warned, swiping out both of his bansho fans.

Taking out his own orange fans, Cannon sneered down at Jet and nodded his head once. Without warning, both suddenly went at it. They charged at each other, clashing their fans together, locked. Both glared and leaped away. Cannon was quick to retaliate. The falcon dashed up the stairs, jumped onto the banister, and hopped over to Jet. He prepared a kick that Jet swiftly blocked with a fan. Jet smacked Cannon straight across the face, but Cannon managed to snatch his head feathers and whip him into the stairs before crashing.

As the two leaders fought, I stared up to Stream. I noticed that she had some dried up tear marks up on her beak. She was whimpering and shivering, holding herself tightly. Cooing Cannon's name softly, Stream's head suddenly flickered to life when she saw Cannon crash to the ground.

"Stay there, Stream," Cannon ordered, getting to his feet. "I don't need any assistance."

"Y-yes, Boss," she whispered, nodding her head slowly.

_She really is like Storm,_ I thought, biting my lower lip. I slowly flew to her, but she didn't react like I expected her too. I thought she would punch me into the last century, but no. She just stood there, silent and motionless. Obeying his orders.

"Stream, where's Storm?" I asked, a small frantic urge in my voice.

She merely casted me a glance. Her eyes watered up, but she slammed them shut. "I...I am not permitted to say."

"Uh, yeah, yeah you are." I crossed my arms, getting agitated by her stubborness. Or was that loyalty? I wasn't entirely sure myself, not even to this day. "You can tell me what happened."

Stream shoved past me, inching her way to the bottom step. She stumbled, and I could tell that it was another one of her little fainting spells. She clutched the rail as if her life depended on it.

I caught her, steadying her. "Hey, you alright?"

Stream nodded. "Y-yes, I-I will be fine..."

I smirked. "Alright, I helped you recover, so you tell me where Storm is."

She frowned, realizing I had been using her. The albatross opened her beak to retort some harsh words, but disengaged. Finally, she grinned. "The question is not where, but how."

"How?" I repeated.

"My brother is-"

Jet came crashing into me, knocking both of us to the ground. The hawk wiped blood from his nostril, glaring at Cannon. Cannon appeared unharmed in anyway. His jewel glowed, and he teleported. As a quick reminder, Cannon's opal could control teleportation and black holes for more travel needs. Jet glared at him, and I picked myself up. Cannon teleported to Stream and smirked.

"I suppose this is the best the former leader of the Babylon Rogues can do," he said smugly.

"Shut up," Jet muttered, his left knee twitching.

I glanced over at my leader with worry. He was in pain, and I could tell. Taking a sharp look at Cannon, he appeared to be fine, except for his head. His forehead had a bruise from one of Jet's fists. Cannon glared down over to me, but than he just smiled like a little boy getting his blanket.

"Wh-what's that grin for?" I stammered, raising my fists up to cover my face.

"I'm just wondering if Jet had explained what really happened on the day of choosing the next leader of the Babylon Rogues," Cannon stated, shrugging his shoulders casually.

Head snapping up, Jet grabbed my shoulder, whirling me to him. "I tell you right now, Charmy. We were in a race to see who was better on Extreme Gear, which everyone knows that I am the latter." I nodded. "So, we raced, and I won. Cannon here was an idiot and fell off his board." Jet snickered, shaking his head. "What's more ironic is that he was beating me!"

Cannon's smile distengrated. His face was the epitome of anxiety and hatred. "That's not what occured!"

"Oh? Than let's hear your amusing little lie!" the hawk challenged, motioning with his hand for him to continue.

"Oh, I'll tell you what's up. That "little lie" is what's really the truth." Cannon's jewel glowed immensely. Veins sprouted on Cannon's forehead, and he clapped his hands together. A giant black hole appeared before us, and he ordered us to enter.

Jet and I exchanged a glance. His was one filled with assurance, mine of discontent. However, it was his look that comforted mine to slight rejection. Jet stepped into the hole right after Stream. Following him in suit, was me, and I glared over to Cannon. Cannon merely patted my head.. So what do I do? I bite him. He shrieked with pain, but remained slightly cool. He blew on his hand, making Jet burst with laughter. Stream bopped him over the head.

"What did I do?" he demanded, rubbing his sore head.

The inside of the vortex was entirely, well, black with streaks of what looked like either violet lightning or energy. It was strange to come out a regular place and into some sort of fantasy area you'd find in a role-playing game.

Within a few more seconds, the black hole dissapeared. The new area was a race track with a forest around us, simliar to the previous room where we found Cannon and Stream were. However, there were birds-more specifically, Babylonians-were tussling together with eagerness. I found two grey albatross, a purple swallow and a green duck all huddled together by the finish line. An older male swallow and male albatross stood by the boy albatross and female swallow. A male older duck stood by the younger female albatross and the boy duck. It was at that moment did I realize that I was staring at the younger versions of my conrades, enemies and their parents.

"Just what is this?" Jet demanded. On his his face was complete astonishment.

"My jewel can bring us to the past through the black holes. Currently, this is the exact moment where me and Jet can be seen over the horizon, rushing towards the finish line. Whoever comes in first wins the title of leader of the Babylon Rogues: The Legendary Wind Rider," Cannon explained, glaring over at the race track. "Please watch closely."

Our attention was brought to the track. Indeed there was Cannon and Jet, with Cannon in the lead by just a few seconds. Jet appeared terrified, and his moves on his prototype Type-J were shaken, but Cannon's board was swift. He was grinning, and it was the broad smile that Jet always wore when he won a race.

Cannon's jewel suddenly blasted with another light, and everything froze. I flew down to the little Storm and waved my hand in front of him, but recieved to reply. It was as if...

"You stopped time!" I cried out.

Stream nodded for him. "Yes, not only does Boss control moving back and forth through time, but his opal can freeze time at will."

Cannon took a sharp breathe, like it suddenly hurt him. Cannon walked over to a bush, gesturing us to follow. Hesistantly, Jet and I followed while Stream bounced to her leader's side. Both pointed an accusing finger at the bush. We glanced inside, and I just cocked an eyebrow.

Jet's face paled completely. He took a step backwards, accidentally tripping himself. His beak gaped as he stuttered for the right words. "F-father?!"

"What?!" I shrieked, staring back at the older green hawk in the bush, hiding.

In the bush, was Acceleration the Hawk. Acceleration was the former leader of the Babylon Rogues until the leaders of the Babylonians decided that a new youthful group needed to be formed. He suggested his and his comrade's children, but Bean's father, Explosive, decided against the idea and had his son, Stream and Cannon up for grabs as the new leader. But's all I heard from Wave's explanation because I zoned out after she started her long-winded rant. Again.

Acceleration was holding some sort of device that was like a gizmo Wave would carry around. It was a detonation thing-a-ma-ging, also like the one Wave had when she made Sonic's board explode. Tails was really pissed after that, by the way.

"What's he gonna do?" I asked childishly.

"You'll see," Cannon cooed, making time unfreeze with a shine of his jewel.

Acceleration smirked when Cannon breezed past him with Jet starting to get a gain. Jet pushed ahead, crouching slightly to get a boost of air, but he was still behind. Well, at least he was starting to get ahead, right? Acceleration pressed a colored button on the detonator, and Cannon's board rumbled. Suddenly, a blast of smoke ejected from the back of Cannon's board, and it suddenly blew out. Cannon was sent sprawling on the ground, and Jet crossed the finish line in a stunned awe. Storm and Wave burst over to him, hugging him and congratulating him. Bean and Stream rushed to Cannon, helping the wounded falcon stand. Acceleration dashed away so no one could see him and reappeared behind his son, hugging him.

I was utterly shocked. My mouth hung open and refused to budge from the spot. I managed to get a good look at Jet. He looked humilated in the worst sense. The hawk held his head to his chest feathers, refusing to speak when Cannon asked how he felt.

Stream whispered something to Cannon, and he nodded. His jewel glowed, and we were back inside the original room we were in before. Jet collapsed to his knees in disgust. Pounding his fists on the ground, he growled roughly.

"Goddammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Jet cursed, punching his fist into the ground. Again, and again, and again. His knuckles bled through his white glove, and he cradled his wounded hand. Snarling to himself, he smashing his other hand into the floor.

Snatching his shoulders, I shook him until he finally glared at me. I raised my hand, and did a completely strange thing: I slapped Jet straight across the face. Jet's beak flew open, along with the other avians.

"You-you-you!" Jet stammered, surprised.

"Stop, please stop hurting yourself, Jet," I begged, eyes close to tears. I let my tears fall, and I hugged him tightly. "Cut it out, please. You've changed from than. You are not that weak little hawk that needs his father to take care of him. Jet, you've matured ever since that day, and each day you get...stronger. You're an inspiration to others, just like me, Boss."

Jet froze and hugged me back, whimpering. "Alright, fine, if what you just said was right, than I guess there's no more time for tears." He poked my forehead. "So, you just gotta stop crying or those bold words will have no meaning."

Nodding, I dried my tears with my jacket. "Yes, sir!"

Stream glared at us, hands curled into mighty fists. "You're still cheated, meaning you aren't worthy of the title Legendary Wind Master!"

"Thievary is more than just playing by the rules, and Father was just showing how it's done," Jet replied, smirking. "Besides, I worked my tail-feathers off to get this position. So, screw you, Cannon."

"Yeah!" I added. "So what if he had some help during the race! He's matured over time."

Cannon seemed perplexed, eye twitching with one of those anime viens in his forehead where his opal was. Finally, he released a breathe and he started to smirk. Stream glanced over to him, but he merely nodded in her direction as some sort of symbol.

Stream's smile widened a few molars. "If that won't get you fools to lose your cool, then I suppose that this will. If I recall correctly, your father last wrote you when you were eight, correct, Jet?"

Jet's eyes opened more, but he nodded.

Stream took out a piece of paper and started to read aloud. "_Dear Jet,_ _How goes it? My travels have been pretty swell so far. Your mother has been acting strangely lately. Whenever I ask her what's wrong, she just glares at me. Thunder and Web are on solo missions, but I haven't heard from them. How are Wave and Storm? Do they still bicker like the gods above? I have learned previously that in legend you will recieve some new members when you turn fourteen. Well, goodbye...my son. Love your Father, Acceleration,"_ she quoted.

"Where did you get that?!" Jet barked, rushing up to them. He snatched the letter and shoved it into his jacket pocket. The hawk clutched around Cannon's throat, but he didn't seemed to be affected by the sudden grasp.

Cannon smirked. A sick noise came from his beak: Laughter. It wasn't the same shy chuckle I heard when we met, no, it was a high-pitched, hoarse shriek. Shoving Jet backwards to the ground, he stamped his foot down on his chest.

"Get off him!" I shouted, flying over to him, only to be punched in the jaw by Stream.

"If you must know, Jet, I was the one that planned the murders of Storm's and Wave's family! And Lord Rodrigo and I were the ones that tightened to loose bolt on your father! I killed him!" Cannon screamed, insanity clear in his voice.

For a moment, I thought the world stopped. That the Earth froze in motion, and gravity had stopped taking it's harsh toll. Jet remained silent, pale, almost ghastly. Cannon removed his foot, watching in enjoyment as Jet just stared straight through him. I tried to get him, to comfort him in anyway I could manage, but the hit from Stream paralyzed for the time being. I moaned his name, telling him something in a feeble attempt to comfort him.

Jet's body shook. He stood up, staring at his blood-red boots. Cannon placed a finger under his beak and whispered something to him. Something harsh, harsh enough to make Jet scream in rage to punch Cannon across the face. Jet grabbed Cannon's head once on the ground and repeatedly smashed it against the race track.

"You crazed, revenge-driven asshole! You murdered Storm!" Jet shrieked, punching the falcon in the face a few times. Cannon gasped, trying to speak, but was kicked into the wall. Jet shook, clutching his head in outrage.

_Storm is dead? No, this can't be! _I remember thinking, trying to stand. My salty tears sprinkled down my cheeks and onto the floor. _This isn't real, it just isn't right!_

I craved for Cannon's blood to be splattered on the floor in harmony with Stream's. She helped kill her own sibling, her only living family member left. If they died, then at the time I thought Storm would be avenged. But was it right to kill another?

Jet's body violently shook, and I finally took notice of it through blurred tear-drops. He screamed in anguish as his body slowly transformed. His feathers turned a darker green, near black. Chest feathers took on a black form to wash anyway any pure feelings that were once inside of him. With his pupils gone and dialated, and the fact that his eyes turned blood-red, I realized that _he_ came back.

Shadow Jet.

Oh, dear God, we're are so screwed.

--

**LOL AUTHOR HOURS**

**Kiba Sniper comes out onto the screen, holding some notes. She sits at a table with Armand, Rector, Whip, and Psycho. Rector is paying bills, Armand is fiddling with his watch, Whip is watching Psycho muse over a fly. Whip moves his chair closer to Rector in slight disturbance.**

**"Hello, dear viewers," Kiba mutters, flipping through some cards. "Today, I'm interviewing these guys without permission. So, yeah. RECTOR!"**

**Rector glances up. "What? I'm behind on this week's electric bill, and Raine is complaining to be to buy more materials for her medicines!"  
**

**"Uh, first question: Do you think you could beat up Psycho in a fight?"**

**Rector blinks, than looks over to Psycho. Psycho is still concentrating on that fly. Rector nods.**

**"I saw that!" Psycho jeers, aiming a finger at him. "I can totally beat you up!"**

**"Prove it," Rector coaxes, getting out of his seat.**

**And so, ensues a fight with between the hedgehog and wolf in a randomly placed dust cloud. Whip and Armand turn around to watch. Armand starts to laugh at them, only to be hit in the head with someone's shoe. Angry surging, Armand joins the battle, and now lazer blasts start bursting through the dustcloud.**

**Kiba stares over to Whip. "And just why aren't you fighting?"**

**"Because I'm the most intelligent," the rabbit replies, smirking.**

**The other three pause to stare at him. Whip stares back, and his eyes widened when the three suddenly pulled out pitchforks. He kicks the table at them and runs off.**

**"GET HIM!" Armand shouts, chasing Whip with Rector and Psycho in tow.**

**Kiba stares at the mess they made, and her broken desk. She sweat-drops and sighs. "OMFG..."**

**LOL AUTHOR HOURS END**


	20. Jet's Shadow: The Ark's Creator

Hey, anyone know how to report people on this site? Some chick stole aika08's (honeycat94) character Aikara the Monkey. (gets the pitchfork)

Characters (C) Respective Owners

Ch. 20: Jet's Shadow: The Ark's Creator

Gulp. I had been a long time since I last gulped, and I have a pretty darn good reason too: Shadow Jet. We thought Jet sealed him into the farthest crevice of his heart, but Jet always said that he could've broken fear at anytime time. However, that was only if he was in utter, uncontrollable rage. Let me tell you, dears readers, this was bad.

Shadow Jet's eyes scourged us, glaring at Stream, me, and finally, Cannon. Cannon was aghast, staring in utter horror at the dark hawk. He trembled, holding his fans loosely as he approached him. Shadow Jet smirked lightly before clutching Cannon's throat.

"You murdered not only my father and my friends' family, but you killed Storm?!" he shrieked, tightening his grip. Cannon gasped, begging for release. "Begging doesn't work for me!"

Cackling wickedly, he threw Cannon against the hard, yet grassy floor. Leaping up high into the air, he crashed his fist directly into his gut. Cannon screamed, but Jet was too upset to even care. Raising his Ark of the Cosmos, he aimed his Ark directly at Cannon's face.

"Being the gentleman that I truely am," he said cynically, "I've decided to rather genorously give you some last words. What worthless wit are you going to spout, huh? Beg me some more?" His tone grew rough, and his glare was embedded onto his face. "Even if you killed my best friend and father."

The orange avian was twitching, staring horrified at Jet. His eyes wavered, trying to keep himself calm, even though it was futile. Finally, he was able to catch his breathe. "D-do you know what, Jet?"

"What?" he snarled as the Ark slowly powered up.

I was slowly getting to my feet as Stream attempted to move towards her precious leader, but she was paralyzed mentally. Fluttering my wings helped me try to get to him, to try to help. To try to not feel so weak and useless.

Suddenly, Cannon burst into laughter. The same laughter he belted when he revealed on the murder of Acceleration. Holding his hand to his forehead, Cannon was smirking after the sudden shriek. Only to stop once more when Jet's Ark finally powered up.

The new color of the once grey Ark with a green hue, was now blackened with that same emerald light. Jet's face was contorted with fury as he simply grinned, but this wasn't that same grin. It wasn't the same cocky grin, but a smirk that was filled with frustration.

"What's funny is that I was being fair." Jet's Ark sparkled brighter than before as he stood, towering over Cannon. "GRAVITY BEAM!" A charged up blast like that of a particle beam, but only made of gravity, came and smashed Cannon directly on his chest. Cannon didn't even get the chance to scream as the beam hit him.

Cannon's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his body fell limp. The falcon was still breathing? Yes, he was. Surprising though because this Jet was one to always kill his opponent. As if it were a desire for bloodlust.

Jet smirked over his body until Stream suddenly screamed. His eyes glowered over to her, glaring putridly. Stream rushed at him, fist prepared. Jet merely smirked and caught the fist. She cried out, vainly attempting to break free, but it proved to only end in immense pain. Jet swatted her away with the backside of his palm.

Weakly, I managed to flutter over to him. My yellow Master Ark glowed brightly, making Jet glance over his shoulder towards me. His lower green Ark's aura diminished slightly. Jet glared at me.

"Just what are you doing, fool?" he demanded, hovering over me using gravity.

Taking a breathe, I plunged in. "Jet, you have to stop!"

"Stop?" he repeated incredolously. "You dare ask me to stop when that monster killed Storm!?"

Biting my tongue, I tried to reason with him. "But would Storm want you to go insane and just kill everyone you see?"

Yeah, great reasoning, right? Jet paused, eyes narrowing down on me with inquisition. Or was that hatred? Maybe both. The currently heartless hawk roared down at me. "You ungrateful bug! We Babylon Rogues gave you a place to call your home! We Babylon Rogues treated you as an equal! We Babylon Rogues-"

"That's getting a bit old," I remarked, smiling a little.

Jet lunged at me, smacking me straight across the face. I faltered and landed directly into a tree. I struggled to get up, but Jet grabbed my throat and repeatedly smashed me into the same tree. He was saying something, but I couldn't understand. It hurt too much to think. Jet finally panted, chucking me into the ground. The hawk hovered over me, not moving. Just watching.

I struggled to my feet. My wings ached as they helped me flutter up towards him. He still didn't move, so I raised my Ark. Jet copied the motion. His Ark brightened with a tedious hue of reverbrating black, while mine glowed a sunny yellow. Light versus darkness.

"Why are you opposing me, Charmy?" Jet asked in a commanding tone.

"This is wrong, Jet! You aren't like this. This ain't you. Shadow Jet is not you!" I stated, glaring back at him, even though I was heartfelt.

Jet's beak carved into a sneer. "I know this isn't me, but I'll do what I must to get revenge for Storm." He frowned, sighing. "Do you even care that Storm is dead?"

"O-of course I care!"

"Well, than why the hell are you fighting against me?!"

No reply. We just stared at each before we unleashed the power of our Arks. A Gravity Control was issued from both of us. Gravity around us suddenly depleted while Stream tended to Cannon. I noticed that and growled from the back of my throat, wondering how she could even be near such a demonic cretin. However, there are times for thinking and times for fighting. And this was a time to fight. Jet was quick to lunge first, being the latter in the duel. He aimed with a barrage of sudden kicks that I barely managed to avoid. Well, most. I was kicked in the face, but I grabbed a hold of his leg. Aiming my stinger profondly, I smirked and stabbed him on the...well, his butt.

Jet sqawked, holding his rear while I burst into laughter. Flinching, I gulped to face a completely outraged Jet. His feathers were still dark, and the same for his pupilless eyes made my heart sink. I thought that a little, _harmless _joke would make him more at ease. Guess that was a mistake, right?

"That was the biggest fault of your life!" Jet screamed, Ark now a complete black; even the little green part was turning a grey.

Yeah, big mistake...

Roaring, Jet lunged at me until a black hole suddenly appeared between him and I. It was my Ark of the Cosmo glowing brightly, but I hadn't done anything. Jet tried to stop himself from being sucked inside, but the gravity was to potent to be diffused and in went Jet.

I called out his name was the vortex suddenly vanished. I waved my Ark furiously, wondering what had happened. It refused to give off any shine or essence of power; it just remained like a hunk of metal. Cursing to myself, I angrily flew over to Cannon and Stream and gasped.

Cannon was an wreck, but somehow alive. The falcon had blood exiting the corners of his mouth and a gaping hole on his shoulder. His chest moved up and down rather slowly, signalling his only pulse. Stream was hovering over him, weeping.

Finally taking notice to me, she asked through her sobs, "W-where's J-J-Jet?"

I shrugged. "My Ark just went crazy and made a black hole that sucked Jet inside."

"Because I made that hole," a sinister voice replied.

"Rodrigo!" I cried, glaring at the black crow.

Violet eyes danced with amusement at my misfortune. With his beak curled into a demonic grin, he gave me a flop of his hand, some sort of wave. "To answer that feeble-minded question of yours would be a waste of my time, but rather another unhappy ending to you."

"Where is Jet?!" I shrieked, Ark suddenly springing to life.

Rodrigo's Arks, the purple, red and blue one, were placed delicately on his wrists. Two on one, one of the other. Suddenly, another vortex came out and there was Shadow Jet looking enraged. Rodrigo merely glanced over at the demonic hawk. He raised his Arks, blasting a wave of gravity at him in the form of a black cylinder line. Jet managed to dodge and rushed at him. Jet swatted his adversary's head with his foot and smirked, but Rodrigo remained standing.

"Just what are you?!" Jet screamed retaliating with an assortment of punches.

"Me? Why, I was the one who designed to Arks of the Cosmos!" Rodrigo explained, snatching both of Jet's wrists. His Arks glowed, and the one on Jet's wrist started to wriggle off. It popped directly off and landed on Rodrigo's now two-Arked wrists.

With the Ark removed, the evil from Jet's body was slowly removed. His feathers turned to correct shade of jungle trees, along with his eyes and chest feathers. Rodrigo chucked him into me, but I managed to catch Jet. Jet gasped, holding his head in sudden pain. Usage of the Shadow Jet formed always ended with Jet having severe headaches afterwards.

"Boss, are you okay?" I asked, shaking his shoulder gently.

Jet moaned and held his head in his hand. "Not really, kid." He took a gander over to myself and than to Cannon. His eyes widened in astonishment at his horrific deeds. "Did I do this?" With his voice a mere whisper, it scared me. So I nodded, and Jet was sullen. He stared over to Cannon's body, beak a slight gape.

"Lord Rodrigo, it-it's Cannon! He's-" Stream was cut off by his sudden growl.

"Cannon, I gave you direct orders to finish these two off, and yet you allow Jet to go into his heartless form and nearly kill you," he scolded to his groaning body.

Cannon's emerald eyes flickered to life. His orange feathers, once vibrant and kind, were now dead looking. The falcon glanced over to his leader, whispering, "Lord Rodrigo, I could not...finish them off for you...I-I am so sorry. I am...a...a failure..." His voice was distant as though he spoke through a crackling cell phone. He hacked up blood, making Stream and I wince.

Rodrigo didn't take his eyes off him. "You have served me for so very long, Cannon." Cannon turned his head towards him, cringing with struggle and effort. "I suppose I can forgive you this one time."

Cannon's face illuminated, returning the shine to his ruffled feathers. He appeared like his wounds were merely scratches now. Stream helped him to his feet, heaving Cannon's arm over her shoulder. She glanced over to her master and thanked him.

"Wait, you aren't going to heal him?" Stream asked, staring at her lord in confusion.

Rodrigo gave a sickening guffaw. "Now, why should I? My forgiveness is enough."

"You...you!"

"I what?" Rodrigo glared over at her direction, making her feel as though she would faint again. "Well?"

Stream bit her tongue and glanced over to Cannon. He appeared defeated. His master betrayed him, refusing to heal him. I would feel the exact same feeling, except mine would be out of pity until later.

Smugly, the crow raised his four Arks, floating high above into the air. "Now, now, I guess I'll just make your lives much more difficult."

"You, the greatest traitor in the history of the Babylon Rogues, are the creator of the Arks of the Cosmos?" Jet asked as I helped him stand. Jet winced, holding his head, and I could tell another headache occured.

"I found it quite necessary," Rodrigo cooed, smoothing his long white cloak. "Stolen and whathisface were too pathetic to realize my inventions, my Arks of the Cosmos. Back on the our spacecraft, the Babylon Garden, I purposely sabotaged the engine room with my Arks. However, Stolen found me out. We fought, and tragedy struck. Most of the Babylonians lived, except for Stolen and I. Smartly enough, I channeled my soul in the master unit, saving myself."

_"Okay, this guy is a whackjob,"_ I thought taking a short breathe as I let the information settle in my mind.

Jet suddenly lunged at Rodrigo, but Stream grabbed his arm, restraining him. Flying at Rodrigo myself, I unleashed the power of my Ark. A black hole was created, and I jumped in. Diving at speeds equal to Sonic the Hedgehog himself, I dove at Rodrigo, but he, too, created a black hole and crashed into me with his fist. Crying out on contact, I was propelled into a wall as Rodrigo followed me at an incredible velocity, plowing his fist into my gut with everything he was.

I crashed into one of those darn trees, again. Stupid trees, and yeah, I know they help us live by giving off oxygen for us to breathe, but still! That hurt! Coughing up, I spat a loogie at the ground. Only to find Rodrigo hovering over me and gently landing on the ground. My Ark glowed, and I glanced down to it. Eyes widening, I snatched my Ark when a sudden burning sensation overwhelmed me.

"You do realize that you're dealing with genius that created the Arks, correct?" Rodrigo sneered deviously. "Even though the Master Ark controls the lesser Arks, I can control all of the Arks by just using my mind."

"Doesn't mean you'll get this back!" I shouted defiantely as the burning increased. Biting my lip, I ignored the sudden bleeding I had induced on myself.

Rodrigo's Arks decreased in their shimmering, and my pain stopped. Taking a few sharp, light gasps, I found the succulent air rather refreashing admist the chaos. He glared down at me before grinning and chortling. A black hole appeared over his head, and he leaped through it.

"I'll be waiting, honeybee! Only there will you find out about your true past!" Rodrigo bellowed, but it turned hollow as the vortex vanished.

_"My past? What the heck does that mean? Eh, maybe he just had a little too much crack in the morning,"_ I pondered, staring at the vast emptyness of the room.

Cannon suddenly lurched forward. Jet appeared behind him, fist curled up. Holding up his head, Cannon growled back at him, holding his blown-out shoulder. Stream glared at him, raising her fists.

"Just what was that for?!" she screamed.

"I'm not going to lie," Jet stated, eyes closed. "That was for Storm."

The room became sullen. It was at that moment did I recall Storm's supposed death. Wiping my tears from my eyes, I didn't want Jet to see me weep because I promised him that I wouldn't when I slapped him across the beak. By the way, don't slap birds on their beaks. It stings like venom injecting into your veins, which hurts too. Don't ask me how I know, I just do.

Cannon didn't reply and sighed. Coughing, he just started to spat out more blood. Thoroughly frightened, Stream moved closer to him when he raised a hand to stop her. Gingerly, he felt his forehead, feeling no opal and sighed.

"It was...m-merely business," he weakly replied. "An i-issue indicated b-by Lord Rod-Rodrigo..."

Jet grabbed him by his twin ponytails, forching him to his feet. "Business!? Storm was my first and best friend ever since I was an infant! We've been there for each other every single day of our lives, and he took care of me when my father or mother couldn't!" Tears started to well up in Jet's eyes. "And you took him away from me."

"Would...would a leader c-cry over a dead comrade?" Cannon asked, staring confusedly.

Jet nodded. "A true leader can cry when his closest friend is dead, and he knew he couldn't stop this tragedy."

Cannon stared at the broken hawk. Jet had tears leaking from his eyes like a broken faucet as the waterworks slowly came undone. Seeing Jet appear so pathetic made me cry out of sorrow as well. My vision was blurred, but I could make out the color of their feathers just barely. Stream's head was hung low as she covered a hand over her eyes so I couldn't tell if she was sobbing.

Cannon remained stiff as a board. He suddenly got down on one of his knees. "You...you w-win, Jet the H-Hawk," he sputtered, holding his wounded shoulder. "Y-You a-are the true...true leader of the Ba-Babylon R-Rogues..." He coughed, exhalting a large amount of blood before falling over.

"Boss, n-no!" Stream screeched as she and Jet knelt down by him. I flew over to them, wiping my puffy eyes with the underside of my jacket. Stream gently placed him on her lap.

He groaned, breathing getting heavy and slow. Giving off a grin for him was different than the ones before. It was the one he gave to me when we were in his vegetable garden; The same grin where he shielded himself with an umbrella. Cannon closed his eyes.

"It's-it's over for me," he weakly said. "I-I duly a-apologize for my...actions." He winced, head rolling to the side on Stream's lap. "Such a l-lovely warm lap you-you have, Stream."

"B-Boss..." Her tears strolled down her beak and onto his face. "Y-you can't go!"

He frowned, attempting to keep calm in his final moments. "Why not?"

"I-I...l-love...love you!" she blurted, her face entirely red.

Whoa, I honestly wasn't expecting that. Jet and I exchanged incredolous glances. Cannon's beak flew open, completely embarassed and flustered. He froze for a few seconds, taking the sudden confession into him mind, allowing it to warp. Smiling softly, he raised his somewhat bloody hand to carress the side of her face with his index finger and middle finger.

"You...you were always th-the kind one, Stream," he whispered. "The feeling...is mu-mutual. Goodbye...I love you." Cannon's head flopped over to the side, with a smile on his face. His heavy breathing had faltered and stopped.

Cannon the Falcon, Rodrigo's most loyal subject and leader of the Anti Babylon Rogues, was dead.

Stream burst into unsobered tears, as I allowed myself to cry in front of Jet. Jet remained passive, eyes clenched tightly. I could tell he was thinking about Storm, but not only him, but Wave. Was she dead too? At that moment, she didn't matter to me, but the death of Cannon really took a toll on me. He served a master that betrayed him in the end.

"I'll make him pay," I muttered, making the two avians look up at me. "I'll make Rodrigo pay for this!" I dashed up for the doors, kicking them open. Ignorant to Jet's cries to stopping, I flew on ahead, and the doors slammed shut.

--

Next: Honeybees Versus Babylonians

The death of Cannon comes swift and without any mercy given. Will Charmy defeat Rodrigo? Just what did Rodrigo mean about Charmy's past? Will Jet ever forgive himself for letting Storm go? Find out soon!


	21. Honeybees Versus Babylonians

Characters (C) Respective Owners

Ch. 21: Honeybees Versus Babylonians

It had been such a long time since I had last been alone. Being alone is a terrible feeling for one to have. It stakes your stomach with emptiness, and a vast pit lodged inside of you will never move until someone appears. Of course, I was feeling it the exact same moment as I thought I would die from my first horrific fix against Rodrigo.

I paused on the stairs, wondering if I could do actually defeat Rodrigo. Rodrigo, the mastermind behind the Arks of the Cosmos and the traitor to Stolen's Babylon Rogues. Not to mention that he attempted to kill all his spieces on the Babylonian spaceship off course, but landed it on Earth.

Glancing down at my Ark, I noticed that the yellow core was glowing. It only glowed when someone was activating the gravity power. Fluttering upwards, I glanced up at the stairs. Elongated with a dreary grey color, leading to an unknown precarious fight. That I knew already I was going to lose.

Well, that wasn't really a fact. Remember that premonition the Master Emerald foreshadowed when I was with Jet, Wave, Mighty, Ray, and Knuckles? That image suddenly popped up in my mind, retrieving that same putrid feeling of fear and being alone.

Clenching my fist, I remember telling myself this over and over again, _You're doing this for the Chaotix, Sonic, and Storm._

Rebuilding my confidence with those rather corny thoughts, I dashed up the stairs with my wings at hyper speeds. After what seemed like an eternity, and my wings ached for the record, I finally managed to find a black door with white flames around the corners. Good because my wings were about to fall off.

The doors opened on their own, thoroughly shocking me, even though I remained stoic. Hovering higher so I could look a tad bit more masculine, I floated inside where I was met with the greatest demon in Babylonian History.

The inside of the room was as blank as Shadow's personality when he first came out of his pod. A simple white circle was marked on the ground while the rest was recorded in an insidious black. Pale lights were hovering above us, making me feel like Rodrigo was a phantom. Speak of Rodrigo, he was sitting in a throne of a king's, thinking of ways to torment his subjects.

"Good day to you, Prince," Rodrigo purred, sitting in a throne that was perched upon a small tower-like structure at the end of the circle. Ascending his throne by leaping, he landed just a few yards away. "I'm glad you're doing fine. I was actually concerned for your welfare against my minions."

"You don't care about me or them," I snarled, glaring at him. "You're only concerned about you being the one to kill me."

Rodrigo grinned coyly at me, a hand by his beak in a rather bored fashion. "What gave it away? The sincerity of my tone?" Suddenly, he gave a quick burst of laughter. "Or maybe it was the way I had Cannon murder Storm and just allow that failure to perish."

"S-shut up! Storm isn't dead!" I cried back futily.

Rodrigo pulled a small photograph from his cloak, swiping it at me. It missed me, landing a foot from my foot. Heh, ironic. Catiously, I snagged it, noticing that it left a small indent from the ground from the corner. Each one of my brain cells exploded from the picture: Storm was on the ground. I made out a few splotches of some sort of liquid, a mix of purple and red.

"Does that alter your perception?" Rodrigo asked cynically, slowly hovering in the air by the Arks' power.

"He's...not...dead!" I snapped through clenched teeth, crumpling the photograph up and chucking it at him. It missed by several yards, making me feel like a total idiot.

Rodrigo floated up in the air, and I followed his lead. Suddenly, he waved a hand at me to pause. I did, but only out of curiousity. The crow was still grinning darkly like the night just arrived.

"Hold up on this mediocore banter for just one moment, sil vous plait," he commanded, with a his hand still raised in the air. The Arks, green and red, gleamed off his wrist against the pale light.

"Sil vous what?" I reitarated, cocking it my head.

"It means please in French which is where I ended up when I first came to this disgusting planet." Taking a sharp breathe, he added, "Do you recall when I first said your true past when we last met?"

I nodded.

"Than why don't I show the orginal treachery of the Babylon Rogues," Rodrigo suavely rasped. A black hole appeared behind me, suddenly devouring me and him into the dark abyss.

The inside of this black hole was oddly different from the other vortexes I had been inside. The inside was actually a blank, dull white, shunning the name of black hole. "White hole" was more like it with bolts of black and purple electricity or lightning tumbling around occasionally. Rodrigo wasn't around, making me shiver.

Suddenly the entire white hole collapsed, like vanished into thin air. Rodrigo appeared behind me, making me squeal as he slowly cackled. I took a look at our new surrondings: Some sort of aristocratic room. The room had a flourished amount of golden walls with black streaks, similar to my striped design. A few royal looking bees were surronding themselves around two large chairs. A wasp, the male, and a honeybee, the female, were looking exceptionally worried. In the female's hands was a garb of a towel drawled around something rather small with two antenae.

"My King Stinger! You and Queen Flora must flee!" One of the royals cried with the others shouting in agreement.

King Stinger the Wasp glared and demanded silence. "I've told you that I've conversed with my wife about this. We shall not run nor shall we hide. We'll face the Babylonians head-on! The GoldenHive Colony shall not fall!"

"What's going on?" I asked, realizing that it was like when Cannon transported the others and I into the past. I tried to slap a few people in the face to calm them down, but my hand went right through them.

Rodrigo smirked as he floated down to the floor. He slowly waltzed to Queen Flora the Honeybee, gesturing to the towel. "As you look at this baby, I'll explain everything in minor terms so that your little brain won't get confused. To put it simply, the Babylonians required a home, and the GoldenHive Colony were genorous enough to allow them to stay. However," His face suddenly grew grim as he watched the royals protest with the rulers. The baby I was watching started to move it his sleep. "the Babylonians grew in greed and started to take over some of the Colony's people. Those whom continued to resist were slaughtered at the hand of the person you call Boss' father."

I listened intently as I looked at the sleeping baby. The baby was a honeybee, a cute one at that with a tiny nose and large, unopened eyes. In his mouth was a pacifer with a small badge on his red shirt.

Rodrigo suddenly flew at the window, waving me to him. I obeyed, staring out the window. Outside was a dreadful site. A collection of powerful birds, Babylonians by the looks of it with their flamed ankles-Babylon Rogues have flamed wrists and ankles, like myself-were crushing the rather puny Colony army. Each time a type of bee fell, I felt myself dying inside. Because these were my people.

It was than I realized who that baby was: That baby...was me!

"Why are they doing this?" I whispered, but Rodrigo would not answer, and instead, he pointed a white talon at the door.

"Watch what will happen next," he ordered. "It will change you."

Suddenly, three male birds, a hawk, an albatross, and a swallow burst into the room riding souped-up Extreme Gear. The hawk I instantly recognized as Accel while the other two I remembered as Thunder the Albatross and Web the Swallow from photographs Wave showed me from her scrapbook. The royals screamed and scampered out of the room while Accel just smirked.

Stinger slowly ascended his thrown, outraged. "I allowed you to stay in my Colony where we treated you all as equals! And now you attack us, your providers?"

Shrugging innocently, Accel pulled out his bansho fans. "We only stayed long enough for my son to become the leader of the next generation of Babylon Rogues, and we wanted to show him want conquest really looked like."

The wasp snarled, his stinger on edge. "You're just trying to make him a little clone of yourself, Accel."

"What would make you accuse him of something so highly irritional?" Web asked, holding a large spanner in his hand.

Flora's wings slowly fluttered down to her husband. The queen glared at the avians, snapping, "You heartless monsters! We've-"

"Silence!" Accel shouted, raising his fans into a striking position. "The time for talk has passed, but the time for your excutions is now!"

Rodrigo closed his eyes suddenly, raising his wrist as two of the Arks glowed. Everyone suddenly froze as Accel and Stinger were ready to charge at each other, and we were back into the white hole. I blinked, looking around back at the dreary area.

"What happened to them? Were those people really my parents?" I asked when the white hole distentegrated.

Rodrigo nodded. "Yes, and I would just like to add that the battle was too gruesome, that it even made me shudder and wince as blood was spilled." The crow raised his arm. "The conspiracy has bantered on long enough. Your father, Stinger, was killed, and your Colony fell, but your mother, Flora, escaped with you."

Now, we were in a dark ally when the white hole evaporated where a few thugs were. I could make out a pinkish-purple chameleon wearing a ninja headband around his neck, and a light green crocodile wearing a leather jacket and headphones among the group. It seemed that they were in a fight as the other thugs around them went down against the wall hard. Very hard.

The crocodile gave a sudden whoop, making the three of us flinch. Rodrigo muttered about assinating them sooner. The chameleon covered his ears, while the crocoldile beamed with an ugly sunshine banner behind him. **(I haven't forgetten about that, Sky Hawk!) **

"Man, that was such an easy job, Espio," the fourteen-year-old crocodile proclaimed as they made their way towards us.

"Vector, you really need to calm yourself," the ten-year-old chameleon scolded, nudging Vector's scaly stomach. "We could've gotten seriously injured, and it would be all your fault! Besides, two against twenty? Are you insane in the membrane?"

My eyes widened, and my jaw slacked. Rodrigo stared at me before lifting my jaw back to normal. Thanking him, I turned my attention back to the sudden bickerment ensuing between my deceased family. Vector was waving his arms in the air like a deranged monkey when high, while Espio was remaining rather unstoic by cursing at him. If Espio were alive and saw the uncanny scene, he'd be slapping his younger self silly. For Vector, however, he'd probably join right in on his side. I'd just be in the middle, like usual.

Suddenly, a buzzing filtered through the air. Espio raised his hand, silencing Vector. Almost. Vector continued to yap away until Espio clamped both of his hands on Vector's mighty jaws. Queen Flora swooped down in her long, ruby dress. However, the dress only covered the blood splatters on her body, and her mouth and nose were leaking blood. In her arms was baby me, and I was screaming my head off and crying. Drops of her blood were being dropped onto the towel and my faces.

"...The Babylon Rogues did this?" I asked, bewildered at her figure. Ambigious feelings rushed through me. The fact that I was being cared for my the offspring of those...those monsters was unspeakable!

Rodrigo nodded. "Yes, and I even I have to admit that Accel's actions and motivations were utterly dispicable."

Queen Flora was ready to collapse onto the street when Vector caught her. My mother gave a lurch, hacking blood while Espio snatched her shoulder. She glanced over to Vector, gulping.

"M-ma'am, what happened to you?!" Vector cried, desperation in his voice.

She gave a weary smile, her teal eyes glowing. Outstretching her hands, she gave my baby form to Vector, whispering, "He's name is Prince Charmy Bee of the fallen GoldenHive Colony. Please, protect him and raise him, fore I know that...that-that I n-never wi-will..." She doubled over in Espio's arm.

Dead. My mother just died before me. Dead. Dead, dead, dead! Clenching my fists, I screamed up at the sky, knowing that only Rodrigo could hear me. Surprisingly enough, Rodrigo didn't mock me or even stifle a laugh. The crow just remained silent and watched as the newly-made Chaotix walked sullenly away. I pounded my fists against the concrete wall besides me as I cursed.

They killed her, those damned Babylon Rogues!

"Charmy Bee," Vector crooned suddenly, taking me out of my frustration to stare up at him. "Alright, I'll take care of ya!"

"Vector, you can not be serious!" Espio cried suddenly. He paused to stare at my wide-eyed baby form. "He is pretty adorable with such giant eyes, however."

"Great! He's ours than," Vector proclaimed, holding me tightly

"Don't expect me to potty train him."

"I believe you've seen enough," Rodrigo cooly said as he raised his hand. The scene around us suddenly shattered into thousands of little pieces as I screamed out for my mother and the rest of the Chaotix.

Now, we were back into his castle. Rodrigo stood cockily in front of his throne steps while I was on the floor. Paralyzed with fear. Tears tortured my face, coming down in fat, heavy drops. Rage flowed through my blood as I remembered how sweet Storm was when he saved me from certain death when I first encountered Rodrigo. He was always there for me, but...

"Isn't betrayal terrible?" Rodrigo asked, walking towards me as I trembled feebly.

"It is," I whispered, holding myself in a tight hug.

"Don't you desire..." He kneeled down towards me; his violet eyes were clearly amused as the watched like a predator's. "Revenge?"

I didn't reply, but paused at the thought. Slowly, I began to look up at the demonic crow, and the words just started to fly out of my mouth with no thought at all. "What would you think, Rodrigo?! You just showed my that my friends' parents slaughtered my family! Of course I want them all to die!" Suddenly, I gasped and covered my offending mouth with my un-Arked hand.

Rodrigo suddenly burst into laughter, covering his eyes with his hand. Once the rather unneeded jeers were complete, he intently stared me down. I shuddered at what sick thoughts ran through his head at my outburst. "Let's crack a deal."

"Why should I?" I demanded, defensively as I fluttered upwards to face him.

"You'd want your mother and your father to be avenged, don't you? If the Babylon Rogues hadn't collided with this planet, than none of this would've happened!" Rodrigo claimed, waving his hands in the air. "Accel wouldn't have needed their assitance, but still, he accepted it, and what happened to your parents and heritage? They were murdered for political reasons only."

I remained gaping and wide-eyed. Ready to cry, I bit my lower lip, and quietly asked, "What do you want in return if I accept?"

Smirking, Rodrigo gave a light tap at my Master Ark, and I reeled it away. "Just the Master Ark, and once I have it, I'll make sure those accursed Babylon Rogues are prepared to face their ultimate demise for harming you."

I held onto my Ark as the words sank into my skull. I wanted to hurt the Babylon Rogues for their parents and comrades for the politically induced death of my family and former life. I wanted them to die at the moment. But all they've done for me. Storm saving me and teaching me ways of life and comforting; Wave teaching me to ride Extreme Gear and about the world, and Jet taught me how to stand up for myself and to let myself be my own guide. Storm's fallen body flashed through my mind once more, but was he really dead? My heart did a flop-flip as anxiety rushed through me.

Slowly, I started to slide my Ark off my wrist and onto my fingers, letting it dangle. Rodrigo reached out to grab it, telling me that I made the right decision. Once Rodrigo was arm's length away, I blasted Rodrigo with a sudden Gravity Beam. Rodrigo was sent flying into his throne, surprised at the sudden counterattack.

Stunned by my powerful move, Rodrigo leaped to his feet and hovered in the air roughly. "You little brat! They killed your family!"

"I would've died if Storm hadn't saved me that day," I replied earnestly. "Everything was all your fault! If you hadn't been crazy and sabotaged the spaceship, nothing would've happened, but for that. Thank you."

Taken back from my response, Rodrigo sputtered, "Wh-what did you say?"

"Thank you, and I hate you. I am going to get revenge for the Chaotix, but I hadn't met you, I never would've become a Babylon Rogue. So all I can do is just says thanks, but I still am going to kill you."

Rodrigo suddenly grinned, cackling softly. Man, he laughs alot. What is he, a clown? "Alrighty then, deal's off. You've had your chance, Prince Charmy, but now it's the time for you perish!"

"Bring it on, Roddy!"

--

**Kiba Sniper is sitting in a chair, looking completely outraged. "Hello, dear readers. Kiba Sniper at your honored service. I'm to discuss these stupid wars, and where I stand on them."**

**She gets up and moves towards three pictures with hearts in between. The first is Amy Rose, a heart, followed by Sonic, a heart, and finally, Sally Acorn. The three look utterly distraught.**

**"Here, we have the typical Amy and Sonic and Sally bickerment. Many fans accuse Sally of being a "whore" because she doesn't wear a shirt or a pair of shorts or pants or underwear for that matter. Same for Amy because her panties show in nearly every game like Heroes, for example. Quite honestly, niether one are "whores" as bashers claim them to be. Has Amy or Sally every flirted with someone other than Sonic? No? Well, I haven't seen any proof."**

**She shrugs her shoulders and sighs. "My verdict? I honestly don't care for pairings. You can like Sonamy or Sonally. Heck, you even like Sonadow, and I will respect your opinion, but fans, please don't just go and accuse these characters for being "sluttish" or "whorelike." Thank you."**

**She moves towards four more pictures. This time it was the same set-up, expect the pictures were now seen as Charmy Beem Cream the Rabbit, no Cheese, Tails, and Cosmo. Cream is crying with Cosmo, while Charmy and Tails stare down at their feet.**

**"Now, here is the love square of Charmy, Cream, Tails, and Cosmo. Before anyone goes and screams that Cosmo "ruined Tails and Cream's relationship" please think back. Both are featured in seperate Sonic universes. Cosmo is from the Sonic X verse, while Cream and boys are from the game universe."**

**Kiba pauses and shakes her head. "To be quite honest, none are even old enough to date, and I've seen LEMONS with these poor characters. The ages weren't raised! Nope, we can just have a good old time and not even know where babies are from!"**

**"My verdict? It's just like I said, Taismo was somewhat canon in the Sonic X universe, but was not featured in the game universe. Leaving poor Cream to be a little toy for either Charmy or Tails. Which is really, really sad."**

**The last set of pictures show an angry Knuckles, an annoyed Rouge, and an aggrivated Shadow. Kiba points a finger at all three before starting. "This triangle is different because it is two boys fighting over a girl. Knuckles versus Shadow over Rouge. In several sources, it states that Rouge has a crush on Knuckles while Shadow is her best friend. Now, this pairing can work either way, which I have no problem with."**

**"In fact, I support all couples, so long as it can make sense. However, it is not the characters at all. It is our fault. We, the fans, the push these characters to their limits until they snap and break. We fight over pairings that sometimes makes no sense, and all the Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus just make life worse."**

**Kiba closes her eyes and sits back down as the light slowly fades. "Please, fans, don't fight over pairings, or the characters even! You just make the game or comic or show, whatever you like! Seem utterly stupid. In Sonic the Hedgehog's words from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog: That's no good."**

**Goodbye.**


	22. Countdown pt1

WTF, UPDATE. Did this entire chapter in two days.

Characters (C) Respected Owners

Ch. 22: Countdown pt.1

I still couldn't believe what had happened to me so far. Throughout my entire life, I seriously thought I would stay a detective with the Chaotix. There would be no Babylon Rogues, no Raine, no anybody that I met so far.

Because of Rodrigo, I met them, but he stole my Chaotix. My father, Vector, and my brother, Espio. I suppose you can say that Rodrigo stole Madam Vanilla away from me as well since she was like a surrogate mother. Through my years from being with the Babylon Rogues, I found Cream to be more of a sister than a love interest. Heh, I suppose those earlier feelings were just confusion and a boyish crush combined.

Rodrigo stole them all from me. All of them. Two years ago when I originally joined the Babylon Rogues, the Sonic Heroes detested my decision, mostly Tails. Tails thought I was being a pushover from that "orphan" insult, and the way I treated Cream and him.

But now it was my turn to steal something from him: His life.

Rodrigo suddenly launched a Gravity Dive at me, so I copied. We collided with a fist to my face, launching me backwards. Rodrigo rushed at me again with a Gravity Beam that I skillfully avoided by using my Master Ark to create a large black hole to jump inside. The black hole teleported me to Rodrigo's backside where I stung him in the back. Yelping, the sinister crow glared at me while I childishly laughed. Of course, laughing proved to be a mistake when Rodrigo raised his hands together.

"Compressed Babylon!" he shouted as his eyes glew an ugly lime. A large ball of black energy swirled into his hands until he released it. The ball was actually slow, and I knew slow from my Extreme Gear training. With ease, I flew out of the way, but I failed to comprehend that the energy ball was starting to come after me at a quicker pace. Desperately, I attempted to fly out of the way, but each time I dodged it just came at me faster and faster. Sort of like a heat-seeking missile in my mind.

It was than I felt something smash against me from behind and hurtle me into the ground. Rodrigo had snuck up behind me and backfisted me into the ground. Groaning, I managed to pull myself together, but failed to see the Compressed Babylon attack come at me.

"How pathetic! To think I wasted my energy on you!" Rodrigo roared with laughter, thinking he had won.

"Think so huh?" I questioned, fluttering up completely unharmed from the attack. In my hand was a shield. The shield came from my GoldenHive Colony badge that could transform into a shield my size. It was very lightweight, which is good since I'm actually pretty weak strength-wise.

Rodrigo's eyes widened mildly in surprise, staying that green color. He attempted another Compressed Babylon, but I charged at him straight on with my shield knocking his hands away before the energy could formulate. Cursing under his breathe, Rodrigo launched a Gravity Beam at me that I blocked with my own. It began a sudden test of power as we both flew off the ground with the attacks intact. Grunting as the strain started to become too much, I was pushed back as his attack suddenly became stronger than mine and overwhelmed as two of three more Gravity Beams struck me. Thankfully, I was able to block one of the beams with my shield when the two others nicked my shoulders.

"Not so tough now, are you, Prince?" Rodrigo cooed wickedly, hovering down over to me.

"Don't...count me out...just yet," I wheezed. Seriously, I was only eight at them time when I battled him. Couldn't I get a break at the least?

"You're panting, a sign of weakness. Would you like a tissue in case you cry?" Rodrigo gave a sense of false sincerity and sarcasm.

"How's about I kick you in the balls?!" I shouted back, tired from his idiocy.

Seemingly offended by my statement, Rodrigo frowned for a few moments. The frown turned upside-down when he snapped his fingers. A swarm of demonic birds suddenly launched over my head and out the door. Watching them fly by, I cringed mentally at their incessant screeches for death.

"W-where are they going?" I stammered, shivering from their ferocity even though it wasn't aimed for me.

"Before Cannon's existance in this life was finished, he reported to me that the other supposed "heroes" had consolidated on the first floor, the foyer." An icy glaze appeared in his eyes as he smirked. "I just decided that it was time for my servants to be fed."

"Monster!"

"Thank you."

Adrenaline pumped through me, reviving my once lost spirit. I snatched a small, red kunai knife from my jacket pocket. Rodrigo stared at it for a moment, bewildered and howled with laughter. Until the kunai turned into a short sword. Rodrigo paused, and I smirked. When I first killed Rodrigo, I sliced his head clean off, and boy, was it fun.

When I was in the Purgatory, Espio gave the knife to me as rememberance of himself. It brought back sweet memories of him and I when I was younger: Annoying him, getting eaten by him one time, good times, good times.

...Well, not really, but I still love the guy.

Cracking his knuckles, Rodrigo created a black hole with the Arks once more, so I did the same. From our combined holes, we had created an entirely new area: a grey hole. Oh, so original! Pale, dull streaks of energy flailed across the wall. Just the place I'd want to be in, right? If you agreed, I'll come to your house and beat you over the head with whatever I get my hands on.

Rodrigo glanced over to the new area. A feeling of calmness surronded him as he shifted his weight lazily. The traitorous Rogue overlooked me in a quiet manner before glancing down back to me. "I suppose we'll settle this conquest here. Who lives, and who dies will be decided..._now_!" Raising his hand up towards me and a pulse of black energy started to form.

"Compressed Babylon won't work again!" I shouted, charging at him with my sword ready.

"Babylon Pulse!" Rodrigo launched a stream of white thunder from his hand, surprising me enough that I stupidly stopped and stared while the blast hit me.

On contact with me, the lightning turned an eerie black as I cried out in pain. Tumbling to the ground, my shield had actually snapped it half from the blast. Staring horrically at my once-prized badge, my pupils dialated. That was my family's. It belonged to me. My prized posession: Gone.

My fantasy snapped, and reality snuck in like a crashing, rough wave. It was too much to bare so I just lied, splayed on the ground as Rodrigo descended towards me with a victorious grin on his face.

"Goodbye, my worthy, yet puny and moronic adversary," Rodrigo said, taking my sword from me. "Any last words before I do unto you as you done unto me?"

I knew what he meant: He was planning to slice my head off. The premonition from the Master Emerald swarmed my mind, and I was ready to pass out. To give up and admit defeat.

_"GET THE UP, CHARMY, OR NO MORE GAMEBOY!!"_ a voice in the back of my mind screamed.

Lurching to my feet, I shrieked, "DON'T KILL ME! I'M UP, UP I SAY!" My fit of disturbance had actually caused me to uppercut Rodrigo in his beak. Adrenaline flowing, I snatched my sword back from Rodrigo and aimed it at him.

"Those...were strange words," Rodrigo pointed out, sweat-dropping comically. "Are you in drugs?"

"I had this white stuff from some guy before," I replied smiling. "It was sugar, and it was good! Vector said I can't have it anymore though."

Tired of the humorous banter, Rodrigo sneered wickedly. "Alright, no more fooling around, it's time for you to die!"

"Bring it on, crow! I'll make you pay for destroying my badge!"

Rodrigo raised all four Arks that were on his wrists towards me, shooting twin Gravity Beams. Both were larger than before, but I just grinned. Raising my Master Ark, I conjured up a black hole in front of me, sending the beams in there. Another black hole, courtesy of me, reflected back to Rodrigo, and one jammed him directly in his back; Rodrigo was able to avoid the second. Usually, I would politely wait until my opponent stood, but this time it was personal. Charing at him while he rolled away, I managed to nick his shoulder with my short sword, leaving a small gash. Rodrigo winced, lashing at me with his foot in a barbaric sort of way, but I was still in flight, giving me the advantage. Instead of dodging, I slashed wildy at his boot, slicing his material off. With help from his Arks, Rodrigo flew away, kicking his boots off.

Even though I had known Rodrigo for so long, I never looked at his ankles. A pair of white flames were there, matching his wrists. I wondered about them. A symbol of resistance towards the Babylon Rogues, the outcasts of the ancient society?

However, I never asked him. Why? I didn't want to even think about what he did in his past, and what still creeps me out is that his descendant is Wave. I guess I know now where that swallow gets her fine brain.

Rodrigo growled at me, his eyes changing back to a normal violet. His irises had vanished entirely, and light didn't shine his orbs anylonger. Rodrigo's face was the epitome of rage. "I've had enough. Bean!"

The dynamite-loving duck ushered out, still dawning his white flamed wrists. "Yeah, what, Lord Rodrigo?" His tone was less than pleasant, having that same nasially after affect.

"Bring the girls," he ordered with a smirk.

"...No."

I stared over to Bean in shock._ He's going to disobey Rodrigo? _I thought, wide-eyed. _But why?_

"Excuse me?" Rodrigo stared bug-eyed like myself. Seething, he demanded, "Just what the hell do you mean?!"

"You brain-washed, me, Stream, Sarge, and Cannon! Look what you put us through! I killed my precious Pokemon because I was so influenced by your trickery," Bean snarled, a bomb in his hand after snapping his fingers. "You hurt all of us, and you allowed Sarge and Cannon to die in vain!"

_Sarge is dead? Then that must mean Wave won! _A grin flew on my at the realization, but it instantly vanished when Cannon's deceased, brutally damaged body came to mind.

Emotionlessly, Rodrigo glowered down at Bean's hate-filled stature. Slowly descending, I was ready to strike when a sudden drop in gravity crashed down onto Bean and I. Rodrigo's four lower Arks glowed a black hue, each one bright, but Jet's green secondary Ark glowed the darkest. A slow aura of darkness enrolled around him until he casted the aura away back to his Arks.

"Bean, you're a fool," Rodrigo stated sinisterly. "If you listened to my commands and followed extraordinairly simplistic orders, you wouldn't have to die."

A shiver struck Bean's core from what I could tell as I struggled underneath the gravity pulsing on me. Bean growled, rolling the right-to-blow bomb at him with his beak like a bowling ball. Rodrigo stared down at it, smirking. Reeling his foot back, he kicked it back into the air, creating a massive explosion. Squeezing my eyes shut from the soot, I heard an immense cry of torture that continues to ring in my attenaes. Rodrigo's laughter filtered through the air as I coughed through the smog. I shouted for Bean.

The gravity suddenly wore off, and I raggedly fluttered up. Wiping my eyes, I looked around for Bean or Rodrigo. No one was there. It was that moment I found Bean's red bandana skewered on the ground.

"No...not Bean," I whispered, tears coming to my eyes. "Not him too, Rodrigo! You coward! Face me by yourself! _Face me, you damned demon!_"

_"Charmy, remain calm,_" a new stoic voice in my head rang. It sounded oddly familar, like the first one, but where...?

Four bursts of light suddenly came in front of me, and I shielded my eyes from the powerful light. Wincing as I peered through squinted eyes, I couldn't believe who was standing in front of me: Vector, Espio, and Sonic.

All three were had ghostly effects by having a little spiral for feet, something Sonic detested since he was loved to run. Espio hung his head low, but Sonic and Vector smiled down at me, and I thought I had just died.

"So, I don't get a hello after so long?" Sonic asked playfully, smirking that trademark smile of his.

"Sonic! It's great to see you again!" I jeered, giving him a hug. "Wait, did I die or something?"

"No, silly," Vector pressed on, nudging me away from the heroic hedgehog.

Cocking my head, I stared at the trio on confusion. The fourth light shone brightly, and a tall wasp fluttered out. Staring at him, my mouth gaped open in realization: "King Stinger the Wasp?!"

My father smiled down at me, tears forming in his eyes. He was wearing a flourished crimson cape with white tuffs along the sides with a militaristic uniform on that was green. On his head was a helmet that matched mine with a crown. "Son, hello, you've grown to be such a good boy."

"Dad!" I flew over to him and suddenly burst into tears. Dad! My real royal blood-line father! Here holding me! Such a treat that I probably will never have again since he's dead, but still! I felt his tears splattered down on my face when I stared up at him. It was like re-meeting Vector again in Sadako's well, but this time it was slightly different. And that tiny difference changed everyone.

"Charmy..." Espio suddenly dragged my attention away from my father. Vector was shoving him towards me, while he glared back at the crocodile. Glancing over to Sonic for some kind of support, Sonic merely pointed a finger at me, stating that he "do it". Bowing his head, he closed his eyes and got down on one knee. "What I've done was the worst, dishonorable mistake in my afterlife. By joining Rodrigo, I've unleashed literal hell on Earth, and my doing has killed bushels of people." His voice wavered, and his eyes tightened, making small crinkles.

"Espio-" Before I could say anything, my father suddenly smacked Espio square in the jaw. "Dad, what the heck!?"

"Wait a second, you had a hand in my son's misfortune?!" Stinger demanded, glaring down at Espio. "I'll kill you!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sonic stepped between him and Espio while Vector and I helped the chameleon up. "Espio's trying to repent for his deeds! I don't really see any reason for you to be so angry!"

"He tried to kill my son previously!" Stinger urged, trying to fly around Sonic, but the hyper-sonic hero snatched his arm.

"Look, your highness, let Charmy decide," Sonic stated as Stinger yanked himself away.

Hugging Espio was what I was doing while those two were bickering. "Espio, I can always forgive you. At first, I thought that you were a betraying jerk, but hey, you pulled through. After all, I saw first hand with Howl, Armand, Whip, and those Wolf Pack guys that you trying to pummel Rodrigo back when Babylon Garden was still normal."

Espio smiled, eyes still closed. I could tell he was still ashamed, so I looked over to Vector and Sonic for support. Sonic told him that he made the right choice for apologizing. Vector, however, patted his best friend's shoulder, before conking him over the head. Espio collapsed over, holding his head in distraught.

"You're still an idiot, ya know," Vector growled, glaring down at his prey. "Once we get back to Sadako's well, I'll kick your butt!"

"Sadako's well?" I reitarated, staring confusedly at them. "Wait, does that mean...?"

Espio gave a slow nod. "Yes, Charmy, it means I may be able to come back to life. I've joined Vector and Sadako in her well." He gestured over to Sonic. "Once Rodrigo is finished, the higher class has allowed us to come back to life."

Sonic grinned, patting my shoulder. "Yeah, so just don't mess this up."

"Thanks for the confidence, hedgehog," I grunted, staring over to my father. "And you, Dad?"

Stinger closed his eyes. They matched my amber ones. "I'm sorry, Charmy, but I cannot."

"What?! Why?!" I demanded, thoroughly shocked that this "upper class" wouldn't allow him to come back.

"I've been dead for far too long," Stinger explained wryly. A hint of sadness was in his throat when I gazed up at him with large, unsobered eyes. "Flora, your mother, is in the Purgatory, and they may gave her a second chance for saving you. Charmy..." He knelt down by me, staring up at me. "...you've grown to be such a fine, young man. I believe you. Vector, Espio and Sonic, they trust in you. Besides, don't you have people to save?"

I gasped. "Cream, Bean and Raine!" I had nearly forgetten about them. "Where are they?!"

"Rodrigo has taken a severely injured Bean to the floor underneath his," Vector explained. "Cream and Raine are actually hidden in those cages underneath Rodrigo's throne. How come you didn't hear them when they called out?"

"...They did? Must've not heard them."

"Idiot..." Vector grumbled, earning him a bop on the head from my father. I thanked him afterwards. "Anyway," my former boss began, glaring over to the former king. "Charmy, it's time for us to vamoose."

"See you soon, kid," Sonic said, patting my head. "We trust you."

Espio nodded curtly. "When you win, I'll refurnish that short sword. How's that sound?" I nodded as a response.

Vector kneeled by me and hugged me. "I'll fill Sadako in because her TV is busted. You take care, and beat the living heck outta that creeptastic crow!"

"Do us a favor and never say that again," Stinger commander, shoving him away. He hugged me tightly, slipping something into my jacket pocket. "Good luck son, you're mother and I love you very much."

I sniffled, burying my face into his chest. "I love you guys, too, Dad."

I could still remember his warmth, the warmth I would never know again. The four vanished in that same bright light, leaving me back to Rodrigo's floor by myself. I smiled lightly, closing my eyes in their memories. I would avenge them, I had to!

The demonic crow stood by his throne, kicking Cream and Raine out. Both were still in their cages. Raine took sight of me and called out to me, taking me away from my thoughts. Cream was a sniveling mess as tears came down from her humongous chocolate eyes. She was embracing herself tightly like it was the last one she would ever recieve. Raine, on the other hand, looked mighty upset, clutching her bars with white-knuckled fists.

Kicking Raine's cage, Rodrigo smirked down at her. "Oh, stop belly-aching. You think Princy can save you?"

"He will, jerk," Raine quipped, glaring up at him. Her eyes burned with venomous hatred, something I had never seen from her. I recalled the ring-pop she gave me just before we left Babylon Garden the first time.

"I'm going to save them Rodrigo," I proclaimed. "I made a promise!"

Cream finally looked over at Raine and then to me. She smiled gently in my direction while Raine grinned at me. I still find both very attractive, by the way, but I'm no player. On the other hand, Shadow has had his share of girls if you know what I'm saying.

"If you can promise that you'll save them, than I'll promise you this: I will kill you," Rodrigo declared.

We had a glare-off, both of us unmoving. Me, fighting for my comrades and father while Rodrigo was driven purely by vengeance. The truth of the battle was to be exposed.

Now.

--

Meanwhile, back with the other heroes on the first floor, they had sucessful defeated the bird demons. Armand analyzed a feather of a deceased hawk-like demon through his watch.

"Well, what's it say, slave?" Carnage demanded, holding the leash in hand, prepared to get his "slave" back.

The purple tiger growled at him. "You know, I have a name: Armand No-"

"We do not care," Carnage interjected rudely, waving his hand in his face. "Get back to work."

Whip leaned closer to Tails, whispering, "I predict Armand will rant about his dad. You?"

"I think he'll punch Carnage in the face," the fox replied through a mutter.

Armand cracked his knuckles, a vien popping his forehead. "Do you even know who my dad is?!"

"Totally called that," Whip murmured to Tails, whom pouted in distress.

"Tobias Novak the Tiger!" Armand proclaimed happily with his eyes closed and a broad grin on his face. He ignored everyone else's groaning because they were jealous that their parents weren't legendary heroes.

Carnage blinked, thoroughly confused. "...Who?"

"...What'd you say?" Armand stared at Carnage with wide-eyes in utter distraught. "Y-you don't know my father?"

"We don't get out much." Carnage gave a quick shrug. "So, we really don't care about "heroes" or whatever. So, what's your watch say?"

Armand stared at him before jabbing him on the nose. Firing back up his watch, he brought up a mini holographic screen that showed Rodrigo in the past. "Watch this, everyone. From that bird feather, it gave me some very valuable data about Rodrigo."

"What's he doing?" Rector asked, cocking his head at Rodrigo. "Some sort of weird Babylonian ritual?"

"How about you shut the hell up and watch instead of opening your big yap?" Nack questioned, glancing over to the dark rose hedgehog.

"Why you-!"

"Hey, shut up!" Rouge commanded, silencing the bickering mammals. "Rodrigo's speaking."

On the screen showed Rodrigo and a group of other avians working together. "Finally," Rodrigo spoke in Babylonian. Thankfully, Armand included English subtitles. "the Arks of the Cosmos have been completed. With this, gravity is under my control!"

"Your control?" a parrot repeated. "You said we would recieve glory!"

Rodrigo smirked, snatching the Master Ark. "Well, I lied. Goodbye." Rodrigo unleashed a powerful stream of gravity at the his cohorts, killing them instantly with the beam. He checked their pulses, grinning sadistically when he found them to be deceased. Rodrigo snatched the Arks, dashing to the engine room of Babylon Garden.

Rodrigo smashed the door open. No one was inside, so Rodrigo crept inside slowly. He took out a laser pen and crafted the engine open in a simplistic manner. Grunting by his lack of physical strength, Rodrigo yanked the power source, the Control Box, right out of the engine and chucked it to the floor. Placing all five Arks in a a small square with the Master Ark in the middle, he clapped his hands together and a pulse of black Babylonian magic came glowed in the palms of his hands. He raised his hands over his creations, gently letting the power flew into his Arks.

"Rodrigo!" a voice shouted. A blue hawk with a scar over his eye wearing a black vest with a dark blue set of tattooes on his wrists with a pair of black pants with shoulder pads stormed through the door. He was Stolen the Hawk, thirteenth leader of the Babylon Rogues. "Just what are you doing?!"

"What does it look like? I've finally invested my time to make the Arks of the Cosmos, while you and the stupid Babylonian council refused to listen to my ingenious ideas! The Magic Carpet, the Arks, the Heartless..." Rodrigo trailed off and a devious gleam appeared in his eyes. "Now'll get my revenge!"

"How?" Stolen demanded, rushing at him with a fist.

Rodrigo dashed out of the way as Stolen's fist collided with the engine. "Everyone will die, except me! Even if you kill me, I've already channeled my soul in the Arks! Goodbye, Stolen!" Suddenly, Rodrigo's voilet eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he collapsed into the engine. Dead.

Stolen swore, but the subtitles only showed the stars marks. Nack moaned, wanting to know more curses until Tomo and Bark bopped him over the head. Stolen, however, was too late to warn anyone and the spaceship crashed onto Earth.

Suddenly, the hologram went back into Armand's watch, and he sighed. "That's it."

"So, Rodrigo was a restless spirit that can revive himself with the Arks," Amy concluded with a satisfied grin.

"Exactly," Kiba said with a nod. "so what do we do now?"

"Wait," Howl stated simply. "because we still can't get through those doors."

Mighty nodded. "Than all we can do now is have faith in Charmy."

--

Next: Countdown pt. 2


	23. Countdown pt2

HSM3 was astounding; it made me cry. ANYONE WANNA DISS ME 'BOUT HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3, HMM?! Yeah, didn't think so.

Characters (C) Respective Owners

Ch. 23: Countdown pt. 2

People always break promises. On my sixth birthday, I asked Vector and Espio to tell me about Mighty and his sudden dissapearance. Both promised they would after the party was over and all the presents were shredded, but they never did. In fact, they huddled me off to bed, and Vector actually kissed my forehead in a fatherly sort of way. I decided to drop the subject the next day, and I never asked again.

I promised the Chaotix, Sonic, and my father that I would beat Rodrigo, but I wondered if I would pull a revelation and fail. It wouldn't of surprised me, oh no. I've failed several times in my life that I'd rather not recollect on those dreadful times. Times like those bring self-esteem to a minium, but it's really the breaking of promises and the lying that gets to me.

Enough of that. So, here I am back in Rodrigo's lair after having a heart-warming conversation with the only time I ever get to see my Dad, and _poof_! Moment's gone. Sure, Sonic, Vector and Espio arrived, but that really didn't apply. Here's the circumstances: If I win, world is saved and some bums come back to life; if I lose world is screwed, and Rodrigo gets to be evil-dictator-of-gravity-and-evilness...yeah, that's a real nice title.

A black hole appeared in front of me by just a few feet. Rodrigo hopped out, landing on his knee. On his beak was a small trail of blood coming from the nostril. Rodrigo wiped it on his purple Ark and grinned. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Prince."

"Let me guess, Bean got the drop on you when you sent him to Jet and Stream?" I asked playfully, twirling my sword in my hand.

"How did you know about that?!" he demanded, utterly surprised.

I smirked deviously as the corners of my mouth stretched to their farthest confines. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would, but that would waste my time." Rodrigo raised his Arks, elevating him off the ground. I hovered up higher quickly just to keep up with his antics. "If I stalled this fatality, you wouldn't see your father as fast as I predicted."

"Don't talk about my dad that way!" I shouted back, darting at him. "He was the best king and father in the entire world!"

Rage glazed my vision as I swung my sword wildly. Rodrigo didn't even use his Arks to simply deflect or diverge the attack, but just dodged gracefully at my blatant thrusts. Rodrigo suddenly grabbed the hilt of my sword and headbutted me into the ground. Before I landed I managed to get my wings back in gear to fly a few towards his throne.

Raine and Cream stared at me when I finally took actual notice to them. Cream smiled at me, her wide, chocolate eyes boring too many holes through me. Raine, too, had a smaller grin on her face, but it seemed rather annoyed. A blush crept on my face as I stared at my past crush to my recent crush. Why must they be so pretty?

"Getting yourself beat up?" Raine remarked dourly, causing the blush to disintegrate, and Cream to giggle.

"Hey, at least I didn't get captured," I retorted with a small smile with crossed arms. "like some people I know."

"...I want that Ring-Pop back," she demanded, frowning.

"Not the delicious Ring-Pop!" I cried, shock overwhelming me to buckle to my knees. Snatching the bars of her cage, I added, "But I already keep it as a trophy for that kiss!"

Cream and Raine just had to giggle at my embarassment. I blushed, but than an eerie jabbing probed my neck. Cream squeaked in fear while Raine bit her lower lip in anger. Slowly turning around, I was met face to face with Rodrigo. He was dangling my sword above my head mockingly. Glaring at him, I aimed my controlling Ark at him, but than he suddenly shook his head.

"You do that, and I blast those girlies wide open with my Gravity Beams," he taunted viciously. He slapped me across the face in my sudden realization with the hilt of my sword and snatched Raine's cage. He placed my sword directly above her head, cackling wickedly at her cries of fear.

"Don't you dare!" I screamed, launching myself at him. I created a black hole and leapt into it, fury ablaze. Appearing in front of Rodrigo, I elbowed him in the face, actually surprising him. I snatched Raine's cage and my sword, gently slashing the bars open.

Raine fluttered out, looking shaken, not stirred. Stiffling, she enveloped me into a small hug, making my heart do flipflops inside. Her body was quivering on mine, so I just patted her back and gave her a small swiss-army knife I had stolen from Wave before leaving the airship at breakfast. Speaking of breakfast, I didn't have any food! I was hungry!

"Go cut Cream's bars, and get outta here," I ordered softly, pushing away from her. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, Charmy?" Raine asked, concern wracking her voice.

"Yeah, this is more than just a fight now." I raised my sword to my face in a battle position. "This is my destiny!"

Raine paused, and I couldn't see her reaction. All I heard was a "yes", and that the butterfly flew back down to Cream. The cutting of metal on stainless steel hurricaned the area since there was no noise. Rodrigo dared not to make a move, curiously watching them. Cream scurried on through the cut bars and called up to me.

"Charmy, good luck!" she cried as Raine dragged her away.

"If you die I'll burn your carcass with one of my flammable medicines!" Raine shrieked as they bolted for the door.

Rodrigo stared at my twitching form. "Nice girl," he stated with a whistle.

"The best," I replied genuinely.

"Didn't you like that rabbit whatserface?"

"For a while until I moved on." I shrugged. "Hearts change, Rodrigo, but-"

"But enough of the pleasantries!" Rodrigo barked, finishing my statement for me. That's weird, I was just about to say that. He raised both his hands together and a form of black magic started to conjure inside, welling with power with a move I knew would kill. "Compressed Babylon!"

The ball was gradually bigger than to first time. It expanded, but was much slower than I had expected. The more magic, the slower the attack, I had figured, hovering in a pointed manner. I raised my sword, holding it to my face and thrusted it directly at the Compressed Babylon. Shockingly enough, I had actually cut through it, and just to be safe, I created twin black holes for the splits to go through. It was my turn to play hero, like Sonic, Vector, Espio or even Tails. I charged up my Ark with as much energy as I could, and I released it.

"Take this! Gravity Syndrome!" I called, open-palmed as my Ark glowed a brillant white. Gravity Syndrome was difficult move that only the Master Ark could achieve. The gravity around us become lighter and lighter until objects around us had hit the top. Rodrigo's body slammed into the ceiling, grunting. Closing my fist resulted in gravity becoming nearly unbearable, and Rodrigo was slammed into the floor. Rodrigo's cries of pain were like angels singing.

Depleting the Gravity Syndrome, I flew over to him and raised my sword over his head in a victory dance. Like how Vector's has an ugly sunshine banner, I have an ugly rainbow banner whenever I win. Rodrigo grimaced, glaring at me. Suddenly, he snatched my sword, digging his palm deeper into its sharp core. Frightened, I flew back up with my sword. It took me but an instant to realize all the reeking blood on my sword. A sweet smell filled my nose from the blood, and I gasped: Cantarella.

I buckled under pressure, going limp in the sky as I fell to the ground. Thankfully, the cantarella didn't go inside me at least, so I thought of myself as lucky. Rodrigo dragged himself to stand, and he snarled over me with a hideous Dark Chao-like grin. He raised his boot over me and smashed me right in the stomach. My cries of agony were like angels singing, but for him.

"Hah! How's this feel, huh?! Well?! Answer me insect, _answer me!_" Rodrigo insanely drove on with the blows to my chest and head. Blood started to leak from my nose, and I prayed that it wasn't broken.

"Y-you're sick," I whimpered just before he planted another kick to my face. "You're one sick bird!"

"I'm not sick!" he shrieked, insanity in his voice. "Just be grateful that cantarella is a non-poisoning poison, but a paralysis poision. Like what your retarded friend Storm suffered."

"Paralysis, wait, does that mean Storm's ...?" Could that be true? Was Storm just paralyzed, not dead? But Storm was motionless, and the cantarella was on him in small droplets; I only inhaled it.

Rodrigo cursed. "I don't know how much got on the idiot, but if he's been out for this long, he's most certainly dead." He kneeled next to me, grasping my sword as he smoothed his four headfeathers that went in a fanned out pattern. "Do you remember this? You sliced my head straight off, boy, but now it's my revenge. _It's my turn_, now, as that pink hedgehog would say."

I held my breath, not wanting to get sick from the toxic poision. I didn't want to die, I couldn't! I still had so much to accomplish in life, and I couldn't let it end. Not now. Cracking my neck, I glared up at him, not saying a word, but what he did next sickened me.

Rodrigo stared lustfully at the cantarella on my sword. Lapping at it with his tongue made me cringe. Can you say, pedophile-like? The crow smirked as the poison dribbled down his beak and onto his feathers then to the floor.

"What are you?" I whispered in a faint breath, not wanting to lose much air.

"My blood is poison, like this cantarella," he explained. "Now, where was I? Oh, right!" He snapped his fingers for comical effect and placed his sword down by my neck, ready for the final coup.

"Don't I get last words?" I scoffed, finding it useless to try and exempt my breathing any longer.

"We tried that already, but since I'm such a _genorous_-"

"Hah! Like hell you're genorous!" I burst into laughter for a few seconds at the far-fetched picture of himself being _genorous_. "G-go on."

"...Since I'm such a man of my word, I'll give you your feeble and futile last words," Rodrigo scorned, glaring at me with those everlasting, revengeful violet eyes.

Feigning thoughtfulness, I placed a finger to my chin and smiled coyfully. "Just two: Gravity Dive!" Using the remaining strength I had from the fire inside, I created a black hole and threw myself in. Well, it was more like a desperate attempt at standing and flopping in, but that doesn't really matter right now.

Instead of reappearing like most times, I stayed there to try and get rid of my paralysis. Weakly, I attempted to stand, but it proved ill when I landed right on my face. Grunting, I mentally slapped myself when I took notice of my missing sword. Slapping myself in the forehead, I stretched different parts of my body, hearing the cracks fill the area.

_Come on, Charmy, you can do this,_ I thought, clasping my hands together. _Don't think about failing. You can win!_ Creating another black hole, I smirked and leaped in, shouting for Rodrigo's demise with all the air in my lungs, new and old.

Rodrigo smirked at my up-and-coming. "Rather cowardly of you just running and hiding."

I mimicked him in a nasily tone while wiggling my fingers. Rodrigo frowned, tossing my sword down at my feet. He blinked in confusion when I didn't grasp it, but I had noticed the cantarella was still there. Leaking down my sword to the hilt, and I didn't want to end up like Storm: paralyzed or dead.

Once again, we went at it. Rodrigo sent a Babylon Pulse at me, but I skillfully manuevered with my wings. Flying up towards him, we both hovered into the air, and surprisingly enough, Rodrigo actually sent a poorly-aimed punch my way. It was actually sort of pathetic since I just flew under him and threw his legs. Stinging him in his rear, I giggled at his squawk. Just like when I stung Jet on his butt! Rodrigo launched a Gravity Beam, but I decided to play with him.

"Come on! You can't be that slow, can ya!" I taunted, doing a mid-air disco dance. "To be a true Babylon Rogue, you gotta be the best!"

"Then'd why the hell did they allow you on their pathetically prestigious team?" he demanded, clenching his fist as a swarm of black energy surronded it.

"Because I rock," I replied simply. "Duh!"

Rodrigo dashed towards me with his fist of black power extended. Believing it to be another stupid punch, I leaned back and was just ready to swing through his legs again, but Rodrigo suddenly gutted me with his knee. Groaning with pain, I fumbled backwards until a cold hand clutched my throat. Rodrigo's black aura started to surrond me, and my master Ark started to wriggle off my wrist. Imperviously horrified, I chomped down on the Ark to make it resist the aura. Some sort of Babylonian magic, I presumed, that it could control the Arks of the Cosmos to go to him, which would be even worse for me.

Smashing his fist against the side of my face, Rodrigo cursed at me with heinous words. Weakly, I faltered and released my bite, but the Ark remained on my wrist. The crow snatched my wrist, attempting to pry the Ark off my wrist. The Ark latched itself back on, not breaking free. I stared down at the Ark when Rodrigo finally gave up and launched another Gravity Beam. The Ark chose me. Not Jet, not Rodrigo, not whoever else went crazy with the power from the Arks, but me.

Confidence renewed, I dashed at him, a fist ready to block. Rodrigo blocked with his elbow, but I craned my neck and headbutted him. Rodrigo flew backwards a few paces, but I was consistant with my onslaught. Jab after jab, I made sure Rodrigo felt each punch to his chest. All the pain and suffering he forced Cannon, Stream, and the other Babylon Rogues through. All the deaths. He will pay for everthing.

I panted, cleching my fist after I elbowed Rodrigo in the face as he fell to the ground. My energy was drained with the wicked onslaught. I had actually brought Rodrigo to his knees, and he was wheezing. Well, I was too, but I hurt him. I smashed him until he bled. Me, innocent Charmy Bee, the one that usually picked fights and then got his butt handed to him a few seconds later. Me.

Coughing, Rodrigo glared up at me. Suddenly, he trembled, but from what? Fear? Was he afraid of me? Rodrigo took in a few breathes before raising to his feet. I got into a fighting position, but than he suddenly collapsed back down to both knees with his hands in front of his face.

"That's it, I surrender," he stated inaudibly, making my attenaes and fur rush up to their highest extent. "I can't win against your light; it's too pure for me."

"What?" I cried, mouth gaping in shock. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes, I'm dead serious." Rodrigo didn't even look up or shed a glance towards me like an embarassed child admitting his wrong-doing. "Can I have forgiveness?"

The way he said forgiveness made my fur stand on end, reaching out to its farthest extent. Was he actually trying to get attention and beg for mercy? Or was this some type of sick ploy waiting in darkness to betray me later. Cracking my knuckles gently so I wouldn't get finger problems in the near-distant future, I aimed my Ark over his head.

"No, what you've done to this world and to all of my friends is completely unforgivable!" I cried as my Ark started to glow with light.

"Figured as much!" He gave a careless shrug and tackled me to the ground. Rodrigo was on top, which sounds pretty dirty, but I can assure you that I wasn't enjoying it. Sick yaoi fans. Rodrigo kneed me in my chin, lurching me backwards into the air. I winced, using gravity to catch me before Rodrigo advanced. Simultaneously, we created black holes and leapt into them, both charging at insane speeds that even Sonic would be impressed at. Our fists were raised, prepared to strike when once in range.

Before I even knew it, my mind was on autopilot and all the pent-up frustration surged foreward. Animalistic behavior that I had never known before suddenly came out roguishly. Survival of the fittest, guys. I snatched his incoming fist and plowed him straight in the face with my unArked backfist. Still propelling with the gravity racked up around me, I smirked wryly, smashing my fist into his face again. And again. Again and again until blood started to leak from his nostril.

"Yo, have some of this! Gravity Syndrome!" Again, I gleefully watched and laughed horrifically as Rodrigo was pelted against the walls again and again. Until his blood suddenly splattered down onto my cheek in a centimeter girths. I froze, realizing my spark of insanity. I gently dabbed the blood on my cheek, suddenly wondering why it didn't smell sweet like his Canatarella. Shoddily, I trembled at my sudden rage. I never actually harmed someone like that before. It felt...odd, to say the least. Maybe a bit pleasing, but overall pitiful.

Rage flung on the crow's face when my attack abruptly depleted. Shakenly, Rodrigo rose to his feet instead of hovering like before. Cracking his neck several times, he slowly faced me with his violet eyes paling, yet dark around the edges.

I flinched, strength completely drained and shattered. "Wh-what are you gonna do now?" I asked in a scared voice, a voice unknown to me since I hadn't used it since I was six.

"You've lost your nerve," Rodrigo scoffed, wiping the blood on his glove, smearing it. "I expected more frustration, but this is actually sad."

"Sh-shut up!"

"In fact, you're nothing..." Rodrigo raised all four Arks, firing off four Gravity Beams. "...but a worthless pawn."

_A pawn? I'm just worthless pawn?_ I thought absent-mindedly, watching with glazed eyes as the beams slashed through me. Flying through the air as blood plastered my arms and the sides of my chest, I felt a sense of failure. A kaleidoscope of images flashed through my mind: my father, my friends, Raine, and even my fromer enemies the Anti Babylon Rogues. My life stormed through my head in fragments from my birth up to this moment. Each treasured memory with everyone whether good or bad like a chain of memories. **(Heh, Kingdom Hearts reference.)**

Crashing to the ground, everything faded in and out. My kaleidoscope was darkening with bloody nightmares, destroying the white immortal dreams. I allowed the darkness, revenge, and power to consume, devour and spit me up like Wave's cooking. Coughing staggering blood, I felt the red slime blind me momentarily, and I screamed for someone. Anybody. Anybody to save me from myself and _him. _

Rodrigo flew over me, standing so still in mid-air. My sword levitated over to him by some means when his hand glowed. Gravity, I assumed. Pressing the sword against the side of my head, he smirked. "I can't believe you fell so far into darkness. By getting so angry and losing it, before getting retrieved in the middle of light and dark. You're just like a Heartless I worked on. It was restless, and it couldn't decide what it wanted to be."

"So, what'd you do to it?" I curiously asked, weakly turning my head to him.

"Killed it," he stated firmly, gripping my sword tighter. The cantarella leaked down the sword to its tip, dribbling its acid. "That Heartless struggled, but I managed to catch it before it-how do I put it?-abandaned ship?"

I sniggered lightly through closed lips. "That's so lame, man."

Unrationally, he took my sword and jammed it straight into my shoulder. Crying out with agony, I clutched my shoulder once he removed the sword. Kneeling on top of me, he stabbed the sword inches from my head.

"Shut up, you ignorant bee! I'm going to kill you to end this little draw," he snarled. "This game has gone on long enough, and I tire of it."

"I-is that all this is to you?!" I shrieked back, feeling like I would lose conscious from the blood loss. "A stupid little game?! Cannon sacrifaced his life for you and your vengeful cause! And you dare call this a game?! Your warriors are dying, and it's your fault!" Rodrigo didn't reply, but eased off and stood. "Come on, Rodrigo. If that's what you want to end this war, kill me."

The words along were enough to silence everything. Rodrigo was, for the first time, speechless, but our locked-on eyes never wavered from each other. Rodrigo's arm suddenly trembled with my sword, and I shuddered. Everything was getting cold like I was in the Aurora Icefield where Bark came from.

"Heh, those "warriors" as you stated, were nothing but Heartless I created called Slyphers. As for Cannon..." His voice trailed off, and I narrowed my eyes on him, waiting to for him to say any insult. "...Cannon was a good boy. Odd and and annoying at times, yes, but his loyalty never died."

"Then why'd you let him go?" I demanded.

"It was inevitable that he would die today. The Babylonians gods are praising me, Charmy!" His voice became erratic, unstable. The four lower Arks on his wrists glowed a darker shade of their original colors: blue, red, purple, but worst of all, the one his soul was embedded into, green turned entirely black. He was losing himself to the demonic power of his own creations! "I will be the ruler of this world! You even asked for me to kill you to end this game, as I foolishly stated!"

_Maybe I shouldn't of said that..._I thought, watching Rodrigo's transformation. _Yeah, definately shouldn't of went all angsty like Shadow. Speaking of that hedgehog, where is he?_

No, really, where the heck is Shadow? He wasn't here since Charmy Rogues.

---

Shadow the Hedgehog, the world's ultimate life form and a "badass" from what newspapers say, was currantly standing over Maria's grave and crying like a pansy with roses at her grave. Tch, what a loser, and I better not get any deaththreats in my mail from any Shadow fangirls/boys or I'll sting the absolute stuffing out of you. I mean it.

---

Back to Babylon Garden, Rodrigo's formerly black feathers shaded into a grey while his white flames turned black and longer up until they reached his shoulders. His headfeathers grew longer until they touched the back of his shins. Even his cloak changed to a musty cranberry, and a line went threw the Babylon Rogue's symbol on the back as his decession from the group in his past life. Formerly violet eyes swapped for an amber that tainted my own.

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of my face, and terror and awe had long stricken my face. I pursed my lips and hovered weakly as the blood resumed to flow from my shoulder. I had a feeling that I was going to die.

"Wra ha ha!" That had to be the stupidest laugh ever. "This power, it's incredible! Never before had the Arks given me this much power!" Rodrigo twirled in the air, looking free from the wounds I had previously given to him. He sang a little tune that sounded like it belonged to some sensational musical called HSM to himself before noticing the creeped-out look on my face. "...Uh, anyway, you're going-

A loud, inhumane, unmanly, painful scream suddenly filled the room from the floors below. I flinched, suddenly clinging to Rodrigo. Timidly, Rodrigo and I looked at the door before turning to each other.

"Was that you?" he asked slowly.

"No...you?" I question, releasing myself from him.

"No, I'm not that much of a freak..."

I stared at the floor and gasped. "Someone called Armand Tony the Tiger!"

Rodrigo face-faulted, sweat-dropped, and sighed for the poor fool. "Wow, wonder who's the unlucky guy. Where was I again in mid-rant?"

"You were ready to let me go and kill yourself like a suicidic kid?"

"No, but good guess. Ah, right!" Rodrigo snapped his fingers joyously. "You're going to die!"

"Oh, joy! Isn't life grand?!" I shouted in sarcastic happiness, glaring at the floor. "Hope your kids are screwed in the future whoever called Armand that bad name!"

---

Armand Novak the Tiger had it. He took his fist back and slugged Carnage straight in the face. Carnage plummeted backwards into Whip, who kicked him forwards to Armand for a beating. Our favorite tiger had the look of a man who had been pushed to close to the edge was ready to fall off...with someone to act as a pillow for the impact.

"Slave, what the hell?!" Carnage shouted, claws extending.

"Stop..." Armand created a lazer sword from his watch. "...calling..." His eyes burned with a fiery rage, while Carnage just cocked his head. "...me..." He charged forward, sword at his side. "...slave!" Swinging widly, Armand growled as Carnage simply dodged to the side. He lurched forward when Carnage tugged at the collar around his neck and winced.

Carnge smirked. "We do not appreciate this, Tony the Tiger."

Everything and everyone became silent. Armand's left eye twitched viciousy. Psycho hid behind Tomo just in case his head exploded like that _Scrubs_ episode. Tomo shoved the wolf away before he latched onto her for love. Tomo cringed until Nack shoot a stun bullet in complete jealousy, paralyzing Psycho before he could get any perverted notions. However, Armand's body was in a full-blown cringe. Carnage cocked his head slowly in confusion, never having been in this situation like say Rector and Gemini last Tuesday when the cousins were in a bickerment, and Armand decided to break the fight up. Both called him the cereal mascot, and, well, they got screwed.

Rector and Howl looked at each other fearfully. "Intervention!" they shouted at the same time. They snatched the hero's son by his arms to drag him backwards. Both attempted to coax Armand, but the tiger refused to let go of his anger. Rector, knowing the pain to come, kept a firm grip and ordered Armand to stand down. Armand sighed, giving up. They kept their hands on him when Armand suddenly dashed forward in their arms.

Carnage burst into sinister laughter. "Ha ha ha! Need people to hid behind, slave! Especially sister complexed 'hog and..." He paused, staring at Howl. Previously, he had asked him to join his Wolf Pack, but Howl bluntly refused seventy-four times. "...that ass of a wolf that shouldn't even be a wolf because of his idiocy."

Huge, vengeful viens appeared in the Virtex' members foreheads. They looked at each other and than to Armand. Armand gave them skeptical glances, as in, _Are you gonna let him get away with that?_

"Let him go?" Howl asked, narrowing his eyes on Carnage in a glare.

"Thought you'd never ask!" Rector faced Armand, asking, "You'll beat him up when we let you go, right?"

"Armand kill Wolfy!" he slurred in a crazy, dazed tone filled with venom. "Wolfy will pay!"

The Virtex members counted to three, and at the same time. they released the rampaging tiger. Carnage sweat-dropped as he watched the ferocious, bloodshot-eyed tiger suddenly lunge at him. Animal instict style. "Oh, God-" Before he could finish his sentence, Armand was already on top and beating the living hell out of him.

Howl and Rector suddenly donned cheerleading outfits that were purple like Armand's fur and cheered for him. Rouge took pictures of them and put them in her jumpsuit that didn't have pockets. So, she placed them in her boobs. All the guys that weren't watching the fight, stupidly stared while Knuckles punched them all out. The girls become envious of her chest and feebly stared at their own.

"I pwn you all," Rouge stated, watching Knuckles crack one over Bark's nose.

Needless to say, it was Carnage who let out that loud, inhumane, unmanly, painful scream that shook Rodrigo's lair.

---

Next: Countdown Finale

For that Heartless bit Rodrigo was talking about, I just wanted to have a little tie-in with Sky Hawk's version of Rodrigo in Sonic Heroes: The Series since he messed with Heartless during Rakis' and his time.

Looks like Armand finally got revenge! Carnage is in for a world of suffering in the morning. Now, for today's questions! Will Charmy ever get out of this mess? Will he keep his promises to his father, friends and Raine? Has Shadow been at Maria's grave like an emo kid the whole time and tried to cut his wrists? Will Carnage get revenge for Armand's assualt? Stay tuned!


	24. Countdown pt 3

I joined Fictionpress. Yay. Obama's the president.

Ch. 24: Countdown pt.3

Earnestly speaking, just seeing the malice in Rodrigo's eyes just tingled down my spine like a burst of cold wind. A ghost the floats through the room in such a manner that you can't help, but freeze in complete awe. Or terror. Most definately terror. Some awe, but you probably get my drift. I think.

The odds stacked above so that I couldn't see what was just over them. A horizon of victory or death, and the death was leaning in. With his newfound dark Arks' power, all of Rodrigo's wounds healed to the fact that the feathers that were scorned had renewed themselves, and not a smear of blood was vivid.

I, on the other hand, looked like dumpster kid. Someone that could easily be thrown away like last night's garbage. I was losing blood, my shoulder was sliced wide open, and I felt all the air suddenly evaporate. Everything grew heavier, but it wasn't gravity; it Rodrigo's immense, evil aura that spread from the tainted Arks of the Cosmos. Shadow Jet popped into my mind, and I wondered if the same fate was happening over again.

"Here I am," Rodrigo announced, arms raised proudly into the air. "Shadow Rodrigo! With the newfound power of the Arks of the Cosmos, I shall suceed with my plans!" His eyes glowered down to me, sickening me with those foul amber eyes. "Not even you can stop me, Prince."

"I'll do my b-best," I muttered, holding the coagulated blood that was beginning to form on my shoulder. "t-to stop y-you."

"You can't even speak clearly, you're so weak," he scoffed, crossing his arms. "which makes everything so much better for me!" Rodrigo suddenly lunged at me at speeds induced only by gravity, smashing straight across the face.

The force propelled me backwards, and I could barely even feel the sudden burst of pain that shot through me. Hitting the ground actually dulled part of the pain. Weakly, I felt like a total loser, but that's when I recalled something. Something only one of my prominent species could do. Squeezing my eyes shut, I smirked lightly to myself as Rodrigo gave a confused gasp.

I shrank.

"...What...the...hell...?" Rodrigo blubbered, staring at my inch form.

First off, let me explain something so no one gets anymore confused, has spaz attacks, or go emo like Silver when he found out his headquills on his forehead look like, well, you know. I could always shrink to an inch size, and so could my ancestors, and all other bees. **(In Archie comics, Charmy has a regular form and a Fly form, which is like his shrinking form.)**

"...Um, are you serious?" he asked, his eye twitching.

"No, not really. When am I serious?" I said, suddenly flying at him and plowing into his ear. Call me what you will, but let it be age appropriate for someone my age at the time.

Glancing around inside his earhole, I groaned at all the unpleasant earwax, but I chuckled at the way he was screaming at me to get out. I flew inside of his towards the inside of his mind, wondering how such a hollow-head like him could have a big brain. The middrift to the mind was cluttered with wax and what appeared to be exploded brain or blood cells. I couldn't tell, but a feasible intersection of cells caught my attention that lead to his brain.

What shocked me was that his mind was pulsing with a black aura around it, and the wrinkles had softened themselves out. Initially, I remembered that the mind was all crinkly like old people in their near deadness and liver spots, but his was strange. Especially the black aura that seemed to surrond and pulse through his mind, giving me some strange deductions. My shoulder suddenly burned with pain, flaring vengefully

_Whoa, now I know what peoples' brains look like on drugs! _I thought, poking his mind happily. The aura suddenly enveloped around my hand, but I yanked it away so I wouldn't get fully engulfed. _So, maybe I was right about the drugs thing, but this seems a little too unrealistic to be true. _

"Get out of my head!" Rodrigo screeched from the outside, but inside of his head, it seemed like a hurricane of noises just plowing into my attenae. Wincing, I held onto my head in pain, falling into his brain. A yelp came from Rodrigo outside that sounded like an injured Chao inside. Rodrigo started to pound against his head with his palm, but the aura suddenly gleamed darker, nearly blocking my vision.

Flying away from the aura, I squinted my eyes at the sudden burst and gasped. Flying back, I glanced back over to the aura, pursing my lips. The aura began to sink into his mind, and I blinked in confusion. Head aching from my sudden shrinkage, I decided to get it over with. Raising my Ark, I created a miniature black hole and allowed it to swallow me.

I came out to Rodrigo's heart. Literally, it was a grey with the same blackness surronding it like his brain. The aura charged around his heart, and I noticed his heart was beeping rather radically and irrationally. It pumped in slow gasps, but changed to a pulsing fast beat. Quietly, I bit my finger and smirked at my realization: Something was wrong with Rodrigo.

"Oh, Rodrigooo!" I called, speeding back out through his ear. "Guess what?"

Rodrigo swatted at me furiously. "You just stampeded through my head! I don't even want to hear anything from you!"

Returning to my normal form, I tore part of my jacket off and wrapped it around my deep shoulder wund. At least it would stop the blood so I wouldn't pass out or, worse, die from blood loss. "I just learned something! Well, I figured it out!"

"Oh, just shut up with your inane rambling!" Rodrigo screamed, lunging a fist at me that I playfully dodged. I sat down on his hand, grinning.

"'ello, mate! Lovely day we're havin', eh?" I asked in a Australian accent.

"You fail at life," he growled, the aura around him darkening.

"But you fail even more just because you're nothing, but a dead guy that came back to life."

Rodrigo grinned deviously, eyes recoiling down on me. I flew back off, getting tired from the blood loss. The crow suddenly raised both arms into the air, chanting under his breathe. I wondered what he was saying in that Babylonian language, and Wave knew how to translate and read it. However, she attempted to teach it to Jet once, and he fell asleep on her lap. Wave found it as "adorable" and "cute" until he drooled. That's when things got oh-so ugly, and I don't feel like explaining the gruesome event. Ew to the max!

"Try this on for your puny size!" Rodrigo cried, raising both arms into the air. "Alternate world of Babylon: Altearith!"

The aura around him and the Arks sudden spread across the battle field. I tried to escape, but the darkness was too fast. Rodrigo landed, the dark aura returning to him. Taking a good look around, the new area was like the inside of a vortex with what appeared to be holographic stars over head. The floor was covered in the same darkness as the sky, like a neverending circle.

"Another stupid area change. Wow," I stated sarcastically. "And what's with the name? Altearith? Sounds like some tacky RPG world."

"Shut up! Altearith was the hell of Babylon," he explained curtly. "and your final resting place."

"Bring it on, Roddy!" I cried, supressing a wheeze. _Yeah, right! I'm beginning to feel faint from all of this lost blood, and my jacket not's helping as much as I would've liked._

Rodrigo charged at me at super speeds in flight. He swiped a fist at me, but I just barely managed to move my head backwards far enough for him to nick my nose. Not one to wait for the rebound, Rodrigo smashed his fist into my face. I cried out, but managed to shrug it off, still airbourne. Rodrigo was on me in seconds with Gravity Beam after Gravity Beam. With my swift, long wings, I dodged most bullets, but one. One suddenly blasted through my left wing, tearing it straight off. I screamed with pain, flopping down the ground.

I grabbed onto my decimated wing, staring lifelessly at it. A shadow of loss suddenly came. I had that wing ever since I was a baby, and it helped me in countless situations. Without my second wing, I couldn't be free. I couldn't fly or hover or do anything that had to do with being in the air. Extreme Gear? Sure, one with the wind as Jet says, but my wing was special. And don't even say I should walk! Walking is just...boring!

Rodrigo had me right where he wanted, but a his left hand twitched suddenly. Confusedly, he rubbed it then checked his pulse before smirking. "After so many failed attempts and plots, I finally have you, Charmy."

"Oh, come on," I muttered, glaring at his frighteningly dark aura. "Give me a break somebody, anybody."

"No can do, whelp!" Rodrigo's Arks gave a disdainful hissing noise like a snake's. They glowed in an ultimate black color while a massive amount of energy was being formed in a medium-size ball, and I recognized it as Compressed Babylon. "Let's end this with a bang, shall we? Compressed Babylon!"

_Vector, Espio, Dad, I...I failed..._I thought, staring as the ball ascended towards me slowly. Clenching my eyes shut, I felt nothing hit. A terrified gasp escaped Rodrigo's beak, and I opened my eyes.

The Compressed Babylon was absorbing itself into my master Ark of the Cosmos until there was no more. My Ark glowed immensely, forcing Rodrigo to shield his eyes from the light. The white, shimmering light that pierced through darkness. The light began to surrond me, filling me with a warmth that was close to the embrace of my father.

Power suddenly pulsed inside of me from the Ark. My wounds had healed themselves, and even when Rodrigo attempted firing Gravity Beams, they reflected off my now white aura. My light purged through Rodrigo's darkness, and he flew backwards, cowering from the illumination. My wing regrew itself, and the stab in my shoulder rejuvenated as though nothing ever happened. Faintness vanished, replacing it with my normal hyperness.

Without even realizing it, the Ark had turned me into Golden Charmy, my "super form" as Sonic and Jet put it. Seriously, super form? Sounds like some rip-off of Dragon Ball Z or whatever that show Tails watches when he thinks no one's watching. But I know because Wave and I take pictures of him when he runs around screaming, "Over nine thousaaaand!" like a, well, like a fanboy to be blunt.

All the black stripes turned to a dark lemon with my already yellow stripes brighter than ever. My jacket...somehow got destroyed, which sucks, but I have hundreds more so everything even outs. From what friends say, my once amber eyes turned a vermillion. Golden Charmy was in the house.

"Aw, yeah, baby!" I shouted at my new super form. "This is the best! Absolutely, positively, the best!"

---

Jet glanced towards the stairs, a curious look plastered on his face. He glanced over to Cannon's deceased, peaceful face and instantly shrugged it off. Stream was stroking Cannon's face with a bland expression on her face. Bean was still horrified at his leader's death, and Rodrigo's betrayal so for the first time in a long, long time, he was silent.

"Hey...you guys feel that?" Jet stated suddenly, gaining their ex-traitors' attention. "Up there on the final floor, I just felt something big occur like some power surge."

Stream shuddered. "Y-y-yeah, Lord...I mean, Rodrigo probably unleashed his full dark power on Charmy."

"No," Jet concurred, crossing his arms. "I felt that a while ago, but this felt pure and crisp." Jet grinned, a look of smugness vivid.

"Jet, there's something you should know about Rodrigo," Bean said, head down on his chin.

"What?"

"Rodrigo's immortal!" Bean raised his arms into the air in a psychotic, mad scientist way with a crazed grin on his face. "It'll take way more than just some light energy to beat him!"

Stream glowered down at him. "Bean, we already know that! Anything else you'd like to add?"

"...I got nothin'." Bean gave a casual shrug of his shoulders.

Jet smacked his cousin over the head. Aggrivatedly, he faced the doors they had burst through and sighed. "Man, I wish we could do something to help."

"Sorry, Jet, we can't," Stream sullenly replied. "I-I wish things hadn't...turned out like this."

"It's fine, sorry about Cannon's...you know."

"It's...okay." Stream covered her face with her palm, attempting pitifully to project her tears elsewhere; Jet pretended not to notice, but guilt panged his heart, and he clutched his chest feathers feebly.

The doors that Jet and I had burst in through suddenly slammed open. Jet yanked out his bansho fans while Bean pronjected a bomb, but both lowered their weapons in utter shock.

"It's you two!" Jet shouted, his voice filled with joyful surprise. "Thank God you guys are okay!"

---

My incorrigable spirit had led me so far, and sure it wavered at times, to this moment. This was my second time I had turned into Golden Charmy, and the first was when I originally, supposedly, slaughtered Rodrigo by cutting his head off. I wasn't sure whether or not Rodrigo perfected or even used his Shadow Rodrigo form since our Astral Babylon duke.

Cracking my tiny knuckles, I spun around for joy with a wide, opened mouth smile on my face with closed eyes. "La la laaaa, I'm bestest and the cooliest and the awesomest and...I'm just overall perfect!"

Rodrigo cursed. "Ugh! Damn, why did you have to return!?"

I pointed to my Ark with an all-knowing look. "I'll take a wild guess: You probably inserted some sort of reversal Babylonian magic into the master Ark that controls the other lesser Arks. So, when you used that Compressed Babylon at full power my Ark absorbed it. Once absorbed, the dark magic turns to light and fuses with the user's body, myself, and turns them super."

"...Um, that's...right." Rodrigo scratched his head while I gave a mild look of surprise.

"...Really?" I asked skeptically.

"...Yes."

"You really didn't think the Arks out that clearly, did you?" I giggled, covering my mouth before erupting into laughter.

"Okay, I've had it!" Rodrigo roared viciously. "Time to end this scuffle once and for all!"

I motioned for him to continue. Rodrigo lunged at me blindly, scrreaming with rage. He blasted Gravity Beam after Gravity Beam, but with my newfound invincibility, the ones that I did hit didn't affect as much as they used to when I was in normal form. Creating a large sort of gravity in my hand, I compressed it into a ball and fired it. Shockingly enough, Rodrigo didn't dodge like he was getting slower. Sniggering, I stuck my tongue out making Rodrigo ventilate. Flying with my longer, elegant wings, I spun around just to try them out, but Rodrigo was suddenly in my fist and kicked me straight in the chest.

Cringing, I recoiled off the ground, lunging straight back at him. Conjuring up as much gravity as I could with the power of my super form, I created my own version of Compressed Babylon with a gold aura around it and fired it at him. Rodrigo created his own that was the exact same size, and a mighty explosion ricocheted us backwards. Our crash landings imploded us into the ground, creating small craters the size of boulders.

Rodrigo leaped to his feet, but suddenly stumbled backwards. I hovere to my feet, wiping the blood from my mouth. Seriously, how do I do this for a living? Ultimately, I already had figured out what was going on internally in Rodrigo, so I smirked. Getting into a fighting position, I playfully asked him what was wrong with him.

"Sh-shut up!" Rodrigo's body violently twitched, and his face strained. I winced at the motions, cocking my head to the side disgustedly. Rodrigo's aura looked like it diminished somewhat while his eyes drew blank for a few seconds before redeeming with color. He gasped, holding his heart in pain. "W-what's happening to me?"

"Wave, your ancestor, told me all about the Shadow form." My thin lips carved onto sly,devious smile. Placing my hands on my hip, I continued. "Wouldn't you know that if you use four Arks and not the master Ark, your life depletes even faster than by just using one in the Shadow form?"

"What did you say?!" he gasped, eyes bugging. "What did she do to the Arks of the Cosmos, my grandeur creations?!"

"Wave did nothing! It was your fault the Shadow form even exists. You caused your own destruction, Rodrigo."

He panted, holding his head in complete agony. Dropping to his knees, he screamed with pain as the dark aura evaporated into his Arks, but it came back out. Rodrigo was smiling when the aura enveloped him.

"What's...what's so funny?" I asked, surprised at his decision to re-use the Shadow powers.

"My life is nearly gone, and I already predicted the consequences of the usage Shadow form." Rodrigo's amber eyes have drips of violet creeping back inside, but what scared me was that they were all bloodshot with his feathers suddenly turning a dreary grey. "If I have to die, I'll take everyone with me! You! The Babylon Rogues! Stream! Bean! Everyone must pay for my cause! Everyone is going to be punished by my wrath!"

I flinched, and he cupped both hands together. A massive amount of black, Babylonian magic began to conjure up within. Expanding, the ball suddenly enlarged itself to nearly touch the ceiling. Gulping, I winced in fear. It was huge, a Big Bang as hippies would say! Almost as large as Metal Sonic when he tried to conquer the world during the Sonic Heroes era. Taking in shaky breathes, I looked over to Rodrigo.

Rodrigo's entire body was shivering like an old man, but he still retained his youthful exposure. Panting heavily, Rodrigo leaned backwards with the massive, black gravity ball.

"Wh-what is that?!" I cried, mouth gaping at the enormous size. Squinting my eyes, I added, "Oh, I can't wait for the name."

"Gravity Death," Rodrigo coyfully stated. His arms quivered, strained from the immense pull of gravity. "The grandest of ancient Babylonian magic. Just watch and learn, brat, before your life ends."

Rodrigo suddenly launced the Gravity Beam ball, and I froze, but than an idea struck me. Holding out both palms, he suddenly unleashed his utter wrath upon on the world, predicting its' destruction. Putting all of my super energy in my hands, I managed to create a light shield that was the exact same size of the Gravity Death in the shape of my ruined badge to collide with the dark blast. Once it hit, I was being shoved backwards, but the shield held strong. We grunted, attempting to surpass each other in anyway possible. Our energy was severely draining, and I was getting tired. My shield wasn't going to last long because of my inability to maintain the super form since I had only used it twice. Coughing was what I heard from Rodrigo, but I couldn't see him, which worried me.

"You're...not going...to win, Rodrigo!" I shouted, holding the shield as the light around began to illuminate. "I have to win!"

"Why? So those foolish Rogues can backstab you in the future?!" Rodrigo shouted. "Look at what they did to me!"

"You did that to yourself because of your selfishness! They're different from you, and so was Stolen. You're nothing, but darkness!"

"And darkness will succeed! That is the epitome of Babylonian magic! I conjured and sugbjagated the Arks to my will by my own will and my darkness!" Rodrigo pressed on further, forcing me to succumb to my knees.

Growling, my new-found wings forced me to stand up. "You're wrong! The Arks were at first pure until you tainted them! The master Ark controls all of the Arks, and my Ark is light, and light is the strongest!"

Suddenly, the Gravity Death disentegrated when my Ark glowed along with my shield. Light flowed through Rodrigo's final resort, utterly destroying the darkness inside. I sighed deeply, knowing that Rodrigo had used the last of his power and will to fight.

Rodrigo gave a squawk of horror before collapsing to the ground. He was panting, and his Shadow form depleted away his life to that of an old bird ready to kick the bucket. The crow glared up at me as I hovered over him.

"It's over," I stated simply. "It's finally over. This twisted game of yours, this tie, it's done. I won."

Rodrigo spat at my feet, leaving trails of spittle. "Damn you, damn you, honeybee. Damn...you..." His words were cut off, and all source of life vanished from his once vicious, but now vacant violet eyes.

Rodrigo the Crow had died, and I killed him.

I guess I was the vigilante of this tale, but I wasn't really. I had help. Others helped through this final battle like the Chaotix and the Babylon Rogues, but most of all my father. Bless his soul.

Then it hit me: I won. I saved the day. Me, a little honeybee with no parents, and possibly ADD issues; Actually, I might have ADD, but I don't know.

And then I passed out.


	25. Epilogue

Ah, finally: Epilogue. We've come a long way, but the show's not over yet.

Epilogue

Remember that We're All in This Together song I wrote about in the very beginning of the story? Well, I take that back. It's a very inspiring song, you know, a go-getter type. Something I just happen to be, except when I'm too all tired from soda or candy.

A week had passed since I defeated Rodrigo, and I woke up the same week in a hospital bed down in Station Square. All of my friends were there, but the one that caught my surprise was Storm. With the little strength I had from just waking up, I leaped up to hug him tightly. Storm was alive! Alive, I say!

"Hey, buddy," Storm whispered, hugging me tightly. "Good job."

"I really thought Cannon killed you," I whimpered, tears welling up in my eyes.

"That's what I thought too, but Raine saved me at the last second," he explained, gesturing down to the butterfly.

Before I knew it, Raine's palm touched the side of my face gently...before slapping me. A gasp came out of everyone's mouth, and silenced dawned when I immediately shot up. Ready to yell at her for sudden smack, Raine kissed the spot where she hit.

"Good job, Charmy," she kindly said, smiling.

"...I-it was, uh, n-nothing," I stammered, blushing. Everybody gave in their two cents of _'oooohs'_."Sh-shut up!"

"Just don't faint," Psycho warned. "I actually have business to take care of."

"You work?" Tomo questioned, cocking her head to one side. "Surprising."

"Excuse me, at least I'm not some wannabe ninja," Psycho jeered.

"Oh, that's it!" Tomo lunged at him, but Bark and Nack restrained her; Carnage and Rojok did the same for their wolf friend.

A good chuckle came from my friends. Mighty sighed, glancing over to Ray. I glanced about the group: Team Virtex composed of Rector; Raine and Howl (with Rector looking like he wanted to kill me), Aikara, Team Screw-Ups with Whip; Goby and Dawg, Carnage; Psycho, Rojok of the Wolf Tribe, Armand who was celebrating his newly found freedom by writing a little something about Carnage, Team Dynamite with Tomo; Bark and Nack, almost the entire crew of the Sonic Heroes, but no Shadow, and the Babylon Rogues.

The door suddenly opened, and in came a living, breathing Vector and Espio. Crawling through the television was Sadako with her coagulated blood splatters. Apparantly, she visited one of her "guests" before coming over. Everyone paled at the sight of her, except for the Babylon Rogues, Team Dynamite, Aikara, and I. Aikara was the one that gave her the alarm clock she obsessed over. Sadako waved, but stopped when Tails fainted. She sighed, glaring over at the fox.

"Don't kill him, Sadako! Please!" Vector shouted, suddenly snatching her arms. "You've already killed, like..." Vector paused, counting his fingers with a troubled expression. "Too many people last week."

Espio slapped his forehead before a fist suddenly wound up against the side of his face. Guy hasn't even been there a minute, and he's already getting beaten up. He glanced up to find Nack hovering over him, an angry expression vivid on his face.

"And why, pray tell, was that for?" Espio demanded, leaping to his feet. Nack pointed to the scar that ran across his white stomach fur that was inflicted by Espio during the Ex World Grand Prix II. "...Oh, that."

"Yes, that!" Knuckles suddenly barked in Nack's defense. "Do you realize that you pretty much unleashed hell on Earth?"

"Hey, he's apologized, already!" A streak of blue suddenly barged in, holding two birds: Sonic the Hedgehog arrived with Stream and Bean, looking ready to vomit. "Give Espio a break. He attempted to defeat Rodrigo by himself when the odds were against him. I say we should forgive him."

There was an instant silence. Probably from Sonic's rather awe-striking interference and appearance. Heh, I rthymed. A burst of pink and red suddenly tackled Sonic to the ground in an embrace. Amy had tears streaking down her face as she hugged him tighter.

"S-Sonic! You came back!" she cried, her emerald orbs growing larger from the tears. The pink hedgehog suddenly slapped him across the face. "You insensitive jerk! Dying on us like that!"

"Sorry, Ames, I should've been more careful," he replied, morbidly touching his cheek. Wincing from the stinging, Sonic felt a hand clutch down over his head. Gulping, he was met eye-to-eye with big brother Rector. "H-hi...Rector. Wh-what's up?"

"What's up?" he repeated sinisterly. "What's up?! You had everyone flipping out over your death, especially Amy! You're going to pay," Rector bent down to him, and I leaned closer on Storm's shoulder to listen in. "but later. This is a rather joyious moment that I'd rather not kill."

Frightened like a toddler facing a monstrous clown-can't trust those darn clowns-, Sonic bobbed his head curtly. We couldn't resist a chuckle at his fear. Amy glared daggers at her older brother, and he just pretended to ignore it.

"So, thanks for taking care of Charmy this entire time," Vector said, shaking Jet's hand.

"Don't thank me," Jet said. "Thank Storm. He saved the kid."

Vector stared over to his old friend and I. He blinked in confusion, rubbing his eyes. "Whoa, what? Run this by me again? Storm saved Charmy?" He burst into a heap of laughter, holding his the patch of rough scales over his heart.

"What's so funny?" Storm growled, glaring down at him.

"Nothing, nothing! It's just that in junior high, it was just that mostly you-" In a swift, fluent motion, Storm covered Vector's snout, preventing him form speaking. Paling at Storm's glower, the crocodile suddenly grew silent. Storm released his mouth, grimacing at the look of terror of his face.

Wave openly whined. "Oh, come on! What did Storm do?"

"None of your business what he did," Kiba remarked, glaring at her.

The swallow's cobalt eyes narrowed down on the panda's chocolate ones. Just when both were ready to strike, Armand intervened with his mighty lazer whip, tying both girls up together. On the other hand, Armand realized that wasn't exactly the smartest move in the book since both women began to glare hatefully at each other. Jet untied them, letting them go crazy on each other in the hallway.

Mighty cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose all's well that ends well, right?" He shook Espio's and Vector's hands before he, Ray, Knuckles, and Rouge left. However, Mighty came back a second later, glancing over to Aikara. Mouthing, _Call me_, he made the phone sign with his hands before Ray dragged him off in a slump. Aikara burst into laughter, chasing after him with a smile on her face.

"Fun as this is," Carnage said, "my fellow wolves and we have to go. Good luck, y'all. We won't miss you."

Psycho and Rojok both said their respective goodbyes. Being the wild one of the brothers, Psycho blew a kiss to Tomo just to piss her off.. Dodging a literal bullet from Nack, he dashed out of the room in a flash with his little brother behind. Nack fired a few more shots at them in the hallway, but Psycho used his brother as a shield until they were gone.

"Hey, tiger?" Armand turned around to find Carnage a few feet away from him. An unusual stoic, perverse expression tightened on his features. "Listen."

"What?" Armand snarled, still angry over the slavery.

"We want to apologize. We hope to start out on the right foot this time and to forget our past trifles," Carnage explained. Glancing behind him, I noticed that his fingers were crossed. He stretched out his other hand to their full extent, hoping to shake.

Pausing curiously, Armand stared over to Team Virtex before sighing. He accepted the hand, but a sudden jolt struck their his and Carnage's spines. Instantly, they let go, staring at their hands: They both had joy buzzers. Carnage nodded his head slowly, a wicked smirk on his muzzle; Armand couldn't resist a chuckle at their antics.

"Not bad," the tiger stated, smirking with his eyes narrowing down on the wolf.

"As too you worthy adversary. We are now bored, whatever," Carnage agreed with a nod of his head. His fangs gleamed brightly, giving off an intimidating opposition. "Sayanora, amigos! See you all in hell!" In a flash of red, the Wolf Pack leader, he swiftly ran off to follow his comrades.

Team Screw-Ups were in a little huddle before announcing their departure. Goby glanced over to Stream, wishing her luck. Stream was taken back by the statement, merely nodding. Dawg lifted Goby onto his shoulder before strutting off. Whip shook Howl's hand, being teammates during our Babylon Garden recon misson before saying his goodbyes.

"Hey, Charmy?" Nack said just as he and his team were ready to leave.

"Huh? What?" I asked, cocking my head to him.

Bark nudged him on his shoulder, making the weasel/wolf hybrid scowl. Rubbing his shoulder, he glanced down in embarassment. Tomo and Bark exchanged amused glances at their leader's dismay.

"Um, so, uh, thanks," Nack said, his face turning crimson.

"Why?" I asked, rather surprised that someone with a calibur like his would even dream of thanking me.

"You kept your promise." He shrugged. "See you guys around. Bark, put that goddamn camera away!" He glared at the polar bear who was holding a conventantly found camera that Bark probably stole from the janitor's office. The two burst out of the room with Tomo sighing. She waved back at us, not saying anything to us.

Before he knew it, Espio grabbed Tomo's shoulder, forcing her to turn around. Tomo, pertrubed at the action, pulled her katana out and stood in a battle position. Espio bowed his head in shame, apologizing for all the harm he had caused her. Aghast, Tomo lowered her weapon.

"What are you...?" She was cut off by Espio's raised hand and clenched eyes.

"I meant no harm for you or Nack," Espio solemnly said. He paused to recollect his thoughts and opened his eyes. "Well, at the time I did, but no I duly regret everything. All the pain I issued on you, him, and everyone. Your forgiveness would complete me, sister."

Tomo said nothing, but patted her brother's head. She turned around, walking towards her comrades. Espio remained still when she paused at the door. The chameleon siblings stared down at each other, but Tomo had the strangest expression on: she was smiling. Not smirking, not a half-smile, but a genuine, warm smile. Which was pretty rare from that emoish ninja chick, and I better go hide since she's probably going to go Fireball Jutsu on my stinger when she finds this out.

"Brother, you are forgiven," Tomo said, facing her friends, watching Nack desperately try to retrieve the camera from Bark. "but remember this: Only I can be the one to kill you."

"Of course," Espio jeered with a smirk. "If you can, that is."

"I always hated that smart-aleck mouth of yours," Tomo grumbled, walking away to her friends. "Morons, cut it out! Bark, just hide the camera in your stupid cap. Nack, just shut up or nothing for you tonight." Maybe _friends_ is too far-fetched a word.

Howl turned to face his best friend and leader. "So, what now, Rector?" he questioned, glancing over to him.

The dark rose hedgehog paused, unsure. "Dunno, well, I guess maybe it's time to get going."

"I agree," Tails said, finally waking up from his little episode. "Hey, where'd everybody go?"

"Long story, Shorty," Wave stated, thumping him on the head. It was a sure-fire fact that she had won the duel with Kiba when the panda crawled inside with a large bump on her head.

"Don't call me that!" he whined, but than he caught sight of Sadako and fainted. Again.

Sadako shook her head, her morbid hair dragging across her face. Kiba commented that she should part it until Sadako threw her trusty alarm clock at her. Direct hit on the spot where Wave had smacked her with her wrench. Sadako took back her alarm clock, staring down at the time.

"Oh, no! I'll be late!" she...or he groaned...Let's just call her/him a she since she previously commented on her being a male, but looks like a female. She waved back to us before hoping into the television.

"Sadako, thanks for letting us stay!" Sonic and Vector called simultaniously frivolously. Sadako flipped them off, crawling back into her well.

The Sonic Heroes and Team Virtex wished me the best of luck in my recovery. Bean and Stream left with them. Bean mentioned something about trying to re-join Team Dynamite; Stream told him that it was impossible after his betrayal. Raine kissed my cheek once more until Rector was glowering down at her. Sonic whispered to me that he knew how I felt. I nodded at him with a disbelieving smirk. She waved me off, smiling cutely. I blushed uneasily, waving back. Cream thanked me for her rescue, hugging my waist. Hugging back, I noticed that inquiring stares from Tails and Raine. Tails grabbed Cream's hand in a rush, taking her away. Jealous fox.

And so, all that was left was me, the Babylon Rogues, and Team Chaotix. I slumped back onto my bed and sighed. Suddenly, Vector picked me up, giving me a noogie. Crying out in pain and shock, I stung Vector in the chest. The crocodile released me, clunking me over the head.

"Charmy, you're coming back to the Chaotix, right?" Espio questioned.

The question came swift and merciless. All patrons were staring at me now, awaiting my decision. To return to being a detective where we strived on adventures on several types of cases, or to stay a thief where I learned to ride Extreme Gear that helped in so many situations. I realized that the Babylon Rogues were like a replacement Chaotix for me. Vector was like a mix of Storm's playfulness and Jet's deduction skills while Espio was the male opposite of Wave. The Babylon Rogues and the Chaotix were the exact same to me, and I didn't want to lose eighter factions of my life.

"Hey, lay off, spawn of Rodrigo," Jet ordered, seeing the discomfort on my face. "Charmy doesn't have to answer if he doesn't want to."

"You guys may have helped him mature," Vector countered, throwing me of guard. "but you also turned him in a thief."

"Excuse me?" Storm stepped in, glaring at his former friend. "If you recall we saved him."

"You saved him, they didn't," Espio pointed out.

"Oh, for the love of God!" I cried, rolling my eyes. "How's about all of you shut up so I can talk!?"

All eyes faced me again, the fight forgotten. Gulping, I hesitantly fluttered up from my bed, standing on the the edge of my hospital bed. Wave's hand looped in Jet's in notable gesture of wonder. Jet tightened the grip, and a brow of sweat appeared on his forehead. Espio leaned against the side of the bed, his eyes never wavering from me. Pursing my lips, I took in a breathe, ready to make the decision that could alter my life forever.

"Babylon Rogues, you guys taught me so much: Riding Extreme Gear, learning to be a good thief, fixing Gears, and how to fight. Storm, you saved my life when I thought I had nothing else to lose or to give to society or the world, so thank you." Storm paused, beak a small gape. "Thanks to you, Wave, too. You're the one that was assigned by Jet to teach me how to ride Extreme Gear, and I hadn't learned the proper handling, I wouldn't be a very good thief, would I?" Wave a thoughtful smile on her face and nodded. "Kiba taught me how to read the feature through those odd Tarot Cards, and it helped me know if I was going to win or lose between the fight, so thank you." Kiba blushed, scratching her ear. "And Jet, you're probably one of the bravest guys I ever could've known, and I knew what's it's like to lose parents. I met my dad when I fought Rodrigo." Jet's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. "But still, thank you for everything you guys, especially to you, Storm."

"...But I..." I paused, staring over to my former detective agency.

The Babylon Rogues paused, a look of dismay clearly vivid on their faces.

"But I know that I can't be with the people whose fathers murdered my family."

"...I understand," Jet softly jeered with a nod of his head. He smirked, eyes shut. Sniffling, he shook his head a few times and cleared his throat. "I understand the sentiment. The pain you probably felt from our fathers killing them, and Stream told me what was going down up there. You fought hard, Charmy, and you are now free from the Babylon Rogues. Come visit anytime you like, ya hear? You still bear those flames on your wrists, so don't think we won't track you down."

"Later, kid," Wave said, wiping a tear from her eye. She hugged me, and I embraced her back. "We know where you live, so we'll swing by after a heist or something."

"Hey, Wave? Remember when we first met, and I called you Mom?" She nodded. "Well, you look alot like her. I met her, well, I saw her in the past when Rodrigo and I visited via black hole."

The swallow slapped me over the head. "Are you calling me old?"

"What? No!" I cried, holding my head in pain.

Kiba patted my head, baseball bat held over her shoulder. "I guess all good things must come to an end, right?"

Meloncholy, Storm faced away. I fluttered over to him, hugging his thick neck. Patting my back, Storm hugged me with warmth that I felt from Vector. Storm was more to me that just a Vector replacement, he was my big brother. We had this bond that nobody could break, and we were always there for each other. Storm was always around when I was gloomy or had a fight with Jet. Storm was my messiah.

"Th-this isn't goodbye, Charmy," Storm said, choking back the tears in his eyes.

"It's the still the beginning," I finished, knowing exactly what he say. My eyes watered as the Babylon Rogues picked up their Gear and slowly left for the door. All four of them glanced back to look at me. Each one waved, and in a flash of rainbow colors, the Babylon Rogues were gone.

I burst into tears when their Gear couldn't be seen any longer. Espio and Vector sat down my bed, taking turns consoling me, but my tears didn't last long because I knew one thing:

The flames of the Babylon Rogues still run through my wrists and became my new blood. Nobody can take that pride away.

_The End_

_...Or is it_

---

You really think I'll end this baby on a sappy note like that? Hah! What a laugh! We got a reunion show to do with host Gemini! Now, get lost before I make you watch HSM 3 for three days in a row with Billy the Puppet.

One last little request: SEND IN QUESTIONS. We need them for a reunion. Anything you didn't understand or just random questions, throw them in. You can throw in questions for other characters in the story as well.


End file.
